<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Так не бывает by Morrigan_too</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439369">Так не бывает</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan_too/pseuds/Morrigan_too'>Morrigan_too</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Так не бывает [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, Liu Hai Kuan - Fandom, Wang Yi Bo - Fandom, Xiao Zhan - Fandom, Zhu Jan Jin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drama &amp; Romance, First Love, M/M, mafia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan_too/pseuds/Morrigan_too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Раз уж мой брат и так много всего сказал, я скажу еще кое-что. Я знаю, что он повел себя неразумно поначалу, но, видимо, не настолько, чтобы вызвать вашу неприязнь. Он не умеет строить отношения. Мы оба не умеем, если на то пошло, и я впервые наблюдаю, как он хотя бы пытается это делать. Если у вас нет других увлечений, я прошу вас — именно прошу — дать ему шанс. Разумеется, это не значит обещать ему то, чего нет.</p><p>— А если все равно ничего не получится, и вашему брату все-таки будет больно?</p><p>— Это будет не ваша проблема и не ваша вина. Я не могу дать ему луну, например. Нет, полет на Луну, может быть, могу, если очень постараться, но поймать сетями лунный свет еще никто не смог. Я не могу сделать так, чтобы ему никогда не было больно, и надеюсь только быть рядом, если это случится.</p><p>— Я вас услышал. Честно говоря, я ожидал, что на вашем месте…</p><p>— Те семьи, которые воспринимают свое положение как вседозволенность, живут недолго. Наша семья существует очень давно. Мне было очень приятно с вами познакомиться, господин Сяо.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liu Hai Kuan/Zhu Zan Jin, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Так не бывает [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Хочу уточнить, что воспринимаю живых, реальных актеров исключительно как прототипов для художественных образов и категорически против какого бы то ни было фанатского вмешательства в их личную жизнь.</p><p>Присутствуют сюжетные отсылки к Модао</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Похищение</p><p>Он вообще-то не собирался его трахать.<br/>
Наверное. Не точно. Не успел подумать.<br/>
Не потому что нельзя — ему можно все. Ну почти все, больше, чем многим.<br/>
Даже не потому что старший брат не одобрит.<br/>
Старший брат ничего не запрещает. Только объясняет, если что-то сделал не так. Один раз. Больше не надо, он сам не дурак. И очень не хочет брата расстраивать.<br/>
Не потому что боится. Просто потому, что это старший брат.<br/>
И с кем он спит, старшего брата не волнует с его четырнадцати. С разговора про презервативы, возможные проблемы и «я тебя никогда не сдам, но будь человеком, пока можешь. Думай заранее».<br/>
Он думал. А тут не успел.</p><p>Он просто сидел в баре. Не торопился ни накидаться, ни подраться — пил коктейль и смотрел на экран, прикидывая, допить или пойти потанцевать.<br/>
А потом на экране сменилась группа.<br/>
И на мужиков у него вообще-то не стоит. Спьяну в баре не считается, в спортзале в душе тоже. Никогда всерьез.<br/>
И тут он подумал не «валить и трахать», как про предыдущую певицу, а засмотрелся на улыбку.<br/>
Как будто улыбались только ему. С огромного экрана, сквозь дым и гул, но только ему.</p><p>Финал вечера он помнит плохо. Проснулся один, это точно, и сквозь головную боль вспомнил песню и улыбку.<br/>
Нашел все, нашел больше: группа, имя, возраст — от возраста охуел на пять минут — фильмы и так далее.<br/>
Все пересмотрел. Разглядел не только улыбку. Неделю смирялся с тем, что все-таки стоит. На Сяо Чжаня, который мало того что мужик, так еще и старше старшего брата.</p><p>Он и красть его вообще-то не хотел. Ничего такого не собирался. Даже брата не попросил, сам сообразил билеты в вип-зону.<br/>
— Привет?<br/>
— Привет? — Сяо Чжань кивнул с удивлением, пытаясь вспомнить, кто с ним здоровается.<br/>
А он больше ничего не смог сказать. Стоял, как дурак, потому что не может человек в жизни быть лучше, чем на экране.<br/>
Этот — мог.</p><p>Может, он бы и не. Если бы не пришел в тот же самый бар. Как будто это что-то могло изменить.<br/>
Это изменило. Сперва был коктейль, потом еще, пьянел он всегда быстро, хоть и ненадолго. Потом, кажется, потребовал сменить пластинку.<br/>
Пластинку для любимого гостя сменили.<br/>
И пока новая «пластинка» крутилась, он понял, что все.<br/>
Если собираешься брать — надо брать. Крепко, чётко, быстро.<br/>
Брат не об этом говорил на самом деле. Вообще не о людях. Но слова в голове закрепились намертво.<br/>
А когда подумал о брате, понял, у кого можно спросить.<br/>
Если бы позвонил, на том конце поняли бы, что пьяный, отшили бы. Он написал и даже не сделал ни одной ошибки.<br/>
Ничего такого. Просто где сейчас.<br/>
Получил все через двадцать минут. Протрезветь еще не успел. И пока ехал в нужное место, тоже не успел.</p><p>Если бы старший брат не запретил садиться за руль даже после банки пива, этого бы не случилось. На мотоцикле человека просто так не увезешь.<br/>
Даже в такси просто так не увезешь. Но это железное правило: за руль — стеклянно трезвый, пошел в отрыв — бери машину и шофера.<br/>
«По крайней мере я знаю, что домой тебя привезут в любом состоянии».<br/>
Хорошо, что охрану не приставил. Мог бы.<br/>
С охраной было бы проще, но он сам справился.</p><p>И тут его начало отпускать.<br/>
И доходить, что посреди его квартиры стоит…<br/>
Стоит Сяо Чжань. В наручниках. Охуенно красивый, но не улыбается. Еще бы, только псих будет улыбаться под дулом. Незаряженным, слава небесам.<br/>
Пистолет он опустил. И опять залип глаза в глаза. Как дурак. Очень близко, все видно, волосок на щеке, родинку, ресницы, все охуеть какое, и что…</p><p>— И что тебе от меня надо-то?<br/>
Голос тоже лучше, чем на экране.<br/>
— Скажи еще что-нибудь? — или нет, не начало отпускать. А в глазах, больших, как будто не китайских, снова удивление. А страха нет.<br/>
— Ты что, сумасшедший?<br/>
— Да. То есть нет, — он поднял было руку, осознал, что в ней пистолет, бросил… Просто разжал пальцы и уронил на пол, чтобы свободную протянуть и прикоснуться к лицу. Проверить, что настоящий.<br/>
— Ты настоящий…<br/>
— И что? — шаг назад небольшой, только далеко не уйти, еще два маленьких, и стена.<br/>
— Настоящий. Еще лучше, чем в сети, — дальше идти некуда, уже почти вплотную, от соприкосновения и прошибает, и отрезвляет. — Я не дебил, не бойся, нормальный.<br/>
— Нормальный? — тот поднимает скованные руки.<br/>
— Я на тебя запал, как увидел, — слишком близко, дыхание чувствуется, только кисти рук мешают.</p><p>— Я к тебе подходил даже. Ты меня не помнишь, что ли?<br/>
— Как тебя зовут хоть? — он что, смеётся?!<br/>
Точно смеётся, стоит и ржет над ним. А он не привык, чтобы над ним ржали. Зато привык, что везде, где он бывает, все его знают. А если не его, то брата.<br/>
Брат его убьёт. Никому не сдаст, сам убьёт и закопает. Пистолет-то еле разрешил у себя держать, а заряжать — только в тире под своим личным наблюдением. «Зачем тебе, ты же не боец?» Как знал.<br/>
Старший брат в принципе таких методов не любит, говорит, силой любой дурак может.<br/>
Он дурак и есть. Именно так теперь и стоит. И молчит.<br/>
— Чей-нибудь сын? Привык к любым игрушкам?<br/>
— Почти, — от неловкости он злится.<br/>
— Сними. Или ты так любишь, в наручниках?<br/>
Ключ попадает в отверстие со второго раза.</p><p>Брат убил бы за такое. Даже сейчас он понимает, что так подставиться добровольно… Когда наклонился подобрать упавшие наручники — вон рядом на тумбочке статуэтка, возьми, грохни по голове — свободен.<br/>
— Молодец. А дверь откроешь?<br/>
— Совсем не нравлюсь, да? Даже без наручников? — он усмехается кое-как. Не отпускать тупо, отпускать тоже, давно пора протрезветь, но почему-то не получается, что ему такого налили, что крыша едет до сих пор?<br/>
Сяо Чжань смотрит на него… странно. Непонятно.<br/>
— Ты сам захотел.<br/>
На этой фразе он начинает подозревать, что что-то не так. Недолго, потому что Сяо Чжань чуть-чуть наклоняет голову. Достаточно, чтобы встретиться губами.<br/>
Крыша слетает окончательно. Неужели правда, неужели можно, он же и не хотел так… И тащит в комнату, к постели, не тащит — ведет, наручники мешают, давят, потом куда-то пропадают. Его много целовали, он много целовал, но кажется, еще никогда — так, и уверенно, и мягко, и встает мгновенно. И сам он в ответ гладит бедра, спину, даже перегнуть себя назад дает…<br/>
И не сразу понимает, потому что вообще ничего сейчас не понимает. А пока доходит — вторая рука тоже в стальном замке.</p><p>— Открой! Немедленно! — он дергается, дергает руками, но хоть кожу обдери — бесполезно. Не умеет он открывать. Не ожидал, что когда-то это понадобится всерьез.<br/>
А он поверил. Как дурак…<br/>
— Где ключ от двери?<br/>
— Не скажу, — обидно, как пиздец. Ни за что не скажет. — Пистолетом можешь не пугать, он не заряжен.<br/>
Сяо Чжань смотрит на него этими своими глазами, смотрит непонятно. Подходит, и…<br/>
И начинает обшаривать. Карманы в джинсах, да.<br/>
Они слишком недавно целовались, а он слишком долго думал и хотел. Телу — плевать. Ему хочется. Не видеть это нельзя, а ключа в карманах все равно нет.<br/>
— Получше, получше ищи, — смеется он. Все равно обидно. Самое обидное, что голову завтра оторвут совершенно ни за что. — Подольше.</p><p>Сяо Чжань случайно задевает рукой поверх джинсов, и он шипит, потому что это пиздец, но стоит.<br/>
— Ненормальный ты все-таки.<br/>
— А что, совсем-совсем не понравилось? — он облизывает губы. — Правда никак?<br/>
Кто бы расшифровал, что означают эти взгляды.</p><p>Сяо Чжань уходит в коридор. Судя по звукам, ищет в одежде.<br/>
Не найдет.<br/>
Возвращается, садится рядом с кроватью на пол. Смотрит.<br/>
Он тоже смотрит и молчит. И улыбается из чистой вредности, терять уже нечего. Старший брат завтра утром все равно все узнает.<br/>
— Где ключ?<br/>
— Открой наручники.<br/>
— Чтобы ты опять?..<br/>
— Не буду.<br/>
— Не верю.<br/>
— Правильно. Дашь попить, а? Пить хочется, хоть сдохни, — и снова облизывает губы.<br/>
Пить правда хочется, всегда хочется после алкоголя. Ну и проверить заодно, такой ли Сяо Чжань, каким показался. Потому что если не такой, то… Может, он и правда отдаст ключ и пошлет его нахер.<br/>
Сяо Чжань молча уходит на кухню. Приносит воду.<br/>
— Лакать предлагаешь?<br/>
Сяо Чжань придерживает голову и подносит стакан к губам. Охуенно, хотя совсем не то, что он представлял.<br/>
— Завтра утром отдам ключ. Честное слово. Ложись спи, я домогаться все равно не смогу, — он показательно дергает руки. Кровать большая, можно потеряться.<br/>
Сяо Чжань смеется коротко. Не так, как на экране, как он хотел видеть рядом. Как, видимо, уже не увидит.<br/>
Сам дебил. Завтра еще объяснят, насколько.<br/>
— Ты откуда вообще такой взялся?<br/>
— Какая разница, — хмыкает он. — Тебе же не понравилось.<br/>
— Ты о чем-то другом думать можешь?<br/>
— Нет.<br/>
Сяо Чжань уходит в коридор, шуршит там.<br/>
Возвращается, молча выключает свет, и он слышит, как на кровать ложатся с другой стороны.</p><p>— Дай еще пить, а?<br/>
— Я тебя в туалет отстегивать не буду.<br/>
— Садист.<br/>
— Сам виноват.<br/>
— А почему у тебя охраны нет?<br/>
— А у тебя?<br/>
— А должна быть?<br/>
— Судя по тебе — да.<br/>
— Я тоже думал, что у тебя есть.<br/>
— А если бы была?<br/>
— Придумал бы что-нибудь.<br/>
— Ненормальный.<br/>
— Ты уже говорил.<br/>
— Спи.<br/>
— Ты с прикованными руками спать не пробовал?<br/>
— Не пробовал и не собираюсь.<br/>
— Я не псих, правда. Я просто… Охуенно целуешься, кстати.<br/>
В ответ непонятное хмыканье.<br/>
— Может, хоть поцелуешь еще раз, а?<br/>
Тишина. Он уверен, что рядом не спят.<br/>
— Ну жалко тебе, что ли? Один раз? Меня завтра убьют за все это, тебе совсем-совсем не жалко?<br/>
Сяо Чжань снова коротко смеется.<br/>
— Наглость второе счастье?<br/>
— Вроде того.<br/>
— Кто тебя убьет-то?<br/>
— Какая разница, — он ворочается, руки затекают, шевелит пальцами.<br/>
— У тебя муравьи под покрывалом?<br/>
— Руки больно.<br/>
Сяо Чжань молчит. Он вздыхает.<br/>
— Обещаешь, что не будешь лезть, если отстегну?<br/>
— Не могу. Можешь не говорить, что ненормальный.<br/>
— И так понятно.<br/>
— Поцелуешь, а?<br/>
— Ты в детстве конфеты выпрашивал?<br/>
— Мне так давали.<br/>
— Видно.<br/>
— Ну хотя бы раз, я же все равно больше ничего не могу. Поцелуешь?<br/>
— Только если ты потом заткнешься.<br/>
— Ладно.<br/>
К нему пододвигаются ближе, Сяо Чжань не наклоняется сразу целовать, а чего-то еще ждет. Как будто смотрит, хотя в темноте все равно ничего не видно. Он ждет, даже сердце начинает колотиться быстрее, теплые губы наконец прикасаются…<br/>
И исчезают.<br/>
— Эй!<br/>
— Ты обещал.<br/>
— Это не поцелуй! Не считается! Что за хрень?!<br/>
Короткий смех. И губы снова прикасаются к губам, еще лучше, чем когда они целовались в коридоре. По-другому, как-то… Как будто это не только затем, чтобы он заткнулся. И он отвечает, как только может, дает делать со своим ртом что угодно, почти не пытается перехватить, чтобы подольше — другого раза точно не будет.</p><p>Невольно шипит, шевельнув руками. И все, конечно, Сяо Чжань отстраняется, он вскидывается, но уже все — падает обратно и снова шипит сквозь зубы.<br/>
— Ты чего?<br/>
— Руки.<br/>
Чего он не ожидает, так это того, что кисти и запястья начнут растирать. А Сяо Чжань начинает.<br/>
— Ты святой, что ли?<br/>
— Лучше помолчи.<br/>
Он честно молчит, только вздыхает блаженно, потому что пальцы теплые, осторожные, растирают и разминают, и в горле сохнет. Он сглатывает.<br/>
— Знаешь, иди спать.<br/>
— Что, уже не болят?<br/>
— Если ты продолжишь, кое-что другое заболит. Уже болит. Тоже массаж сделаешь? Думаешь, я такой придурок? Я правда на тебя… Тупо получилось. Перебрал. Дай воды хоть глоток, а? — он кашляет.<br/>
Сяо Чжань дает глотнуть. Наклоняется, ставит воду на пол. Все еще придерживает голову.<br/>
Целует снова. Без просьбы. Он так удивляется, что даже не отвечает в первые секунды.<br/>
Зато потом тянется всем телом, чуть не падает. Сяо Чжань ловит, почти обнимает, сердце ломится в ребра. Самый странный, самый сладкий в жизни поцелуй, когда он ничего не может, только тянуться навстречу. Ничего не сможет сделать, если Сяо Чжань отпустит.<br/>
Самый долгий в жизни.</p><p>Он сдавленно стонет, когда Сяо Чжань отпускает. Реально больно, и не рукам — второй облом за вечер.<br/>
Сяо Чжань ложится рядом. Нет, не рядом, почти что сверху. Смотрит в лицо, что он там видит в темноте? Даже так близко?<br/>
— Не заткнусь, — быстро, горячо шепчет он, жмется к нему. — Буду молчать, пока целуешь.<br/>
Он торопится, не боится теперь перехватывать, коротко стонет иногда — это же не слова, не считается.<br/>
Сяо Чжань проводит по плечу, про предплечью, по локтю, берет за скованную руку, сплетает пальцы. И это пиздец, на котором он стонет в голос.<br/>
— Тише.<br/>
— Если прекратишь, я сдохну. Так меня завтра и найдут, прикованного и умершего от разрыва сердца. Или не сердца.<br/>
— Скорее второе, — Сяо Чжань накрывает губы своими, а руку кладет на бедро.<br/>
— Кстати, у меня на трусах тоже карманы есть.<br/>
Сяо Чжань смеется и расстегивает молнию.</p><p>Тихо все равно не получается. Он изгибается весь, цепляется ногами, раз руками не может. Все получается так быстро, что запомнить почти нечего. Не вечер, а сплошное невезение.<br/>
— Успокоился? Спать будешь?<br/>
— А ты?<br/>
— Отстегивать руки не буду.<br/>
— Какая уже разница, а?<br/>
— И не надейся. Или ты по-другому умеешь?<br/>
— Э? Ты что, с ума сошел?! Не умею. Я вообще по девушкам.<br/>
— Заметно. Я на девушку очень похож? — Сяо Чжань ржет как-то нервно.<br/>
— Совсем не похож.<br/>
— Правда никогда так?<br/>
Он не видит, но чувствует, что лицо близко, и отвечает тихо:<br/>
— Правда.<br/>
Сяо Чжань целует теперь мягко. И трется об него. Только это он зря, потому что один раз, когда так долго хотел, — мало. Он кое-как поворачивается к нему всем телом.<br/>
— Ну ты даешь.<br/>
— Я никому не даю, — и прошибает дрожью, то ли с испуга, то ли сладко, а вдруг… Он ведь ничего не сможет сделать.<br/>
Сяо Чжань делает все сам: придвигается к нему и обхватывает ладонью вместе.</p><p>Утром он просыпается, хочет потянуться — руки сводит дикой болью. Что за?!<br/>
Наручники расстегнуты. Сяо Чжаня нет. Он вскакивает с постели, несется в коридор — так и есть, в куртке, в потайном кармане, который просто так не прощупаешь, нет ключа.<br/>
Просто пиздец.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Остров</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он стоит на коленях в кабинете старшего брата.<br/>Сам встал, как только вошел и увидел лицо. Давно так не стоял, несколько лет.<br/>— Что с тобой сделать?<br/>— Что угодно.<br/>— А поможет?<br/>— Я уже все понял. Правда, — покаянно вздыхает он.<br/>— Тогда перечисли, что ты сделал не так.<br/>— Все.<br/>— По порядку.<br/>— Таскал с собой оружие. Неважно, что разряженное. Подставился под камеры где-то, наверное.<br/>— И все?<br/>Не все, но стыдно говорить.<br/>— Нельзя было так… Ни с кем.<br/>— Я думал, мы пережили самое худшее, когда ты поджег клуб.<br/>Не клуб, а туалет в клубе, и никто не пострадал, но не спорить же.<br/>— Мне поставить наконец камеры в твоей квартире, чтобы знать, когда пора будет прятать тела?<br/>— Я с ним ничего не сделал. Правда, — нарочно надел рубашку с длинным рукавом, лишь бы брат не заметил содранные запястья и то, что даже пошевелить руками больно. — Не трахал. Не мешал уйти. Проверь, жив-здоров, ты же можешь узнать, где он сейчас.<br/>И, может быть, пока старший брат выясняет, он тоже узнает хоть что-то. Вслух спросить не сможет.<br/>— С тем, кто тебе дал адрес, я тоже поговорю.<br/>— Он же не знал, зачем…<br/>— Будет знать. Ты закончил, или еще подсказать?<br/>— Подставил… мог подставить… тебя.<br/>-Ты представляешь себе, какой будет шум, если в полицию попадет заявление?<br/>Сяо Чжань не знает, кто он, но дело не в этом.<br/>— Не напишет. Точно, — он не знает, почему так уверен, но не сомневается.<br/>— Или мне все-таки проверить и поговорить?<br/>— Не надо. Не будет шума.<br/>Стоит он долго, колени болят. Руки болят тоже. И плечи. И голова, и сердце, хоть ложись носом в пол.<br/>— В нашей семье так не делают.<br/>— Я понял. Я все понял, старший брат.<br/>— Иди отсюда, и чтобы из дома не выходил.</p><p>— Из моего дома, — добавляет старший брат, когда он уже в дверях.</p><p>Он сидит дома, как сказано. Даже на скейте только во дворе катается. Игры, фильмы, музыка, книги. Он умеет читать, хотя многие думают, что нет. На самом деле — любит.<br/>Ведет себя очень-очень хорошо. Но старший брат все равно еще сердится.<br/>Интернет не перекрыл, и на том спасибо. Можно сталкерить фотки. Приглядываться, так упал свет или плохо замазаны круги под глазами. Померещился ли под часами красный след.<br/>У него все еще не зажили. Хорошо, что старший брат к себе не пускает и не замечает, что он все время в рубашке или футболке с рукавом. Надо браслеты какие-то заказать.<br/>Если старший брат узнает — будет ржать на весь Гонконг. А потом скажет, что сам виноват.<br/>А он не привык, чтобы над ним ржали. Чтобы отказывали — тоже. Тем более, чтобы приковывали.<br/>Чувство, как будто поимели. Хотя ничего такого не было.<br/>В первый раз такое чувство. Паршивое.</p><p>Скучно. Хочется кататься, хочется в студию, подышать воздухом за пределами двора. Волосы перекрасить, что ли, в очередной раз? Давно так не делал. Брат не запретит, он вообще ничего не запрещает — ни волосы, ни серьги, ни любую одежду, ни танцы, рэп или байк. Только предупреждает заранее, когда надо вернуть естественный цвет и вид и влезть в костюм. Иногда надо.<br/>Кого-то похищать брат ему не запрещал, кстати. Но это то, что должен был сам понимать. С воздухом впитать.<br/>Правильно старший брат его держит подальше от дел. В их семье так не делают. У их семьи есть репутация.<br/>Только по серьезному поводу и если очень-очень надо.<br/>Для старшего брата повод — несерьезный. А для него?</p><p>Две недели. Вторая — жутко длинная. Каждый день как месяц.<br/>Брат наконец зовет к себе ужинать.<br/>— Завтра можешь ехать к домой.<br/>— Хорошо.<br/>— И по барам меньше болтайся.<br/>— Хорошо, — по барам и не хочется.<br/>Очень хочется еще раз увидеть не на экране. Доказать, что он не такой дебил, как выглядит. Сильнее всего хочется, сильнее любых запретов.<br/>Если брат узнает…<br/>— Старший брат.<br/>— Что?<br/>— Я хочу извиниться.<br/>— Извиняйся.<br/>— Прости, что заставил тебя беспокоиться. И я… еще хочу извиниться.<br/>— Так в чем проблема? Напиши.<br/>— Это не то.<br/>— Извиниться можно где угодно и когда угодно. Или ты все-таки так человека затрахал, что теперь близко не подпустит?<br/>Когда брат шутит, это хорошо. Если не над ним. Тем более если вспомнить, как все вышло. Лучше не вспоминать.<br/>— Я хочу еще что-нибудь сделать. Хорошее.<br/>Брат смотрит долго.<br/>— А что ты хочешь?<br/>— Не знаю, — знает только, что забрал бы к себе, целиком, только себе.<br/>— Хочешь порадовать — подари что-то. Нет идей? Отпуск ему подари, бестолочь.<br/>— Как?!<br/>— Я позвоню куда надо. Место отдохнуть сам выбери.<br/>— Спасибо!<br/>— Только по-человечески.<br/>— Я понял. Правда.<br/>— Пистолет оставь.<br/>— Старший брат, я правда все понял.<br/>— Иди, горе.<br/>— Старший брат…<br/>— Ну что еще?<br/>— А у тебя когда в последний раз отпуск был?<br/>Брат смеется и кивает:<br/>— Иди, пока я не передумал.</p><p>Заново адрес никто не даст. Остается надеяться, что Сяо Чжань не разлюбил то кафе раз и навсегда. И что на машину поблизости внимания не обратит.</p><p>— Тихо, не поворачивайся. Пойдем, — почти вплотную, самому страшно, в прошлый раз так не было. В прошлый раз все казалось легко и быстро.<br/>— Блядь, — Сяо Чжань дергается. — Опять ты? Убери ствол, он у тебя все равно не заряжен.<br/>— Заряжен, — он обходит лицом к лицу и показывает пистолет. Нажимает спусковой крючок.<br/>Детская игрушка, тарахтит, мигает огоньками.<br/>— Что тебе опять надо? У меня проект через час.<br/>— На ночь глядя?<br/>— У меня работа. В отличие от тебя, видимо.<br/>— У тебя отпуск. Проверь телефон. Проверь, правда.<br/>Сяо Чжань смотрит недоверчиво, но все-таки лезет в карман. Открывает сообщения, читает долго, очень долго. Отходит и набирает номер.<br/>Он ждет.<br/>— Это ты сделал?<br/>— Старший брат. Тебе сегодня никуда не надо, и завтра тоже, всю неделю. Серьезно. Пойдем, то есть поедем? Я не дебил, правда, я… Все будет хорошо, честное слово. Поедем?<br/>— А если не поеду?<br/>Он молчит. Машина рядом, за руку… Нельзя. Обещал по-человечески. Хочет по-человечески.<br/>Сяо Чжань смотрит на него и смеется.<br/>— Поедем.</p><p>Сяо Чжань смотрит в окно и молчит. Он не знает, что сказать, и боится, что что-то пойдет не так.<br/>Сяо Чжань поднимает брови, увидев самолет. Небольшой, зачем ему большой.<br/>— Далеко?<br/>— Хайнань. Точнее, рядом. Подойдет?<br/>— Подойдет, — Сяо Чжань наконец-то улыбается.</p><p>Дом небольшой. Три этажа, ему хватает, брату тоже. Зато длинный, все есть.<br/>Скоро стемнеет, но пока закат, море тихое, солнце почти село. Ветер в лицо теплый, мягкий, не то что в Гонконге.<br/>Сяо Чжань смотрит. Не на дом — на море и небо. С таким лицом, что он готов снова встать перед братом на колени и кланяться — благодарить.<br/>— И куда? — Сяо Чжань поворачивается.<br/>— Туда.<br/>— Как тебя зовут хоть? — все-таки такой улыбки ни у кого больше нет. Ни в Китае, ни во всем мире.<br/>— Ван Ибо.<br/>— А это твой или брата?<br/>— Наш.<br/>Они идут к дому по дорожке среди песка. Медленно, Сяо Чжань то и дело останавливается и смотрит по сторонам. Он тоже останавливается, потому что охуенно так идти вместе.<br/>Хотя бы так. Просто разговаривать. Это же по-человечески?<br/>— А твой старший брат?<br/>Он называет компанию — основную. Все знают, что она — их. Даже Сяо Чжань должен знать.<br/>Сяо Чжань присвистывает и смеется.<br/>— А ты сам кто?<br/>— А я просто так. Сам по себе.<br/>— Так не бывает.<br/>— Я же есть, — он небрежно встряхивает головой. Это всем нравится. — Старший брат говорит, я мелкий еще. И дурак.<br/>— Тебе же не шестнадцать.<br/>— Двадцать один. Старший брат говорит, по уму выше средней школы не вырос.<br/>— Он тебя хорошо знает, — Сяо Чжань улыбается.<br/>Дом совсем близко, и он останавливается. На воздухе говорить легче.<br/>— Он был очень недоволен. У нас так не делают. И я так никогда… Извини. Пойдем?</p><p>— А почему ты меня не боишься?<br/>Он столько узнал про Сяо Чжаня, пока собирался ехать. Очень хотел, чтобы ему тут понравилось, чтобы было удобно. Мало ли, он вот сам тесноту не любит, а кому-то неуютно в большом пространстве.<br/>Так что он очень старался. Но все всё равно не узнаешь, поэтому пока они едят — смотрит во все глаза.<br/>— А тебя кто-то боится?<br/>— Иногда.<br/>На самом деле именно его — не очень. Если боятся, то из-за брата, конечно. Его самого — только дебилы.<br/>Ему не надо, конечно, чтобы боялись. Чтобы Сяо Чжань боялся — точно не надо. Но интересно же?<br/>— После прошлого раза… Я думал, ты не согласишься.<br/>С лица Сяо Чжаня сбегает улыбка.<br/>— Тебе не понять.<br/>— Опять выше средней школы?<br/>— Не в этом дело.<br/>— А в чем?<br/>— Ты в брата такой настырный? — Сяо Чжань усмехается.<br/>— В себя.<br/>— Лучше один фанат, хоть и ненормальный, — короткий смех, — чем толпа. Вместе с толпой менеджеров.<br/>Он обдумывает. Звучит немного обидно.<br/>— Я не фанат.<br/>Сяо Чжань выразительно поднимает брови.<br/>Фанатов — толпа. А он не как все. Это точно.<br/>— Ладно. А в прошлый раз? Ты же мне мог просто в зубы дать, чтоб заткнулся, а не целовать, — он хмурится и смотрит из-под челки в упор.<br/>— Скованному в зубы? — Сяо Чжань смотрит на него, как старший брат, если он скажет что-то не то.<br/>— Все-таки понравилось, да? — он ухмыляется.<br/>— Ты убедительный.<br/>— И все?<br/>— Красивый.<br/>Все-таки обидно. «Красивый», как с фанаткой, переспать и свалить. Пусть он сам дурак — обидно не меньше.<br/>Он не привык, чтобы с ним — так.<br/>— И часто ты так с красивыми? Или мне так повезло?<br/>Сяо Чжань встает, он вскакивает следом.<br/>Сяо Чжань выше. Глаза в глаза, почти что носом к носу. Сяо Чжань не улыбается, совсем.<br/>— А ты мне хоть какие-то еще варианты оставил?</p><p>Он замолкает не столько от слов, услышанных ухом, не мозгом — от интонации и выражения лица.<br/>На агрессию, словом или делом, он привык отвечать тем же. Всегда, без исключений, потому что выговоры старшего брата — другое.<br/>Сейчас не может. Не должен снова. Нельзя было так, как в прошлый раз.<br/>Он ведь ничего не знает про Сяо Чжаня. Ничего важного. Сколько у него было или есть таких… красивых? Кому он улыбается за экраном?!</p><p>Он вжимает его в кресло, целует, шарит руками по телу, а ответа — ноль. Доходит не сразу, но быстро.<br/>— Тебе что, все равно?! — вообще никакой реакции, что за хрень?!<br/>— А тебе?<br/>Ему? Ему надо, ему хочется до дрожи, но чтобы Сяо Чжань сам целовал, как ночью, что ему, снова себя в наручники для этого заковать?!<br/>Дверь хлопает за спиной, останавливается он только на нижней ступеньке лестницы.</p><p>Уже темно. Впереди дышит море, ветер зябкий, но он стоит, только вздрагивает иногда.<br/>Курить хочется. Хотя он не курит, обещал брату несколько лет назад, и слово держит.<br/>Сяо Чжаню тоже обещал, что все будет нормально. Дебил полный, не умеет по-человечески, никогда не пробовал. Никогда не надо было уговаривать, всегда так давали. Как конфеты в детстве.<br/>За спиной шаги по песку. Останавливаются совсем рядом.<br/>— Катер на причале, — сквозь зубы. — Самолет ждет. Проваливай.<br/>«Прости».<br/>Это он потом напишет.<br/>— Ни в коем случае.<br/>— То есть?! — он разворачивается.<br/>— У меня отпуск, — Сяо Чжань что, правда смеется?! — Знаешь, сколько у меня отпуска не было? А тут вон какой пляж, и развлечения круче любых аниматоров. Если еще и выпить есть где…<br/>Ну охуеть. От удивления он даже на «круче аниматоров» не обижается.</p><p>В баре тихо. Что он, сам себе коктейль не сделает? И Сяо Чжаню тоже.<br/>И почти темно, только у них лампа над столом.<br/>Сладкого не хочется, хочется горького, чтоб горло продрало. Чтобы продрало вообще. Просто джин-тоник, джина много, тоника мало.<br/>От стакана Сяо Чжаня пахнет мятой.<br/>— Тебе никогда не говорили «нельзя»?<br/>— Давно, — смеется он. — Это только старший брат может, но тоже не будет. Ты говорил, любые игрушки… Игрушки — ерунда. Я их никогда не любил. Он меня зато за комп играть пускал и показывал, как. И верхом ездить учил, потом на мотоцикле, и скейт, и все остальное тоже. Я только на пианино, как он, не научился. Сам не захотел. Сидеть на месте скучно, петь другое дело.<br/>Ну да, он хвастается. Но умеет же.<br/>— Так что старший брат заставить может, в школе заставлял уроки учить, а запрещать не будет. Я сам знаю, что можно, что нельзя.<br/>— Да?<br/>Он молчит. Сяо Чжань улыбается.<br/>— И что нельзя?<br/>Он встает, отходит к стойке. Возвращается с новым коктейлем, плюхается напротив.<br/>— Сейчас пойдем наверх, покажу стену с правилами, — отпивает большой глоток, не через трубочку, так, смеется. — Нет никакой стены. Он мне просто объяснял, пока я рос. Первое — семью подставлять нельзя. Все, что может семье навредить, нельзя. Потом — что старшим хамить нельзя. Потом про наркотики, табак, пить слишком много…<br/>— Слишком много, это сколько?<br/>— Я столько не пью.<br/>Сяо Чжань смотрит на пустые стаканы на столе. Он взгляд игнорирует.<br/>— За руль нельзя, если выпил. Хоть банку пива. Трахаться без резины… и… и насильно нельзя. С людьми как с вещами нельзя. Только если для важного дела. Мне нельзя, у меня дела нет. Старшего брата не слушаться нельзя. Это не правило. Просто он брат.<br/>— Все?<br/>— Кажется, — думать уже трудно.<br/>— И много из этого ты соблюдаешь?<br/>— Все.<br/>— Правда?<br/>— Почти.</p><p>— Еще правило забыл, — он повышает голос от стойки. Проливает из бутылки мимо стакана, пальцы липкие. — Сдаваться и отступать нельзя.<br/>Идет обратно со стаканом, чуть не падает — скользит непонятно на чем, пролил раньше?<br/>Сяо Чжань ловит, возвращает в вертикальное положение. От его рук даже сквозь футболку тепло, так бы и держал, но Сяо Чжань отпускает.<br/>— Руку покажи?<br/>— Что? — Сяо Чжань протягивает ладонь.<br/>Он проводит пальцами по запястью, и руку не отдергивают.<br/>— У тебя уже не осталось. У меня вон, — поворачивает ладонь вверх, на запястье еще видна розовая полоска. Сяо Чжань усмехается.<br/>Он не знает, сколько из пустых стаканов — его.<br/>— Потому что ты красивый. Я ни на кого еще так не западал. Никогда. Я ведь тебя просто на экране увидел, и все. Хотел подойти, слова сказать не смог. Ты красивый, охуенный просто, не могу, хоть убей… Тупо вышло, я не так хотел, но ты такой… Извини. Я думал, старший брат меня убьет, так правда нельзя, и как я сегодня начал, нельзя, мне правда никто еще не отказывал. Извинишь? И целуешься охуенно, я все это время вспоминал, я бы еще так хоть сколько, хоть в наручниках.<br/>Может, Сяо Чжань его и не слушает. Он не знает — не смотрит в лицо, смотрит в стол.<br/>— Я же тебя не заставлял потом, ночью, ты же сам. Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже, только не знаю, как, что мне сделать, а?<br/>То ли лампа гаснет, то ли глаза закрываются. Досок стола уже не различить.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Старший брат</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Светло. Жарко. Щеку что-то давит.<br/>Давит угол подушки. Он в своей постели. Один, конечно. Голова болит.<br/>Что вчера было?<br/>Бар он помнит. Помнит Сяо Чжаня и стаканы.<br/>Что он вчера говорил?<br/>Он встает. Морщится и уходит в душ, не показываться же в таком виде.</p><p>— Звонил глава.<br/>— Давно?<br/>— Час назад. Просил перезвонить, когда младший господин проснется.<br/>Телефон почему-то в туалете. Хорошо, что не утоплен.<br/>— Старший брат?<br/>— Проснулся? Все живы, тела прятать не надо?<br/>С некоторых пор семейные шутки слегка раздражают. Как будто брат сам хоть раз прятал, в его-то белых костюмах.<br/>— Все хорошо.<br/>— Что так тихо?<br/>— Голова болит, — зря сболтнул.<br/>— Опять вчера застрял в баре?<br/>— Да…<br/>На том конце вздох и молчание.<br/>— Обращайся с гостем как положено. Что он делает?<br/>— Спит.<br/>— Не вечным сном, надеюсь?<br/>— Старший брат!</p><p>Он постоял под дверью, потом осторожно толкнул — не заперта. Заглянул, держась за косяк, как за ограничительную черту — Сяо Чжань спит, голое плечо из-под простыни, взлохмаченный затылок…<br/>Самое охуенное, что можно увидеть в жизни. Ничего не жалко, чтобы смотреть на это не тайком.<br/>Он так же тихо выметается из комнаты. Проснется — неудобно получится.<br/>Сяо Чжань спит. Спит и спит, как будто впал в летаргию. Сколько вообще можно спать?<br/>Он даже начинает беспокоиться, заглядывает еще раз в комнату, но Сяо Чжань лежит теперь лицом к двери, пришлось исчезнуть еще быстрее.</p><p>Купаться, и то пойти не решается, чтобы не прокараулить. Сидит с соком на балконе, поджав колени. Не понимает, все хорошо или все ужасно.<br/>Сяо Чжань выходит в три часа. Нет, без пяти три.<br/>— Ничего себе ты поспать.<br/>Сяо Чжань только улыбается и садится в плетеное кресло.<br/>Он и вчера был красивый, а сейчас чуть-чуть щурится и улыбается во всю ширь. Как будто все еще сонный. Охуенное, нет, охуительное зрелище.<br/>— Там у тебя одежда в шкафу, должна быть на твой размер. Я же тебя без всего увез. Все новое, конечно. Считай, что я так извиняюсь. Что я вчера в баре говорил? — с одеждой тоже подсказал брат, как бы между делом.<br/>— Ничего особенного, — смеется Сяо Чжань. — Рассказывал про старшего брата. Про то, что любишь.<br/>— Про что?<br/>— Мотоцикл, скейт, петь. В основном все.<br/>— Угу. Есть будешь?</p><p>Сяо Чжань завтракает, ну и что, что уже четыре. Он готов сидеть так вечно. Смотреть. Молчать — слов нет. Кажется, все плохо, он сейчас даже обнять его не решится. Вчера еще мог, сегодня нет.<br/>— Ты купался? — Сяо Чжань улыбается.<br/>— Угу, — зачем так сказал, непонятно.<br/>— Тогда я один схожу.</p><p>Он смотрит сверху, как Сяо Чжань идет по пляжу, заходит в воду, плывет. Хочется сползти по перилам и взвыть. Вот так жить неделю?<br/>Сяо Чжань возвращается — мокрые волосы, счастливая улыбка, глаза блестят. Он ждет, пока тот подойдет ближе, встает навстречу.<br/>— Знаешь что… Или — да, или ты отдыхай свой отпуск, все, что захочешь, привезут, а я улетаю. Я так больше не могу.<br/>— А как можешь? Так? — Сяо Чжань делает шаг навстречу. Обнимает за пояс.<br/>Ощущение, как будто под ним обрушился балкон.</p><p>Он поплыл, он всё, как будто русской водки выпил на спор, было такое. Намного круче, чем тогда ночью, он теперь видит Сяо Чжаня, может не просто тянуться к нему, а держать, и руку на затылок, и целовать, как еще тогда хотел. И Сяо Чжань сам, он не заставлял. Это круче всего. Руки уже не на поясе — на лопатках, потом в волосах, и по шее, и по его рукам…<br/>И если так продолжать, что-то случится либо прямо здесь, на балконе, либо за балконной дверью на полу, потому что там нет кровати.<br/>Никогда еще не надо было столько силы воли, как чтобы оторваться сейчас — нет, не получается, оторвался и снова, так и выдохнуть в губы:<br/>— Пойдем.</p><p>За руку, по коридору, там дальше есть диван. Можно упасть вдвоем. У Сяо Чжаня соленая шея, плечи, он же только из моря. Губы уже нет, с них всю соль сцеловал, слизал.<br/>Теперь можно все, что тогда не успел, можно не лежать бревном, руки свободны, можно сразу все.<br/>Правда, не очень знает — как. Нет, знает, но глаза и руки-то привыкли к другому. К понятному. К девочкам. Губы, грудь, куда и как, все давно известно. Втайне даже думает, что у него, может, их было больше, чем у старшего брата, брату некогда.<br/>Все не так. И все — так, что лучше быть не может. На животе кожа тоже соленая. Охуеть.<br/>Сяо Чжань целует так же, как тогда, и не просто руку в штаны — теперь ничего не мешает, и он не мешает делать все, что Сяо Чжань хочет, губами, руками, он только за.<br/>Только дергается, когда пальцы пробегают по заднице и между, наверное, случайно, не намек?!<br/>— Никому не даешь? — Сяо Чжань смеется, лижет край уха, от смеха и слов бросает в жар до мокрого лба. Это вообще что…<br/>С девочкой он бы решил, что руками не считается, ну только если резины вдруг нет, например.<br/>Сейчас все считается. Если Сяо Чжань поцелует, и это считается. Может, он правда сошел с ума и никто не заметил, даже брат не заметил, а…<br/>А у Сяо Чжаня мокрые концы челки, и когда они оставляют на шее холодную черту, это все.</p><p>Не хочется ничего говорить. Хочется жмуриться и лежать рядом. Только тело к диванной коже липнет.<br/>Нет, хорошо, что диван кожаный. Ему не стыдно, но так лучше.<br/>Губы к губам — мягко, медленно.<br/>— Живой?<br/>— Нет, — он смотрит сквозь ресницы, на концах, если чуть-чуть щуриться, дрожит разноцветный свет.<br/>— А что ты вообще хотел в тот раз-то, если… ?<br/>— Не знаю. Не успел подумать. Я уже два раза извинился, нет, больше, что ты ко мне пристал?<br/>— Это я к тебе пристал? — Сяо Чжань смеется, подсовывает руку под голову, вдвоем тесно, если не обняться. Теснее обняться.<br/>— Ты, — и целует сам, чтобы больше ничего не спросил.</p><p>— Пойдем, я тебе дом покажу, — наверное, надо было с этого начинать. Вчера. Не после того, как поссорились, напились, хорошо, он напился, потрахались.<br/>Ну и ладно.<br/>— Там бар, ты вчера видел, рядом бильярд, старший брат любит, хочешь, потом сыграем. Там? Там ничего интересного, гостевые. Тут библиотека, нет, прохода насквозь нет, там кабинет брата, закрыто. Вот сюда еще можно, это его пианино, дальше без него нельзя. Что еще? Внизу еще бассейн, я в него почти не хожу, только если штормит, море лучше. А это главная комната.<br/>— Почему?<br/>— Моя, — он смеется, пинком открывая дверь.<br/>Он говорит и говорит, а сам смотрит на Сяо Чжаня.<br/>Нельзя быть настолько охуенным. Еще лучше, чем на экране — близко, живой, круче, чем фотка в увеличении.<br/>Лучше, чем ночью. Тогда Сяо Чжань не улыбался.<br/>Лучше даже, чем вчера, улыбка шире и ярче, может, в профайлах ошибка, Сяо Чжаню никак не может быть столько лет.<br/>— Похоже на твою квартиру, — Сяо Чжань смотрит по сторонам. Он обнимает, трогает губами щеку, другую, подбородок.<br/>— Я до сих пор удивляюсь, что ты настоящий. Я совсем маньяком выглядел, да?<br/>— Честно говоря, да.<br/>— Прости.<br/>— Ты уже говорил, — в ответ такое же касание губ. — Нестрашный ты, успокойся. Было заметно, когда начал трезветь.<br/>Он держит в объятиях и не хочет отпускать, но Сяо Чжань оглядывается.<br/>— А фотки мотоцикла ты везде вешаешь?<br/>— А ты их когда успел увидеть?<br/>— Когда ключ утром искал.<br/>— Ну хорош напоминать, а?<br/>— Расслабься, — Сяо Чжань смеется и проводит по спине, и от его пальцев — разбег мурашек.</p><p>Часы до заката проходят как-то очень быстро. Они сидят на песке, просто сидят.<br/>Ему часто говорят, что у него есть все. Он думал, что у него есть всё. Теперь — действительно всё, он впервые не хочет больше ничего и никуда.<br/>Ну разве что, опираясь руками на песок позади, сдвинуться поближе и завести одну руку за спину Сяо Чжаня.<br/>Еще он за целые сутки ни разу не вспомнил про селфи. А закат красивый. Он фоткает закат, хочет снять их, но Сяо Чжань отодвигается.<br/>— Мне нельзя.<br/>— Почему?!<br/>— Контракт.<br/>— То есть?<br/>— Нельзя лишние фото в сети. Встречаться, кстати, тоже нельзя. Это всегда так.<br/>— Серьезно?!<br/>Сяо Чжань смеется, и он чувствует себя полным дебилом. Но он как-то об этом не думал.<br/>— Ну… я имел ввиду, это ж не проконтролируешь, если у тебя охраны нет. Что, и трахаться нельзя?<br/>— Встречаются, конечно. Тайно, пока фанаты не спалят. Фанатов нельзя расстраивать, — Сяо Чжань улыбается вроде бы весело, но царапает.<br/>— А как же…<br/>— Я не знаю, чем твой брат напугал менеджеров, — смех, — но спасибо ему.<br/>Сяо Чжань обводит рукой горизонт. Небо и правда как по заказу.<br/>— Старший брат не пугает, — дуется он. — Он просто разговаривать умеет.<br/>Нельзя так нельзя. Еще одно правило к тем, что есть. Он вообще-то хотел еще тут, на закате, потрахаться, но переживет. Из окна спальни тоже вид красивый.<br/>— А когда у тебя отпуск в последний раз был?<br/>— Давно.<br/>— У старшего брата тоже… Я даже не помню, когда. Он просто на день, ну на два-три, иногда из Гонконга уезжает.<br/>Сяо Чжань кивает с пониманием. Он косится на ладонь, лежащую на колене, и подсовывает под нее свою, переплетая пальцы.</p><p>— Вставай, пойдем купаться.<br/>— Куда еще, — бурчит он в подушку, глаза слипаются, как будто только что закрыл. После пляжа они решили, что из спальни Сяо Чжаня тоже хороший вид, и до глубокой ночи… — Сколько времени?<br/>— Восемь.<br/>— Сколько?! Ты вообще нормальный?! Вчера до трех спал, сегодня в восемь утра!<br/>— Я и так долго ждал, пока ты проснешься. Внутренний будильник, привычка, — Сяо Чжань смеется и щекочет, а он отбрыкивается. — Ну что, пойдешь на море, или я один?<br/>— Пойду, — он хватается за его плечи и садится.</p><p>Тихая, ласковая с утра вода освежает, хочется бегать, двигаться, танцевать. Он и бегает: бросается в Сяо Чжаня мелкими ракушками, а потом удирает от него.<br/>Резко останавливается, бросив взгляд на море. Сяо Чжань не смотрит и ловит его в объятия.<br/>— Поймал, — смеется он и неохотно освобождается. — Пусти, я оденусь. Видишь катер?<br/>— Вижу.<br/>— Это старшего брата.</p><p>Довольно далеко, но видно, как фигура в белом сходит на причал, идет к ним не спеша. Это ж во сколько старший брат вылетел из Гонконга? Может, он опять пропустил все звонки? Но не передавали ведь ничего.<br/>Старший брат подходит и улыбается, как всегда, ни пылинки на костюме и туфлях. Он тоже так умеет, если очень надо, но обычно лень. Просто поправляет сейчас ворот футболки.<br/>Брат здоровается с Сяо Чжанем по-западному, подает руку. Не все на это реагируют нормально, но Сяо Чжань спокойно пожимает в ответ.<br/>— Господин Сяо, я прошу прощения, если мой младший брат доставил вам неприятности.<br/>— Думаю, мы с этим разобрались, — Сяо Чжань улыбается. Он тоже расплывается в абсолютно дебильной, наверно, улыбке. Не может не расплыться.<br/>— А ты надолго? — он идет к дому следом за братом, они все втроем идут, Сяо Чжань с другой стороны. Старший брат смотрит на него многозначительно. — Я не это имел ввиду, и нечего!<br/>— Ненадолго. В Гонконге совсем нечем дышать, искупаюсь и обратно вечером.</p><p>Купаться старший брат не спешит — сперва втроем завтракают, время от времени переговариваются, плохо только, что нельзя взять Сяо Чжаня за руку, как вчера за ужином, или под столом тронуть за коленку. Потом кофе, брат поворачивается к нему и улыбается:<br/>— Я тебя попрошу все-таки найти и проверить твой телефон. Наверное, он у тебя очень далеко?<br/>Искать придется минут двадцать, не меньше. А то брат еще что-нибудь придумает.<br/>— Хорошо, — он все-таки дуется, встает и выходит. Останавливается за углом, слышит, как закрываются двери. Ждет еще.<br/>Через пару минут — звук открытых и закрытых снова дверей. Он фыркает: он что, настолько дурак, чтобы сразу прилипнуть ухом? Вот теперь можно подобраться ближе и слушать.</p><p>— Господин Сяо, я редко вижу, чтобы мой младший брат так светился. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, почему я хотел поговорить с вами наедине?<br/>— Вполне.<br/>— Прошу вас не обижаться, если что-то в моих словах покажется слишком личным, и также прошу об ответной откровенности. Я ни в коем случае не хочу вас задеть, но он — мой единственный близкий родственник. Вы, наверное, считаете, что я его избаловал?<br/>— Честно говоря, да, — Сяо Чжань смеется.<br/>— Я хочу, чтобы он был счастлив, и у него было все, насколько я могу это обеспечить. Но я осознаю границы своих возможностей. Вы понимаете, о чем я?<br/>— Люди — не вещи, если это не касается дела?<br/>— Я вижу, он много успел наговорить. Кстати, что бы вы ни думали, он знает, о чем не стоит рассказывать даже в баре или постели. Да, именно так. И еще. Он мог привезти вас в любой дом на побережье, но привез сюда.<br/>— Как я должен это понимать?<br/>— Это наш дом. Не просто место, где можно отдохнуть. Наш. Случайных людей здесь не бывает. Он влюблен по уши, я вижу, но вы ведь нет?<br/>— К сожалению, нет.<br/>— Если я правильно понимаю, вы уже думали о том, чтобы уехать?<br/>— Да. Как раз перед вашим приездом. Все хорошо, нет, все замечательно, но потом будет больнее.<br/>— Простите мой вопрос, у вас есть личная жизнь?<br/>— У меня есть контракт.<br/>— Исчерпывающе. Раз уж мой брат и так много всего сказал, я скажу еще кое-что. Я знаю, что он повел себя неразумно поначалу, но, видимо, не настолько, чтобы вызвать вашу неприязнь. Он не умеет строить отношения. Мы оба не умеем, если на то пошло, и я впервые наблюдаю, как он хотя бы пытается это делать. Если у вас нет других увлечений, я прошу вас — именно прошу — дать ему шанс. Разумеется, это не значит обещать ему то, чего нет.<br/>— А если все равно ничего не получится, и вашему брату все-таки будет больно?<br/>— Это будет не ваша проблема и не ваша вина. Я не могу дать ему луну, например. Нет, полет на Луну, может быть, могу, если очень постараться, но поймать сетями лунный свет еще никто не смог. Я не могу сделать так, чтобы ему никогда не было больно, и надеюсь только быть рядом, если это случится.<br/>— Я вас услышал. Честно говоря, я ожидал, что на вашем месте…<br/>— Те семьи, которые воспринимают свое положение как вседозволенность, живут недолго. Наша семья существует очень давно. Мне было очень приятно с вами познакомиться, господин Сяо. И последнее, о чем я собирался вам сказать, — если вы захотите покинуть остров, то не должны зависеть в этом от моего брата. Возьмите мой номер телефона. Если ваши планы изменятся, позвоните, и вас отвезут туда, куда вы скажете.<br/>— Спасибо.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Шторм</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сейчас выйдут. Он очень быстро и тихо отступает назад, а за углом стрелой взлетает по лестнице. Останавливается перед своей комнатой: нет, если брат позовет, тут и будут искать. Дальше, дальше, дом слишком маленький, хоть на чердаке прячься.<br/>Он бы и на чердак залез.<br/>Он сидит в гостевой пустой комнате. Вспоминает все, что услышал, по очереди, сразу нельзя, слишком много. Только в обратном порядке.<br/>Самое обидное — то, что старший брат сказал насчет уехать. Он что, не увез бы сам, если бы Сяо Чжань захотел?! Хотя…<br/>Хотя если честно…<br/>Если совсем честно, увез бы, но сначала заорал бы «не пущу». Наверное. Раньше бы точно заорал, теперь не знает. Зачем вообще Сяо Чжаню хотеть уезжать?! Охуенно же было вчера, Сяо Чжань был доволен, вон как улыбался весь день. И ночью было…<br/>«Вы ведь нет?»<br/>«К сожалению, нет».<br/>Лучше бы не слышал. Лучше бы не думал.<br/>Он не настолько дебил, чтобы думать, что трахаются всегда по любви. Он никогда так и не думал, он сам не помнит всех девочек из клубов.<br/>«Влюблен». «Влюблен по уши».<br/>Это так называется? Это оно? Он не думал, что это, просто запал с первого взгляда. Но старший брат лучше знает, значит, так и есть?<br/>Что он вообще тут сидит? Можно же встать, можно сказать, что все слышал, если Сяо Чжань хочет, пусть уезжает, что он его, держит, что ли?! Пусть сейчас уезжает, если все так, ему плевать, он…<br/>Он хочет, чтобы было не так больно смотреть теперь на то, как Сяо Чжань улыбается.<br/>Чтобы Сяо Чжань не уезжал. Хотя бы неделю, нет, уже пять дней, это же очень много, за пять дней можно…<br/>Как название какой-нибудь западной комедии, влюби в себя за пять дней. Тупо.<br/>Сяо Чжань не обещал, что не уедет. Он сказал, что услышал. Как теперь себя вести? Не говорить, что охуенный, не трогать, не залипать глазами — нереально. Какая разница, если он все это делал столько времени?<br/>У него есть. сколько-то. Несколько часов. Несколько дней. Правило «не сдаваться и не отступать».</p><p>Старший брат и Сяо Чжань играют в бильярд. Он останавливается на пороге и смотрит на них. Не столько на то, как Сяо Чжань наклоняется над столом, хотя, конечно, смотреть на эту задницу в шортах круто. Просто он не может так сразу войти.<br/>Брат поднимает голову.<br/>— Играйте, — он машет рукой, уходит в бар. Наливает себе тоник. Без джина.<br/>— Я пойду искупаюсь, — улыбается старший брат, когда он возвращается. — Ты что такой?<br/>— Спать хочу, — он нарочно широко зевает и утыкается в стакан.<br/>— Будешь играть? — Сяо Чжань улыбается тоже, когда брат уходит, сплошные улыбки.<br/>— Буду, — он идет не к кию, а к Сяо Чжаню, обнимает со спины, чтобы не смотреть в лицо. Зарывается в волосы, в шею.<br/>— Спишь? — Сяо Чжань ловит его руку и сам зевает. — Я что-то тоже.<br/>— Кто меня в восемь разбудил? Когда брат уедет, может, поспим, а?<br/>— Давай, — значит, не уедет. Можно дышать.<br/>Если тебе двадцать один, ты красивый и можешь все, а чего не можешь, на то есть старший брат, — что еще надо, чтобы тебя полюбили? Что надо, чтобы полюбил Сяо Чжань?<br/>Он пока не знает. Но все сделает, чтобы узнать.</p><p>Он дотягивает кое-как до отъезда старшего брата.<br/>Все равно не может не залипать на Сяо Чжаня. Только это и спасает, потому что брат время от времени смотрит внимательно.<br/>А он не может теперь вести себя так, как будто ничего не слышал.<br/>Под вечер брат прощается, улыбается напоследок:<br/>— Не провожай.<br/>Он смотрит с балкона, как брат машет рукой издалека. Сяо Чжань кладет руку на плечо.<br/>— Пойдем спать? — он смотрит, как уходит катер.<br/>— Пойдем, — Сяо Чжань поворачивает к себе, он поворачивается и целует, чтобы не дать заглянуть в лицо.<br/>— Спать или… ? — смеется Сяо Чжань.<br/>— Спать.</p><p>Сяо Чжань спит. Он не может, просто лежит рядом.<br/>Можно еще сесть и смотреть на лохматый затылок и плечо из-под простыни. Сколько влезет. Он и смотрит.<br/>Не только на плечо — Сяо Чжань поворачивается на спину, простыня сползает наискось, до пояса и еще чуть-чуть ниже.<br/>Очень аккуратно дотянуться до одежды. Достать телефон.<br/>Один кадр. Никуда, никому, никогда, просто помнить, что это было. Сяо Чжань был в этом доме, на этой кровати.<br/>Может, потом вообще сотрет. Он все еще хочет устроить скандал, обидеться на весь мир, сказать, что ему никто не нужен, ему и так хорошо.<br/>Ему плохо.<br/>Даже на старшего брата можно обидеться громко. Послушаться, но обидеться, если не очень серьезный повод, конечно.<br/>Если он обидится громко, Сяо Чжань точно уедет. А еще опять будет смотреть на него, как на малолетнего.<br/>Он так не хочет.<br/>Сяо Чжань совсем не такой, каким он его представлял по клипам. Лучше. Намного лучше. Только он все еще ничего про него не знает. Что они там вчера говорили, пока сидели на закате, может, там было что-то нужное, важное, про то, как Сяо Чжань живет? Кроме того, что про контракт?<br/>Надо было слушать, а не залипать.<br/>Он ложится обратно рядом, осторожно подсовывает руку под тело, второй обнимает, прижимается к спине. Так и будет лежать, пока Сяо Чжань спит, хоть до утра.</p><p>Сяо Чжань вообще странно спит, — думает он через день. Может вскочить ни свет ни заря, может посреди ночи проснуться и пару часов бродить, а потом спать до вечера.<br/>— Как можно столько спать?<br/>— Я по два дня иногда не сплю.<br/>— Почему?<br/>— Проекты. Перелеты, — Сяо Чжань все-таки смотрит на него как на малолетнего.<br/>Он очень хочет оторвать у агентов Сяо Чжаня что-нибудь ценное. Нет, не кредитку.</p><p>Он с таким режимом сам иногда чувствует себя, как будто переиграл за компом. Но на шевеление рядом посреди ночи все-таки открывает глаза.<br/>— Ты опять?<br/>— Спи.<br/>— Не пущу, — ловит за руку. Сяо Чжань не дает уронить себя на кровать, приходится самому подняться.<br/>— Ну ты-то куда, спи, я посижу и снова лягу.<br/>— Пошли лучше купаться.<br/>— Ты же спишь еще.<br/>— Не, не хочу, — и зевает.<br/>— Врешь, — Сяо Чжань смеется, он тоже.<br/>— Вру. Все равно пошли.</p><p>Сяо Чжань делает несколько шагов от крыльца, поднимает голову и замирает.<br/>Он тоже смотрит. Небо и небо. Звездное, да. Красивое.<br/>— Пойдем?<br/>— Иди, я попозже.<br/>Сдалось ему это купание одному. Сяо Чжань почти ложится на ступеньки, смотрит вверх и молчит.<br/>— Ближе к воде небо виднее, фонари не слепят. Давай туда.<br/>Когда вокруг темно, звезды еще ярче. Спать больше не хочется. Так уже было пару раз, идут-идут, Сяо Чжань зависнет и смотрит. Он в такие моменты чувствует себя дураком. Хотел же, чтобы Сяо Чжаню было хорошо, может, не таскать гулять, может, ему надо вот так? Но ведь не тащит, Сяо Чжань сам идет…<br/>— Можно сфоткать.<br/>— Камера не возьмет.<br/>— Смотря какая камера.<br/>— Все равно, — Сяо Чжань поворачивает голову и улыбается. — В жизни всегда не так.<br/>Это точно. Сяо Чжань вот тоже не такой без камеры.<br/>— А у тебя друзья есть?<br/>Может, зря спросил? Надо как-то аккуратнее… если бы он еще умел.<br/>— Друзья? — Сяо Чжань отвечает задумчиво. — Есть. Были и есть, только теперь меньше.<br/>У Сяо Чжаня должна быть толпа друзей, с его улыбкой и характером.<br/>График. Проекты. Контракт. Он помнит. Хотя про друзей контракт вроде бы ничего не говорит.<br/>— А у тебя?<br/>— Не-а, — он хмыкает. — Мне не надо. У меня старший брат есть.<br/>— Понятно.<br/>— Что тебе понятно?<br/>— Все понятно, — Сяо Чжань смеется. Он дуется. Он плохо сходится с людьми, всегда так было. И не надо. У него есть тот, кто все понимает, кому можно все рассказать.<br/>Сяо Чжань улыбается звездам. Он смотрит теперь не на небо — на него.</p><p>— Я совсем забыл. У меня в кармане куртки твой ключ, — Сяо Чжань вдруг отрывается от звезд и поворачивается к нему.<br/>— Я думал, ты его выбросил, — каждый раз, как вспомнит, хочется зарыть голову в песок. Песка много, рой не хочу.<br/>— На автомате сунул в карман, потом вылетело из головы. Когда вернемся в дом, напомни, отдам.<br/>— Не надо, пусть у тебя остается.<br/>Сяо Чжань смотрит внимательно, он торопливо добавляет:<br/>— У меня другой есть. Не нужен — выбрось.<br/>Он бы все ключи ему отдал: от квартиры, от дома здесь, на острове. От себя.<br/>— Если долго смотреть, кажется, что звезды летят, правда? — Сяо Чжань запрокидывает голову, зрачки блестят.<br/>— Правда.<br/>Звезды могут двигаться, куда хотят. Как хотят. Он не успевает отвести взгляд вовремя.<br/>— Что? — Сяо Чжань улыбается.<br/>— Ты охуенный. Я говорил, я знаю.<br/>Он не может. Он пытался не говорить, не залипать, не лезть, хотя бы не постоянно. Но Сяо Чжань все еще здесь и вроде бы не собирается уезжать.<br/>Про «дайте ему шанс» он помнит, и это просто пиздец. Шанс построить понятия не имеешь что, понятия не имеешь как. Безо всякой инструкции. Без права на ошибку.<br/>Он просто старается, чтобы Сяо Чжаню здесь нравилось.<br/>— Хочешь, я в дом уйду?<br/>— Почему? Спать хочешь?<br/>— Нет. Может… Небо вон какое, может, ты на него спокойно посмотреть хотел, один.<br/>«Ты лучше, чем все звезды, они никуда не денутся».<br/>Сяо Чжань смеется, опирается на локоть и притягивает его к себе.<br/>— Звезды никуда не денутся. Если я захочу на что-то посмотреть один, я тебе скажу.</p><p>Он на пляже целовался и даже трахался. Не на этом, на другом. Так себе, кстати, был — и пляж, и секс.<br/>Он сейчас на все согласен. Совсем на все, хотя легче утопиться, чем сказать.<br/>— А тогда…<br/>— Мм? — Сяо Чжань задерживается губами на жилке.<br/>— Тогда ночью я подумал… вдруг правда захочешь…<br/>— Я захотел.<br/>— Я не про это, — стыдно до того, что не вдохнуть, он сглатывает. — Если б ты… мог же и трахнуть…<br/>Сяо Чжань смотрит в лицо, хорошо, что темно, на свету он бы вообще умер. Кажется, улыбается.<br/>— По-моему, тебе и так хватило. Ты же сам сказал, что никому не даешь, — смех мягкий, а на коже от него — горячо.<br/>— Тебе бы — дал. Хоть сейчас.<br/>Сяо Чжань целует вместо ответа, это согласие? По спине пробегают мурашки, он не сомневается, просто…<br/>— Это другое. Не всем нравится. Не все до этого доходят, что бы ты там ни думал, — Сяо Чжань качает головой. — Пойдем обратно, а то если здесь продолжить, от песка потом не отмоемся.<br/>— А купаться? — выдыхает он и с облегчением, и с сожалением.<br/>— Ты очень хочешь? — Сяо Чжань смеется и забирается рукой под край шорт, не под пояс, с другой стороны, по ноге.<br/>— Очень. Тебя.</p><p>Фотоаппарат привозят быстро, еще до обеда.<br/>Ни хрена не быстро на самом деле, это у них обед поздний.<br/>Наверное, хорошая модель. Он не знает, он не фотограф, он ночью тайком почитал отзывы, чтобы и снимал хорошо, и носить с собой было удобно. Можно вернуться туда, где Сяо Чжань зависал, можно еще дойти или доехать много куда, мест красивых много, старший брат там гулять любит, когда надолго приезжает.<br/>Сяо Чжань поднимает брови, отодвигает коробку.<br/>— Спасибо, извини. Нет.<br/>— Модель хорошая?<br/>— Очень хорошая, — Сяо Чжань коротко улыбается.<br/>— Не хочешь — не забирай. Возьми пофоткать, я тебе еще не все здесь показал. Фотки себе потом сбросишь. Пойдет?<br/>— Пойдет, — теперь улыбка нормальная, не официальная.</p><p>— Тебя снять?<br/>— Давай, — он специально никогда не фоткался, он и так всегда хорошо получается, хоть селфи, хоть как. Но интересно же, как Сяо Чжань снимет.<br/>— Покажи?<br/>— Потом, выберу кадр получше.<br/>Он дуется: столько ждал, пока Сяо Чжань разбирался с аппаратом еще дома, крутил объективы, еще что-то пробовал, менял — вообще не мешал, сидел тихо. Видно же было, что нравится. Хорошая модель, не соврали.<br/>— Не дуйся, — Сяо Чжань смеется и целует в щеку. — Сейчас такого и сфотографирую.<br/>Он пренебрежительно хмыкает и отворачивается:<br/>— Мне все идет. Я пробовал.</p><p>— Рассвет тоже снимать будешь? — он все понимает, но Сяо Чжань же весь день аппарат из рук не выпускает, теперь вот с сожалением косится на небо, которое постепенно затягивают тучи, закрывая закат.<br/>— Обязательно, если погода даст. Тебя не будить?<br/>— Я сам проснусь.</p><p>Море шумит.<br/>На самом деле не слышно, окна звуконепроницаемые. Он просто знает, что оно шумит, потому что по окнам хлещет вода. И свет приходится включить рано.<br/>Он смотрит фотки через плечо Сяо Чжаня. Не очень понимает, чем тот доволен или недоволен, что там про горизонт и свет.<br/>Сам себе нравится. Очень. Как будто специальная фотосессия, в журнал какой-нибудь. Даже брату отправляет пару, похвастаться.<br/>— Я же говорил, не дуйся, — смеется Сяо Чжань на следующем кадре.<br/>— Ну и что.<br/>Выглядит он тут как совсем мелкий. Как в школе. Только в школе у него волосы были другого цвета. Белые, красные, сиреневые…<br/>Потом надоело, пару лет не перекрашивал, наверное, не в яркий, по крайней мере.<br/>Сяо Чжаня нет ни на одном фото. Конечно, он же фотографировал.<br/>Он даже не просит разрешения снять для себя — вдруг Сяо Чжань не поверит и откажет.<br/>Ему не надо. У него есть кадр, секретный, главный. Свой.<br/>Сяо Чжань подходит к окну, смотрит — там как будто ночь. Ему от одного взгляда хочется передернуть плечами, особенно когда вспыхивают молнии.<br/>Ну не любит он грозу. Нет, нормальную в городе любит, на море — нет. А темноту вообще не любит. Хорошо, что грозы здесь проходят быстро. Ну и он погоду заранее проверяет, только прогноз иногда врет.<br/>К окну не хочется, к Сяо Чжаню — хочется. Он обнимает со спины и закрывает глаза, чтобы не смотреть на дождь.<br/>— Спишь?<br/>— Кто бы говорил.<br/>— Я на балкон, попробую молнию подкараулить.<br/>— Дождь же.<br/>— С другой стороны, под козырек не должен заливать. Пойдешь?<br/>— Нет.<br/>— Почему? — Сяо Чжань оборачивается.<br/>— Просто. Могу не хотеть? — на балконе еще и темно сейчас.<br/>Сяо Чжань кладет фотоаппарат на диван.<br/>— Ты грозы боишься, что ли?<br/>— Не боюсь, — он хмурится, злится, самый тупой страх. Сяо Чжань подумает… — Не люблю шторм. Ночью особенно. Когда темно, тоже не люблю, можешь ржать.<br/>Сяо Чжань не ржет — задумчиво качает головой.<br/>— Ты же выключаешь свет на ночь.<br/>— Так я не один сейчас сплю. Дома по хлопку или по громкому звуку включается.<br/>— По-моему, ты тогда ночью был не очень тихим, — Сяо Чжань смеется и зубами сжимает верхний край уха, несильно, но шторм отодвигается на второй план.<br/>— Не настолько.<br/>— А вот так страшно? — Сяо Чжань ладонью закрывает ему глаза и целует.<br/>Шторм уже не волнует вообще.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Оборотная сторона</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сяо Чжань иногда пытался угадать, как будет реагировать в стрессовой ситуации.<br/>Не в той, когда опаздываешь в аэропорт, ссоришься с кем-то и так далее. В настоящей, вроде падения самолёта или, например, взятия заложников.<br/>Теперь он знает, что реагирует — никак.<br/>Ствол, упирающийся в позвоночник, приказ вести себя тихо и наручники — все это вызывает так мало эмоций, что даже странно. Наверное, надо шуметь, пытаться сбежать, хоть что-то делать, но не дать себя увезти.<br/>Это съёмки. Чувство, что это съёмки, потому что не бывает так, чтобы не ночью даже, и люди рядом, за стеной кафе… Только сценарий ему не выдали, и он стоит, потом идёт, потом снова стоит.</p><p>Теперь Сяо Чжань его хорошо видит. Совсем молодой, это почему-то удивляет больше всего. Тоже стоит и молчит, смотрит на него во все глаза с расширенными зрачками, взгляд плывущий.<br/>— Что тебе от меня надо? — если выкуп, то у него не так много, как про айдолов думают, а парень не похож на нищего, который за доллар удавится. Сяо Чжань бросает взгляд в глубину квартиры — тут живут совсем не нищие.<br/>Тут такие, что рядом с ними он сам нищий.<br/>Странный. Смотрит во все глаза, даже рот приоткрыл, облизывает губы. Улыбается восторженно, и вместе с расфокусированным взглядом эта улыбка пугает больше, чем пистолет в руках.<br/>Пистолет брякается на пол, Сяо Чжань почти уверен, что сейчас будет выстрел, но нет. Пальцы касаются щеки осторожно, и он отшатывается назад, потому что выкуп — это еще не проблема. Вот такой сумасшедший фанат намного хуже, а дальше отступать уже некуда.<br/>Удивительно, но ему все еще не страшно. Так не бывает. Не с ним.</p><p>Сяо Чжань не знает, что сделал бы дальше, куда уж дальше, они и так вплотную друг к другу, стену не продавишь спиной, но взгляд из-под челки слегка проясняется. Фанат, долбанутый на всю голову, но, кажется, не псих.<br/>Еще неизвестно, что хуже. Тот, кто привык, что ему все можно, — как правило, тот еще псих.<br/>Сяо Чжань его совсем не помнит, эта челка, брови, глаза, широкий нос, пухлые губы ему ничего не напоминают. Но взгляд чуть-чуть яснее, речь ровнее, счастливо-безумная улыбка исчезла. Кажется, в такой ситуации надо разговаривать, заговаривать, налаживать контакт.<br/>Видно, как дрожат пальцы, но ключ все-таки проворачивается.</p><p>Руки свободны, а дверь все еще заперта, а этот… этот неизвестно кто стоит близко и криво усмехается. Сяо Чжаню все еще не страшно. Просто из толпы бешеных фанатов и фанаток этот самый бешеный, самый наглый из всех, с кем приходилось сталкиваться. Один из всех, считающих любую звезду — вещью. Просто не все могут до желанной игрушки дотянуться.<br/>Этот смог. По глазам видно, чего хочет — значит, сам нарвался.<br/>Лишь бы суметь переиграть и освободиться.<br/>Целуется «этот» совсем не так, как он предполагал — поддается, ведется, закрывает глаза, видимо, все еще пьян. Хорошо, так легче отвлечь и самому поймать руки в стальной захват.</p><p>В глазах такая обида, как будто это он, Сяо Чжань, его притащил сюда против воли.<br/>— Пистолетом можешь не пугать, он не заряжен.<br/>Сяо Чжаню это и в голову не пришло. Кажется, он сам дурак, что так не умеет — не в фильме, по-настоящему ткнуть в кого-то пистолетом.<br/>Пистолет валяется на полу в коридоре и кажется ненастоящим, как весь этот вечер. Как муляж, съемочный реквизит. Сцена затянулась, но попросить перерыва нельзя. В коридоре ключа на виду нет, в карманах куртки тоже, дверь не поддается ни толчку, ни пинку. На окнах тоже какие-то хитрые замки.<br/>Он обшаривает карманы джинсов и краем глаза видит обиженно-ехидную ухмылку, как у школьника, которого то ли пирожного лишили, то ли потайной запас сигарет отобрали.<br/>Наглый и ебанутый — ладно, просто молодой, в таком возрасте даже в наручниках не падает. Может, наоборот, но Сяо Чжань ничего не хочет об этом знать.</p><p>Пат. Что делать, непонятно. Вроде же нормальный на вид, когда не ухмыляется, и что ему…<br/>Сяо Чжаню совсем не лестно. И у него в последние дни было столько проблем, что сегодня вечером он хотел только поужинать и спать.<br/>Лучше бы лег спать без ужина, но дома, не заходя в кафе.<br/>«Этот» смотрит с тем же ехидным интересом. Удивительная мимика, когда улыбается вот так, хочется врезать, когда надувает губы — Сяо Чжань сомневается, что ему есть хотя бы двадцать.<br/>Не морить же этого идиота жаждой. Нет, после фразы про пистолет мысль мелькает, но Сяо Чжань так не умеет. Поэтому приносит воду, поит, а после новых безуспешных поисков выключает свет и ложится с другой стороны. Подальше.</p><p>Рядом вздыхают, возятся, просят еще пить. Сяо Чжань не рассчитывал на спокойный сон, но, кажется, «этот» ему не даст поспать совсем.<br/>Еще и поцелуй выпрашивает. Сяо Чжань от такой наглости и откровенности даже теряется как-то.<br/>Руки, наверное, действительно больно, но кто ему виноват? Отдал бы ключ или хотя бы пообещал не лезть.<br/>В темноте чувство реальности теряется окончательно. Или он просто слишком мало спал в последние дни. Мало спал, много работал, учил сценарий на ходу так, что забывал, где находится.<br/>Может, если поцеловать, правда заткнется и даст отдохнуть. Что он еще сделает, со скованными-то руками.<br/>Целуется хорошо, надо отдать должное. И очень осторожно, как будто не он тут ухмылялся и дулся, снова ведется, губы мягкие, податливые, послушные. Как будто это два разных человека, Сяо Чжань хочет включить свет и проверить, кого он целует. Нет, что за бред, это он скоро с ума сойдет от такой жизни.</p><p>Не то чтобы жалко, но Сяо Чжань не любит, когда кому-то рядом плохо или больно, даже если этот кто-то сам виноват. Поэтому обзывает себя дураком и растирает руки, разминает, пока не теплеет кожа. Слушает неровный, ломкий голос. В голосе ухмылки нет, есть придыхание и хрипотца к концу. Дает сделать еще глоток.<br/>«Ты, как тебя все-таки зовут, откуда ты взялся на мою голову и почему ты такой идиот?»<br/>И почему он его снова целует. А в ответ «этот» так вскидывается навстречу, что чуть не падает без опоры, Сяо Чжань машинально ловит.<br/>Очень отзывчивые губы. И еще, если так держать, почти в объятиях, слышно, как колотится сердце, почему?<br/>Если это съемки, то какого-то сюрреализма. К общей бредовости вечера не хватало только, чтобы у него тоже встало. Сяо Чжань не помнит, если честно, когда в последний раз хотел кого-то. Месяц назад, может, два. С такой жизнью последнее, что волнует, — это секс.<br/>Зато теперь стоит от нескольких поцелуев с незнакомым молодым идиотом. От которого он пару часов назад шарахнулся в стену.<br/>Бред. Такой же, как вся его жизнь, по крайней мере, последние годы.</p><p>Утро возвращает в реальный мир. В чужую квартиру, в чужую постель, ко все еще незнакомому человеку рядом, которого и любовником-то не назовешь.<br/>Вечером это был один человек, с ухмылкой и наглым взглядом. Ночью — другой, который тянулся к нему, задыхался под поцелуями. Сяо Чжань не хочет знать, который из них проснется. Может, вообще третий. В любом случае — идиот. Зачем это все было, если «по девушкам»?<br/>Ему некогда разбирать головоломку чужих мыслей, разве что только затем, чтобы найти ключ. Он тихо обходит квартиру, замечает джойстик, ворох приколотых фотографий на доске — людей-то почти нет, кажется, одни мотоциклы, точнее, один и тот же — чашку посреди стола на кухне, прочие домашние мелочи.<br/>Нет, не так, на кухне и в ванной ключи от входной двери держать не будут. «Этот» был в куртке, когда пришел, если ключа нет на виду, и на полу нет, и в джинсах нет, то только там. Сяо Чжань прикрывает глаза, пытаясь вспомнить момент открывания двери, еще раз спокойно, медленно обшаривает куртку.<br/>Надо было еще вчера не дергаться, а поискать спокойно. Он наконец свободен, только…<br/>Руки спящего неудобно согнуты, под металлическими браслетами видны красные следы. Сяо Чжань смотрит на них, потом в лицо — губы зацелованные, как будто снова надутые, челка падает на закрытые глаза. Красивый, как конфетка.<br/>Очень твердая конфетка, все зубы переломать можно.<br/>Он осторожно открывает замок наручников и уходит быстро, не оглядываясь.</p><p>— Нехорошая ситуация, — тон осуждающий, взгляд такой, будто он сам виноват. — И ты ни имени, ни фамилии не знаешь, только адрес?<br/>— Да.<br/>— Очень некрасивая. Скандал с сексуальным подтекстом — совсем нехорошо, а у тебя и так сложности. Если это правда чей-то сын, даже если удастся довести до суда… Такое пятно потом трудно смыть. Ты же сам понимаешь.<br/>Сяо Чжань понимает. Он потому и не позвонил вчера в полицию.<br/>— Ничего ведь не случилось, никакого ущерба, кроме морального? Это оборотная сторона славы, иногда такое случается.<br/>— А если снова…<br/>— Ну если, тогда и будем думать. Ты перенервничал, наверное, давай сегодня закончим пораньше, отдохнешь.</p><p>Сяо Чжань обходит кафе дальней дорогой и оглядывается, прежде чем войти в подъезд.<br/>Он и не ожидал, что все будет иначе. Ну почти, в глубине души все-таки надеялся, но еще раз убедился, что чудес не бывает.<br/>Почему из всех легенд о звездном мире правдивы самые мрачные?<br/>Курьера с едой он долго разглядывает через глазок, а потом заставляет себя проглотить хоть что-то. Дергается на шаги в подъезде и замирает, пока они не проходят мимо.<br/>Соседнюю дверь открывают ключом, и пока он понимает, что это соседняя, успевает испугаться больше, чем вчера.<br/>Вчера было вообще не страшно, а сегодня хочется забиться под одеяло. Или под стол.<br/>Страшно даже не этого красивого идиота, хотя если он узнал про кафе, может и про адрес, наверное, — страшно всего. Очень страшно, когда ты один и в темноте, а включить свет — еще страшнее.<br/>Он телефоном подсвечивает аптечку, две успокоительных, две снотворные. Может, помогло бы выпить, но дома ничего нет, а на улицу выходить страшно.<br/>Один наедине с темнотой, с шагами, один, если такое повторится. Рассчитывать можно только на себя.</p><p>Ко всему можно привыкнуть. Даже к страху.<br/>Никто его не трогает, только от особенно резвых фанатов он порой отшатывается. Привыкает, заставляет себя не оглядываться перед дверью подъезда.<br/>Есть другие проблемы, более насущные. Например, что ему почти двадцать семь, музыкальная карьера не взлетела так, как мечталось, есть шанс на актерскую, но вместе с ним на каждую роль претендует целый строй таких же талантливых, но более молодых. С актерским образованием.<br/>Иногда ему кажется чудом, что у него вообще что-то получилось.<br/>Когда он начал участвовать в шоу, то подумал было, что пять лет, потраченных на учебу, были большой ошибкой. Теперь он иногда думает, что ошибкой были как раз последние.<br/>— Мама, кажется, я все-таки плохой актер.<br/>— Ты хороший актер, — твердо отвечает мама. — Хороший актер и певец. И хороший мальчик. Просто ты очень устал. Можешь быть, приедешь отдохнуть?<br/>— Я постараюсь.<br/>— Ты всегда можешь вернуться домой.<br/>— Я тебя люблю, мам. И папу тоже.<br/>— И мы тебя любим.<br/>Мама, к счастью, даже не догадывается, насколько он устал. Если не спать, он не сможет работать. Если не пить снотворных — не уснет, а от них болит голова, и так каждое утро.</p><p>Еще судебное заседание из-за выплат — проигранное. После него он даже забывает, что больше не ходит в то кафе.<br/>Вспоминает, когда в спину утыкается ствол, голос знакомый, слова почти те же. Дежа вю, которое попахивает шизофренией.<br/>«Этот» точно такой же, только не ухмылка, а смущенная улыбка. Дурацкий детский пистолет, мигающий огоньками, сколько этому идиоту лет?<br/>Сяо Чжань набирает номер.<br/>— Я не знаю, зачем им ты и твой отпуск, но это очень большие люди. Очень серьезные. Так что отдыхай, увидимся через неделю.<br/>Сяо Чжань может отказаться — наверное, может. Пойдет домой, проспит всю неделю. Если бы он увидел сообщение попозже, так и сделал бы.<br/>И лучше не думать, что его заранее сдали с потрохами, как и в суде. Дважды за день.<br/>Не страшно. Не смешно. Почти никак, если бы не слабый-слабый огонек интереса, чем все это закончится.<br/>— Поедем.</p><p>Пару часов назад Сяо Чжань собирался перекусить и вернуться к делам. Теперь он просто ждет, что будет дальше.<br/>На такую реальность он согласен, на это море, закат и пляж. Он бы наклонился и взял песок в горсть, но в глубине души сомневается, что тот настоящий.<br/>— Как тебя зовут хоть?<br/>— Ван Ибо.<br/>— «Ван», как… ?<br/>— Как в «правитель».<br/>«Вот и познакомились», — смеется Сяо Чжань про себя.<br/>«Этот», у которого теперь есть такое подходящее имя, сейчас без своих «игрушек» — наручников и пистолета. Не наглый, но и не беззащитный, как ночью. Снова другой — чуть-чуть смущенный и беззаботный, как будто у него никогда не было никаких проблем.<br/>Наверное, так и есть. Какие проблемы могут быть у человека, который может в любой момент оказаться на этом пляже?<br/>Сяо Чжань все-таки наклоняется и поднимает горсть песка. Песок настоящий, мелкий, теплый, сеется через пальцы, оставляет на ладони пыль.</p><p>Понятно, почему отпуск образовался так легко. Действительно очень серьезные люди. Только даже Сяо Чжань знает, как зовут главу этой компании, и его фамилия не «Ван». Он мало что в этом понимает, как и во всем происходящем, кроме самого Ван Ибо, а тот все такой же красивый и такой же бестолковый, вспыльчивый и искренний.<br/>Нестрашный, даже когда вжимает в кресло. Теперь — нет.<br/>«Ну и что дальше?» — мысленно спрашивает Сяо Чжань.<br/>Дальше Ван Ибо вылетает из комнаты, хлопнув дверью. Сяо Чжань смеется вслед, это нервное, но не смеяться нельзя. Как будто кто-то перепутал роли, кажется, это ему положено бы дергаться и сбегать, а не хозяину?<br/>Только Ван Ибо не кажется хозяином, хотя все, кто попадался на глаза, слушаются беспрекословно. Такое чувство, что он действительно тут просто есть. Сам по себе.<br/>Девушка на пороге спрашивает, не хочет ли господин чай, кофе или выпить? Сяо Чжань соглашается на чай, а потом идет искать этого дурака.</p><p>Светлую футболку в темноте видно издалека. Наверное, это такое извинение, хоть и сквозь зубы, и с «проваливай». Сяо Чжань смеется.<br/>Он еще даже не искупался в этом море.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Другой мир</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сяо Чжань вдыхает запах мяты, почти не пьет — после этого дня ему немного надо, чтобы напиться еще быстрее, чем Ван Ибо.<br/>Неужели суд был сегодня? Все еще сегодня, еще не полночь.<br/>Ван Ибо даже орешками пренебрегает, идет к бару в третий раз. Много говорит. Как ни странно, не только про себя, каждая вторая фраза — про старшего брата.<br/>Человек другой породы, другого мира, настолько иной и в этой инаковости цельный, что хочется его разглядеть, зарисовать и выставить в музее. Вот они какие, золотые мальчики. Все такие, или Сяо Чжаню такой попался?<br/>Ван Ибо уже штормит, он скользит на ровном месте. Сяо Чжань ловит — машинально, тот сам успевает выпрямиться. Чтобы так выгнуться в таком состоянии, надо быть не просто гибким — тренированным. Спорт, танцы?<br/>Ван Ибо говорит еще больше, и теперь все, что не про старшего брата, — про него, Сяо Чжаня.<br/>Он читал такие излияния про себя в сети, но еще ни разу не слышал вживую. Тем более так близко, неровным, ломким, искренним, очень пьяным голосом, одно и то же по два раза и по кругу вперемешку с извинениями. Если бы не чувство нереальности происходящего, было бы неловко.<br/>— Чтобы ты сам, чтобы ты тоже хотел…<br/>«Я вообще-то хотел», — думает Сяо Чжань. Тогда ночью — хотел впервые за долгое время, на адреналине или почему-то еще, но хотел.<br/>Потом Ван Ибо наконец падает головой в стол, в рассыпанную крошку арахиса. Сяо Чжань выводит его за дверь, а там «младшего господина» принимают с рук на руки.<br/>Его самого провожают до двери спальни, и Сяо Чжань не замечает ничего, кроме постели, в которую можно упасть и уснуть. Мгновенно.</p><p>То ли день был слишком насыщенный, то ли морской воздух, но Сяо Чжань спит без таблеток и долго. Пару раз просыпается, ожидает, что вот-вот зазвонит будильник, но будильника нет, и он снова засыпает.<br/>Просыпается медленно, неохотно. Главное — не болит голова. Совсем-совсем не болит, даже если пошевелить, даже если с открытыми глазами. Потрясающее ощущение. Он улыбается, потягиваясь, смотрит на часы — не может быть.<br/>Пятнадцать часов сна, когда тебя никто не будит, — это очень весомое извинение.<br/>И море прямо за окном, а если открыть створку — его можно услышать и понюхать.<br/>Теперь он замечает в комнате не только кровать. Ничего пышного, вычурного, просто, уютно. Сяо Чжаню нравится. Если бы он, например, выбирал гостиницу для отдыха по фото, тут ему бы точно понравилось.<br/>За дверью коридор, такой же светлый и тихий, окна вдоль стены, за окнами, кажется, балкончик. И там кто-то сидит, видны голова и плечи.<br/>Сяо Чжань улыбается, рассматривая через стекло, пока его не видят. Ван Ибо сидит, поджав ноги, торчат голые коленки, тянет сок через трубочку, надувает щеки — сок в стакане пузырится.<br/>Что он там говорил вчера, старший брат считает, не выше средней школы?</p><p>Лучше, чем выспаться — только выспаться и поесть на этом балконе. Лучше, чем выспаться и поесть — только искупаться наконец. Вода теплая и чистая, и к Сяо Чжаню приходит странное ощущение — чувство себя.<br/>Актер не может не ощущать свое тело, иметь плохую координацию или быть скованным, певец не может не чувствовать голос. У него нет с этим проблем, но сейчас он просто чувствует, как движутся в воде руки и ноги, как она плещет волной в лицо, если опустить голову. Как будто заново родился.</p><p>Ван Ибо все еще сидит на балконе. Теперь не улыбается, встает мрачный, надутый, почти не смотрит в лицо — вскидывает взгляд и снова в пол, ноздри раздуваются, еле заметно поводит плечами. Сяо Чжань не может не улыбнуться: такой он теперь понятный. Да и понимать нечего, все сказано прямо.<br/>Очень красивый. Очень хочет.<br/>Сяо Чжань хочет тоже. Он помнит про запрет, не просто записанный — выжженный внутри, но здесь нет никого лишнего, никто не увидит даже случайно. Почему нет, в конце концов, почему нельзя хоть раз в жизни получить от своей славы не только неприятности?<br/>Он делает шаг навстречу и обнимает за пояс.</p><p>Поцелуи Ван Ибо — забавная смесь напора и неуверенности, то прижимает к себе так, что дышать нечем, путает волосы на затылке — то замирает, не жмет, а льнет. Мягкий — не на ощупь, плечи твердые, пресс твердый, как будто его каждый день гладит это море, смывая все лишнее. Все равно мягкий — губы мягкие, затуманенные глаза. Тянет за руку, Сяо Чжань идет — ему тоже почти все равно куда, диван так диван, его давно не целовали так отчаянно и жадно, давно не было такого…<br/>Такого — может, и никогда.</p><p>— А что ты хотел-то в тот раз? — Сяо Чжаню в целом все понятно, но нельзя не поддразнить, очень уж бестолково теперь воспринимается то, что было страшно. Неужели это Ван Ибо напугал его какие-то пару недель назад? А ведь смог, голова дурная, хоть и красивая, до ночных приступов паники напугал.<br/>Ван Ибо жмурится, моргает, смотрит в щелочки между ресницами, вместо внятного ответа лезет целоваться. Сяо Чжаню смешно и хорошо. Очень хорошо.</p><p>Ван Ибо наконец вспоминает о долге хозяина (на вторые сутки, смеется про себя Сяо Чжань), показывает, где что. Весь дом с виду простой, но эта та простота, которая стоит больших денег. И ничего лишнего, светло и много воздуха.<br/>Как и в той комнате, где он спал. И она отличается от всего дома, немного, но отличается, и если бы был выбор, Сяо Чжань выбрал бы именно ее.<br/>Совпадение? Вряд ли.<br/>С Ван Ибо легко, несмотря на его вспыльчивость. Сам Ван Ибо легкий: быстро обижается, быстро отходит, как капли дождя сквозь солнечные лучи, брызнули и высохли. Не молчит и ничего не прячет, откровенно смотрит, пытается оказаться поближе.<br/>На пляже вечером — тоже. Сяо Чжань больше не сомневается в реальности: закат яркий, лицо чувствует ветер, нос — запах моря водорослей, песок можно взять в горсть и сеять, плечо греет тепло чужого тела. И никаких микрофонов. Шум не города, а моря, крики не толпы, а чаек.<br/>Камера все-таки есть — Ван Ибо щелкает себя. Удивленно смотрит — нет, это даже не другой мир, это другая планета — кивает. Кажется, понял. Сяо Чжань улыбается ему и отодвигает мысли о другой реальности.</p><p>Комнаты «туда без брата нельзя» и самого Ван Ибо в одной стороне дома, гостевые — в другой. Удобно. Сяо Чжань посмеивается про себя: удивительно даже, что Ван Ибо не поселил его в лучшем случае через стенку.<br/>Ван Ибо останавливается на верхней ступеньке лестницы, смотрит вопросительно, весь — застывшее движение. Он улыбается: нет смысла отказывать и отказываться.<br/>— Пойдем?<br/>Не так торопливо и быстро, как днем. Можно хотя бы посмотреть друг на друга. Можно попробовать, что друг другу понравится.<br/>Ван Ибо тоже пробует. Что бы он ни думал о своей ориентации до сих пор — умеет. Много умеет.<br/>Не все, конечно, кое в чем разница все-таки есть. А у Ван Ибо есть решительность и нет сомнений.<br/>— Помедленнее, тебе же так делали наверняка?<br/>— Извини, я…<br/>— Хорошо. Все хорошо, — Сяо Чжань не притворяется, все равно хорошо. И он хочет, чтобы хорошо было не только ему. Нельзя не хотеть, когда к тебе тянутся с такой готовностью, такой отзывчивостью.</p><p>Утро начинается рано — он не настолько устал вчера, чтобы отключился внутренний будильник. Слишком рано, спать все еще хочется, но не спится. Даже в таких теплых и крепких объятиях.<br/>Ван Ибо не беспокоят никакие внутренние будильники, он вообще о них знает? Спит безмятежно, а Сяо Чжань смотрит на него почти так же, как тогда утром, только близко-близко.<br/>Красивый, как конфетка. Даже лучше, чем тогда, губы не надуты — улыбаются, но от ночных поцелуев все равно припухли. Наверняка чья-то мечта, то ли девичья, то ли голубая. Избалованный вконец, но такой легкий, что даже «мне все можно» не раздражает. Танцующий на ходу, Сяо Чжань несколько раз отмечал — чтобы так двигаться, в голове должна быть музыка, а за плечами много-много труда.<br/>Совсем не безобидный — Сяо Чжань помнит кривую ухмылку. Играющий тигренок, из которого может вырасти тот еще тигр. Как там было? «Люди — не вещи, только для дела. Мне так нельзя, у меня дела нет».<br/>Пока еще не вырос, спит вот так и улыбается.<br/>Потрясающий любовник. Опыт — наживное, а этот жар и отзывчивость не подделаешь, не купишь, не выпросишь. Это то, чего лучше бы не замечать, но Сяо Чжань видит.<br/>Вчера он об этом не думал, с головой погрузившись в новый мир, сегодня не может не думать. Все было бы отлично, все было бы и дальше, если бы не эта влюбленность, такая открытая, такая очевидная. Если бы не то, что у Сяо Чжаня ее — ни капли.<br/>Нет, ему не все равно, с Ван Ибо или с кем-то таким же красивым. Это симпатия, физическое притяжение, что угодно еще, но не любовь и даже не влюбленность. Слишком мало, чтобы дать в ответ.<br/>Сяо Чжань был бы рад, но у него нет этого, ни капли. Он разучился влюбляться, перегорел и выжал все, что ещё могло любить, на сцене. Он не может.<br/>«Ты красивый. Ты замечательный. Ты такой, каких у меня не было и не будет, но я тебя не люблю».<br/>«Прости», — думает он. Это больно, и если придется сделать больно — чем скорее, тем лучше. Не спросонья, конечно, вытащить на пляж, разбудить, встряхнуть, а потом… Разговор вряд ли будет легким.</p><p>Ван Ибо останавливается так неожиданно, что Сяо Чжань почти врезается в него.<br/>— Катер старшего брата, — Ван Ибо отряхивает брошенные на песок футболку и шорты и быстро влезает в них. Сяо Чжань тоже одевается, весь мысленно собираясь. Можно было ожидать, что тот самый старший брат захочет посмотреть на гостя… кто Ван Ибо, наследник? Но другая фамилия? Или есть еще братья?<br/>Не все знания во благо, однозначно.<br/>«Старший брат был очень недоволен, когда я…»<br/>Сяо Чжань хочет посмотреть на человека, который может что-то запретить Ван Ибо, и тот послушается.</p><p>Это человек, который приезжает купаться в белом костюме. Моложе, чем Сяо Чжань ожидал, по крайней мере, на вид. Дружелюбный, приветливый, смотрит заинтересованно, но без иронии. Сяо Чжань легко принял бы его за человека искусства, за музыканта, может быть, хотя он ведь и правда играет.<br/>Сяо Чжань не может не оценить, как мягко Ван Ибо отсылают из комнаты. И разговор оказывается намного легче, чем он ожидал, как будто его понимают еще до того, как сказаны слова.<br/>Неудивительно, что Ван Ибо так привязан к старшему брату.</p><p>Ван Ибо возвращается нескоро и кислый. Все-таки обиделся, что отослали?<br/>Утром Сяо Чжань был уверен в решении, сейчас сомневается. Когда закончится внезапный отпуск, у них и так вряд ли что-то получится дальше. Гонконг — не остров, куда не пускают посторонних, Ван Ибо не будет мотаться за ним по проектам.<br/>Если честно, Сяо Чжань не уверен в последнем.<br/>Он ловит руку, когда Ван Ибо обнимает его со спины.<br/>— Когда старший брат уедет, может, поспим, а?<br/>— Давай.</p><p>Он не хочет и не будет лгать. Но если все уже случилось, пять дней большой роли не сыграют, наоборот, может, жар схлынет. Именно потому, что это влюбленность, а не любовь, увлечься человеком с экрана можно, полюбить за две странных встречи — нельзя. У Ван Ибо это пройдет.</p><p>Сяо Чжань плохо себе представляет, как это, «дать шанс», но все-таки соглашается и остается.<br/>Не вдвоем, конечно, тут наверняка полно людей, но они ухитряются почти не попадаться на глаза. Иногда — издалека — он замечает, что кто-то ухаживает за клумбами, подметает дорожки, убирает водоросли на пляже, чаще всего по утрам.<br/>Те, кого он видит в доме, все одинаково доброжелательные, вежливые и незаметные настолько, насколько это возможно. Где-то есть наверняка и охрана, но такое чувство, как будто нет.<br/>Легко забыться и поверить, что они только вдвоем. Заколдованный остров, другой мир, настолько идеальный, что кажется иллюзорным. Мир, где все для него, под него.<br/>Комната, в которой хочется жить. Море, из которого не хочется выходить, от неба — не отводить глаз. Ван Ибо — тоже для него, под него. Под ним или над.<br/>На самом деле не было ни «под», ни «над», и не будет. Того, что есть, — достаточно.<br/>Это и сложно, и просто. Наверное, старший брат что-то сказал, потому что Ван Ибо то и дело пытается напускать на себя сдержанность и через пять минут забывает об этом. Это забавно, но в какой-то момент Сяо Чжань решает: довольно. Пусть не мучается, будет какой есть — ершистый, самоуверенный, неловкий, искренний и отзывчивый. Сяо Чжань и так хотел, чтобы хорошо было обоим, а теперь — особенно.<br/>Это не влюбленность, увы, но ему тепло от проснувшейся симпатии, он и на такую уже не считал себя способным. Настолько тепло и хорошо, что теперь можно шутить над страхом — невозможно не поддразнить Ван Ибо, не улыбнуться потом, глядя, как в лице борются возмущение, смущение, желание.</p><p>Фотоаппарат — слишком дорогая игрушка. Слишком реальная и одновременно тоже сказочная, только в волшебном мире такой может появиться по взмаху руки.<br/>Забирать его Сяо Чжань не будет. Но поснимать, хотя бы в руках подержать, попробовать, что умеет такое чудо техники, — можно. Мир через объектив другой, но такой же яркий и прекрасный.<br/>И Ван Ибо сфотографировать тоже. Эти фотографии он не будет сбрасывать себе, мало ли, но готов согласиться, что тут его самоуверенность оправдана: хорошо получается, даже надутый и гордо полуотвернувшийся.<br/>Яркий. Не будь он «младшим братом», — прямая дорога на сцену, и он, Сяо Чжань, рядом бы не стоял. Может, кто-то и не согласится, но он сам себе знает цену.<br/>Забавный. Сяо Чжань смеется, листая старые фото, кое-где с трудом узнавая нынешнего Ван Ибо. Смотрит потом не на экран, а на него, расплывающегося в ответной улыбке, забывшего и про шторм, и про темноту.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Возвращение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ему все равно, где, лишь бы вместе, а Сяо Чжаню нравится «его» спальня. Так что они снова тут. Шторы задернуты, темноты не видно, шума моря не слышно.<br/>Если бы и было слышно, сейчас — наплевать.</p><p>— Тебе что-то не нравится?<br/>— Почему?! — он хватается за плечи, не пускает отодвинуться. — С чего ты взял?<br/>— А с чего ты опять тихий, как школьница? Ты же огонь был — тогда, ночью. И когда приехали, — Сяо Чжань перехватывает его руку, подносит к губам, и по пальцам, по ладони, и жарко сразу всему телу.<br/>— Огонь?<br/>— Огонь, — смеется Сяо Чжань. — Так что случилось-то?<br/>Тогда ночью он думал, что это первый и единственный раз, когда у него есть шанс хоть на что-то. Еще и руки были скованы, только и можно было сходить с ума, тянуться, подставляться, забывая дышать.<br/>Когда приехали, когда Сяо Чжань поднялся на балкон после купания, — он чуть не тронулся, если бы и хотел тогда сдерживаться — не смог бы.<br/>Охуенно было. И ночью потом тоже.<br/>А потом он услышал про «к сожалению, нет» и «если захотите уехать…». Поэтому боится теперь. Старается осторожно, чтобы не сделать что-то, что не понравится. Это пиздец как трудно, крышу сносит же, если Сяо Чжань просто целует, а если не просто…<br/>Сказать об этом все равно нельзя.<br/>— Расслабься, — Сяо Чжань целует, прижимает зубами нижнюю губу, не больно, но ощутимо. — Хочу тебя. Такого, какой есть. Или, может, у тебя где-то тут наручники завалялись?<br/>Сяо Чжань дразнит, конечно, но он вскидывается. На самом деле хочется еще раз, как тогда, но что за!<br/>— А может, наоборот?!<br/>— В другой раз, — Сяо Чжань улыбается, притягивает к себе. Он представляет, что Сяо Чжань добровольно, сам, и можно будет наоборот… По телу аж судорога проходит, жарко, дает в голову как хороший шот.<br/>— Пообещай знаешь что?<br/>— Что?<br/>— Что что бы ни случилось, не уйдешь, пока я сплю.<br/>— Хорошо. Все?<br/>— Да.<br/>— А тут у тебя тоже свет по хлопку?<br/>— Да.<br/>— Тогда либо постарайся тише, либо будем при свете, — Сяо Чжань смеется и сдвигается вниз.<br/>Держит за руки все время, пока изводит, нет, просто издевается, это уже не шот, это шампанское с коньяком, не меньше, можно только вскидываться, стонать взахлеб. Как он так, на вид не слишком сильный, а держит…<br/>Свет и правда загорается. Ненамного раньше, чем перед глазами вспыхивает.<br/>— Выключить?<br/>— Плевать, — он сейчас отдышится и будет смотреть на Сяо Чжаня, будет целовать все, что видит, что он как дурак, правда, как будто у него есть время, чтобы сдерживаться.</p><p>Свет все-таки мешает. Он выключает и забирается обратно, поближе, под руку, обнимает сам — покрепче. Забыл посмотреть в окно, идет ли еще дождь. Неважно.<br/>— Я тебя давно хотел попросить. Напоешь хоть припев какой-нибудь, а? Без микрофона, без динамиков.<br/>— Прямо сейчас? — улыбается Сяо Чжань. Очень хочется ответить «да».<br/>— Завтра.<br/>— Студийная запись все равно лучше, там все чисто, звук выставлен.<br/>— Все равно.<br/>— Хорошо. А ты сам? Ты в баре говорил, что умеешь.<br/>— Что я еще говорил?<br/>— Я же рассказывал. Про мотоцикл, обещал фото показать.<br/>Он вытягивается струной, чтобы достать до телефона, не вылезая из-под руки.<br/>— Вот.<br/>Фотка с кубком, волосы еще сиреневые.<br/>— Ничего себе, — Сяо Чжань смеется. — Расскажешь?<br/>— Завтра. Когда споешь, — раньше он готов был рассказывать на каждом углу, а сейчас как-то неловко, что ли.<br/>— А про волосы тебе старший брат что сказал?<br/>Он хмыкает и находит еще фотки, разных лет, разных цветов.<br/>— Ничего не сказал. Мне все можно.<br/>— Все, что не запрещено? — Сяо Чжань целует в висок.<br/>— Угу.<br/>— Потом, когда вернемся в Гонконг, я еще с тобой хочу. Если у тебя получится.<br/>Сяо Чжань молчит, а он дышит через раз. Вроде хорошо сказал, ничего лишнего, без соплей.<br/>— Я же не знаю, что у меня будет, когда вернусь, — вздыхает наконец Сяо Чжань. — Может, там уже договор лежит на съемки на другой стороне Земли.<br/>— А если ничего такого не будет? Если все будет нормально?<br/>— Если все будет нормально — да.<br/>Можно дышать. Даже если будет договор, подумаешь, другая сторона Земли, не Луны же.<br/>Они замолкают, губы Сяо Чжаня все еще прикасаются к лицу. Жалко спать, но сон не спрашивает, приходит сам.</p><p>— Проснись на минуту.<br/>— Что? Ты вообще человек? Сколько времени-то? — вроде только глаза закрыл, а Сяо Чжань его тормошит.<br/>— Я пойду рассвет снимать.<br/>— Угу… Не могу, спать хочу.<br/>— Да спи ты, спи, — смех над самым ухом, легкий, щекотный. — Не теряй, как проснешься.<br/>Он понимает наконец, в чем дело, расплывается в полусонной улыбке.</p><p>Сон все-таки сбежал, дремота тоже скоро исчезает. Опять днем придется пить кофе, чтобы не зевать, как будто слона проглотить собирается. Что за человек Сяо Чжань, а?<br/>На балконе мокро, видимо, сюда все-таки заливало. Стол мокрый, кресла тоже, на полу лужица.<br/>Сяо Чжань на пляже. Стоит с фотоаппаратом у воды, щелкает, наверное. Он делает шаг на ступеньку лестницы и возвращается — перегибается через перила и долго смотрит.</p><p>***<br/>Сяо Чжань уезжает, как и приехал — в чем был. Ничего с собой не берет. Совсем ничего.<br/>Провожать он не собирается — в Гонконг не хочется, затягивать расставание — тоже.<br/>Он едет, конечно. Сперва летит, потом сидит рядом с Сяо Чжанем, пока машина пробирается по городским улицам.<br/>Сяо Чжань смотрит в окно и молчит. Почти как когда ехали туда, только тогда начиналось, а теперь закончилось.<br/>Он так не хочет.<br/>Сяо Чжань уже где-то не здесь, смотрит не на него, думает не о нем.<br/>— Куда тебя? До дома?<br/>— Наверное, — Сяо Чжань поворачивается к нему, улыбается.<br/>— Адрес?<br/>— Ты не знаешь?<br/>— Нет. Честно.<br/>Сяо Чжань смеется и называет.<br/>Теперь он знает.<br/>— Другой мир, — Сяо Чжань говорит еле слышно, когда подъезжают к дому.<br/>— Что?<br/>— Ничего. Спасибо, — глаза серьезные, без улыбки. Прощай» или «до свидания»?! Не потянуться поцеловать, это уже Гонконг, Сяо Чжаню уже нельзя, даже если он хочет. Хочется верить, что хотя бы хочет.<br/>Ни «прощай», ни «до свидания», Сяо Чжань просто кивает и выходит.<br/>— Подожди!<br/>Сяо Чжань оборачивается.<br/>— Если захочешь в отпуск… если дадут еще, можешь приехать на остров в любое время. Не захочешь мне звонить, набери старшего брата, он разрешит.<br/>— Я тебя и не смогу набрать, у меня твоего телефона нет, — смеется Сяо Чжань.<br/>— Пиши.<br/>Сяо Чжань записывает номер. Кивает.<br/>— Когда захочешь.<br/>— Спасибо, — улыбка непонятная, короткая. Он смотрит, как Сяо Чжань уходит, как закрывается дверь.<br/>Он готов бродить вокруг этой двери, как нечисть из сказки. Ни уйти, ни войти в дом, защищенный невидимым талисманом.<br/>— Куда младший господин поедет?<br/>— К старшему брату.<br/>______________________________________________________</p><p>Водоросли после ночного шторма еще не успели убрать, запах резче, воздух свежее. Больше никаких следов бури, чистый горизонт волшебно прекрасен. Сяо Чжань снимает, просто смотрит, снова снимает.<br/>Это как в детстве, когда ты мал, а все вокруг — огромное. Бесконечное небо, бесконечное море, береговая линия размывается в дымке. Бесконечно далекие звезды ночью, буйная, яркая зелень вокруг, краски, как на рекламных проспектах.<br/>Нет. Настоящие, именно такие, как должны быть. Настоящий мир, к которому он теперь стоит лицом, и это так удивительно, что он даже оглядывается.<br/>За плечом никого, впервые за все это время. Удивительно, но ему даже не хотелось побыть одному — Ван Ибо, как ни странно, умеет молча ждать и не мешать. Старший брат научил?</p><p>Сяо Чжань закрывает глаза, когда машина ползет через Гонконг, вспоминая те цвета, и открывает. Теперь нереальным кажется город за окном машины, но чем дальше они пробираются по пробкам, тем больше знакомые места напоминают о том, на чем он остановился перед отъездом, кому надо позвонить, что сказать…<br/>Ван Ибо выскакивает из машины следом. Это так похоже на то, что было недавно, а Ван Ибо — совсем другой. За неделю беззаботность как смыло, челюсти сжаты, обрисовываются крутой линией, в глазах такая откровенная просьба, что Сяо Чжань чувствует себя совсем деревянным в сравнении с этим морем чувств.<br/>«Это будет не ваша проблема и не ваша вина».<br/>Проблема, может быть, и не его, Сяо Чжань почему-то верит этим словам, но вина — вряд ли. И сделать с этим ничего нельзя, если не обещать то, чего нет.<br/>Он кивает, записывает номер телефона и уходит.<br/>Номер не удалит и ключ, наверное, не выбросит, но никогда ими не воспользуется.<br/>_______________________________________________________</p><p>Старшего брата дома нет.<br/>Он сидит в его кабинете, уткнувшись в колени.<br/>Он всегда так приходит. В детстве приходил в комнату, где брат учился, когда появился этот кабинет — сюда.<br/>Старший брат приезжает поздно, включает свет, видит его и улыбается.<br/>— Наконец-то. Отдохнул?<br/>— Угу.<br/>Пиджак повисает на стуле ровно. Старший брат садится рядом.<br/>— Попрощались хорошо? Спокойно?<br/>— Угу, — он не может говорить. Начнет — сорвется.<br/>Все-таки срывается, когда брат смотрит в глаза. Сползает на пол, утыкается в колени.<br/>Он с семи лет не вытирал нос о его штаны. Плевать.<br/>— Что со мной не так?<br/>— Все так, — старший брат кладет руку на плечо.<br/>— Я все слышал. Тогда, когда ты меня за телефоном посылал.<br/>Над ним вздыхают, наверное, качают головой.<br/>— Я так не хочу. Я нормально хочу, как раньше.<br/>— Может, и будет. Иногда проходит.<br/>Он не спорит. Он очень хочет, чтобы переболело и стало как раньше.<br/>— А чего ты хочешь? — старший брат гладит по волосам, по плечу.<br/>— А непонятно?<br/>— Подумай. Представь. Если бы он был обычным человеком, не актером, не певцом, просто где-то работал бы, жил бы, как все, тебе было бы надо так?<br/>Он честно думает и представляет. Да хоть на заводе бы Сяо Чжань работал, — все, что он делает, особенное. Хотя зачем Сяо Чжаню на завод, он же дизайнер.<br/>— Все равно. Надо.<br/>Старший брат вздыхает.<br/>— Я все равно буду, — он возит по коленям мокрым лицом.<br/>— Не перестарайся. Помнишь, как себя надо вести, или все ветром выдуло?<br/>— Помню, — он бы рад забыть все правила, оставить только те, которые перечислял Сяо Чжаню. Забыть — не может. Только забить, как обычно и делает. Не для него и не про него было все это, как и что положено, а теперь придется вспомнить. — Телефон не обрывать, не навязываться, дорогое не дарить и вообще…<br/>«И вообще» он нарушил почти все. Все не так.<br/>— И вообще, — смеется над его головой старший брат. — Вставай?<br/>Он не сразу поднимается — еще сидит так на полу, обнимая ноги, шмыгает носом. Вытирает локтем лицо и встает.<br/>— Завтра проснешься — покатайся, проветрись. Потом будешь думать, с чего начинать.<br/>— Продолжать. Я у тебя здесь сегодня останусь, да?<br/>Старший брат кивает, улыбается — нет, посмеивается над ним. Ну и ладно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Обещание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Можно пойти в студию — танцевать. Можно дома, у него звук не хуже и места не меньше.<br/>Можно покататься. Можно в бар.<br/>В бар не хочется. Ничего не хочется. Хотя в студии он все-таки отметился, даже два раза, чтобы совсем не раскисать.<br/>Мотоцикл — чуть лучше. Особенно если не по городу, а уехать подальше, и вперед. Пока мотоцикл не нагреется, пока не сварится сам — осень только по названию, еще жарко. Он снимает перчатку, снимает шлем, вытирает мокрый лоб.<br/>Мотоцикл тоже не помогает.</p><p>По вечерам сидит в кабинете старшего брата. Или в телефоне зависает, или обхватывает колени и просто сидит.<br/>Смотрит в наушниках концерты, дорамы, интервью, что-то закадровое — все, что есть с Сяо Чжанем: с едой, на ходу, аэропорты, сцена и за сценой… Сравнивает фото разных лет, где-то Сяо Чжань кажется ровесником, где серьезный или уставший, — видно, насколько старше.<br/>Везде охуенный. Больше всего на том кадре, который он сделал, пока Сяо Чжань спал. Он бы постер распечатал и на стену повесил, нет, всю стену бы обклеил и натер все-таки мозоли.<br/>Фильмы, реклама — еще ничего. Там образ, хотя он все равно видит Сяо Чжаня, а не персонажа.<br/>«Живые» фотки — хуже, то есть смотреть хуже на живого, настоящего, который глядит с некоторых кадров прямо в глаза, точно так же, как на острове, даже улыбка…<br/>Сяо Чжань рассказывает о себе в интервью. Все равно мало. Все равно чувство, что чего-то он не знает.</p><p>Брат время от времени скидывает ему статьи или новости. Не всегда про Сяо Чжаня, хотя про него тоже, брат как-то находит то, что ему на глаза не попадается. Если не про Сяо Чжаня — про шоу-бизнес вообще.<br/>Шоу-бизнесом их семья не занимается. Он в жизни не интересовался, как это работает.<br/>Это пиздец, как это работает. Как в этом можно жить? Как можно так жить?<br/>Теперь он не удивлялся бы. Почему брат ему раньше не показывал?<br/>Почему Сяо Чжань сам не рассказывал? Про только что законченные проекты, два одновременно. Про суд даже не упомянул. Когда он понимает, что приехал за ним как раз в день заседания, долго и с чувством ругается. Про себя, потому что читает в кабинете брата.<br/>Он очень хочет все-таки оторвать менеджерам что-нибудь.</p><p>Он как будто на новую ступень в игре перепрыгнул, и мир резко усложнился. Он не дебил, конечно, он и раньше все понимал, но не так. Не разбирался, как что устроено, зачем? Ему все было можно, ну почти все, а кому нельзя, пусть завидуют.<br/>Ему и теперь все можно. Кроме Сяо Чжаня. А Сяо Чжаню он не нужен.<br/>— Не надоело сидеть?<br/>Старший брат подходит вовремя, а то он бы снова раскис.<br/>— Я не знаю, как.<br/>— Страшно?<br/>— Пи… Очень. Я даже не знаю, что сказать, если позвонить. Как увидеть, нельзя же в агентство.<br/>— Это как раз не проблема, — старший брат смеется. — Новости читай. Я завтра собираюсь на презентацию, хочешь, пойдем вместе. Хотя бы поздороваешься.</p><p>Он косит краем глаза на свое отражение в стеклянной панели: костюм как всегда, причесали как всегда, а что-то будто не так. Всегда хорошо выглядел, хорошо получался, а тут…<br/>У Сяо Чжаня на фотках — лучше всего. Как бы уговорить его взять фотоаппарат, пусть не этот, попроще?<br/>Как бы подарить ему времени фотографировать. Чем угодно. Два раза проворачивать такой фокус нельзя, нет, можно, но нельзя.<br/>Семья Чжу — дальние родственники. Очень дальние, но к семье все равно относятся. Старший брат к ним на презентацию так и так пошел бы, это он раньше не интересовался, что там происходит, кто спонсоры, кого пригласили.<br/>— Младший господин к нам редко приходит, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь улыбается. Выглядит как мальчишка, сколько он его помнит, глаза радостные, улыбка счастливая, как на праздник.<br/>Он улыбается и здоровается в ответ. Сам пришел, надо вести себя прилично.<br/>Сяо Чжань должен быть здесь, но костюмы сливаются в одно, показ еще не начался, поди найди.</p><p>— Твой мелкий наконец взялся за ум? — Ван Ичжоу подходит к ним. Тоже официальный и парадный, но он помнит, что под костюмом руки забиты тату до локтя, грудь — до горла, спина тоже.<br/>У семьи Ван свои дела, но с их семьей частично пересекаются. Раньше бывали конфликты: до брата. Брат умеет разговаривать и договариваться. Еще умеет дружить. С Ван Ичжоу - дружит давно. Он сам тогда Ван Ичжоу до плеча только в прыжке доставал.</p><p>—… Слышь, мелкий, — Ван Ичжоу нависает над ним, здоровый, весь расписанный узорами, — иди погуляй или уроки учи, дай взрослым поговорить.<br/>Он молчит, зыркает из-под челки и жмется ближе к старшему брату.<br/>— Пусть сидит, он ведь тихо, не мешает, — улыбается брат.<br/>— Я же своего мелкого за собой не таскаю, — Ван Ичжоу ворчит, но быстро про него забывает и разговаривает, не стесняясь.<br/>Он не обижается: Ван Ичжоу старшего брата научил кататься на скейте, а брат — его.<br/>Тогда ему лет десять было. А старший брат — младше, чем он сейчас.</p><p>— Да они вообще… — Ван Ичжоу кривится, пытаясь подобрать слова.<br/>— Мудаки, — подсказывает он из угла и ржет.<br/>— Слышь, мелкий…<br/>Брат оборачивается и смотрит укоризненно.<br/>Это лет тринадцать уже исполнилось. Потом перестал прилипать к брату, свои дела появились.<br/>Он наконец видит Сяо Чжаня. Издалека, через головы, люди проходят туда-сюда, то и дело загораживают. Сяо Чжань улыбается. С кем-то говорит. Он не видит, с кем. Как будто на концерте, в луче света только он, и страшно так, как будто ничего не было, как в первый раз подойти.<br/>— Ты, кажется, поговорить хотел, — старший брат откуда-то взялся рядом, улыбается и мягко подталкивает в спину. — Хоть поздоровайся.<br/>Он не отвечает, даже не кивает. Идет по большой дуге, чтобы зайти со спины.</p><p>— Привет, — тихо и почти вплотную.<br/>— Ты?! — Сяо Чжань еле заметно вздрагивает, оборачивается. Оглядывает его с таким удивлением, что нельзя не заулыбаться. — Ты и так можешь?<br/>— Я все могу.<br/>Сяо Чжань улыбается одними уголками губ, но глаза теплеют.<br/>— Ты же сам по себе?<br/>— Тут я сам по себе. Старший брат по делам, — он оглядывается.<br/>— Господин Сяо, извините, — короткий тихий разговор прерывают. — Пора начинать.<br/>— Конечно, — Сяо Чжань улыбается и уходит.<br/>Замечательно, что есть семья Чжу, что они проводят этот показ, что у них такие спонсоры, и эти спонсоры «лицом» выбрали Сяо Чжаня. Он хоть на металлопрокат бы сейчас смотрел, если Сяо Чжань будет стоять рядом с ним.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь говорит вдохновенно, улыбается, как будто все собрались посмотреть именно на него. Говорит правда красиво, руки двигаются красиво, никто не зевает, хотя речь длинная.<br/>Он не завидует. Просто у семьи Чжу другой стиль. У него — свой собственный. Поэтому стоит и слушает про сохранение традиций, про бережное отношение, и так далее, и так далее. Речь наконец доходит до спонсоров.<br/>— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Сяо Чжань.<br/>И все.<br/>Он снова все, потому что Сяо Чжань улыбается. Улыбается и говорит так, как будто нет никакого контракта и договора, он просто пришел туда, где ему интересно, и рад видеть всех вокруг. И его тоже, ну хоть немного, рад же?<br/>Пускай у Чжу Цзаньцзиня хореография и боги знают что еще, и Сяо Чжань говорит намного короче, он знает, на кого смотреть интереснее.<br/>— Хорошенький, — смешливый женский голос за спиной, кто там еще, гостья или какая-нибудь очень дальняя госпожа Чжу?<br/>— Даже слишком, — отвечает вторая.<br/>Сяо Чжань отходит в сторону, и он не слушает следующего оратора — смотрит. Так просто не подойдешь, а что было бы, если бы все узнали про остров, про эту неделю, что бы…<br/>Он сам пугается своей мысли. Плохо было бы. Сяо Чжаню, наверное, точно. Ему, может, ничего, кто что ему сделает, а вот брату и семье — плохо.<br/>Как так получилось, когда, что он настолько пропал? На острове или еще до того?<br/>Он «включается» только в конце показа, когда Чжу Цзаньцзинь снова говорит — благодарит всех пришедших. Неудобно получилось, все прослушал, если кто-то спросит, хрен знает, что отвечать.</p><p>Брата не видно, некому подтолкнуть в спину. Он делает вдох и шагает снова. Поближе к тем, кто хочет сфотографироваться. Сяо Чжань улыбается в камеру, смеется смущенно, видимо, что-то хорошее сказали. Подписывает фото, снова улыбается — всем, кроме него.<br/>— А со мной сфоткаешься?<br/>— А ты хочешь?<br/>Может, ему просто хочется, чтобы эта улыбка Сяо Чжаня была чуть-чуть особенной. Кто ему запретит так думать.<br/>— Хочу, — он становится рядом, и хоть на этой фотке они будут вместе. Можно даже в комнате повесить.<br/>— Автограф дашь?<br/>— На чем, на фото или плакате?<br/>— На спине, — он говорит очень тихо. Автограф он брать не собирается, конечно, что он, фанат, что ли?<br/>— А что не пониже? — так же тихо отвечает и смеется Сяо Чжань.<br/>— Тебя хоть где-то можно увидеть без вот этого всего?<br/>Сяо Чжань колеблется.<br/>— Хоть на час?!<br/>— Я улетаю завтра, — улыбка сбегает на минуту. — Только если сегодня вечером. Часов в девять, не раньше, если задержусь, подождешь?<br/>— Да.</p><p>Смеющиеся девушки тоже хотят сфоткаться. Обратно подойти не получается, постоянно рядом люди, брат проходит мимо. Улыбается, он теперь стоит ближе, слышит:<br/>— Рад вас видеть, господин Сяо.<br/>Сяо Чжань отвечает так же просто, как всем.</p><p>Сяо Чжань смотрит на часы, подошедший Чжу Цзаньцзинь кивает:<br/>— Да, господин Сяо, вас обещали отвезти, машина с минуты на минуту… а вот уже и приехала, вас проводят.<br/>— Подождите.<br/>— Младший господин? — Чжу Цзаньцзинь одной улыбкой изображает непонимание, вежливый укор и неловкость перед гостем.<br/>— Господин Сяо мне еще не дал автограф.<br/>— Господин Сяо спешит…<br/>— Это одна минута, — Сяо Чжань улыбается, берет поданную ручку, быстро ставит иероглифы на половину снимка.<br/>— Спасибо, — пальцы так коротко соприкоснулись, что он не уверен, что ему не почудилось касание.<br/>__________________________________________________</p><p>Сны забываются к обеду. Отпуск — практически так же, через несколько часов рабочего дня Сяо Чжаню не верится, что он был.<br/>Пропущенная неделя требует двойного темпа. Зато у него никто ничего не спрашивает, кроме:<br/>— Все в порядке?<br/>— Все хорошо.<br/>— Выглядишь отлично, давай работать.</p><p>Темп выше, но все кажется не таким безнадежным, как неделю назад. График безумный, как всегда, но пока он нужен, это хорошо, плохо, если в нем начнут появляться пробелы.<br/>— Мама, у меня все хорошо, — он говорит честно, и мама облегченно вздыхает.<br/>Сяо Чжань вспоминает иногда, не в дороге, не в обед — это время учить реплики. Чаще перед сном, чтобы успокоиться и расслабиться; закрывает глаза, вспоминает горячее солнце, ласковую воду, теплые руки…<br/>Но это не повод набрать номер, записанный в телефон без имени. Даже если бы на это было время.</p><p>В начале карьеры закрытые мероприятия казались интересными. Сейчас Сяо Чжань относится к ним, как к любой другой работе: проще, потому что людей меньше; сложнее, потому что границы общения требуют ювелирной точности. С семьей Чжу он уже работал, должно быть легко.<br/>Все идет, как ожидалось. Почти все, потому что еще до показа за спиной тихо и так знакомо звучит:<br/>— Привет.<br/>Очень знакомо, от одной интонации вспоминается золотое закатное небо, золотой песок… Сяо Чжань улыбается, оборачиваясь.<br/>Ничего удивительного, «младший брат» — это не только золотые острова. Но он все равно не ожидал такого Ван Ибо, вместо футболки и шорт — черный костюм, волосы не взлохмачены ветром — гладко причесаны, лицо официально-нейтральное…<br/>Кроме глаз. Глаза — те же. То же забавное «я все могу».<br/>Очень красивый и так.</p><p>Сяо Чжань не забывает, что надо сказать в микрофон, людей много, Ван Ибо не видно, но он где-то здесь и наверняка смотрит. И Сяо Чжань улыбается.<br/>Он даже не сомневается, что Ван Ибо подойдет еще. Знакомая ухмылка, взгляд-вызов. Все-таки добился, нашел способ получить фото — Сяо Чжань улыбается в камеру, потому что ему действительно смешно.<br/>Можно отказаться от встречи, он занят, как и прежде, отложить до возвращения. Ван Ибо спрашивает вслух и просит молча, и глазам отказать труднее. В конце концов, пять дней для «дать шанс» — мало.</p><p>У семьи Чжу, как и в прошлый раз, все рассчитано идеально. Как раз достаточно времени, чтобы гости успели пообщаться с приглашенной звездой, потерять к ней интерес и переключиться на свои дела. Мимо проходит «старший брат» — нет, не проходит, мог бы сделать вид, что не знает, но поворачивается, улыбается так же приветливо, как на пляже.<br/>— Рад вас видеть, господин Сяо.<br/>Сяо Чжань не так хорошо разбирается в этом мире, еще более сложном, чем мир шоу-бизнеса, но чувствует что градус интереса и вежливости вокруг заметно повышается. Даже хозяин, Чжу Цзаньцзинь, подходит проводить лично.<br/>Что у Ван Ибо за манера здороваться со спины, заговаривать со спины?<br/>Сяо Чжаню смешно — после недели сна в объятиях друг друга самое время брать автограф. Но он пишет, и когда отдает снимок — пальцы случайно соприкасаются. Совсем чуть-чуть.<br/>_________________________________________________________________</p><p>До девяти еще целый день, можно поехать домой, переодеться, сходить куда угодно. Он едет, но до дома не добирается — выходит раньше.<br/>Набережная, парк, бесконечные улицы, снова набережная. Считает волны, смотрит вверх, щурясь на солнце. Почему нельзя поделиться временем? Взять хотя бы два часа из этих всех, долгих и ему совершенно ненужных, отдать Сяо Чжаню, чтобы тратил как хочет.<br/>В самой глубине души хочется думать, что Сяо Чжань согласился бы провести их вместе, погулять, посмотреть на волны, даже если это не прибой на острове.<br/>Он проводит пальцем по иероглифам на фото, как будто пишет. Мог бы Сяо Чжань написать еще хоть что-то, кроме имени, хоть один знак, что там за чушь обычно пишут, когда дают автографы?</p><p>Ближе к вечеру он спохватывается и торопится — ехать к Сяо Чжаню далеко, через залив.<br/>Еще рано, хотя машину он отослал и вышел заранее, зачем ему машина, если он не в клуб и не в бар. И еще хочется побыть одному.<br/>Все еще рано.<br/>Половина девятого. Надо было все-таки заехать переодеться, так и ходит в костюме, привлекает к себе взгляды. Торговый центр, сок, коробочка такая оранжевая на фоне черного рукава. Темнеет, он хоть разглядит Сяо Чжаня, не у подъезда же караулить?</p><p>В девять Сяо Чжаня еще нет. Под крышей остановки можно смотреть на улицу, а его снаружи почти не видно.<br/>Девять тридцать. Или тридцать одна, он только успел посмотреть на часы и чуть не пропустил, как Сяо Чжань проходит мимо. Не видит его. В маске, конечно, но что он, его не узнает?<br/>Он улыбается и выходит следом. Идет, лавирует в толпе, не отстает — Сяо Чжань не замечает и не оглядывается. И у самой двери делает шаг шире, чтобы оказаться ближе.<br/>— Привет.<br/>Сяо Чжань останавливается, смеется, оборачиваясь.<br/>— Я знал, что это ты. Извини, я долго.<br/>— Ничего.<br/>Сяо Чжань тоже в костюме, как был днем.<br/>Он застывает, едва перешагнув порог, не решается обнять. Что он там думал, когда его провожал, про дверь, защищенную невидимым талисманом?<br/>Сяо Чжань улыбается и обнимает сам.<br/>Больше нет никаких талисманов, можно целовать, можно все.<br/>— Хороший сюрприз был, — смеется Сяо Чжань, отстраняет, оглядывает. — Ну ты даешь. Тебе идет.<br/>— Мне все идет, — он небрежно мотает головой в ответ. И нет, если смотреть так близко, видно, что Сяо Чжань улыбается не как днем. Теплее. Ему.<br/>— Да, действительно.<br/>Пусть Сяо Чжань смеется над ним, только пусть целует. Пиджак плотный, сквозь него ничего не прощупаешь, не прочувствуешь, а хочется.<br/>Хочется вообще. Как только Сяо Чжань обнял, сразу же.<br/>— Завтра летишь? Рано?<br/>— Да.<br/>Значит, времени правда мало. Час, наверное. Он не он будет, но этот час Сяо Чжань запомнит.<br/>Он с силой проводит ладонями по бокам, вниз, ладони съезжают на бедра, а он падает на колено, дергает пуговицу, молнию, прижимается губами прямо поверх белья.<br/>— Стой, сумасшедший, да подожди же, — у Сяо Чжаня глаза круглые, зато ткань под губами резко натягивается.<br/>Сяо Чжань кое-как поднимает его вверх, сам расстегивает на нем пиджак на ходу, на ходу же целует.</p><p>Он знает, что Сяо Чжань — охуенный. Видел очень близко, а все равно как снова видит — так ни слов, ни мыслей. Как сейчас, например, в белой рубашке. Сяо Чжань в ней красивый такой, что даже снимать жалко, он целует прямо так, прихватывает губами, зубами кожу вместе с тканью.<br/>Нет, в расстегнутой все-таки лучше. Если он когда-нибудь увидит такую фотосессию — сдохнет то ли от восторга, то ли от ревности.<br/>— Ты мне автограф обещал.<br/>— Я же расписался.<br/>— А на спине? — он кое-как переворачивается под ним, приподнимается, выгибает спину.<br/>— Сейчас? — коротко смеется Сяо Чжань, целует позвонки, губы горячие, кожа от них в пупырышку, как от озноба, хотя жарко.<br/>— А ты не ручкой.<br/>Сяо Чжань то ли не любит так, то ли еще почему, но засосов не оставляет. Он тоже, на всякий случай, — думал, вдруг не понравится, а спросить не успел.<br/>Зато сейчас Сяо Чжань прижимает всем весом — он напрягает руки, спину, чтобы держать, не прогнуться — целует повыше лопатки так, что точно будет след.<br/>— Это все, что ты можешь?<br/>— Мало? — смех, зубы легонько царапают, сжимают. Несильно.<br/>— А пониже?<br/>— Ты же потом купаться не разденешься.<br/>— Переживу. Ну? Жалко тебе, что ли?!<br/>Сяо Чжань тянется сперва вверх, заставляет обернуться — шею выгибать неудобно, но можно потерпеть, пока целует.<br/>А потом поцелуи от лопатки вниз, к ребрам, еще ниже, на бедре сильнее, почти что больно. Почти.<br/>— Я за день сегодня столько автографов не дал, — Сяо Чжань падает рядом.<br/>— Врешь, — он водит губами, носом по плечу, по шее — кожа пахнет не как на острове, сейчас парфюм, а может, крем для бритья, еще что-то машинное, наверное, много ездил — и сквозь это все запах самого Сяо Чжаня, который хочется слизать, сцеловать, только…<br/>— Подожди, — он убирает руку Сяо Чжаня. — Я так слишком быстро.<br/>На пол, так удобнее, теперь ни брюки, ни трусы не мешают, он еще не забыл, не разучился за эти дни, слышать, как Сяо Чжань втягивает воздух — бесценно. Кто бы сказал, что можно завестись так, если не тебе, а ты?!<br/>Если бы ему еще дали так сделать.<br/>— А так я… так я слишком быстро, иди сюда, — Сяо Чжань говорит сквозь зубы, поднимает, подминает под себя. Не перестает целовать до конца.<br/>Хрен знает, сколько времени прошло, час, больше, меньше? Сяо Чжань лежит головой на его груди, тоже тяжело дышит.<br/>Темно, а в коридоре свет. Как раз как он любит.<br/>Он бы так и остался до утра, вообще не шевелился бы.<br/>Он поднимает руку, украдкой трогает растрепавшиеся волосы. Задерживает ладонь — Сяо Чжань не мотает головой, не стряхивает. Даже когда он зарывается пальцами глубже, к затылку. Почему от этого так хорошо, что просто пиздец?<br/>Сяо Чжань берет его руку, проводит по лицу, ложится рядом, обнимает и вздыхает.<br/>— Ты лежи, наверное. Мне еще чуть-чуть, и надо собираться. Утром некогда будет.<br/>— Далеко?<br/>— На съемки. В горы.<br/>— Надолго?<br/>— Да. Не подряд, на рекламный ролик надо будет возвращаться.<br/>— Угу.<br/>Как-то опять все вышло… как всегда. Сяо Чжаню собираться, а он тут… Еще подумает, что только потрахаться приехал. Он же не знал. Что он вообще про него знает?<br/>— Ты мне когда-нибудь про себя расскажешь нормально?<br/>— То есть? — Сяо Чжань приподнимается.<br/>— Ты про себя ничего не рассказываешь.<br/>— Разве? — Сяо Чжань улыбается. — А на острове?<br/>— А про съемки ты не говорил. Про кошку свою ни слова не сказал, например.<br/>— Ты же знаешь, что она есть, — тот смеется. — Я в интервью всегда рассказываю, что спрашивают, что всем обычно интересно…<br/>— Я не все.<br/>Сяо Чжань улыбается, но взгляд внимательный.<br/>— Про суд ты тоже ничего не сказал. Почему? Если бы я знал… Ты про все так. Про все важное.<br/>— Ты не спрашивал.<br/>— А откуда я должен знать, про что спрашивать?!<br/>Он садится боком, поворачивает голову к плечу так, чтобы не видеть.<br/>Наверное, зря. С чего он решил, что Сяо Чжань захочет ему что-то рассказывать. Как будто больше некому. Кто он вообще…<br/>— Не обижайся, — его обнимают со спины, и сразу тепло, и хочется улыбаться, как дураку. — Здравствуйте, я Сяо Чжань, так, что ли? Честное слово, я тоже не знаю, что так сразу рассказать. Давай потом, когда я вернусь?<br/>— Обещаешь?<br/>— Да.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Предложение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Примечание: разница в возрасте у братьев здесь неканонная и не реаловая, побольше.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сяо Чжань пообещал рассказать про себя — значит, они ещё встретятся.<br/>Когда закончатся съёмки. Когда они закончатся — хрен знает.<br/>Раньше у него столько всего было, что он любит, никогда не было скучно, если только брат под домашний арест не сажал.<br/>Все осталось, а брата вообще нет в Гонконге. А ему скучно и ничего не хочется, потому что Сяо Чжаня в городе тоже нет.<br/>Он ходит в студию, потому что иначе совсем можно расклеиться, а потом — домой. Даже в школе так не делал. В бар не заглядывает, зашёл раз и вышел через полчаса — скучно, залипать на фотки Сяо Чжаня под коктейль и дома можно.<br/>Дома лучше. Дома можно ещё и дрочить. Вспоминать ночь, когда Сяо Чжань был здесь. И ещё семь ночей на острове, нет, шесть, самую первую он проспал после бара.<br/>Не только ночи.<br/>Ван Ибо все кажется, что он что-то не понимает, если бы понимал, может, Сяо Чжань не ответил бы старшему брату то, что ответил.<br/>Может, он поймет, когда Сяо Чжань ему хоть что-то расскажет. А пока не у кого спросить.<br/>А ещё он видит, когда Сяо Чжань думает о чем-то своем, глаза сразу другие. Он в такие моменты не понимает, обижаться или как, может, Сяо Чжань про дела, про работу? Но даже если про работу… Или Сяо Чжаню с ним просто неинтересно?</p><p>Зря он сам про себя не рассказал на острове побольше. Про гонки, про студию, мог же. Впервые в жизни застеснялся, сказал кое-как, Сяо Чжань подумал, наверное, что он умеет так, что показать стыдно. А теперь непонятно, как сделать, чтоб Сяо Чжань понял, что с ним не только трахаться можно.<br/>Старший брат уехал из Гонконга, но он знает, куда. И ему никто не запретит отправиться следом — в старое поместье членам семьи можно всегда. Просто мало кто этим пользуется, зная, что глава там любит отдыхать, а не говорить о делах.<br/>Он хочет как раз о делах, но старший брат простит.</p><p>Поместье — старое. Очень. Он даже не знает, сколько лет, нет, сколько сотен лет. Старший брат помнит и про сколько лет, и всякое такое по истории.<br/>Большое. В детстве казалось — огромное, целый мир, его в шесть лет сюда привезли в первый раз. Казалось, можно заблудиться и потеряться.<br/>Он и заблудился, и потерялся в первый же день, в воду упал, нашел заброшенный домик, в котором потом прятал всякую ерунду. Потом научился лазить по деревьям и перестал бояться заходить в главный дом…<br/>Лучшее место на свете, по крайней мере, он раньше так думал. Особенно, если старший брат тоже тут.<br/>Брат тут думает. Читает, играет, на воду смотрит, на цветы. Если тихо подобраться и не мешать, не отошлет, можно даже голову на колени положить и сидеть. Он в детстве так делал.</p><p>Сяо Чжаню бы здесь понравилось. Ходил бы, смотрел на крышу, на узоры плит на дорожках, мостик… Сфоткать бы захотел наверняка.<br/>Пиздец какой-то. Это даже не остров, куда можно было, брат сказал тогда, выбери сам, он и выбрал. Это другое, и сюда Сяо Чжаню нельзя, он знает, а не думать об этом не может.</p><p>Брата найти несложно. Здесь только он играет. Странно, пианино — инструмент западный, а музыка не кажется чужой, сливается со всем вокруг.<br/>Он не мешает, сидит под окном, свесив ноги вниз, до воды все равно ещё далеко. Слушает. Видимо, старший брат в хорошем настроении, в плохом играл бы что-то другое. Рахманинова, например.</p><p>Музыка заканчивается. Внутри вздыхают восхищённо — а он думал, брат один. Кто там ещё явился? О чем-то говорят, но тихо, не разобрать, а потом молчат.<br/>— Если младший брат захочет, — пианино близко к окну, брата хорошо слышно.<br/>— Что я могу захотеть? — он встаёт и заглядывает в окно. Старший брат улыбается, а Чжу Цзаньцзинь ахает, вздрагивает и смеётся.<br/>Против Чжу Цзаньцзиня он ничего не имеет. Новый глава семьи Чжу — второй год, как занял место, а все равно новый, — не напоминает, что старше, Разговаривает нормально, хотя они редко разговаривают.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь сидит на том же стуле напротив пианино, где он сам сидел в детстве, когда старший брат играл. Только он, когда становилось скучно, забирался под инструмент, в ноги. Чжу Цзаньцзинь так не будет, конечно, но подумать — смешно.<br/>Старший брат улыбается и смотрит так, как будто видит насквозь.<br/>— Я с тобой поговорить хотел, — у него не так много времени, лучше сразу.<br/>— Я с тобой тоже.<br/>— Младший господин рано ушел с презентации, — на щеках Чжу Цзаньцзиня намечаются ямочки. — А с ним очень хотели поообщаться.<br/>Он настороженно смотрит, бросает взгляд на брата — на что Чжу Цзаньцзинь намекает?! Про Сяо Чжаня брат не стал бы рассказывать!<br/>— Я говорил на презентации, что наша семья собирается расширить то, чем мы занимаемся.<br/>Эту часть он прослушал, придется делать внимательное лицо.<br/>— У одних из наших спонсоров сложилась непростая ситуация, и они срочно ищут человека в проект. Они смотрели прошлогодний танцевальный конкурс, им понравилось выступление младшего господина.<br/>Это так далеко от того, о чем он думает, что доходит не сразу.<br/>Раньше он бы отказался, зачем ему это. Не ради денег, точно. Ради славы и фанатов — не настолько интересно, чтобы дать кому-то собой командовать, делать то, чего не хочется.<br/>Раньше он не знал Сяо Чжаня. Не думал, как это работает.<br/>Если бы брат был против, как раньше, Чжу Цзаньцзинь сейчас и не заикнулся бы.<br/>— Старший брат?<br/>— Если хочешь — пробуй.<br/>Он кивает. Думает.<br/>— Иди отдохни, после ужина ещё поговорим, — брат встаёт и кладет руку ему на плечо. Он проглатывает возражение, что хотел вернуться в город сегодня же.<br/>Здесь нельзя торопиться, и здесь особенно не хочется спорить с братом.<br/>Выходя, он оборачивается: старший брат и Чжу Цзаньцзинь о чем-то говорят у окна. Брат высокий, Чжу Цзаньцзинь мелкий, задирает голову, хотя брат сам наклонился к нему. Он фыркает и уходит: после ужина так после ужина.</p><p>Старший брат не в кабинете, не в комнате с пианино — в спальне, один, и это хорошо. Нет, он правда ничего не имеет против Чжу Цзаньцзиня, но сейчас хочется, как мелкому, как в школе, рассказать все-все, и пусть брат скажет, что делать, он знает.<br/>Хотя он и сам знает, что делать, он приехал только отпроситься, а тут Чжу Цзаньцзинь со своим предложением.<br/>Он много думал, целых полдня. Танцевать он любит, конечно, но он много что любит. Просто брат однажды сказал, что нужно чем-то заниматься.<br/>— Я же учусь.<br/>— Не только уроками, школу ты закончишь, и что дальше?<br/>— А я всем хочу.<br/>— Всем сразу? — брат улыбается. — Так не получится.<br/>— У меня получится.<br/>— Пробуй. Но основное всё-таки выбери.<br/>У него тогда ещё не было мотоцикла, а то, может, выбрал бы гонки. Но тогда ему больше нравилось танцевать, двигаться.<br/>Иногда «хочу все» превращается в «ничего не хочу», как сейчас, но привычка зависать в студии въелась намертво. Как правила.<br/>В конкурсах он участвует чисто на поржать. Иногда потом кто-нибудь подходит, он слушает, кивает, потом «случайно» упоминает имя старшего брата — поржать про себя, как сдуваются агенты. Тогда он ещё не думал, как это работает, просто брат говорил, что ему туда не надо.<br/>Брат не отказался за него, дал решить. Из-за Сяо Чжаня? Или ещё что-то изменилось?</p><p>— Ты решил?<br/>— Я хочу.<br/>— Точно?<br/>— Я все понимаю. Хочу попробовать.<br/>— Если хочешь, конечно, — брат улыбается. — Только ещё раз подумай. Если не понравится, сможешь выйти в любой момент, но того, что тебе не понравится, будет много. Слушать, слушаться, жить по графику. Они знают, что ты относишься к семье, тебе дадут выйти из игры, но ты же знаешь — нельзя мешать чужому делу из-за прихоти.<br/>— Я знаю. Я подумал, — он правда подумал, ему будет легче, чем Сяо Чжаню, но он хочет увидеть это изнутри, и попробовать, что сможет он сам. Чтобы Сяо Чжань увидел, что он тоже может.<br/>— Хорошо. Тогда скажи завтра Чжу Цзаньцзиню, он тебе позвонит, когда пора будет в Гонконг.<br/>— Я завтра хотел. Только не в Гонконг…<br/>— Далеко?<br/>— В Сычуань.<br/>Он опускает глаза, брат все равно поймет, он бы подождал, но у Сяо Чжаня день рождения.<br/>— Надолго?<br/>— Нет… наверное… Числа до пятого, может, шестого…<br/>«Или седьмого, как получится».<br/>— Я хотел бы, чтобы ты в ближайшие пару недель пожил здесь, если бы ты не приехал, я бы сам позвонил. Так сейчас безопаснее.<br/>— Здесь?! Не у тебя дома?<br/>— Здесь лучше.<br/>Так иногда бывает. Безопаснее поместья места и правда нет, и брат зря не попросит.<br/>Он молчит и не поднимает глаза. Он не будет спорить, конечно, но он уже представил, как приедет, что подарит, а может быть, повезет и встретиться…<br/>— Посмотри на меня, — брат подошёл незаметно, пока он разглядывал колени.<br/>Он поднимает голову, встречает взгляд и кое-как держит с минуту, пока старший брат смотрит.<br/>Брат садится рядом, и он, как мелкий, сворачивается в комок, кладет голову на колени. Не утыкается в них лицом, как в кабинете, не вытирает нос, просто так почему-то легче.<br/>— Почему так? — сил нет как хочется поговорить о Сяо Чжане, и сил нет как стыдно об этом говорить, хоть взорвись, и слов тоже нет. — Я…<br/>Что «я», он не знает.<br/>— Тяжело?<br/>— Очень, — и тут он вспоминает, что хотел спросить. — А с презентацией, это ты?<br/>— Что — я? — брат смеётся.<br/>— Чтобы, ну… Чтобы пригласили…<br/>— Чтобы компанию-спонсора представлял Сяо Чжань? — брат точно смеётся. — Не я.<br/>Раз не брат, значит, случайно, потому что Чжу Цзаньцзинь не знает. Хорошо.</p><p>— Я тебя спрашивал, чего ты хочешь. Не передумал?<br/>Он вздыхает. Как будто можно так просто передумать.<br/>— Я бы хотел. Я бы забрал от этого всего хоть…<br/>— На остров?<br/>— Угу.<br/>— А он этого хочет?<br/>Он снова вздыхает. Все понимает, но это же пиздец, а не жизнь.<br/>— Я же как лучше хочу.<br/>— А я тебе разве не хочу как лучше? А камеры в твоей квартире все ещё не стоят, а знаешь, как хочется?<br/>Он фыркает, дуется — не всерьез. Брат все равно шутит.<br/>— Послушай ещё кое-что. Когда ты у меня, я спокоен. Когда у себя — нет.<br/>Он кивает. Когда брат разрешил жить отдельно, он отстоял ещё и право жить без охраны, ну кроме внешнего наблюдения и машины. И то он на это часто забивает, хотя знает и помнит, как ходить, как в транспорт садиться, чтобы не доставлять проблем тем, кто за него отвечает перед братом.<br/>— Ты привык, что с тобой все всегда обойдется. Я не могу приставить к господину Сяо охрану, чтобы с ним тоже все обошлось в любом случае. Даже если захочу, так нельзя, и он сам не согласится. Если ты все ещё не передумал — постарайся ему не навредить.<br/>— Как?<br/>— В Сычуань полетишь с охраной. Мешать они тебе не будут, только ты уж сам не старайся от них удрать.<br/>— Можно?! — он резко садится.<br/>— Можно. Я ещё не закончил. Осторожнее. Ты не наследник, семья скандал переживет. А господин Сяо может все потерять. Все, на что он работает так, как ты вряд ли представляешь.<br/>— Представляю.<br/>— Хорошо, если так.<br/>Брат всегда говорит то, что нужно, и если так, может, Сяо Чжаню вообще… Но теперь что, совсем никак, никогда?!<br/>— Успокойся, — брат смеётся. — Думаю, господин Сяо хорошо знает, когда рискует, и если рискует, значит…<br/>— Что?!<br/>— Значит, ему не все равно.<br/>Наверное, брат улыбается. Он не смотрит, он, наверное, сейчас красный, как новогодний фонарик, надо же так…<br/>Если брат так думает, значит, это правда. Это такая правда, с которой можно пережить все, что угодно.<br/>Что бы он без брата делал, и сейчас, и вообще?<br/>И почему он раньше не думал, что брат старше его всего на шесть лет? И почему тогда брат знает и понимает все, а он вечно как дебил?<br/>— Старший брат, можно, я спрошу?<br/>— Можно.<br/>— А ты когда-нибудь… Ты кого-нибудь… У тебя было так, чтобы…<br/>«Любил» он сказать не решается.<br/>Брат не отвечает, наверное, зря спросил, но он же давно не мелкий, просто и об этом до сих пор не думал. Он теперь понял бы.<br/>Когда он наконец смотрит в лицо, брат улыбается.<br/>— У тебя ещё пара недель свободы. Делай так, как нравится.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. За кулисами</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Чжу Цзаньцзинь улыбается зеркалу:<br/>— Привет.<br/>Это небольшой утренний ритуал: здороваться с самим собой, желать себе доброго утра, неизвестно ведь, кого ты первого встретишь и чего он тебе пожелает. А утро должно быть добрым, чтобы день был радостным.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь умеет радоваться жизни, поэтому улыбка в зеркале — не натянутая, от натянутой ямочки не появляются.<br/>Утренний чай — тоже ритуал и одна из тихих радостей. Его семья придерживается традиций и в искусстве, и в жизни, поэтому чай он пьет по всем правилам: согревает пиалу, сливает воду. Никакие мысли не должны отвлекать, даже о других радостях, поэтому он смотрит, как разворачиваются листья, пьет и только после второго пролива встает, чтобы выглянуть за окно, на котором солнце вот-вот высушит дождевые капли.</p><p>Быть главой семьи — не всегда в радость, но зато можно позволить себе некоторые удовольствия, которые теперь никто не запретит, — например, есть в любое время суток. Вечерняя и ночная еда всегда была под строжайшим запретом, и первый ночной поход на кухню Чжу Цзаньцзинь совершал с таким внутренним страхом и восторгом, с каким не всегда идут на первое свидание.<br/>И ничего страшного не случилось, за полтора года он не растолстел и танцевать хуже не стал — даже лучше, потому что прибавил час к ежедневным занятиям.</p><p>Главе семьи совсем необязательно уметь готовить, даже не подобает как-то — есть повар. Но Чжу Цзаньцзинь знает, что Лю Хайкуань и умеет, и готовит хорошо, а раз так, то и ему не зазорно. Поэтому отдельная радость — самому приготовить что-то неположенное, в неположенное время, и с неположенным аппетитом съесть.<br/>Иногда время становится неположенным не потому, что ему так хочется, а потому, что спектакли начинаются и заканчиваются довольно поздно. Даже если он сам не участвует, аплодисменты все равно относятся к нему тоже, это радость без всяких «если», это успех.</p><p>Бывает другой успех, тот, которому никто не аплодирует, наоборот, чем спокойнее и незаметнее все проходит, тем лучше. Часто уважаемым людям бывает надо встретиться и серьезно поговорить с глазу на глаз, и все знают, что на семью Чжу в этом можно положиться. Для уважаемых людей, которые хотят посмотреть представление, есть закрытые ложи, в которых нет лишних живых и электронных глаз и ушей. О чем ведутся разговоры, семью Чжу не касается, главное, чтобы собеседники как встретились, так и вышли целыми и невредимыми.</p><p>Новый проект к таким спектаклям для узкого круга не относится. Строго говоря, семья Чжу сама к нему относится только наполовину, отец не стал бы таким заниматься, а Чжу Цзаньцзинь — хочет. Не просто хочет — давно мечтает соединить долг и любовь, семейные традиции и балет, сделать современное, а не классическое. Новая постановка — первый шаг к этому, Чжу Цзаньцзинь столько в нее вкладывает, что даже мысли о провале не допускает.<br/>Он не уверен, что стоит приглашать к участию Ван Ибо. Спонсоры видят яркую внешность и талант, который почти не надо дополнительно шлифовать, принадлежность к семье Лю им кажется скорее плюсом. Чжу Цзаньцзинь знает «родственника» чуть лучше, но не может отказаться за него, по крайней мере, пока не поговорит с Лю Хайкуанем — такие вопросы нельзя решать за спиной главы.</p><p>Лю Хайкуань уехал из города. Одна из очень немногих вещей, за которые Чжу Цзаньцзинь благодарен покойному отцу, — возможность поехать за ним следом в поместье. Возможность, которую можно получить только по праву рождения — ну или брака, но в старшей семье сейчас совсем нет девушек — а можно и потерять, если совершить что-то во вред семье.</p><p>Многие знают, что Лю Хайкуань любит музыку и играет сам. Далеко не все смогут по тому, что он играет, определить настроение.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь умеет — еще Ван Ибо должен уметь. С самой музыкой это никак не связано, только с ассоциациями Лю Хайкуаня.<br/>Сейчас из окон льется мелодия «Крестного отца» — плавная, минорная, но это значит, что Лю Хайкуань в хорошем настроении и расположен шутить. Чжу Цзаньцзинь улыбается, переступая порог, прислоняется к стене, чтобы не мешать. Пока пальцы бегают по клавишам, он смотрит — на спину в белой рубашке, темную наклоненную голову. Смотреть на него он может долго, смотреть и слушать — бесконечно, но сейчас невольно сравнивает.<br/>Братья так непохожи: сдержанный, вежливый — мало кто при первой встрече верит, что он тот, кто есть — старший; упрямый, замкнутый младший. Как мало все-таки Ван Ибо ценит снисходительность старшего брата, как мало его бережет! Чжу Цзаньцзинь бы на его месте…<br/>Если бы ему было можно все, как Ван Ибо, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь бы тоже захотел уехать на остров на неделю. Вместе с Лю Хайкуанем. Вдвоем. Он бывал там, он хорошо может себе представить дом, море, пляж. Если бы…<br/>Лю Хайкуань оборачивается и улыбается, глаза зажигаются теплом:<br/>— Цзаньцзинь!<br/>— Извини, я не хотел тебе мешать.<br/>— Ты мне никогда не мешаешь. Садись, — Лю Хайкуань кивает на стул напротив.<br/>— Если не мешаю, сыграешь еще?<br/>Лю Хайкуань действительно в хорошем настроении, потому что продолжает итальянцами, а между аккордами время от времени поднимает взгляд и улыбается.<br/>В доме на острове тоже есть пианино. Если бы… Чжу Цзаньцзинь тоже улыбается, посмеиваясь над самим собой, пока музыка не стихает.</p><p>— Скоро ли ты пригласишь меня на новый спектакль? — руки застывают над клавишами, самые красивые руки, которые они видел, крупные, с длинными пальцами.<br/>— Как только ты захочешь, — он широко улыбается ему. — Какую ложу тебе оставить?<br/>— Я бы попросил закрытую, — Лю Хайкуань кивает. — Если тебе это не будет трудно.<br/>Закрытую — значит, дело не в спектакле, а в необходимости переговорить без свидетелей. Лю Хайкуань всегда просит, хотя может распорядиться и даже приказать.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь кивает и делает мысленную пометку — дополнительно позаботиться о безопасности, хотя и так все всегда выверено до шага. В конце концов, это их дело, их репутация.<br/>Поначалу не все верили, что новый, молодой глава семьи способен поддерживать прежний уровень встреч. Некоторые пытались навести свои порядки.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь любит балет, отшлифованные постановки, когда все отрепетировано и рассчитано по нотам, и не любит шума и беспорядка. От стрельбы рядом он вздрагивает, если это не сценические выстрелы, поэтому и не допускает подобного. Никогда.</p><p>— Почему в прошлый раз младший брат пришел вместе с тобой?<br/>— Ему было интересно, — Лю Хайкуань улыбается.<br/>— Видимо, не очень, если он так рано ушел?<br/>— Ты же его знаешь. Цзаньцзинь, что случилось?<br/>— Пока что ничего. Это касается мюзикла. Возникла проблема, ведущий актер заболел и, кажется, серьезно, а второй состав… Это второй состав, для премьеры не годится. Мои коллеги посмотрели несколько прошлогодних конкурсов, им понравился Ван Ибо. Брат Лю, я знаю, что ты этого не одобряешь, но я обещал передать предложение.<br/>Лю Хайкуань не торопится отвечать — кладет руку на инструмент, клавиши отзываются еле слышным аккордом. Чжу Цзаньцзинь дорого бы дал, чтобы угадать его мысли. Лю Хайкуань, хоть и балует младшего брата, прекрасно его знает.<br/>Знает он и то, что такое — жизнь на сцене, хотя для везунчика Ван Ибо тут снова все будет не как для всех. И долго молчит — Чжу Цзаньцзинь ждет, вместе с застывшим в молчании инструментом, с пятнами света на полу, с колыхнувшейся веткой за прорезным окном.<br/>— Как захочет младший брат.</p><p>Лю Хайкуань дает Ван Ибо решить самому, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь возлагает все надежды на небеса и на то, что Лю Хайкуань почти никогда не ошибается. А в глубине души привычно вздыхает: Ван Ибо совершенно не понимает, как ему повезло иметь такого старшего брата. Как ему повезло вообще.</p><p>Чжу Цзаньцзинь был достаточно ребенком, чтобы при нем не стеснялись обсуждать появление Ван Ибо в старшей семье, и достаточно взрослым, чтобы запомнить, а потом — понять и очень завидовать. Ван Ибо все падает в руки само: защита старшего брата, позволение заниматься чем хочется или вообще ничем, прощение за все выходки, хотя он даже не наследник.<br/>Даже с внезапной любовью, поначалу похожей на очередную блажь, повезло, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь в глубине души снова завидует: Лю Хайкуань, конечно, наказывает младшего, но разве это наказание? А потом Ван Ибо на неделю пропадает из Гонконга, и не один, — несомненно, с позволения старшего брата.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь горестно вздыхает, встречается с нужными людьми и знакомится со всем, что собрано про господина Сяо. Все знают, что Ван Ибо слушается только брата. Если кто-то еще смог подобрать ключи к этому баловню судьбы — такой человек может быть как очень полезным, так и очень опасным.<br/>По всему, что удается узнать, Сяо Чжань кажется… обычным. Порядочным, талантливым, трудолюбивым, такая ровная и чистая биография, что зацепиться не за что, ему бы чуть больше везения или заинтересованности менеджеров, чтобы взлететь очень высоко, Чжу Цзаньцзинь сам бы не отказался от таких подопечных, но ему предстоит возиться с Ван Ибо.<br/>Именно возиться: пройти между двумя пропастями, не дать испортить дело своей мечты и не причинить неприятности младшему брату Лю Хайкуаня.</p><p>Он впервые видит обоих вблизи здесь же, в поместье.<br/>Лю Хайкуань — уже почти юноша, высокий, сдержанный, вежливый.<br/>— Не надо так официально, мы же родственники. И почти ровесники. Я — Хайкуань, — он улыбается.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь столько слышал про него, про его серьезность и способности не по годам, про музыкальный талант, который вроде бы и не нужен, но которым все гордятся.<br/>Никто не сказал, что Лю Хайкуань — еще и красивый. Чжу Цзаньцзинь еще не думает, значит ли это что-то; значит ли это что-то лично для него, он сам еще младше и пока что просто смотрит с восхищением.<br/>А на него в ответ смотрит не только Лю Хайкуань. Ван Ибо жмется к старшему брату, не отвечает на приветствие, с подозрением зыркает из-под челки. Лю Хайкуань как будто не замечает, что за ним всюду следует этот хвост, пока Ван Ибо не закатывает истерику:<br/>— Хочу с тобой!<br/>— Хорошо. Только тихо.<br/>И капризный рев затихает, как будто завернули кран. Ван Ибо вытирает кулаком глаза, щеки, уворачивается от горничных с платками. Чжу Цзаньцзинь смотрит на это ошарашенно: младший господин семьи Лю не так мал, чтобы не знать, как надо себя вести, и никто не удивляется, не делает ему замечание?! А Лю Хайкуань еще и гладит его по голове, отчего тот окончательно забывает про слезы.<br/>Ван Ибо все детство прилипает к старшему брату и все так же делает все, что хочет. Увлекается танцами, но и тут, в отличие от Чжу Цзаньцзиня, выбирает только то, что ему интересно. Чжу Цзаньцзинь не завидует чужой одаренности, ему своей достаточно, но Ван Ибо сводит занятия к минимуму, когда дорастает до мотоцикла, и ему снова никто ничего не запрещает.</p><p>Он редко видит их так же близко, больше слышит о том, что происходит в главной семье. Так продолжается, пока Чжу Цзаньцзинь не становится из наследника — главой. Пусть это долг Лю Хайкуаня — поддерживать порядок внутри «семьи» большой, оказать помощь на первых порах — Чжу Цзаньцзинь угадывает в нем то, чего нет ни в ком другом: сочувствие. Настоящее, живое, располагающее к доверию.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь счастлив получить — не заслужить, получить в подарок — ответное доверие и дружбу. Хотя бы дружбу.<br/>Кажется, с детских пор мало что изменилось. Ван Ибо — все такой же упрямый, Лю Хайкуань — такой же серьезный и красивый. А Чжу Цзаньцзинь все так же смотрит на них — нет, на одного. На старшего.</p><p>Лю Хайкуань знает про него больше, чем все остальные, больше, чем госпожа Чжу. Он один из немногих, кто называет его по имени, конечно, если позволяет место и ситуация. Один из немногих по-настоящему близких людей, ближе, чем можно было бы рассчитывать при дальности очень условного родства.<br/>Лю Хайкуань много про него знает, но не все. И Чжу Цзаньцзинь не видит в этом проблемы: все, что он делает, — это только ради безопасности самого Лю Хайкуаня. И Ван Ибо, раз уж тот так дорог старшему брату, и еще нескольких людей. Потому что Лю Хайкуань — это не радость его жизни, будь то тихая или громкая, это то, без чего жизнь не будет жизнью.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Встреча</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В Сычуани красиво. Красивые горы, города, но Сяо Чжань даже про снимок на телефон думает редко — он здесь для работы.<br/>Если в ближайший выходной не придется лететь в Гонконг — можно попробовать увидеть хоть что-то, кроме тех мест, где идут съемки. Здорово было бы прогуляться с фотоаппаратом, пусть простым, не как на острове. Может быть, отправить фото Ван Ибо — он не всегда успевает ответить на его сообщения, хотя на них и не требуется ответ.</p><p>— Можно, я тебе буду писать? — Ван Ибо стоит у двери, смотрит исподлобья. — Просто так.<br/>— Я, наверное, редко смогу отвечать, график будет очень плотный.<br/>— Неважно.<br/> Так и получается, Ван Ибо пишет несколько раз в день, присылает картинки или что-то про себя, иногда спрашивает, как съёмки. Сяо Чжань улыбается, открывая чат, по вечерам отвечает на все сразу, если есть силы.</p><p>Он помнит, что обещал рассказать о себе, и думает, что же рассказать, когда они увидятся.<br/>"Здравствуйте, я Сяо Чжань… "<br/> Это сложнее, чем интервью, потому что Ван Ибо хочет знать больше. А Сяо Чжань давно не заглядывал в себя так глубоко, чтобы понять — какой он человек теперь.<br/>Про то шоу, с которого все началось? Там было много трудного, много веселого, он несколько раз вспоминал об этом в интервью.<br/> Сяо Чжань улыбается, заранее представив взгляд из-под челки: «Это я смотрел, но это же не всё», — именно так Ван Ибо и скажет, точно. А какое «всё», сам не сможет объяснить.<br/>Как рассказать о нынешних съёмках? Не на камеру, не про свою роль и забавные моменты, а тот жизненный и мысленный поток, который трудно укладывается в слова? Например, что сегодня рабочий день начался на рассвете, было холодно, после дубля он грелся кофе и думал о следующей сцене, пока не взошло солнце. Что неизвестно, что труднее, прокладывать свою тропу или идти по чужой, — не всем нравится идея фильма после дорамы, его героя будут сравнивать с сыгранными раньше — уже начали, Сяо Чжань даже рад, что читать соцсети некогда. Как это все пересказать Ван Ибо, и зачем тому это все?<br/>Хотя про нежелание повторять за другими тот бы, наверное понял.</p><p>Тот Сяо Чжань, каким он был до двадцати четырёх лет, не испытывал бы таких проблем. Тот Сяо Чжань с Ван Ибо либо сразу подружился бы, либо поругался, а потом все равно подружился.<br/>Тот Сяо Чжань с ним даже не встретился бы, их миры почти не пересекались.<br/>Мама его называла мечтателем. Тогда Сяо Чжань не боялся мечтать, дизайнерская студия изначально тоже была мечтой. То, что она воплотилась, давало надежду, что сбудутся и другие.<br/>Он не о славе как таковой мечтал — хотел рисовать, создать что-то, достойное славы. Предложение участвовать в шоу от этого было далеко, Сяо Чжань колебался, а потом представил себе, что откажется — и, может быть, всю жизнь будет жалеть, что не попробовал.<br/>Все участники шоу были младше. Может, поэтому они мечтали еще смелее, наверное, Сяо Чжань этим заразился, а заодно азартом и драйвом, он сделал то, чего сам от себя не ждал, чего никто от него не ждал, кроме мамы, — мама в нем никогда не сомневалась.<br/> Мама по сей день верит, что к нему придёт не просто слава — красная каннская дорожка, не меньше. Сяо Чжань где-то по дороге почти растерял и веру, и драйв.<br/> Почти. Так он думал недели три назад, но сейчас готов попытаться ещё раз прыгнуть выше головы. Проверить, что он может. Доказать.</p><p> Сяо Чжань встаёт: грим наложен, самое время доказывать, а не думать.<br/>"Смотрел бэкстейджи, — пишет Ван Ибо. — Почему Ли Цинь показывают больше?»<br/> Он улыбается. Он шутит и болтает с обеими актрисами и в кадре, и просто так, и это ровным счётом ничего не значит, хотя с Ли Цинь он играет не в первый раз. Для фанатов это что-то значит. Сяо Чжань хорошо помнит, что игра и жизнь не должны смешиваться, даже если захочется.<br/>Хорошо, что не хочется.<br/>Может, он начинает не оттуда. Кто он и что делал раньше, все знают, включая Ван Ибо. Думать надо о том, что дальше.<br/>Сяо Чжань не надеется на красную дорожку в Каннах и мировую славу, ему хватит Гонконга и Китая. Он хочет выйти за пределы возможностей «дорамного» актера. Вопреки всем сложностям — жаловаться бесполезно в принципе, жаловаться, что к кому-то относятся внимательнее, чем к нему, бесполезно вдвойне, его дело — работать. Он не сомневается в режиссёре или Ли Цинь, он не уверен только, попытаться ли повторить дорамного или создать своего Чжан Сяофаня.</p><p>Если день рождения проходит на съёмках — нет особой разницы, что это за город и день недели. Но его все поздравляют с утра, ленту некогда дочитать, некогда даже открыть половину сообщений.<br/>Безымянный подарок доставляют к вечеру. В коробке фотоаппарат, попроще, чем оставшийся на острове, но такой, с которым хотелось бы погулять по Сычуани. Сяо Чжань улыбается и озадаченно трёт нос, отвечая всем и каждому, что не знает имени дарителя.<br/>Он ведь и правда не знает, он ещё не спрашивал.</p><p>Ван Ибо, оказывается, писал ему, поздравление потерялось среди многих.<br/>«Спасибо. Это ведь ты?»<br/>«Хоть на день рождения — можно? Тебе понравилось?»<br/>«Да, очень, спасибо».<br/>«Я сегодня на ваш съёмочный хаос посмотрел».<br/>«Ты что, здесь?»<br/>«Ещё со вчера».<br/>Сяо Чжань смеётся, задумывается, палец зависает над экраном.<br/>«Можно увидеться».<br/>Это не он написал, но Ван Ибо как будто поймал мысль — что-то пишет ещё.<br/>«Если ты сможешь. Хоть ненадолго, а? Не сегодня?»<br/>_____________________________________________________</p><p>Он в Сычуани был, не в этом месте, но был, ему бы думать сейчас над словами старшего брата и предложением семьи Чжу, но у Сяо Чжаня день рождения.<br/>И вообще, может, он посоветоваться с Сяо Чжанем хочет?<br/>Он боится, что Сяо Чжань и от этого фотика откажется, постарался выбрать что-то приемлемое и наконец угадал.<br/>Он готов сидеть здесь хоть до конца съёмок, но Сяо Чжань обещает завтра-послезавтра.</p><p>Сяо Чжань приходит к нему, сам. Пусть это только потому, что встретиться в съемочном трейлере и думать нельзя, но Сяо Чжань находит для него час посреди съемок — он ловит все, что пролетает по сети, он так научился сталкерить, хоть проси старшего брата взять в информационный отдел.<br/>Брат очень смеялся бы.</p><p>Он думал, с порога будет целовать, не сможет отпустить, он соскучился до дрожи.<br/>Он обнимает осторожно, целует легко — Сяо Чжань усталый, скулы заострились, может, это так для роли надо? Подрочить можно и потом, вспоминая прикосновения.<br/>— Может, поесть заказать?<br/>— Мне сегодня уже нельзя, — Сяо Чжань улыбается. — Я ещё деньрожденный торт не искупил.<br/>Он больше всего на свете жалеет, что его рядом не было. Сяо Чжань и торт… Воображение успевает разогнаться быстрее, чем он — одернуть себя. Может, в следующем году… или хоть когда-нибудь он сможет поздравить Сяо Чжаня вовремя и лично?<br/>— Что, у всех диета?<br/>— Почти.<br/>— И у Ли Цинь?<br/>— Наверное, я не спрашивал. У нее и так фигура хорошая.<br/>— Нормальная, — вылетает само, он просто слишком много перечитал за последние два дня. Кто-то радуется новому общему проекту, кто-то возмущается, что Ли Цинь для Сяо Чжаня слишком хороша.<br/>Он сказал бы, кто для кого слишком хорош, но Сяо Чжань и так смотрит внимательно.<br/>— Чего? Мне вообще без разницы, хоть какая. Не мне с ней целоваться.<br/>Он не знает, прописаны ли в сценарии поцелуи. И терпеть не может, когда его вот так берут за плечи и разворачивают. С ним никто так не смеет, даже старший брат так не делает.<br/>— Это моя работа, — Сяо Чжань смеет, а он дёргает плечом, но бесполезно. — И я ее должен выполнить так, чтобы все поверили.<br/>— Ты можешь, угу.<br/>Сяо Чжань может. Он когда поёт, наверное, каждая девочка в зале думает, что поёт — ей. Или не только девочка.<br/>Он же сам так залип, пока смотрел, как будто с экрана улыбались только ему.<br/>Как Сяо Чжань это делает, и почему это до сих пор не запрещено?<br/>Это почти такой же пиздец, как разговор за дверями, даже хуже, потому что Сяо Чжань его видит, прямо в лицо смотрит, нельзя убежать и проглотить это, пока рядом никого нет.<br/>Какой там концентрацией уксуса можно отравиться?<br/>— А на презентациях?<br/>— Что на презентациях?<br/>— Тоже чтобы все поверили? — он не дурак и не мелкий, он понимает, но хочет, чтобы… Чего хочет, даже старшему брату не смог бы сразу ответить.<br/>— Конечно, — Сяо Чжань снова смотрит на него как на малолетнего, и еще жалеет, что ли?! — А твой брат разве не так? А ты сам?<br/>— А я туда и не хожу. Обычно. И не говорю чего не хочу.<br/>Сяо Чжань коротко усмехается, качает головой.<br/>— А ещё бывает фансервис. Общие интервью после, фото и так далее. В следующем году, когда выйдет фильм, обязательно будут.<br/>— Встречаться же нельзя? — ухмыляется он.<br/>— Делать вид иногда — нужно.<br/>— Вид?<br/>— Если это будет не вид, ты узнаешь первым. Это я могу обещать.<br/>Он кивает.<br/>Он не хотел знать о том, как все это работает, как это касается Сяо Чжаня.<br/>Сяо Чжань пришел к нему. Точно не из-за того, что был должен, кто-то заставлял, значилось в графике. Это слабое противоядие, но иначе совсем невыносимо.<br/>— Я все понял.<br/>Сяо Чжань кивает. Притягивает к себе.<br/>— Извини, — лица он не видит, но голос мягче. — Так всегда, я думал, ты знаешь<br/>— Знаю, конечно, — ничего он не знал, а если и знал, не думал. И Сяо Чжаню ничего про проект не расскажет, пока у него не получится самому чего-то добиться, без брата. А если не получится, и говорить не придется.<br/>Все равно хреново. Все, что можно сделать, — поднять голову и целовать, с горьким привкусом, но без поцелуя — сплошная горечь.<br/>_____________________________________________________________</p><p>Сяо Чжань не любит, когда кому-то рядом плохо, особенно, если из-за него.<br/>Неважно, что Ван Ибо начал сам, что должен был бы понимать, не маленький всё-таки.<br/>Сяо Чжаню хватает проблем с собственными и чужими фанатами, чтобы допускать ревность еще и здесь, и обрывает он резко, а потом злится — хорошо быть тем, кто делает только то, что хочет, ходит куда хочет. Вот «старший брат» наверняка прекрасно понимает и умеет, жаль, не научил тому, что есть вещи важнее желаний. Важнее чувств — даже любви.<br/>Вспышка злости гаснет, сменяясь горечью. Ван Ибо не знает, что зацепил за больное, и не виноват. Сяо Чжань не хочет быть тем, кто стирает пыльцу с крыльев бабочки, но выходит именно так.<br/>Не получается так, чтобы не было больно, и Сяо Чжань в который раз задаётся вопросом, правильно ли сделал, что не уехал с острова на третий день. Но раз не уехал и не сдержался сейчас…<br/>Он не удивился бы, если бы Ван Ибо вспылил, попытался требовать, обиделся наконец. Он обнимает его осторожно, ожидая протеста, но нет — Ван Ибо даже не дуется. Молчит, жмурится, целует.<br/>— Ты долго здесь будешь? — где один раз, там и два, пока съемочный лагерь не перенесли, можно выкроить еще час.<br/>— Нет, — Ван Ибо хмурится. — Старший брат просил не задерживаться.<br/>— Понятно.<br/>— Не из-за тебя, просил посидеть дома, пока он не скажет, ему так надо сейчас. Так спокойнее. Он не хотел, да, чтобы я уезжал, так что я завтра обратно.<br/>Сяо Чжань кивает, прижимается губами под подбородком, чувствует, как откликается чужое тело на ласку. Жаль. И мысль, что «младший брат» — это не только золотые острова, теперь будит лёгкую тревогу.<br/>— А ты здесь еще долго?<br/>— Не знаю, скоро в Гонконге ролик должен быть — реклама.<br/>— Я приеду?! Если… Если ты сможешь.<br/>— Да, — Сяо Чжань улыбается ему, нельзя не улыбнуться, видя, как вспыхивает надежда в глазах. Нельзя ее погасить. — Только если старший брат разрешит.<br/>— Разрешит, — Ван Ибо кивает уверенно и улыбается наконец.<br/>Снимает футболку — красивые у него все же движения — прижимается, целует сам, целует так, что Сяо Чжань не хочет сейчас думать о чем-то еще.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Прошлое</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ван Ибо пишет, что дома, Сяо Чжань кивает сам себе. Пусть сидит под присмотром в Гонконге или где там велел старший брат.<br/>Некогда много думать о Ван Ибо. Сяо Чжань недоволен собой, тем, каким вырисовывается его персонаж, хотя рано ещё судить, многое отсеет и заново соберет монтаж. .<br/>Он об одном не сказал Ван Ибо — что считается очень дурным тоном объясняться на сцене по-настоящему. Не успел сказать, отвлекся на такую явную жажду, на горячие поцелуи.<br/>Ван Ибо после одергивания притих. Сяо Чжань уже понимает, как с этим справиться, можно не говорить вслух — с языком тела у Ван Ибо гораздо лучше, чем со словами. Сяо Чжань разрешает себе самому, и Ван Ибо ловит, загорается пожаром в ответ.<br/>Сяо Чжань хмурится. Ван Ибо почти ничего не сказал ведь, дело было не в словах — в интонации, такой знакомой, ревниво-недовольной. Нет, он правильно все сделал и сказал, Ван Ибо только палец дай — руку отхватит, а их отношения… Нет, отношениями это не назвать, но все же — все слишком неопределенно и неустойчиво, чтобы отягощать еще и ревностью. Сяо Чжаню и так хватает проблем, вдобавок к вечной необходимости сохранять тайну.<br/>«Это моя работа», — повторяет он самому себе, словно больной зуб расшатывает. Все правильно.</p><p>Не об этом надо думать сейчас. Нельзя играть, когда в голове такое. Нельзя делать персонажа собой — надо стать им.<br/>Легко сказать. Он не переживал такой трагедии, к счастью, он не разочаровывался во всем, что его окружает… или да?<br/>Ещё и недавние слова Ван Ибо — Сяо Чжань больше не злится, но все вместе возвращает к тому, от чего он так долго уходил и так и не ушел.<br/>Он долго не вспоминал. Это тем легче, что многое заслонили последующие события, а что-то стёрлось само, так не хотел вспоминать, что смог забыть.</p><p>Он и дальше не вспоминал бы, он научился не обращать внимание на случайное сходство, музыку или слово, навевающие ненужные ассоциации. Просто в горах холодно, съёмки долгие, трудные, простуда косит актеров наравне с персоналом, чихают многие.<br/>Сяо Чжань надеется обойтись чиханием, но к концу дня еле держится на ногах, а в трейлере закидывается лекарствами.<br/>— Ты там? — кто-то стучит в дверь. — Сяо Чжань!<br/>Звук открывающейся двери.<br/>— Я тебе поставила термос, выпей немедленно!<br/>— Спасибо, Ли Цинь, завтра все будет хорошо.<br/>— Конечно, будет, только попробуй меня заразить!<br/>Сяо Чжань пытается засмеяться, кашляет, идёт за термосом и возвращается под одеяло.<br/>В термосе имбирный чай, горячий, озноб отступает.<br/>Что бы о них ни говорили, иногда дружба — лучше всего. Или хотя бы приятельство.</p><p>К концу термоса Сяо Чжань оживает настолько, чтобы заглянуть в сеть. Он даже поздороваться с Ван Ибо сегодня не успел.<br/>«Привет».<br/>«Наконец-то. Я думал, тебя там похитили».<br/>«Пока что это только у тебя получилось», — Сяо Чжань не может не улыбнуться.<br/>«И ещё раз получится, если на тебе будут так ездить. Расскажи что-нибудь про себя? Я помню, ты обещал в Гонконге, но хотя бы что-нибудь, жалко тебе, что ли?»<br/>Сяо Чжань смотрит в экран. Что рассказать, не про простуду же? Во-первых, это вряд ли интересно, во-вторых, нет смысла писать тому, кто ничем не может помочь.<br/>«Ладно, забей».<br/>«Подожди. Я правда не знаю, что рассказать, спроси что-нибудь?»<br/>«Расскажи про себя до шоу? Какой ты был, как сейчас?»<br/>Сяо Чжань пытается глотнуть, но в термосе пусто.<br/>Двадцать семь, двадцать шесть, двадцать пять, двадцать четыре.<br/>Почти двадцать четыре. Осень.<br/>«Не как сейчас. Я тогда был дурак дураком».<br/>«Что, как я?»<br/>«Хуже».<br/>Ван Ибо не виноват, ему неоткуда знать. Он и так терпеливее и настойчивее, чем Сяо Чжань ожидал, приехал вот — Сяо Чжань улыбается и сгоняет улыбку. Ван Ибо все понял.<br/>А он так бежит от воспоминаний, что сорвался, едва что-то показалось знакомым, хотя сходства — никакого.<br/>И заодно ранит другого тем оружием, которым был ранен сам. Как будто от этого станет легче.<br/>«Стыдно, Чжань-Чжань, стыдно».</p><p>Двадцать четыре.<br/>— Как тебя зовут?<br/>— Сяо Чжань.<br/>Сидящие переглядываются и смеются.<br/>— Слишком официально, тебе что, тридцать?<br/>— Мы придумываем, как нас будут называть, когда мы прославимся, — извиняющаяся улыбка, кивок на свободный стул. — Сяо Чжань слишком серьёзно. Чжань-Чжань.<br/>Все смеются, в этом нет издёвки, может быть, немного волнения, и Сяо Чжань смеётся со всеми.<br/>— А ты?<br/>— А я хочу, чтобы меня называли великий… Или главный… Цзю…<br/>— Главный герой, зачем мелочиться. Чжу Цзю, — Сяо Чжань смеётся, подхватывает общую волну.</p><p>Они похожи. Чжу Цзю — он так его и зовёт про себя, а иногда и вслух — долго не верит в разницу в четыре года. Они не могут быть так похожи, у них совсем разная жизнь, Чжу Цзю с детства учится в школе при агентстве и уверен, что пройдет в финал.<br/>У них одни и те же песни в плейлистах, общие любимые фильмы, они оба считают себя интровертами, но при этом как-то быстро сходятся.<br/>Это дружба. Конечно, дружба, он же приличный мальчик из приличной семьи и даже играет на скрипке, а на соседней улице все ещё живёт девушка, которую в школе дразнили «маленькой госпожой Сяо».<br/>Теперь она не маленькая — госпожа, жена, мать. Говорят, она ни о чем не жалеет.<br/>Сяо Чжань тоже не жалеет, так иногда складывается жизнь. Он принял участие в шоу не затем, чтобы кому-то что-то доказать, хотя ему уже пытались задавать такие вопросы.<br/>Его пугали соперничеством, но это не про них. Сяо Чжань не загадывает, кто пройдет в финал, но Чжу Цзю там точно будет.<br/>И они одинаково стараются ради этого. Сяо Чжань лучше поёт, но Чжу Цзю лучше держится на сцене и танцует.</p><p>К счастью, это единственное, что у него с Ван Ибо общего, думает сегодняшний Сяо Чжань.<br/>Тогда был заколдованный замок, теперь — заколдованный остров… У нормальных людей так не бывает, но кто сказал, что он нормальный? У него все бывает.</p><p>Чжу Цзю делится бинтом и пластырем для стертых ног. Делится наушниками, фруктами из контейнера, бутылкой воды, Сяо Чжань сперва думает, он так со всеми.<br/>Потом приглядывается, втайне надеясь увидеть, что только с ним. Ну или хотя бы с ним чаще, чем со всеми остальными.<br/>Он рисует Чжу Цзю, но в этом нет ничего особенного, это дружеский шарж, он так всех участников рисует, всем нравится. Чжу Цзю — первого, но он часто рядом, вот и оказался моделью…</p><p>Сяо Чжаню кажется огромной нелепой ошибкой, что Чжу Цзю выбывает раньше него.<br/>— Зато у тебя теперь больше шансов, — Чжу Цзю кое-как держит улыбку.<br/>Собственные шансы волнуют Сяо Чжаня меньше всего. Больше — то, что он теряет… друга? Можно ли подружиться за пару месяцев?<br/>А влюбиться?<br/>— Хочешь, я… Хочешь, я тебя нарисую нормально?<br/>— Давай. Потом я стану великим, сорвешь за мой портрет миллионы, — Чжу Цзю смеётся через силу. — Когда тебя тоже выпустят отсюда, позвонишь?<br/>Сяо Чжань кивает так торопливо, что со стороны это, наверное, смешно.</p><p>— Чжу Цзю, это я.<br/>В трубке сперва тишина, а потом такой вопль, что можно оглохнуть:<br/>— Чжань-Чжань?!</p><p>— Я думал, ты не позвонишь.<br/>— Почему?<br/>— Фанаты, проект, времени уже прошло, — Чжу Цзю пьет только зелёный чай, у него диета.<br/>— Я не смог раньше, но как только…<br/>— Я смотрел тебя, весь выпуск. Круто.</p><p>Теперь вокруг нет камер и есть пара часов. Есть зимний, не очень уютный Гонконг, погода загоняет то в кафе, то в торговый центр, они с Чжу Цзю похожи ещё больше, чем думали, они читают книги с конца и хотят увидеть одни и те же страны, на исходе четвертого часа встречи они почти серьёзно планируют поездку в Лондон.<br/>— Ты будешь фотографировать и продавать фото, или рисовать, а я могу танцевать на улице, спорим, мне набросают полную кепку, на хостел хватит.<br/>— Мы ещё и петь можем, вместе, — Сяо Чжань почти готов променять контракт, который ждёт подписи, на эту безумную поездку.<br/>— Можем, — Чжу Цзю смеётся и ловит его за локоть. — Осторожнее, Чжань-Чжань, скользко!</p><p>Они приличные мальчики из приличных семей, они не могут целоваться в единственном темном углу освещенной улицы.<br/>— Тебе страшно? Мне очень, — Чжу Цзю ниже, он все ещё держит его локоть.<br/>— Мне тоже, — Сяо Чжань наклоняет голову.</p><p>Сяо Чжань не может понять, медленно у них все или быстро.<br/>Медленно, потому что времени нет, у него уже подписан контракт и идут репетиции в группе, у Чжу Цзю вот-вот очередной конкурс.<br/>Быстро — им фатально не везёт с погодой, третье свидание начинается в кафе, продолжается в квартире и заканчивается в постели, им снова сперва очень страшно, потом очень хорошо.</p><p>В Гонконге может быть какая угодно погода, им теперь нет до нее дела, разве что прогуляться по весеннему парку. Очень редко, чаще поздно вечером, чтобы не попадаться на глаза, ту весну Сяо Чжань запоминает темной и счастливой, несмотря на все проблемы и запреты.</p><p>— Может, Париж, а не Лондон? — когда-нибудь, когда они станут известными и смогут позволить себе все.<br/>— Нарисуй меня, как твоих французских девушек, — Чжу Цзю лукаво улыбается, вытягиваясь в позе томной красотки, Сяо Чжань хохочет и тянется обнять, Чжу Цзю переворачивается, они перекатываются по постели, от объятий обнаженными сладко тянет предвкушением нового желания, нового удовольствия.<br/>— Я тебя люблю, — они ошарашенно смотрят друг на друга, сказав это одновременно. — Так не бывает, — снова хором, и оба смеются.<br/>Так не бывает, нет, бывает только раз в жизни, Сяо Чжань готов поверить в судьбу и предназначение. В то, что они всегда будут вместе, — и так верит.</p><p>Первый «настоящий» раз особой радости не приносит, Чжу Цзю ужасно расстроен и без конца просит прощения, Сяо Чжань успокаивает, что совсем не собирается обижаться и немедленно его бросать, это все нелепо и смешно, и кое-как они сходятся на том, что им это не надо.<br/>До следующего раза, когда Чжу Цзю вдруг предлагает:<br/>— Давай лучше ты.<br/>— Мы же договорились…<br/>— Я почитал и вообще… Подготовился. Все должно получиться.<br/>Сяо Чжань ещё долго не соглашается, но всё-таки уступает, и это самое сложное и самое лучшее, что у него было.<br/>А потом все получается и наоборот, хотя спустя какое-то время они признаются друг другу, что сверху обоим нравится больше. Но это неважно, им и так хорошо.</p><p>Они очень хотят чем-нибудь обменяться. Идея парных колец отпадает сразу, как и что угодно парное.<br/>— Не так, — Чжу Цзю останавливается посреди улицы и хмурится. — Что у тебя с собой самое важное прямо сейчас? Что угодно.<br/>Сяо Чжань открывает сумку, там почти ничего, все мелочи. Важное — только сложенный вдвое лист бумаги. Незаконченный рисунок — портрет.<br/>— С тебя законченный. Только распишись мне на этом? — Чжу Цзю смотрит, как он пишет, улыбается, прикладывает бумагу к губам, и Сяо Чжань глотает воздух. — А у меня…<br/>Он перетряхивает рюкзак, закрывает и решительно снимает цепочку с шеи.<br/>— Вот.<br/>Сяо Чжань знает, что это. Подвеска — первая награда, первый выигранный конкурс, Чжу Цзю ее всегда носит.<br/>— Не…<br/>— Да. Бери, — вкладывает в руку и сжимает пальцы.</p><p>В трейлере темно, температура упала после лекарств и чая, спина мокрая, в теле слабость — не встать. Хочется пить, как тогда. Сяо Чжань кое-как садится, потом встаёт.<br/>Он думал, что забыл, но шаг за шагом развернул все, как свиток, вспомнил вплоть до звуков и запахов.<br/>Тогда у них ещё было все хорошо. Тогда ещё не началось то, что вспоминать хочется меньше.<br/>Меньше трёх лет назад, а Сяо Чжань с трудом верит, что был таким, что мог с кем-то так. И как мало по сравнению с тем, что было, нынешней едва зародившейся симпатии, все равно что отдать чашку воды за океан. Океан сейчас — у Ван Ибо. Ван Ибо столько, сколько было Чжу Цзю, когда они расстались, кстати, когда у него день рождения? Хорошо бы не зимой.<br/>«Зачем тебе? — спрашивает он мысленно. — Зачем тебе я — такой?»<br/>Сообщения висят непрочитанными, он не может сейчас читать и отвечать. Завтра.</p><p>Сяо Чжань привык, что у них сходится каждая первая мысль и вторая фраза, поэтому долго не замечает то, что надо замечать. Они же смотрят на мир одними глазами, они же понимают друг друга, а он вообще никогда не умел ревновать. Разве это не глупо, если он все равно не думает ни о ком другом? Какая разница, с кем из актрис, певиц, ведущих и даже из коллег по группе его хотят свести фанаты?<br/>— Ты же Чжу Цзю, главный герой в моей жизни, — смеётся он, щекочет, целует, ловит улыбку. Разве может кто-то другой заменить того, кто видел его после операции на глазах?<br/>Сяо Чжань ещё не хотел тогда встречаться, пока не спадет отек, Чжу Цзю смеялся:<br/>— Я же видел, как ты чуть не плакал на шоу, когда стёр ноги.<br/>— И не собирался.<br/>— Я не испугаюсь, даже если у тебя глаза похожи на персики.<br/>Им ничего не мешает, и Сяо Чжань не понимает, что может помешать. Не слухи же, в которых ни слова правды? И не то, что его группа уже выступает? Будущий успех Чжу Цзю — дело времени, он уверен в этом.<br/>— Шикарная фотосессия, — Чжу Цзю листает журнал. — Круто выглядишь.<br/>— По-моему, все хорошо получились.<br/>— Ты самый красивый.</p><p>Он ещё не замечает в голосе нотку… Зависти? Ревности? Того и другого?<br/>Они ещё радуются достижениям друг друга, даже если эти достижения их друг у друга отнимают. Сяо Чжань жалеет только, что не может всегда быть рядом и поддержать Чжу Цзю, когда тому не везёт.<br/>— Почему?! Я не хуже, я могу! — Чжу Цзю чуть не плачет, Сяо Чжань хотел рассказать о последнем концерте, поделиться, как было всегда, но, видимо, не сейчас.<br/>— Я тоже хочу, чтобы меня пригласили куда-то сразу, — брови заломлены, зубы сжаты, Сяо Чжань не виноват, что ему повезло больше, но чувствует себя так, будто отнял чужой успех. Чжу Цзю проводит по лицу. — Извини. Я себя веду как ревнивый мудак, правда?<br/>— Нет.<br/>— Да. Я рад за тебя, честное слово.<br/>Они разговаривают сквозь поцелуи до глубокой ночи или очень раннего утра, Сяо Чжань всё-таки делится тем, как это, слышать восторги зала.<br/>— Ты тоже так будешь, я точно знаю.<br/>— Жаль, что мы не в одной группе. Или хорошо, нас давно бы застукали.<br/>Оба хмурятся на пару минут: Гонконг большой, шоу-бизнес — маленький, слухи расходятся мгновенно, даже неподтвержденные. Совсем недавно очередной скандал подкосил очередную репутацию, необязательно даже дать повод, могут пустить слух и просто так.<br/>— Так проще, да.</p><p>В какой-то момент Сяо Чжань не может прогнать мысль, что почти не хочет встречаться — нет, он безумно соскучился, но не хочет снова чувствовать себя виноватым, что у него получается лучше, он это заработал, а не просто вытянул счастливый билет. Нет, Чжу Цзю тоже работает, просто ему не везет.<br/>Наверное, он мало любит, если не может поддержать в такой момент. Но он старается. Тогда ещё старается.</p><p>Чжу Цзю наконец улыбается удача, он проходит просмотр и получает приглашение, Сяо Чжань счастлив больше, чем за себя самого, теперь пройдет наконец это все, и им снова будет хорошо вместе.<br/>— Корея?<br/>— Да. Ничего, я хорошо знаю корейский, — Чжу Цзю какой-то ошарашенный и задумчивый. Наверное, сам ещё не верит.<br/>— Будем видеться ещё реже, — Сяо Чжань вздыхает.</p><p>Проходит совсем немного времени, и Чжу Цзю говорит то, во что он не может поверить. Не может это быть всерьез.<br/>— А то, что…<br/>— Я не забыл! Я ничего не забыл! — Чжу Цзю сутулится, он похудел за это время. — Думаешь, мне легко?!<br/>— Тогда почему?! — Сяо Чжань вскакивает.<br/>— Ты не поймёшь, тебе повезло сразу, а я жил ради этого десять лет! Я столько лет учился, как проклятый! Я не могу больше ждать, это последний шанс, мне двадцать один, это поздно… Прости, но это правда поздно для начала. Я не могу, это половина моей жизни.<br/>— Я знаю. Я же не прошу, чтобы ты…<br/>— Ты что, не понимаешь?! Мы слишком похожи, у нас один образ, нас и не взяли бы в одну группу! Даже если я не останусь в Китае, мы всегда будем конкурентами, не можем ими не быть, это работа! Твоя, и моя теперь тоже! Мы все равно бы рано или поздно, лучше сейчас…</p><p>Конкурентами.<br/>Не теми, кто радуется друг другу и за друг друга. Теми, кто соревнуется и ревниво друг за другом следит.<br/>Сяо Чжань, видимо, совсем не понимает, как устроен этот мир.<br/>Больше не спорит.<br/>Не останавливает.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Перемены</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сяо Чжань просыпается живым, веселым и злым.<br/>Два года он не вспоминал. Два года не мог забыть, остановиться.<br/>Не мог перестать доказывать тому, кто о нем, может, и не вспоминал. Ждал… чего? Извинений, сожалений, возвращения в ту реку, куда не войдёшь дважды?<br/>Сяо Чжань усмехается над самим собой. Он не драматический персонаж, чтобы страдать долго и красиво, он — живой, и никакой красоты в этих страданиях не было. Может, была со стороны, для слушателей, понятия не имеющих, из чего все рождалось, а для него — нет.<br/>Кстати, он вчера не ответил Ван Ибо, тот, наверное, обиделся.<br/>«Ещё что-нибудь скажешь?»<br/>«Спишь?»<br/>«Ладно, спокойной ночи».<br/>«Хотя ты все равно прочитаешь утром. Тогда удачного дня завтра, — и еще через час последнее сообщение. — Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо».<br/>Сяо Чжань улыбается.<br/>«Все хорошо. Доброе утро».</p><p>— Доброе утро, Ли-цзе! Спасибо, твой чай — волшебный!<br/>Ли Цинь улыбается, кивает. Потом он так же весело приветствует остальных коллег и всех прочих от гримеров до осветителей.<br/>Видимо, Ван Ибо услышали благие силы, день проходит удачно, к вечеру Сяо Чжань вымотан, как всегда, но доволен собой, а Чжан Сяофань из бумажной куколки превращается в живого человека. Нормального — не мрачного подростка, а потом озлобленного молодого человека, а живого, которому глубокие переживания не мешают радоваться.<br/>___________________________________________________________</p><p>Он сам себя не узнает, он даже в детстве не был таким послушным и примерным. Нет, был, но то детство он не помнит.<br/>Послушно вернулся из Сычуани в поместье на следующий день после встречи. Послушно сидит безвылазно. Две недели, как в тот раз, когда брат посадил под домашний арест.<br/>На удивление — теперь не скучно, хотя здесь негде даже на скейте покататься.<br/>Нет, по Сяо Чжаню он все равно скучает, хотя «скучает» — это слишком мало. Это то, с чем он теперь живёт, постоянное чувство, что бы ни делал.<br/>Если это навсегда, проще сдохнуть сразу, утопиться в одном из прудов.<br/>Он никогда всерьёз не хотел утопиться или ещё что-то такое сделать. Не сдаваться и не отступать.<br/>А ещё он помнит, что Сяо Чжань обещал ему встречу после съёмок. Сколько бы они ни длились, закончатся же когда-то? И никто не запрещает ему приехать ещё раз.<br/>Если сможет. Пока ждет звонка — читает о проектах семьи Чжу, смотрит видео, надо же понимать, на что он подписался. Даже если ещё не подписался на бумаге, все равно уже согласился.<br/>Оказывается, он много пропустил, точнее, и не интересовался никогда. И с Сяо Чжанем мог бы увидеться раньше, без этого всего…<br/>Без этого всего, может, никогда бы у него не было острова.<br/>И еще ночи, самой первой. За ствол и наручники он столько раз прощения попросил, со счета сбился, но ночь не может забыть, хотя там почти ничего не было по сравнению с островом.<br/>Никому такое не должно нравиться. Точно не ему. Он же нормальный. Одно дело — хотеть с парнем, с мужиком, другое… Он же сам всегда подходил, первым, сам целовал, сам брал.<br/>Он бы так ещё — признается себе и жмурится. Чтобы Сяо Чжань делал все, что хочет. Может, даже больше, если захочет, он согласен.<br/>Только он никак, совсем никак не сможет об этом ему сказать.</p><p>Семья Чжу повернута на традициях, хотя делает не только традиционные проекты. Он иногда думает, что они все слегка двинутые, не могут нормальные люди придавать столько значения гриму, инструментам старинным, тому, как рукой или ногой двинуть.<br/>Даже движению. Он любит и умеет совсем другое.<br/>Брат вот разбирается, он мало с кем в семье — очень большой семье, если считать всю, а не только кровных родственников — дружит так близко, как с Чжу Цзаньцзинем.<br/>Он не ревнует, потому что Чжу Цзаньцзинь все равно им не брат и никогда не будет, а он сам слишком взрослый, чтобы хвостом таскаться за старшими.<br/>На некоторые показы семьи Чжу можно со стороны только за большие деньги, а на некоторые и за деньги нельзя. Он смотрит и их, если отвести взгляд от экрана, будет почти что-то же самое. Загнутая крыша, вода, деревья, картины.<br/>Хорошо, что ему не в таком участвовать.</p><p>— К классическому искусству надо быть подготовленным, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь улыбается, как бы приглашая разделить понимание. — Начинать надо с чего-то более простого. Конечно, «простого» не значит «менее сложного» или «несовершенного», но более понятного, особенно молодым.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь хочет сделать не римейк чего-то западного, наоборот, он берет классическую пьесу-цзацзюй и хочет из нее сделать мюзикл. С ним в роли главного героя, потому что у того парня, который уже начал было репетировать, что-то случилось со здоровьем.<br/>Кроме семьи Чжу, постановкой занимается французская компания, название он тут же забывает. Французы по-английски говорят смешно, плохо понимают разницу между Китаем и Гонконгом.<br/>— Они все понимают, — кивает потом Чжу Цзаньцзинь. — Поэтому они здесь, а не в Пекине.<br/>Вполне может быть, что у этих людей с другим разрезом глаз, но таким же сдвигом на искусстве, как у семьи Чжу, есть в Гонконге ещё какие-то дела. Он об этом не думает, его это не касается.<br/>— Ты здесь, пока тебе хочется, — напоминает брат.<br/>В этом нет противоречия со сказанным в поместье. Есть разница между маленьким «не хочется» вроде слушать кого-то, кто думает, что много понимает в постановке, — и тем «хочется», которое важнее всего этого.<br/>Стать тем, на кого Сяо Чжань посмотрит с интересом не только потому, что красивый.<br/>Если все получится.<br/>Потом, если захочет, он из этого выйдет, он только на один мюзикл дал согласие.<br/>А может быть, и не захочет.</p><p>Он не один будет, конечно. Их тут много — Гонконг, Китай. Девочка в красном, с которой ему играть, — симпатичная, раньше бы он…<br/>Хотя ему тоже теперь нельзя, им всем друг с другом нельзя. От этого очень хочется ржать.<br/>Почему он — Чжу Цзаньцзинь объяснил ещё до начала репетиций. Не только из-за конкурса и танца.<br/>— У младшего господина очень выразительная внешность. Не западная, но редкая, плюс рост. Младший господин хорошо поет.<br/>Он кивает. Не смущается — это не комплименты, он и так все про себя знает.<br/>— Ещё важные господа надеются, что младший господин не запросит много, пока не обрёл популярность, — улыбку можно истолковать как угодно, и как насмешку над чужой наивностью, и как извинение за чужую жадность.<br/>Он не толкует никак. Ему не деньги нужны, точнее, не только в них дело, хотя круто, конечно, если получится быть совсем самому по себе, не жить на деньги брата. Хорошо, что у него другая фамилия. Для всех удобнее.<br/>Если получится. Он очень примерно представляет, сколько стоит охраняемая парковка, например. Если выходит из берегов — старший брат иногда советует «отдохнуть, посидеть дома».<br/>А иногда и не советует.<br/>Сколько ему будут платить — тайна, секретность оговорена и подписана отдельно. Гонорары остальных меньше, насколько, он не знает, да и неинтересно.</p><p>Это хорошо, что Сяо Чжань в Сычуани — хотя совсем недавно он в такую мысль не поверил бы.<br/>Занятия по вокалу, по хореографии, по танцу классическому, ещё неизвестно по чему и зачем. Остальные уже прослушали все вводные, ему догонять и догонять. Он в жизни так не учился, по сторонам посмотреть некогда. Смысл в этих запретах, что, у кого-то еще остаются силы и желание встречаться с теми, кого ты только что видел на площадке?<br/>Мэн Цзыи симпатичная, ладно, красивая, и красное ей идет, но он не привык, чтобы на него смотрели снисходительно, то, что у нее актерское образование, для этого тоже не повод, в мюзиклах она все равно не участвовала.<br/>Интересно, если поставить на будильник песню Сяо Чжаня, просыпаться рано утром будет легче?<br/>Легче или сложнее было Сяо Чжаню на его первом шоу? Он был старше, он говорил в интервью, что просто старался сделать все хорошо.<br/>Ему надо не хорошо, ему надо отлично. Лучше всех. Доказать, что он действительно все может, иначе и начинать не стоило.<br/>— Правда, что у нас будут гастроли во Франции? — он еще не запомнил, как эту девочку зовут, их две похожих, и роли у них мелкие. Перерыв. Он делает глоток воды.<br/>— Правда, — улыбается Чжу Цзаньцзинь. — И в Пекине, и во Франции, я в вас верю, мы привезем туда нечто особенное!<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь отходит. Он разминает голени, вполуха слушая бурное обсуждение будущих гастролей.<br/>— А ты почему молчишь?<br/>— Мне без разницы. Я там уже был, — он встает, делает еще глоток.<br/>— В Пекине?<br/>— И в Пекине, и во Франции, — кивает и нацепляет наушники, чтобы не доставали.</p><p>На то, что на нём будет надето и нарисовано, ему плевать. После того, как он ходил, ничего не страшно. Лишь бы глупо не выглядело, а глупо не сделают.<br/>У Сяо Чжаня всякое было на фотосессиях, на сцене, в клипах. На некоторые смотреть трудно, а не смотреть — нельзя. Пиджак на голое тело, например.<br/>Он помнит Сяо Чжаня в белой рубашке. Сперва застегнутой, потом расстёгнутой.<br/>Хочет ещё. И в пиджаке без рубашки — тоже.<br/>Он все ещё помнит про «дать шанс». Все ещё не очень понимает, на какой стадии это «построить отношения».<br/>Он пишет Сяо Чжаню. Писать могут многие, кто угодно. Но Сяо Чжань кому угодно не отвечает, ну наверное. Ему — отвечает, хотя бы раз в день, а иногда и два.<br/>Сяо Чжань точно не трахается с кем угодно, а с ним — да. Даже если в последний раз это было месяц назад и будет снова в том неизвестном «когда я вернусь».<br/>Потому что Сяо Чжань обещал встречу, а раз обещал, все будет.<br/>________________________________________________________________</p><p>Съёмки в рекламе не принято считать серьезным делом, но все к ним стремятся. Песня может понравиться слушателям, а дорама зрителям, а может, и нет. Реклама — более надёжные деньги, а Сяо Чжань привык относиться к любой работе добросовестно.<br/>В Гонконге теплее, чем в Сычуани, Сяо Чжань снимает куртку, но не маску. Его встречают — день на съёмки, переночевать дома и утром лететь обратно, увидеться ни с кем не получится. Сяо Чжань в который раз жалеет мельком, что кошку пришлось отдать родителям, но какое животное выдержит вечное отсутствие хозяина.</p><p>Дома тихо, как всегда после долгой отлучки, все чуть-чуть чужое. Сяо Чжань никуда не хочет идти — устал. Он не писал Ван Ибо про приезд, встретятся потом, когда вернётся совсем.<br/>В последние недели он собой почти доволен. Как будто выздоровел одновременно и от простуды, и от затяжной душевной болезни, и очень хочется как можно скорее жить. Играть. Петь. Не потому что надо, а потому что хочется.</p><p>Сможет ли он посмотреть спокойно на свой же рисунок? Обещанный, так и не отданный портрет, нарисованный после расставания.<br/>Папка со старыми рисунками запылилась, Сяо Чжань чихает.<br/>Он хотел бы сказать, что сейчас рисует лучше, но в последние два года почти не брал в руки карандаши, и, может, сейчас вышло бы хуже. Пока рисовал — мысленно спорил, обвинял, оправдывал, говорил все, что не смог сказать вслух. А портрет все равно улыбается, Сяо Чжань хотел по-другому, но запомнил именно таким.<br/>Если бы не это все, стал бы он так вкладываться в работу, что чуть не загнал себя? Стал бы он тем, кто есть?</p><p>Чжу Цзю может быть в Корее — Сяо Чжань давно не следит за его проектами. У него может быть другой номер. Он может не ответить на звонок неизвестного — Сяо Чжань менял телефон.<br/>— Слушаю.<br/>Голос — тот. Сяо Чжань молчит.<br/>— Вас не слышно!<br/>— Это я. Сяо Чжань.<br/>Теперь тишина с другой стороны, может быть, трубку сейчас повесят.<br/>— Чжань-Чжань, — тихое, почти шепотом, — это правда ты?!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. В глаза и издали</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Чжань-Чжань, — тихое, почти шепотом, — это правда ты?!<br/>— Если это ты, то это — я.<br/>— Не может быть, — слово в слово, это так знакомо и так странно.<br/>— Чжань-Чжань, ты сейчас где?!<br/>— В Гонконге, а ты?<br/>— Я тоже, я теперь тут, — неловкая пауза.<br/>— Я хотел тебе сказать… — снова вместе, да что же такое, они больше двух лет не виделись, но по-прежнему говорят хором.<br/>— Чжань-Чжань, можешь завтра вечером… В наше кафе?<br/>— Не могу, завтра улетаю.<br/>— Надолго? А, неважно. А сегодня? Сейчас?</p><p>Это совсем другой человек — взрослее, спокойнее, хотя, может быть, это усталость. Кажется худее и выше, еще немного вырос, или Сяо Чжань забыл? Нет, не забыл, раньше, если обнять, губы касались виска, теперь пришлись бы в скулу…<br/>Наверное. Незачем проверять.<br/>Этого нового человека все знают под другим, настоящим именем, но это все равно Чжу Цзю, у него те же глаза. Они смотрят друг на друга, и Сяо Чжань очень хотел бы знать, каким он видится сейчас со стороны.<br/>Он очень быстро доехал и почти не успел засомневаться, надо ли было, стоило ли. Что он может сказать? Что могут сказать ему?</p><p>— Чжань-Чжань, а ты такой же, как был, только лучше, и похудел. Я видел твои рейтинги. Круто.<br/>— Я твои… Извини, не успеваю, — врать не хочется, но прежний Чжу Цзю от такого взвился бы, съязвил бы насчет невероятно занятых айдолов.<br/>— Некогда? — улыбка понимающая. — Ещё бы.<br/>Они сидят не за тем столиком, который любили когда-то, — в углу, в тени, у обоих маска под подбородком.<br/>— Ты вернулся в Гонконг? — Сяо Чжань хочет сказать то, ради чего позвонил, и не знает, как не обидеть. И ещё он действительно хочет знать, доволен ли тот жизнью, счастлив ли, но и этот вопрос может прозвучать не с тем значением.<br/>— На два месяца, пишем альбом.<br/>— Поздравляю.<br/>— Ерунда, но спасибо, — жест-отмашка такой знакомый, длинные пальцы, вместо тех часов, которые он помнит — дорогие брендовые, браслет съезжает по руке, то ли велик, то ли и должен прилегать неплотно. — Чжань-Чжань, хорошо, что ты позвонил. Я бы не решился, а хотел давно.<br/>— Серьезно?<br/>— Да, — взгляд глаза в глаза, снизу вверх, когда сидят, разница в росте прежняя. — Извиниться хотел. Знаю, мало, поздно, но может, тебя порадует, если я скажу — я себя вел как ревнивый мудак. Вот.<br/>— Не…<br/>— Да, — решительный кивок. — Прости.<br/>Не то чтобы не радует, что-то екает внутри, но совсем не так, как было бы два года назад. Он готовился к совсем другому. А еще Сяо Чжань не любит, когда кому-то рядом неловко.<br/>— Нет пира, который не кончается, — он улыбается, отвечая поговоркой. — Не надо. Я хотел тебе сказать спасибо.<br/>Это — главное из всего, о чем он думал над пыльным рисунком. Впервые за два года задумался, что не только он, может быть, жил все это время с внутренним грузом, и решил снять его с чужих плеч.<br/>— Спасибо, Чжань-Чжань, я теперь чувствую себя ревнивым мудаком вдвойне, — короткий смех человека, которому не смешно. — Я думал, ты мне хочешь в лицо плюнуть.<br/>— Ты же сам предложил встретиться? — за окном темно, льет дождь, так легко поверить, что время опрокинулось назад, так невозможно забыть и забыться. Даже если простил, а он теперь понимает, что простил.<br/>— Я это заслужил. Чжань-Чжань, таких, как ты — единицы. Нет, так только ты можешь.<br/>— Чжу Цзю… — привычное обращение вылетело само.<br/>— Уже нет. Уже не главный герой, не в твоей жизни, да?<br/>Отвечать словами не надо, они и так понимали друг друга. Все ещё понимают. Они по-прежнему похожи, и если бы… Только есть другая поговорка, которая им подходит куда больше — «созданы, но не предназначены».<br/>Длинные пальцы «шагают» по столу, замирают возле его сжатой руки, не прикасаясь.<br/>— Я дурак, Чжань-Чжань, — тихо, еле слышно. — У меня все получилось, как я хотел. У тебя тоже, да? И у нас бы все получилось, если бы я не испугался. Я сам виноват. Чжань-Чжань, если тебе ещё раз повезет, не будь таким дураком, как я.<br/>Сяо Чжань раскрывает ладонь — в ней зажата подвеска. Потёртая, не новая.<br/>— Ты говорил, она тебе приносит удачу. Вдруг ещё пригодится.<br/>— Мне и так теперь хватает. А помнишь, ты обещал портрет?<br/>— Я нарисовал.</p><p>— Когда? — не на что там так долго смотреть, это набросок, по сути.<br/>— После.<br/>— Отдашь?<br/>— Если хочешь.<br/>— Спасибо. Может, я ещё прославлюсь, потому что меня рисовал сам Сяо Чжань, — смех колкий, горький, царапает, но подошедший официант со счётом мешает ответить. Подвеска так и остаётся на столе.<br/>На улице Сяо Чжань вкладывает руку в протянутую, слегка удивляясь, — не было у них такой манеры здороваться и прощаться.<br/>Это не манера. Это сплетённые пальцы взлетают к чужим губам, невесомое касание, скорее, дыхание на костяшках.<br/>— Счастливо тебе.<br/>Наверное, это последний раз, когда они что-то сказали вместе.</p><p>Сяо Чжань добирается до дома долго — половину пути идёт пешком, несмотря на дождь.<br/>Вспоминает то, что было два года назад, и то, что сегодня вечером. Без горечи — в сердце то ли полно, то ли пусто. Пусто там, где болело, полно там, где было мертво.<br/>Дома он проверяет телефон. Ван Ибо пишет часто, но сейчас уже несколько часов молчит.<br/>«Что делаешь?»<br/>Ван Ибо отвечает не сразу.<br/>«Катаюсь. А ты?»<br/>«Спать ложусь, все равно больше делать нечего».<br/>«А ты где?»<br/>Иероглифы голос не передают, но Сяо Чжаню кажется, что он слышит подозрительную интонацию.<br/>«Дома. Завтра снова улетаю утром».<br/>«Я приеду?!»<br/>«Извини, устал, завтра вставать рано. Вернусь со съёмок, увидимся».<br/>«Ладно».<br/>Может, Сяо Чжань ошибается, но прекрасно представляет себе и мимику, и голос Ван Ибо во все время короткого разговора. Хочет проверить.<br/>— Привет.<br/>— Привет. Ты почему не сказал, что приедешь?<br/>— Я все равно на один день. А что у тебя с голосом?<br/>— Ничего. Ледяной тоник выпил.<br/>— И катаешься под дождем?<br/>— Ну и что?<br/>— Ничего, — Сяо Чжань улыбается. — Тогда не буду отвлекать, если ты за рулём.<br/>— А ты что хотел?<br/>— Ничего, просто так.<br/>— Подожди пять минут? Я припаркуюсь и зайду куда-нибудь.<br/>— Дома бы ты парковался с таким голосом. Как тебя старший брат из дома выпустил?<br/>— Он не в Гонконге, — Ван Ибо смеётся. — Я скоро.<br/>Ван Ибо перезванивает действительно скоро, через пять минут. Сяо Чжань успевает налить чай.<br/>— А почему ты на день?<br/>— Рекламный ролик. Завтра утром обратно в Сычуань.<br/>— Что за реклама?<br/>— Ювелирка.<br/>— Наверное, красиво.<br/>— Наверное, я все равно готовое вижу потом. Покажут — посмотрю.<br/>Ван Ибо молчит.</p><p>— Горло? Говорить больно?<br/>— Нет. Я чай горячий взял, — голос действительно живее. — Ты говори. Когда ты говоришь, я верю, что ты настоящий.<br/>— А так не веришь?<br/>— Иногда. Вдруг мне приснилось.<br/>В лицо Ван Ибо такого не говорит, в лицо может сказать, какой Сяо Чжань охуенный, это бывает неловко, но не так, он этому все равно не верит, смеется и отмахивается.<br/>Тому, как дрогнул голос, — верит.<br/>— Я настоящий.<br/>— А почему ты мне не сказал, когда болел?<br/>— А ты откуда знаешь?<br/>— Я новости читаю.<br/>— Что, прямо в центральных новостях писали? — Сяо Чжань смеётся. — Зачем про простуду-то писать? Тем более ты вот и так знаешь.<br/>— Мне не все равно. Мне всё не все равно про тебя.<br/>Снова тишина.<br/>— Говори что-нибудь, — просит Ван Ибо. — Про что угодно.<br/>— Так сложно, — улыбается он. — Ну вот в Гонконге теплее, в Сычуани совсем осень. Когда вернусь, поеду к родителям, с кошкой играть. Ты кошек любишь?<br/>— Не знаю. Нормально к ним, у нас не держат. Не знаю, почему, вроде не запрещено.<br/>— Ты же говорил, старший брат тебя просил пожить дома?<br/>— Не, уже все, я у себя.<br/>— Часто так?<br/>— Не, нечасто. Я же сам по себе, — Ван Ибо смеётся. — Я хорошо себя сейчас веду.<br/>— И в бар не ходишь? — он смеётся тоже.<br/>— Нет. Честное слово.<br/>— Верю. А у тебя когда день рождения?<br/>— Уже прошел, в августе был.<br/>— Лев?<br/>— Угу.<br/>____________________________________________________</p><p>Он не собирался так.<br/>Он и знать не должен был. Сяо Чжань не писал, что приедет.<br/>Он просто зашёл к Чжу Цзаньцзиню, потому что зачем решать дела через третьих лиц, если можно прямо. Ему — можно.<br/>Просто дождался кивка, изображающего просьбу подождать конца телефонного разговора, присел поодаль.<br/>«Включился» на имени.<br/>— Пригласить господина Сяо? Я помню про съёмки, но он же приезжает… Да, понимаю, всего на день, ничего страшного, в другой раз…<br/>Если б у него были уши, как у кролика, сейчас бы застриг.<br/>— Младший господин что-то хотел?<br/>— Да. На эти выходные хочу уехать. Старший брат просит.<br/>— Если глава так хочет, конечно, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь улыбается и кивает. — Я предупрежу режиссера.<br/>— Спасибо, — он встает.<br/>— Пусть младший господин не обижается, но к нему тоже есть просьба, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь тоже встает и улыбается.<br/>— Какая?<br/>— Было бы хорошо, если бы младший господин был доброжелательнее к тем, с кем он играет.<br/>— Я со всеми вежливо разговариваю, — он хмурится. Он никого не трогает, и его устраивает, что к нему тоже больше не лезут.<br/>— Да, конечно, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь иногда чем-то неуловимо напоминает старшего брата, то ли выражение лица перенял, то ли интонацию? — Прошу младшего господина извинить, но его сцены с госпожой Мэн больше напоминают сражение, а не любовную беседу.<br/>Он фыркает, потому что — ну потому что так и есть. Это Мэн Цзыи положено быть хрупкой китайской девушкой, она и так хрупкая, когда он по ходу пьесы ее на руки поднимает, кажется, что тряпки на ней весят больше, чем она сама.<br/>Но глазищами так и сверкает. И упрямая. Он что, уступать должен?<br/>— Младший господин подумает об этом на выходных?<br/>— Подумаю. До свидания.</p><p>Он долго думает. Не про Мэн Цзыи, а про то, писать Сяо Чжаню насчет встречи или нет.<br/>Решил, что нет. Раз Сяо Чжань всего на день и не написал — это ещё не возвращение. Не считается. Он месяц ждал, ещё подождёт, если надо.<br/>Может, возьмёт выходной и приедет сам.</p><p>Увидеть Сяо Чжаня ему никто не запретит. Сяо Чжань, когда идёт домой, по сторонам вообще не смотрит.<br/>Ничего не стоило бы снова догнать. Он удерживается с большим трудом. Сяо Чжань подумает, что сталкерит, подумает… Нет, не стоит.<br/>Сяо Чжань сутулится, идет медленно. Ну вот что ему стоило написать, что приедет? Необязательно же трахаться, что он, не понимает? Он бы хоть чай сейчас ему сделал.<br/>Он ещё смотрит на горящие окна, наверное, вот-вот погаснут.<br/>Окна действительно гаснут, а он так замечтался и не ожидал, что чуть не пропускает, как Сяо Чжань выходит снова.<br/>Старший брат узнает — будет недоволен. Не так, как раньше, но дураком наверняка назовет. Как будто он сам не знает. Только дурак так может. Мало ли куда Сяо Чжань и зачем, поужинать, например. Может, получится сделать вид, что он здесь случайно, и подойти?<br/>Сяо Чжань по сторонам вообще не смотрит. Только зависает иногда по дороге так, что приходится прятаться. Не то детские игры, не то шпионский детектив какой-то.<br/>В любом случае — пиздец.</p><p>Район незнакомый, он любит болтаться по городу, но здесь никогда не бывал. А Сяо Чжань иногда останавливается и оглядывается, как будто вспоминает.<br/>Снова зависает перед дверью кафе. Кафе совсем обычное. Он не гордый, бывал и в таких, но Сяо Чжань что, лучше места поужинать не нашел?<br/>Или не поужинать.<br/>Он готов спорить на что угодно, включая мотоцикл, что это не деловая встреча. Он где-то видел того, кто сидит с Сяо Чжанем за столиком, вспомнить бы ещё! Тайно сфоткать и поискать по картинке?!<br/>Он прячется под кепкой за дальним столиком, косит на них, другим — в экран. Жаль, слишком далеко, слов не слышно. Дебил он, если уж собрался следить, мог бы…<br/>Не мог бы. И так стыдно, и если Сяо Чжань увидит — какими глазами на него смотреть.<br/>Только он даже на расстоянии видит, какими глазами смотрят на самого Сяо Чжаня.<br/>Он уже нашел, вспомнил. Точно видел — в том самом шоу, с которого начал Сяо Чжань.<br/>«Мне нельзя».<br/>«Встречаться тоже нельзя».<br/>«Тайно — можно, пока фанаты не узнают».<br/>«Если я начну с кем-то встречаться, ты об этом узнаешь первым».<br/>Он жжет глазами профиль, сжимает кулаки, когда чужая рука замирает возле руки Сяо Чжаня. Полжизни за то, чтобы слышать, только кому нужна его жизнь, хоть половина, хоть вся.<br/>Если верить профайлам — старше. Ладно, красивый, чем-то похож на самого Сяо Чжаня. Последние два года почти все время проводит в Корее. Это радует, но недостаточно.<br/>Ни в чем не лучше, кроме славы. Точно.<br/>И еще он видит, как смотрит Сяо Чжань. Глаз не отводит, на него самого никогда так не смотрел. Только лицо такое, как будто болит что-то.</p><p>Может быть, он ревнивый дебил, даже наверняка, он ушел оттуда, чтобы не видеть, хватит, он шлем успел надеть и завестись, когда их тоже вынесло наружу.<br/>И друзья так не прощаются. Друзьям руки не целуют ни в Корее, ни в Гонконге, ни в Китае.<br/>«Ты об этом узнаешь первым».<br/>Это пиздец.<br/>Пусть работа, пусть презентации и остальная показуха, он понял, не дурак. Только пусть ему Сяо Чжань не врёт, потому что если… Потому что Сяо Чжань должен быть таким, какой есть, а если он не такой, если не верить тому, что он сказал, то кому вообще? И зачем?<br/>Он очень хочет верить. Он все ещё молчит, не звонит, не пишет и не пытается выяснить.<br/>Даже старшему брату нельзя пожаловаться, старшему брату не понравится.<br/>Правильно не понравится. Сам дебил, только если б от этого было легче.</p><p>Дождь стекает по плечам, по шлему. На светофоре он проверяет телефон просто по привычке, въевшейся за месяц. Сяо Чжань часто отвечает в это время, он привык отмечать — значит, закончился съемочный день.<br/>Что-то не складывается. Если Сяо Чжань сейчас… занят, зачем спрашивать, как дела?<br/>Сяо Чжань дома. Наверное, по крайней мере, так говорит. На фоне тихо, никакой музыки или разговоров. Сяо Чжань — не тот человек, который будет трепаться с кем-то, если не один.<br/>Он слишком далеко, чтобы быстро доехать и посмотреть, горят ли окна.<br/>Он и не поедет. Больше — никогда, даже если будет шанс проверить.</p><p>Он врет про простуду, заходит в первое же кафе, берет чай, справляется с голосом.<br/>Слушает. Сяо Чжань говорит негромко, голос усталый, но теплый. И пару раз он смеётся. По-настоящему.<br/>Он очень хочет знать, что это было сегодня вечером, но что бы ни было — Сяо Чжань говорит с ним, а не с кем-то ещё.<br/>И позвонил сам, — когда это доходит, он расплывается в улыбке.<br/>Он не будет больше проверять. Он хочет верить.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Не только дела</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Чжу Цзаньцзинь «раскрашивает» список в телефоне, отмечая дела по важности.<br/>Мелкое удовольствие, разрешение самому себе, отец не одобрял электронные списки, написанное от руки-де лучше держится в памяти. Он сам всегда писал только от руки, еще и кистью.<br/>У Чжу Цзаньцзиня тоже до сих пор лежит на столе пачка рисовой бумаги, только вместо кисти — ручка-брашинг, чтобы не возиться с тушью. И он не пишет, а рисует, не каллиграфические знаки, а все подряд — абстрактные пересечения линий, домики, зайчики, смайлики, силуэты. Рисует, как умеет, никто не проверит, чем он занимается.<br/>А у электронных списков того, что по-настоящему важно, есть еще одно достоинство — их можно удалить, и никто не узнает, что что-то здесь было.</p><p>Это глупость и детская прихоть, но там, где можно, Чжу Цзаньцзинь все делает наоборот, не так, как учили. Это мелочи, которые вряд ли заметит кто-то, кроме слуг, потому что госпожа Чжу — матушка — полтора года как живет отдельно, но каждый раз, делая что-то такое, Чжу Цзаньцзинь улыбается.</p><p>Есть дела, и есть — дела. Чжу Цзаньцзинь позволяет себе эксперименты в том, что касается искусства, как с мюзиклом, это его личная прихоть, желание, удовольствие.<br/>В тех делах, которые составляют настоящую репутацию семьи, он делает все так, как обучен, нравится ему это или нет. Делает даже больше, отец не считал нужным разбираться в электронике самостоятельно, перекладывал на инженеров. Цзаньцзиню это в детстве тоже казалось скучным, пока не стало нужно самому.<br/>Выставка электроники помечена как «интересное, но неважное», большая выставка будет в апреле, в том же самом центре в Ваньчае, пока что — просто посмотреть.<br/>Семья Чжу обеспечивает безопасность и конфиденциальность. Семью Чжу интересует оборудование, предотвращающее слежку, но именно поэтому он лично следит за новинками технологий — на каждое действие должно быть готово противодействие.<br/>Возможно, он разбирается в этом лучше, чем кто-либо во всей большой семье. Даже лучше, чем глава Лю.</p><p>Всему свое место и время, на премьере мюзикла не будет никаких закрытых лож, Чжу Цзаньцзинь пригласит, конечно, на него всех партнеров, но исключительно ради самой постановки, а не ради дел.<br/>Закрытых лож не будет еще и из-за участия Ван Ибо. Лю Хайкуань об этом не просил, но это подразумевается по умолчанию. Не должно быть ничего даже потенциально опасного.<br/>Ван Ибо в очередной раз удивляет, в кои-то веки — приятно. Не пропускает репетиции, только пару раз проспал. Чжу Цзаньцзинь и режиссер не снижают темп — у них на подготовку считанные месяцы, а Ван Ибо еще надо догнать остальных, поэтому занятия и репетиции идут полный день. И Ван Ибо работает так, как Чжу Цзаньцзинь совсем от него не ожидал — а он знает, как это, может оценить, чего стоит встать, когда ноги гудят и подкашиваются. Ван Ибо хмурится и встает, а Чжу Цзаньцзинь позволяет себе надеяться, что проект все-таки не окажется провальным.<br/>С вокалом тоже все более или менее хорошо, хотя режиссер хочет лучше, но это не Франция, не Запад, надо учитывать местную специфику и еще раз подумать над рекламой.<br/>Если Чжу Цзаньцзинь хоть что-то понимает, то он догадывается, ради чего и кого старается младший брат Лю Хайкуаня, хотя ему, конечно, никто ничего не говорил. Господин Сяо, вероятно, не предполагает, что среди всех, кто наблюдает за его жизнью, есть несколько пар профессионально зорких глаз, но пока что ничего нового не видят и они. Сяо Чжань не изменяет привычкам, не швыряется деньгами, не покупает дорогие вещи — обзавелся только новым фотоаппаратом, да и тот подарен на день рождения, — не стремится познакомиться поближе с главой семьи Лю. По-прежнему много и добросовестно работает. Чжу Цзаньцзинь позволяет себе надеяться и на то, что Ван Ибо в очередной раз повезло: Сяо Чжань тот, кем кажется, талантливый и порядочный человек, одновременно скромный и гордый. Хорошее сочетание для агентства, для самого господина Сяо — не очень. Можно сказать, всей семье Лю повезло.<br/>Повезло ли Сяо Чжаню с Ван Ибо — вопрос вне сферы интересов семьи Чжу и Чжу Цзаньцзиня лично.<br/>Неплохо было бы, если бы Ван Ибо хватило мотивации так работать до премьеры и после, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь мысленно просит Гуаньинь быть милостивой.</p><p>Чжу Цзаньцзинь при случае заверяет Лю Хайкуаня, что все в порядке, но если быть честным — не совсем. Не может все быть идеально гладко, если речь идет о Ван Ибо.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь сглаживает конфликты с режиссером, радуясь, что французы привыкли к сложным характерам звезд. Только Ван Ибо пока что даже не звезда, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь ему не брат и не гувернер, чтобы водить за руку и мирить со сверстниками. А Ван Ибо умудрился за несколько недель настроить против себя почти всех артистов. Он ни с кем не ссорится, просто демонстративно всех игнорирует, едва репетиция заканчивается или прерывается на отдых.<br/>Ван Ибо никогда не интересовался никем, кроме себя, никогда ни с кем не дружил. Чжу Цзаньцзинь не удивляется и прекрасно понимает всех, в первую очередь Мэн Цзыи, но список задач увеличивается еще на одну — склеить то, что так и норовит распасться. Не может же он пригласить Сяо Чжаня к участию вместо госпожи Мэн!<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь улыбается во весь рот, представив это себе.</p><p>Он не зря выбрал именно эту пьесу из всей китайской классики и из юаньских драм в частности. Почти никакой социальной проблематики, никаких конфуцианских идей — мягкий и нежный образ Цянь-нюй, история юной любви, почти что сказка с волшебно разрешившимся сюжетом. Чжу Цзаньцзинь заранее «видел», как все это может выглядеть на сцене с учетом неизбежных упрощений и стилизаций, особенно момент встречи настоящей Цянь-нюй и ее души, все отточенное и лаконичное, как русский балет…<br/>Помнится, на этом моменте он чуть не хлопнул себя по лбу, сообразив, как выстраивает пантомиму в голове — почти что Одетта и Одиллия. Тогда он только посмеялся над собой и подумал, что это можно рассказать Лю Хайкуаню, тот оценит.<br/>Тогда еще участие Ван Ибо не планировалось.</p><p>С приходом Ван Ибо все идет хорошо, но куда-то не туда. Мэн Цзыи, с предыдущим партнером прекрасно игравшая деву-цветок, мягкость и нежность, вдруг обретает стальной стержень, а сам Ван Ибо отлично попадает в ноты, в ритм — но выглядит совершенно холодным.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь может попросить Лю Хайкуаня… нет, не может и не будет. Дело не в чьем-то авторитете, невозможно объяснить словами то, что должно идти от сердца.<br/>Если оно там есть. Чжу Цзаньцзинь тяжело вздыхает и мельком ловит в зеркале свое отражение с заломленными бровями. Он смеется про себя: запомнить и показать Мэн Цзыи. Вот так должна выглядеть влюбленная страдающая дева, а не пытаться гонять своего жениха по всей сцене!<br/>Кто бы еще показал Ван Ибо, как должен выглядеть этот самый влюбленный жених?..</p><p>Ван Ибо обещает подумать, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь откладывает эту проблему до следующей недели. Он выходит из кабинета, улыбается всем, подбадривает всех. Отдельно спрашивает французских артистов, все ли в порядке — европейцам бывает трудно освоиться в Гонконге.<br/>Ему самому тоже было трудно. От Хайнаня до Гонконга всего час перелета, но другое — все. Другое море, другое небо, слишком много людей и даже язык другой, кантонский диалект.<br/>Говорят, дети легко привыкают, Чжу Цзаньцзинь поспорил бы, но и он со временем привык.</p><p>Французов четверо — «душа» Цянь-нюй, слуга Чжан Цянь и еще двое статистов-"студентов». Чжу Цзаньцзинь улыбается им, они все ему нравятся, все широкоглазые и веселые. В этом «нравятся» нет дополнительного интереса, во-первых — непрофессионально, во-вторых — ему нравится совсем другой тип.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь прекрасно знает, какой. До последних полутора лет это было самым страшным секретом, теперь, став главой, он мог бы позволить себе… увлечения, но теперь — не хочет.<br/>Он прикрывает глаза, пока едет на выставку электроники и опирается подбородком на кисть руки, мысленно представляя фигуру — пока что размытую, как бы издали, сквозь туман или облака.<br/>Даже сквозь туман угадывается высокий рост — намного выше его самого — широкие плечи… Протянутая навстречу рука, Чжу Цзаньцзинь очень хорошо ее представляет: крупная ладонь, подстать всей фигуре, длинные пальцы…<br/>Он вздыхает, отгоняя видение, и в который раз мельком завидует Ван Ибо. «Старший брат просил приехать…»<br/>Задержаться на мысли он не успевает, потому что телефон выдает бессмертную мелодию Морриконе, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь улыбается, хотя абонент его не видит.</p><p>— Цзаньцзинь?<br/>— Да, глава Лю. Младший господин ко мне заходил, сказал, что…<br/>— Он мне уже позвонил, я знаю, — звук очень хороший, такое ощущение, как будто Лю Хайкуань говорит над самым ухом, негромко, но четко. Или в ухо, так, что чувствуется дыхание. Так, что Чжу Цзаньцзинь расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу пальто. — Как у тебя?<br/>Лю Хайкуань спрашивает не из вежливости. За последние полтора года Чжу Цзаньцзинь привык к этому вопросу.<br/>«Как у тебя?» — это приглашение к откровенности, к открытому разговору о проблемах, если таковые есть. Чжу Цзаньцзинь очень хорошо представляет себе теплую улыбку и внимательные темные глаза.<br/>И хорошо помнит вежливый, но весомый укор, когда он только стал главой и стыдился делиться сложностями, боясь упасть в глазах Лю Хайкуаня. Как сидел, расстроенный и потерянный, мечтая бросить все и уехать обратно в Хайкоу, кутался в плед — весна была холодная, а он всегда мерзнет.<br/>Он не родился в этом, как Лю Хайкуань или Ван Ичжоу. Он очень старался стать таким, как надо будущему главе, очень старался освоить то, чем занимается семья, вместе с классической балетной хореографией, изучить китайское искусство и театр в особенности. Еще хорошо учиться, запоминать всех «нужных» людей, научиться устраивать то, за что никто не аплодирует, но на чем держится положение семьи — быть посредниками.<br/>Не бояться угроз, стрельбы, крови, боли. Этому так и не научился, поэтому старался сделать так, чтобы не случилось того, чего надо бояться.<br/>Он только стал главой, едва-едва пара месяцев прошла, все валилось из рук. Чуть не велел принести коньяка, но тоже побоялся потерять лицо.</p><p>А потом приехал Лю Хайкуань, сам, и мягко объяснил, что не надо превращать снежок в лавину — сравнил, видимо, потому, что недавно ездил кататься на горных лыжах. Чжу Цзаньцзинь толком не видел ни снежков, ни тем более лавины, но воображение у него всегда было хорошее.<br/>Потом они разговорились просто так, Лю Хайкуань рассказал про те самые горные лыжи, показал фотографии. Чжу Цзаньцзинь смотрел на него, подперев щеку, слушал и мечтал, чтобы это длилось бесконечно.<br/>Бесконечного не бывает ничего, особенно счастья, но беседы о делах неизменно переходят в разговоры просто так. Лю Хайкуань ему доверяет, а Чжу Цзаньзинь готов на все, чтобы сохранить это доверие.<br/>— Еду в Ваньчай, в Экспо-центр, потом еще кое-куда, потом навещу матушку, — в машине, при водителе, не поговоришь.<br/>— Понятно. Сочувствую, — Лю Хайкуань посмеивается. Он прекрасно знает, что Чжу Цзаньцзинь добровольно и шагу бы к госпоже Чжу не сделал, но приличия надо соблюдать. — Если хочешь, приезжай потом.<br/>— Это будет поздно, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь готов подпрыгнуть. После такого дня неофициальная встреча с Лю Хайкуанем — лучшее, о чем можно мечтать.<br/>— Ничего страшного.<br/>— Если я не помешаю…<br/>— Ты мне никогда не мешаешь.<br/>— Хорошо, — он мгновенно веселеет.<br/>— Тогда до вечера.<br/>Лю Хайкуань отключается, а Чжу Цзаньцзинь останавливает запись разговора.</p><p>Лю Хайкуань стоит на балконе, смотрит на огни города. Почти так, как в видении, только светлая фигура не выступает из тумана, а, наоборот, теряется в полутьме. Дверь открыта, ноябрьский ветер вздувает шторы — Лю Хайкуань холода не боится, а Чжу Цзаньцзинь вздрагивает и от сквозняка, и от волнения.<br/>Он наверняка видел сверху и машину, и его, но пока Чжу Цзаньцзинь не кашляет за спиной — не оборачивается, чтобы подать холодную от металла перил руку. Лю Хайкуань не всегда так здоровается, но если протягивает руку на западный манер, Чжу Цзаньцзинь благодарит небеса.<br/>— Пойдем, — Лю Хайкуань замечает, что он вздрагивает, знает, что он боится холода.<br/>Почти все про него знает. Очень важного «почти», которое он утаивает ради самого же Лю Хайкуаня.</p><p>Чжу Цзаньцзинь проводил в этом доме самые разные вечера: и наедине с Лю Хайкуанем, и в компании кого-то еще, например, Ван Ибо. На кухне, в кабинете, в музыкальном кабинете — по настроению хозяина и по ситуации.<br/>— Как госпожа Чжу?<br/>— Здорова, — он не хочет снова думать об этой женщине. Лю Хайкуань кивает.<br/>— Как репетиции?<br/>— Ван Ибо очень старается, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь улыбается. Это правда, и Лю Хайкуаню это будет приятно. Можно сказать больше, это не та правда, которую нужно утаивать. — У него есть… сложности, но ничего страшного, до премьеры еще долго, думаю, он справится.<br/>— Хорошо, — Лю Хайкуань коротко улыбается. — Говоришь, премьера в апреле?<br/>— Да, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь настораживается.<br/>— А потом?<br/>— Потом несколько спектаклей, фотосессии, гастроли к лету, наверное…<br/>— Может быть, так даже лучше. Пусть будет подальше…<br/>— О чем ты? — он даже наедине не всегда обращается к Лю Хайкуаню по имени, но видит, как тот трогает подбородок, и не столько сейчас любуется на эти руки, сколько пытается понять, что так может обеспокоить главу семьи Лю.<br/>— Цзаньцзинь, постарайся устроить так, чтобы гастроли могли обойтись без тебя. Будущим летом в Гонконге может быть жарко.</p><p>Вряд ли Лю Хайкуань говорит о солнечном пекле. Чжу Цзаньцзинь, наклонившийся было вперед, выпрямляется и спокойно кивает.<br/>— Там справятся без меня.<br/>Там — справятся. Тут — может быть, и нет.<br/>— Пекин? — тихо, одними губами, говорит он.<br/>— Да.<br/>Гонконгские семьи — бельмо на глазу, кость в горле семей китайских, преграда к золотому треугольнику. Особенно семья Лю с ее судостроением и морским транзитом.<br/>Этому противостоянию не год и не десять, намного больше, но чужаков тоже намного больше, хотя бы в силу того, насколько Китай больше Гонконга. И они вряд ли будут договариваться через посредников.<br/>— Может быть, обойдется, как раньше.<br/>— Может быть, — он снова кивает.<br/>Он очень на это надеется, но Лю Хайкуань не будет просто так отсылать подальше любимого брата.<br/>Он вовремя сегодня посетил выставку электроники. Семья Чжу не вмешивается в то, о чем говорят наедине прибегающие к их услугам, но он и не будет вмешиваться. Ему просто надо знать чуть-чуть больше, в том числе то, о чем Лю Хайкуань умолчал, и он узнает.<br/>— Цзаньцзинь, кажется, я тебе испортил аппетит. Ты ведь еще не ужинал?<br/>— Если ты готовил сам, это воскресит аппетит у кого угодно.<br/>— Сегодня не я, но тебе понравится, — Лю Хайкуань поднимается и протягивает руку, когда он медлит встать, глядя снизу вверх.<br/>В этом жесте нет ничего особенного, по крайней мере, для Лю Хайкуаня, Чжу Цзаньцзинь много раз видел, как он поднимал так Ван Ибо, когда тот был младше и капризничал — протягивал руку и выдергивал из кресла.<br/>Радоваться ли, что он для Лю Хайкуаня тоже кто-то вроде младшего брата, как и положено по статусу?<br/>Хочется надеяться, чтобы хотя бы взрослее и разумнее, чем Ван Ибо. Чжу Цзаньцзинь сжимает эту ладонь во второй раз за вечер, теперь теплую, широкую, шире и теплее, чем у него.<br/>Он все узнает, что ему надо, и как можно скорее.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Ключ к нужной двери</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Чжан Сяофань».<br/>Сяо Чжань пишет на запотевшем окне, когда едет из аэропорта. Стирает, дышит на стекло.<br/>«Сяо Чжань».<br/>Трудно возвращаться к самому себе. Жалко прощаться с героем. Между окончанием съёмок и показом, всегда есть разрыв, и в нем что-то теряется. Покажут ещё нескоро, эмоции остынут, Чжан Сяофань окончательно станет частью фильмографии.<br/>Что-то останется. Что-то всегда остается.</p><p>Он никому не пишет, что возвращается, ни родителям, ни Ван Ибо, ни друзьям — по-настоящему он «вернется» еще не сегодня.<br/>Сяо Чжань думал, что ляжет спать, как только приедет, но сна ни в одном глазу, день окончательно перешел в вечер. Он так мечтал о свободном вечере, а теперь не знает, как его потратить.<br/>После гор дома очень тепло даже в декабре, можно надеть легкую куртку.<br/>Сяо Чжань смотрит по сторонам — в Китае не отмечают западное Рождество, а Гонконг весь украшен баннерами, гирляндами, венками.<br/>Гонконг одним своим видом возвращает в реальность. Он слушает сердцебиение города в ритме гудков и светофоров, пока ноги не начинают подкашиваться. И только тогда смотрит по сторонам, пытаясь понять, где находится.<br/>Район малознакомый и чужой, хотя… Он улыбается — не совсем чужой.<br/>Странно, что Ван Ибо живёт здесь, а не в Центральном и Западном. Ваньчай — район престижный, но не элитный. А может, и не странно, здесь на каждом шагу клубы и прочие развлечения на любой случай, вкус и кошелек<br/>И если он правильно помнит, то до его квартиры отсюда — полгорода и мост через залив. А до Ван Ибо — два шага.<br/>Он ни с кем сегодня не собирался встречаться, но если уж он все-таки здесь, почему бы нет? Ван Ибо, наверное, обрадуется.</p><p>Телефон вне зоны доступа. Дверь закономерно закрыта, на звонок никто внутри не реагирует.<br/>Спать все-таки хочется. И холодно, даже в Гонконге зима есть зима. Если уж так совпало, что на нем та самая куртка и из кармана все еще не выпал ключ, который Ван Ибо не захотел забирать…<br/>Ключ нащупывается в кармане легко, проворачивается ещё легче, как будто он каждый день это делает.<br/>Как будто он каждый день включает здесь свет. Сяо Чжань смотрит по сторонам и улыбается — за месяцы воспоминания стёрлись, но вроде бы ничего не изменилось. Вот тут стоял он, а Ван Ибо, тогда ещё безымянный, нетрезвый, дурной — напротив.<br/>Кто мог бы предположить, что он когда-нибудь захочет сюда вернуться, ничего не боясь.<br/>Кровать та же, широкая, не то что на двоих — на троих. Удобная — он садится было, колеблется и ложится с краю.<br/>Он бы в жизни не пришел так к кому-то ещё, разве что к паре самых близких друзей. Ван Ибо — не друг, он…<br/>Кто он, Сяо Чжань не успевает додумать, падая в сон.</p><p>***<br/>Дверь машины хлопает замком, ветер гремит уроненной кем-то банкой по тротуару. С утра вроде такого ветра не было?<br/>Или был, а он не заметил.<br/>Он вообще мало что в последние дни замечает: с утра до вечера пашет и пытается не огрызнуться, когда раз за разом все не так.<br/>Иногда все-таки огрызается. Остальные в эти моменты смотрят на него со священным ужасом.<br/>Интересно, как это — знать, что из проекта нельзя выйти? Он-то может, иногда очень хочет, но держится. Он помнит, зачем ему это надо. Не ради самой славы, нужны ему толпы фанатов.<br/>Ему вообще не нужны фанаты. Ладно, может, нужны, наверное, это приятно, но главное — чтобы Сяо Чжань увидел, и ему понравилось.</p><p>Сяо Чжань все никак не закончит со своими съемками, он соскучился так, что еще месяц назад выучил наизусть голосовое сообщение. Сяо Чжань записал по его просьбе. Три минуты пять секунд. Жалко ему было на четыре, что ли?<br/>Если про это сказать, Сяо Чжань потроллит, что он молодой, должен успевать.<br/>Когда-то, когда он только на экране Сяо Чжаня и видел — в жизни бы не поверил, что тот умеет пошлить и троллить.<br/>Сяо Чжань все умеет, только приехать никак не может.</p><p>Время странно идет, Сяо Чжаня так долго нет, что с ума сойти можно, а дни бегут, как никогда. Вот только что был ноябрь — пролетел, и декабрь тоже почти пролетел. Все улицы, все магазины в искусственных елках, шарах, туристов полно, громко вслух удивляются про Рождество среди тепла и зелени, хотя на самом деле холодно. Они что, не знали, куда едут?<br/>Ладно, это он злится, потому что устал. У себя с елкой возиться лень, а у брата поставят, и подарок для него точно будет. Всегда были. Он в детстве не знал про Рождество, и что Новый год бывает в январе, потом прочитал, увидел картинки с елками и игрушками, и захотел.<br/>Когда он был мелкий — конфеты были под елкой, набор лего какой-нибудь, иногда он его там и собирал. Потом всякое, скейт, например.<br/>Может, пора сказать, что он уже взрослый, обойдется без елки, но жалко.<br/>Интересно, Сяо Чжань будет смеяться, если рассказать?<br/>Сяо Чжань пишет коротко, но зато каждый день. По чуть-чуть рассказывает, что происходит на съемках. Про себя — всегда мало. Обещает скоро приехать, он уже почти не верит, это «скоро» такое долгое, что лучше не ждать, а то и так сил нет.</p><p>Скоро приедут, а ему даже из машины выходить не хочется. Хоть проси на руках занести домой. И занесут, но он не будет, конечно.<br/>Это еще день сегодня был странный. Начался как всегда, закончился странно.<br/>Начался с того, как он краем уха слушал и краем глаза смотрел, как Чжу Цзаньцзинь объясняет Мэн Цзыи:<br/>— Не зря даже в названии пьесы есть имя Цянь-нюй! Если подумать, это ведь она главная героиня! У тебя другой рисунок танца, не как у Николь, но когда Цянь-нюй поет про жениха — зритель должен уже понимать, чувствовать, что она на все решилась!<br/>Николь — француженка, которая играет душу Цянь-нюй. На его взгляд, с таким разрезом глаз «чистых» европейцев не бывает, но для мюзикла, может, и лучше, чтобы не очень различались на вид.<br/>— Это ведь ее душа вышла из тела и сделала то, что тело не может! Это ее главная мечта! — Чжу Цзаньцзинь сам как будто на сцене выступает, не говорит, а вещает, с таким подъемом, что он хмыкает про себя. Интересно, что такое Чжу Цзаньцзинь мечтает сделать, но не решается?<br/>Мэн Цзыи зато слушает серьезно, кивает.</p><p>Он смотрит на них и начинает злиться. Ерунда все это. Кто хочет сделать, тот делает. Он же вот поехал к Сяо Чжаню на день рождения, он…<br/>Ну и что, что все это время только по телефону с ним общается. Он сам хочет писать, поэтому и пишет. Он все может, а кто не может, тот, значит, и не хочет.<br/>И вообще его все это достало: Ван Вэньцзюй, Цянь-нюй, Мэн Цзыи, Чжу Цзаньцзинь, режиссер и его требования. Достали тыкать каждый день, что он танцует и поет без эмоций. Какие им эмоции нужны, зарыдать на сцене, что ли?! Или заржать?! Он все делает правильно, с ритма не сбивается, в словах и нотах не лажает, что еще?<br/>Говорят — мало нежности. Как будто у Мэн Цзыи ее много, кто с ней захочет быть нежным, когда она так смотрит.<br/>Хотя он и не хочет. Кажется, они друг друга одинаково бесят.<br/>Нежность — это вообще что-то странное, он такое не понимает. Девчачье слово, а Чжу Цзаньцзинь и режиссер за него уцепились.<br/>Старший брат когда звонит, спрашивает, как дела, как репетиции, но он не хочет рассказывать, потому что вместо этого начнет говорить про Сяо Чжаня, не сможет не начать, а если начнет — растечется в лужу и не соберется обратно.<br/>Поэтому он к брату сейчас ездит редко, говорит, что занят. Правда же занят.</p><p>Он стоит и хмуро смотрит, как режиссер машет руками и кричит, что в такое никто не поверит. Чжу Цзаньцзинь не кричит, но смотрит такими глазами, будто он у него на глазах вазу фарфоровую разбил.<br/>Ну и пусть. Зато всех выгнали рано, давно так рано не заканчивали. Хоть отдохнет.<br/>Он очень быстро переодевается — достало, что все косятся, как будто это он один тут во всем виноват — накидывает куртку, не застегивая, и выметается наружу.<br/>И натыкается на Мэн Цзыи, которая стоит на дороге, скрестив руки.<br/>— Чего тебе?<br/>Мэн Цзыи идет на него с таким лицом, что если бы Чжу Цзаньцзинь видел, не сомневался бы, что она все может. Он невольно отступает, а то сейчас столкнутся.<br/>Сталкивается он — со стеной.<br/>— Значит, так, — Мэн Цзыи мелкая, она на голову его ниже, она тощая, но когда вот так сверкает глазами снизу вверх, это не смешно. Не хлопает ресницами, как Чжу Цзаньцзинь, а сверлит взглядом. Он легко может ее поднять, переставить и уйти, но лень. — Ты мне тоже не нравишься, я тоже предпочла бы играть не с тобой. Но я тебе мою роль испортить не дам.<br/>— И что я должен сделать? — он хмыкает.<br/>— Зачем ты в это ввязался, если тебе ни роль, ни проект не нужны?! Может, кого-то нормального взяли бы!<br/>— Нужны, — он напрягается.<br/>— Зачем? С твоими тремя мотоциклами…<br/>Он сначала приезжал сюда на мотоцикле, потом понял, что за руль после репетиции — трудно, стал брать машину. Пока еще приезжал, кто-то спрашивал, крутился вокруг байка, он даже не помнит сейчас, кто именно:<br/>— Твой?!<br/>— У меня их три.<br/>— Врешь?!<br/>Он не отвечает. Очень надо.<br/>— С твоим всем… — Мэн Цзыи вне сцены тоже в красном, куртка у нее даже в темном коридоре яркая.<br/>— Не твое дело. Мне надо.<br/>— Я не знаю, что тебе надо, а мне надо, чтобы премьера прошла удачно. Чтобы у нас были гастроли. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько тут у вас легче работать, чем в Китае!<br/>— У нас тоже трудно.<br/>— Тебе, что ли? Да ты даже не знаешь, как это бывает, господин Чжу над всеми трясется, как над родными!<br/>— Не мне. Знаю, — он думает про Сяо Чжаня и хмурится. Лучше бы не думал, потому что теперь не может злиться, вместо злости сразу заболело все, и ноги, и душа. — Пойдем.<br/>— Куда? — Мэн Цзыи не спешит уступать дорогу.<br/>— Вафли есть. Раз отпустили рано.<br/>— Ты ненормальный, что ли?<br/>— Угу, все так говорят. Пошли, я угощаю.</p><p>Они молча ждут, пока испекутся вафли, косо поглядывают друг на друга.<br/>— А у вас как? — он кусает край свернутой вафельной трубочки.<br/>— Что?<br/>— В Китае у артистов. В Сычуани, например.<br/>— Причем тут Сычуань?<br/>— Ну в Пекине.<br/>Мэн Цзыи подозрительно смотрит на него, но все-таки говорит. Не про все, конечно, он уже понимает, что не про все в контракте можно рассказывать. Он хмуро слушает, сравнивает, примеряет на Сяо Чжаня.<br/>— У нас тоже самое. Я не про себя. Это просто Чжу Цзаньцзинь, он… он, короче, такой.<br/>— Поэтому я хочу у него работать.<br/>— Угу.<br/>— А тебе зачем все-таки?<br/>— Мне очень надо, — он вздыхает и кашляет, кусок вафли попадает не в то горло, до слез. Когда прокашливается, Мэн Цзыи смотрит на него, как на убожество.<br/>— А ты где играла? — он смутно припоминает, что у Мэн Цзыи актерское образование, но где, что… Он не интересовался. Ему и сейчас не столько фильмы интересны, сколько сравнить в целом.<br/>Тоже много. Почти как у Сяо Чжаня. Только Сяо Чжань старше, но начал позже. Мэн Цзыи говорит коротко, чем-то похоже на то, как Сяо Чжань пишет.<br/>Он ведь на нее не злится на самом деле. Может, она нормальная. Просто он снова рвется на части, чтобы сделать неизвестно что неизвестно как.<br/>Неизвестно, получится ли. Хотя если получится роль, может, и с Сяо Чжанем получится.<br/>Мэн Цзыи умолкает, чтобы откусить и прожевать вафлю. Он смотрит мимо, в окно, где ветер треплет елочные гирлянды.<br/>Надо спросить, празднует ли Сяо Чжань Рождество, любит ли? Если да, можно ему что-то подарить. Хотя если не празднует, можно же начать, зато повод для подарка будет.<br/>Он ловит себя на том, что улыбается во весь рот, и спешит согнать улыбку. Мэн Цзыи еле слышно фыркает.</p><p>Он все-таки выбирается из машины, идет на негнущихся ногах к двери. Давно такого не было, с детства, когда его гнули в студии так и сяк. В детстве проходило быстрее.<br/>В детстве все проходило быстрее.<br/>Завтра все снова. И он все еще не знает, как надо играть то, что от него хотят. То, что он на Мэн Цзыи больше не злится и она на него вроде тоже, не очень помогает.<br/>Сперва он разувается, морщась, потом включает свет и зависает, рассматривая куртку на вешалке.<br/>Он что, спит? Или наконец с ума сошел?<br/>Куртка. Он ее помнит.<br/>Ботинки, которые он сперва не заметил.</p><p>Он осторожно заглядывает в темную комнату. Ни черта не разглядишь, кто спит, но никто другой это не может быть.<br/>У него пол не скрипит, нигде, но к кровати он все равно идет на цыпочках. Наклоняется. Смотрит в лицо и самыми кончиками пальцев прикасается к плечу.<br/>Настоящий.<br/>Он садится на пол рядом — на всякий случай, так и упасть можно.<br/>Сяо Чжань в Гонконге. В его квартире. На его кровати. Он его даже не звал, Сяо Чжань сам…<br/>Он на всякий случай щипает себя, потом еще раз, посильнее, а потом кусает свой же рукав, чтобы не заорать. Очень хочется от радости заорать, вскочить, включить свет.<br/>Свет нельзя, и шуметь нельзя.<br/>Интересно, старший брат знает, что делать, когда сбывается мечта? Что с этой мечтой делать-то, будить и кормить? Или лечь рядом и поцеловать? Или не трогать, Сяо Чжань, наверное, опять не спал сутками? Когда он пришел?<br/>Он кладет подбородок на кровать и смотрит близко-близко. Как можно быть таким охуенным даже во сне, ничего не делая, не улыбаясь, с закрытыми глазами?<br/>Ему бы встать, умыться, налепить новый пластырь на ногу, есть после вафель не хочется…<br/>Кстати, насчет съесть. Что вообще любит Сяо Чжань? Что ему больше нравилось на острове?</p><p>Он грызет ногти, пока не привозят заказ, сгружает все на кухне. Сяо Чжань все еще спит, и он снова садится перед кроватью, забыв про все, что болело. Осторожно трогает волосы, плечо, рукав. Задерживает дыхание, пальцы не трогает — вдруг Сяо Чжань почувствует и проснется.<br/>Не будет он ни у кого спрашивать, даже у брата. Он сам знает, что делать.</p><p>***<br/>Под рукой что-то мягкое. Сяо Чжань открывает глаза и не сразу понимает, где он, тем более, что вокруг темно, только отсвет из коридора.<br/>Сам не заметил, как уснул. А возле кровати сидит Ван Ибо — спит, положив голову на край, а он во сне задел его рукой.<br/>Сяо Чжань медленно улыбается, снова протягивает руку и осторожно приглаживает взлохмаченные волосы. Наверное, так неудобно, шея затечет, лучше разбудить, но он задерживает руку на голове и смотрит.<br/>Они не виделись два месяца, нет, чуть больше. Страницы накопившейся переписки — даже притом, что Сяо Чжань отвечает не всегда, — несколько телефонных разговоров. Этого мало, очень мало, чтобы подогревать чувства. Сяо Чжань не поверил бы, но свои глаза не обманывают.</p><p>Сяо Чжань во второй раз оказывается в этом доме в момент, когда ему тяжело. На этот раз — сам, своей волей, своими ногами.<br/>На этот раз ему здесь хорошо. С того самого момента, как проснулся, понял, где находится, увидел спящего Ван Ибо. Он перебирает только что приглаженные волосы, целует в лоб, в щеку, — в губы неудобно.<br/>Ван Ибо поворачивает голову, и теперь целоваться очень даже удобно. Сяо Чжань чувствует, как тот просыпается по-настоящему, как мягкие, послушные губы становятся жаркими, руки обвивают плечи. Сяо Чжань тянет его вверх, на кровать, Ван Ибо ложится рядом.<br/>— Я не сплю? Это точно ты?<br/>— Точно, — Сяо Чжань улыбается, тоже обнимает.<br/>— Ты совсем? Или завтра снова уезжаешь?<br/>— Совсем. Съемки закончились.<br/>— А… А почему ты здесь?! Что-то случилось?!<br/>— Просто так. Еслиты не против, — смеется он.<br/>Ван Ибо резко перестает целовать и поднимает голову. Не дуется, как всегда, наоборот, пухлые губы сжаты.<br/>— Нет.<br/>Сяо Чжань улыбается ему и принюхивается — пахнет чем-то вкусным.</p><p>— Я не знал, что тебе больше понравится, — еды в сумках и на столе хватило бы человек на пять, причем очень голодных, а Ван Ибо смущенный, локти неловко оттопырены в стороны. Сяо Чжань кивает.<br/>— Все вкусно. А ты сам?<br/>— И я, — Ван Ибо вместе с ним уплетает поздний ужин. На самом деле не такой поздний, как Сяо Чжань ожидал, еще не полночь, проспал не так много.<br/>Чжан Сяофань отодвигается на второй план, ему здесь делать нечего. Сяо Чжань смотрит на Ван Ибо, улыбается, ловит ответную улыбку.<br/>Он не думал, когда бродил, почему из всех мест в городе, куда можно было пойти, пришел сюда. Но он здесь, и ему хорошо. Ему здесь рады так, как, наверное, нигде больше не обрадовались бы. Разве что у мамы, но это совсем другое, — Сяо Чжань смеется про себя.<br/>Ван Ибо наливает чай в чашки, Сяо Чжань смотрит в спину — футболка обтягивает широкие плечи, болтается на талии. Ван Ибо оборачивается — он изменился за это время, пропала мягкость, четче стали скулы и подбородок.<br/>Только губы все такие же мягкие, и отзывается на объятие и поцелуй он так же самозабвенно.<br/>Сяо Чжаню слишком хорошо, чтобы и дальше себя обманывать, что это затянувшаяся попытка «дать шанс». Стоит еще подумать, кто что кому дает. И пусть это не любовь, мало у него или много, чтобы дать в ответ, — что-то все-таки выстраивается. Что-то, что за неимением лучшего слова можно назвать отношениями, потому что не называть — теперь уже глупо. Может быть, даже подло.</p><p>***<br/>Репетиции, мюзикл, Мэн Цзыи, Чжу Цзаньцзинь — все это отодвинулось далеко-далеко. Некогда думать о том, что было, когда есть здесь и сейчас.<br/>Сяо Чжань сегодня другой. Теплый — слово приходит само. Смотрит тепло, улыбается тепло.<br/>У Сяо Чжаня очень теплые губы, когда они после ужина снова оказываются на кровати. И руки тоже. Когда гладят под одеждой — даже мурашки не бегут.<br/>Он думал, они иначе встретятся, думал, будет спешить, чтобы все сразу, больше, пока Сяо Чжань рядом, его всегда так мало.<br/>Сяо Чжань устал, это видно. Всегда так, кроме тех дней на острове. Он смирился и не загадывает, будет ли когда-то иначе.<br/>Ладно, он тоже устал. Но целует вдоль шеи медленно не потому — а потому, что Сяо Чжань тоже никуда не торопится. Потому что так тоже хорошо. Он так долго хотел, еще немного потерпит, нет, не потерпит, другое — чувствует его каждой точкой тела, которой они соприкасаются, каждым кончиком пальца, которыми гладит спину.<br/>Сяо Чжань приподнимается, накрывает собой, целует, и все вместе, с темнотой и полосой света из окна, с этим поцелуем, напоминает так живо, что он резко, рефлекторно вдыхает.<br/>— Что? — Сяо Чжань отрывается, смотрит, поблескивают зрачки.<br/>— Ничего, — он тянется поймать поцелуй обратно, Сяо Чжань кладет ладонь на грудь, мягко прижимает.<br/>— Что такое-то?<br/>— Ты говорил, я ненормальный, — сражение с самим собой проиграно с разгромом, с треском. — Наверное, правда. Ненормальный. Только я еще так хочу. Как тогда, здесь. Чтобы ты сам…<br/>— Нормальный, — Сяо Чжань молчит совсем недолго, улыбается, наклоняется к губам. Проводит по его руке до кисти, гладит запястье, ладонь, сплетает пальцы.</p><p>Металл холодит запястья, он запоздало вспоминает, что теперь надо осторожно, репетиция, костюм…<br/>Ладно, он осторожно. Ну постарается. Сяо Чжань теперь точно не уйдет просто так, он же обещал, можно не дергаться.<br/>— Зачем они у тебя вообще? — Сяо Чжань посмеивается, целует ниже браслета наручников, сдвигает рукав еще ниже, до локтя, губы теплые, а мурашки все-таки бегут.<br/>— Чтобы было, — он жмурится, приподнимаясь, опираться на ноги неудобно, кровать слишком мягкая.<br/>— Ясно, — Сяо Чжань прижимает обратно к постели всем телом, он бедром чувствует стояк, пытается еще ближе, хотя ближе и так некуда.<br/>Сяо Чжань сдвигает вверх водолазку. По животу от тепла чужого дыхания — мурашки. Потом тепло по груди, по шее, Сяо Чжань осторожно, плотный край одежды не царапает.<br/>Водолазка так и остается на руках — повисает, держит локти, как будто еще связывает. Это уже не мурашки, это настоящие здоровые муравьи, он тогда думал, острее не бывает — оказывается, бывает.</p><p>Как может быть так хорошо только от того, что стягивают штаны? Просто стягивают, Сяо Чжань даже не трогает особо, это джинсы узкие и снимаются туго, медленно.<br/>Потому что в тот раз они так и оставались одетыми. Оба. А сейчас джинсы съезжают вместе с трусами. Охуенно так, что пиздец. Или наоборот. Он так не ожидал. Еще не ожидал, что стоять от этого будет еще тверже.<br/>— Ты язык проглотил, что ли, что молчишь?<br/>— Ты красивый, — Сяо Чжань снова укладывается сверху, даже ногами не обхватить, где-то там ниже колен еще джинсы, а когда сам голый, чужая одежда жестче, чуть-чуть царапает, нет, все-таки охуенно. — С ума сойти какой. Хочу тебя.<br/>Что хочет — это он чувствует.<br/>Ойкает, когда Сяо Чжань раздевает до конца и задевает натертую ступню. Не так больно на самом деле, он просто забыл про это.<br/>— Ты как так? — Сяо Чжань держит в ладонях его ступню, все равно не разглядит в темноте.<br/>— Перестарался от скуки. Ерунда. Иди сюда, — он дрыгает ногой, Сяо Чжань дует на больное, смеется и обнимает.<br/>— Я думал, ты от скуки на руках натрешь…<br/>— Скоро натру, если ты только трепаться будешь.<br/>Может, Сяо Чжань снова смеется — не видно, потому что наконец-то раздевается сам. Сразу, намного быстрее, чем его раздевал, ложится рядом горячий, твердый.</p><p>Так уже было — чтобы в наручниках, чтобы Сяо Чжань целовал и держал, не давая свалиться с кровати.<br/>И без одежды было, конечно, на острове только так и было.<br/>Все вместе — не было. Он и не думал, что разница настолько…<br/>— Все хорошо? — Сяо Чжань заглядывает в лицо, трогает кисть. — Не больно?<br/>— Н… Нет. Охуенно, — голос срывается, если б Сяо Чжань был не так близко, не услышал бы, но он слышит. — Я так никогда… Ну делай хоть что-нибудь, а, я так не могу!<br/>Так взорваться можно, тереться — слишком мало и слишком много, он мельком отмечает, как дёргает ногу, если задеть больное место, но сейчас не до того, слишком жарко, слишком хочется…<br/>Всего. Всего, что Сяо Чжань может захотеть и сделать. Интересно же.<br/>— Ты же все можешь, — Сяо Чжань смеётся неровно, коротко, кладет пальцы на губы, слегка нажимает, и он раскрывает рот, втягивая, облизывая, ловит короткий вздох.<br/>— Могу, — он подается вверх, когда влажные пальцы обхватывают вместе, вдвоем, выгибается, кое-как опираясь на затылок и пятки, если Сяо Чжань отпустит — свалится и свернёт шею. Шепчет, — я говорил, помнишь… Тебе бы — да…<br/>Сяо Чжань замирает, пальцы вдавливаются в спину.<br/>— Дурак ты… всё-таки, — хрипло, выдохом. — Это не всем… И у тебя ведь нет ничего здесь, да?<br/>— Резина есть.<br/>— Резины мало, — Сяо Чжань усмехается и снова подносит пальцы к губам. — Ещё.<br/>Он старается ещё, и поглубже, и облизать влажно, кажется, как только Сяо Чжань до него снова дотронется — кончит.<br/>Ещё держится, даже когда Сяо Чжань улыбается, отнимая руку: «Хватит, молодец», и от этих двух слов можно тоже сразу…<br/>И ещё когда Сяо Чжань сразу после этого целует, глубоко, и прижимает — шевельнуться не даёт, только сам быстро двигает рукой.<br/>— Скажи, — просит он. — Что-нибудь, — может, он привык за это время дрочить на голос, но ему надо услышать, что угодно.<br/>— Мне с тобой… Очень, — если это записать, ему этих трёх слов будет хватать. Ему уже хватает.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Рождество</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Все сложно.<br/>Очень сложно, оказывается, придумать, куда можно исчезнуть на целый день. Особенно если это раннее утро, будильник играет над ухом, и от полета в угол телефон спасает только то, что это песня Сяо Чжаня.<br/>Настоящий Сяо Чжань протирает глаза и смеется.<br/>— Это что было? Я думал, на репетиции уснул.<br/>— Будильник, — ну и что, что у него эта песня на телефоне, может же она ему нравиться просто так. — Мне… надо сегодня.<br/>Надо, но он скажет, что проспал, он не может сейчас встать. Не потому, что спать хочет, хотя хочет дико, а потому, что рядом Сяо Чжань, настоящий, теплый, голый — наконец-то, он дождался и не сошел с ума за все это время.<br/>Сяо Чжань не спрашивает, куда ему надо. Наверное, из вежливости. Он сам спросил бы обязательно.<br/>— Я старшему брату обещал, — кое-как выкручивается он. — А ты сегодня куда?<br/>— Никуда, — Сяо Чжань щурится, он лохматый, заспанный, не насмотреться. — Выходной. Поеду к родителям.<br/>Если бы не репетиция, они бы сейчас могли хоть до обеда…<br/>Все очень сложно, но он потом подумает, как это совмещать. Когда поцелует хотя бы раз, нет, два, а этот вообще не считается, потому что Сяо Чжань сам…<br/>— Тебе же надо… к брату… — Сяо Чжань пытается отстраниться, но он не пускает, цепляется руками и ногами.<br/>— Я успею.</p><p>Он жует в машине бургер, купленный по дороге, влетает на репетицию с опозданием — ерунда, пятнадцать минут — улыбается мрачной, как туча, Мэн Цзыи и про себя ржет над тем, как из мрачной она становится недоверчиво-изумленной.<br/>А потом всем улыбается. Сегодня его ничего не бесит. Только рукава он незаметно подтягивает, в последний момент сообразил надеть водолазку, а не футболку. Жарковато, но переживет — вчера все-таки забыл не дергаться.<br/>Он бы посмотрел на того, кто смог бы не забыть, когда Сяо Чжань…<br/>Или нет. Не то что смотреть — Сяо Чжаня он никому не отдаст. Сяо Чжань приехал и сам пришел, так что не отдаст вообще никому и никогда.</p><p>В перерыв он сидит в наушниках, но не слушает музыку, а листает фотки — Сяо Чжань прислал фотки кошки, как он играет с кошкой, и еще ролик.<br/>Кошка смешная. Сяо Чжань смеется, он тоже улыбается, гоняя ролик по кругу, слушает, как тот разговаривает с Орешком.<br/>«Вечером приедешь? Или я приеду, можно?»<br/>«Я у родителей сегодня ночую. Извини. Они меня еще дольше не видели :)».<br/>«А завтра?»<br/>«Если никуда снова не пошлют, то да :)».<br/>— Господин Ван! Ван Ибо!<br/>— Иду, иду, — перерыв закончился, все уже стоят.</p><p>Опять повезло, если это можно так назвать, что Сяо Чжань занят вечером, потому что после репетиции, оказывается, еще интервью. Ладно, может, Чжу Цзаньцзинь говорил заранее, а он прослушал.<br/>В сеть это выложат нескоро — пока что реклама идет почти без лиц, одни силуэты или в гриме. Без имен. Чжу Цзаньцзинь говорит, так надо. Ему так даже лучше.<br/>Он говорит кратко — Мэн Цзыи хорошо отвечает, вот пусть и рассказывает за двоих, раз она главная героиня.<br/>— Господин Ван, а правда, что ваш старший брат…<br/>— А этот вопрос, сестренка, при монтаже вырежут, — он перебивает и ухмыляется предупреждающе. Нечего. Его учили, что делать, когда так. — Моя семья тут ни при чем.<br/>Местные наверняка уже знают, кто он, а остальным рассказали. Но семья тут ни при чем, он тут сам по себе.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь, стоящий с другой стороны камеры, улыбается так, как будто вот-вот подмигнет.</p><p>— Ты Рождество отмечаешь? — он снова чуть не забыл спросить.<br/>Сяо Чжань сегодня приехал поздно, позвал к себе. Хорошо — не пришлось придумывать, где был он сам. Еле успел после репетиции в душ и переодеться.<br/>Надо что-то придумать, не врать же каждый день, что брат позвал. Сказать, что брат просит пожить дома, тоже нельзя, тогда бы его и вечером не отпустили. Но Сяо Чжань пока что не спрашивает.<br/>— Нет, конечно. А ты празднуешь, что ли? — Сяо Чжань улыбается.<br/>«Я тебя люблю», — он не сразу отвечает, он смотрит на эту улыбку. Он так хочет сказать, язык чешется, но рано.<br/>После мюзикла. Может быть. Если получится.<br/>Хотя у него получится. Не может не получиться.<br/>— Скажи, что… — он начинает невпопад и мотает головой. — Нет. Ерунда.<br/>— Что такое?<br/>— Забей. Не, я не католик, я вообще ни во что такое не верю. Мне в детстве картинка с елкой понравилась, сказал, что тоже хочу.<br/>— Елка или подарки? — Сяо Чжань смеется.<br/>— Все вместе. Я только хотел настоящее Рождество посмотреть, а у старшего брата все никак не получалось в декабре со мной съездить. Я потом сам в Лондон катался, один.<br/>— Посмотрел?<br/>Он не знает, почему Сяо Чжаню так легко рассказывать про все, ну почти про все. Может, потому, что ему интересно.<br/>— Посмотрел. Не знаю, так же украшено, как у нас. Тоже дождь, никакого снега. Только холодно.<br/>— За снегом дальше надо было.<br/>— Может, потом съезжу. А ты бы поехал?<br/>Если Сяо Чжань хочет, он бы… Правда, почему нет?<br/>Сяо Чжань вместо ответа только смеется и целует.</p><p>Двадцать пятое декабря. Западное Рождество. День.<br/>Французы праздничные, нет, все как обычно, но треплются между собой по-своему, не по-английски даже, и ржут. Чжу Цзаньцзинь слушает и улыбается, как будто понимает.<br/>Может, и понимает, кто его знает. Он сам сейчас другим занят.<br/>— Я… — он останавливает Мэн Цзыи в перерыве, он не умеет просить, но постарается. — Я тебя попросить хочу.<br/>Хочется, чтобы всем было хорошо. Чтобы у всех был праздник. Он хоть каждому подарок подарил бы, легко, только думать некогда. Сяо Чжаню бы подарок выбрать, который день голову ломает.<br/>— Если я всех приглашу посидеть, не пойдут.<br/>— Не пойдут, — она не юлит, говорит прямо, смотрит прямо.<br/>— Угу. Позови ты, а? Я тебе деньги отдам.<br/>Мэн Цзыи меряет его взглядом и кивает. Все-таки она нормальная. Нет, они не стали ближе и чаще общаться, но она нормальная, не бесит. Самое главное — не хихикает и не треплется без остановки.</p><p>Он сидит тихо, как будто его тут нет, поэтому на него скоро перестают смотреть искоса. Они все там же, где сидели с Мэн Цзыи в тот раз — в вафельной.<br/>Слушает про Францию, про Китай, конечно, все рассказывают и сравнивают, кто где снимался. Он не сомневался, что это везде пиздец. Даже французы жалуются, хотя им-то что. Чжу Цзаньцзинь с ними еще больше носится.<br/>Про Чжу Цзаньцзиня тоже говорят, девочки закатывают глаза и вздыхают, какой господин Чжу красивый. Он про себя фыркает — может, и красивый. Старший брат лучше, а Сяо Чжань вообще лучше всех.<br/>— А правда, что здесь, в Гонконге, весь город разделен между триадами на территории?!<br/>Он всегда знал, что Морис — главный дебил из всей группы.<br/>— Правда, — хмыкает он.<br/>— И что члены триады могут быть где угодно…<br/>— Прямо здесь, ага, — он лениво тянет сок через трубочку.<br/>— Ты, что ли?<br/>— Ага. И я, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь.<br/>Девочки смеются, особенно Николь. Не поверила.<br/>— А татуировка?<br/>— Показать?<br/>— Ну покажи.<br/>Он приподнимается и берется за молнию. На джинсах.<br/>Морис краснеет, бледнеет, все начинают возмущаться, он ржет и плюхается на место.<br/>Ему татуировку не положено, хотя в детстве он хотел, как у брата. Только такие знаки просто так не носят, за «просто так» могут вместе с кожей срезать. Или с той частью тела, где набито.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзиня он раздетым не видел — наверное, там же, где у старшего брата, только знак должен быть другой.</p><p>Двадцать пятое декабря. Вечер.<br/>— Я помню, ты не празднуешь, но все равно же праздник, — он на всякий случай хмурится, вдруг Сяо Чжань начет отказываться.<br/>Он долго думал, что подарить. Как только Сяо Чжань приехал, начал думать.<br/>Чтобы было нужно, интересно, чтобы недорого.<br/>Для него — недорого. Почти как деньрожденный фотоаппарат, но то день рождения был, а не западный праздник.<br/>Сяо Чжань отодвигает коробку недалеко, но решительно. Смотрит в глаза.<br/>— Извини, нет.<br/>Он дуется еще сильнее: так и знал. Но правда же недорого, тем более он сейчас на себя почти не тратит, некогда гулять или по магазинам ходить.<br/>— Хороший хоть?<br/>— Хороший, — Сяо Чжань коротко улыбается.<br/>Можно снова предложить, чтобы лежал у него, но смысл, он же такой выбирал, чтобы Сяо Чжань с собой мог носить.<br/>— Пожалуйста, — он двигает коробку обратно к нему. — Я…<br/>Он не умеет уговаривать, поэтому встает и обнимает, прячется в него.<br/>Он же и так не самый лучший взял, какой хотел бы. Не потому что… что-то там. Он бы ему все подарил, если не весь мир, то половину точно.<br/>На спину ложатся руки, он прижимается теснее.<br/>— Выброшу, если не возьмешь. Честное слово.<br/>Сяо Чжань вздыхает, он чувствует. Смеется.<br/>— Так получилось… Я про Рождество совсем забыл, но у меня для тебя тоже подарок есть. Небольшой.<br/>Он вскидывает голову, едва не врезаясь в подбородок.<br/>— Какой?!<br/>— Помнишь, я снимался для ювелирной сети?<br/>— Угу, — этот приезд Сяо Чжаня он не забыл.<br/>— Как увидел, так подумал про тебя.<br/>В коробочке сережки — тонкая цепочка, подвески… Подвески в виде наручников. Он фыркает, дуется и не может удержаться — смеется.<br/>Сяо Чжань смеется тоже.</p><p>Он вынимает из ушей колечки и вдевает эти.<br/>— Красивый, — Сяо Чжань улыбается, притягивает и целует, нет, просто гладит губами ухо.<br/>— Посидишь так десять минут?<br/>— Посижу, — он не понимает сперва, но расплывается в улыбке, когда Сяо Чжань наконец-то открывает коробку на столе и вынимает графический планшет.<br/>Улыбается и потом, когда Сяо Чжань настраивает планшет и сажает его позировать.</p><p>Он снова спокойно ездит к брату — нечасто, только если выходной на целый день и Сяо Чжань занят — но не дергается больше. У него все получается, ну более или менее, и он на любой вопрос может ответить.<br/>Или не на любой. Кто же знал, что старший брат спросит, «как поживает господин Сяо».<br/>Лицо загорается. Хрен знает, почему, он не стесняется, что любит, тем более брат и так знает. Не из-за того, что рад был бы не вылезать с Сяо Чжанем из постели, он молодой, когда еще трахаться, если не сейчас. А лицо все равно горит, хорошо, что брат смотрит в сторону, листает что-то в телефоне. А еще на нем те самые сережки, брат заметил, наверное, он же все замечает.<br/>— Нормально. Хорошо.<br/>— Хорошо, — брат кивает с улыбкой.<br/>— На премьеру-то придешь? — он торопится перевести тему.<br/>— Конечно. Кстати, я вчера посмотрел репетицию, мне очень понравилось.<br/>— Как?! Я тебя не видел!<br/>— Цзаньцзинь меня провел в ложу, — брат смеется. — Чтобы ты не беспокоился.<br/>ОН припомнит Чжу Цзаньцзиню.<br/>— Тебе самому еще интересно?<br/>— Да, — разве по нему не видно, что ему надо?! У него столько загадано на «если получится».<br/>— Хорошо. А если…<br/>— Что?<br/>— Если бы так получилось — теоретически — что господин Сяо не посмотрел бы ни премьеру, ни потом, тебе было бы все это интересно?<br/>Когда старший брат говорит прямо, надо отвечать прямо, но сейчас его другое интересует.<br/>— Почему не посмотрит?! Что-то случилось?!<br/>— Теоретически. Только теоретически.<br/>Он мрачнеет. Если Сяо Чжань — теоретически — так и не увидит, смысл…<br/>— Замену теперь поздно искать. Я обещал. Все равно не уйду.<br/>— «Не уйду» или «все равно сделаю хорошо»?<br/>Он опускает голову. Пока Сяо Чжань не приехал, он чуть не возненавидел всех и всё.<br/>Теоретически, конечно, но если что-то…<br/>— Я не знаю, — он почти шепчет.<br/>Брат кладет руку на плечо.<br/>— Я помню, — так же тихо добавляет он. — Не сдаваться.<br/>Брат гладит по плечу.</p><p>Сяо Чжань с планшетом носится не хуже, чем с фотоаппаратом.<br/>Говорит, что мало сейчас рисует, что разучился. Он возмущается и спорит.<br/>Сяо Чжань ему теперь скидывает не фотки, а зарисовки. Самую первую, когда пробовал планшет, сразу скинул — его и рисовал, заставил голову поднять и повернуть, сережка с подвеской на виду.<br/>Он знает, что красивый, что на фотках всегда хорошо получается.<br/>У Сяо Чжаня еще лучше. Только какой-то… он не знает, как это назвать, это такой он со стороны, так Сяо Чжань его видит?</p><p>Он когда ждал Сяо Чжаня, не подумал, что все равно будет не так, как раньше, хотя какое «раньше», раньше только остров и был, а второй раз Сяо Чжаню отпуск не дадут. Нет, дадут, если попросить брата — но нельзя. Поэтому Сяо Чжань только один день после возвращения отдыхает, а потом снова пропадает в своем агентстве.<br/>И у него репетиции никто не отменял. Поэтому раз в неделю. Или в десять дней. Ладно, это лучше, чем в два месяца, потом у него премьера пройдет, будет проще.<br/>Ему и так проще, у остальных вот другие проекты, то и дело кто-то уезжает на день-два. Чжу Цзаньцзинь говорит, после нового года никому нельзя будет уезжать, до премьеры репетиции будут полным составом.</p><p>Сяо Чжаню он так и не придумал, что соврать.<br/>— Так надо, — и про будильники, и про все остальное. — Дела.<br/>Пиздец как обидно было несколько раз, когда Сяо Чжань освобождался раньше, а у него репетиция допоздна. Хорошо, что Сяо Чжань не спрашивает. Или плохо, если Сяо Чжаню неинтересно, но он все равно пока не хочет признаваться.<br/>Иногда Сяо Чжань сам обещает, а потом извиняется, что не может.<br/>Все равно лучше, чем осенью. Хотя бы в одном городе.<br/>Он толком не читает теперь новости, но за тем, где Сяо Чжань мелькает, старается следить.<br/>Полдень — неудобное время. Он заранее отпрашивается с репетиции, терпит, что режиссер ворчит.<br/>Заранее идет к брату.<br/>— Ты сюда не собираешься? — тыкает пальцем в строчку.<br/>— Нет, — брат глядит мельком. — А что?<br/>— А мне можно?<br/>Брат улыбается едва заметно.<br/>— Можно, конечно, почему нет.<br/>— Мало ли…<br/>Ему везде можно, но это не их фирма, это другая семья. И дела другие, почти не пересекаются, поэтому ссориться не из-за чего. По крайней мере, сейчас.<br/>Только он на такие выставки почти никогда не ходит, был бы это телефон «яблочный» новый, к примеру… Ну и что, а теперь, может, захотел?<br/>— Или тебя проводить? — брат улыбается.<br/>— Я сам.</p><p>Он не подходит за автографом. Вообще в этот раз не подходит близко, все равно ничего не скажешь, смысл.<br/>Он просто держится неподалеку и ждёт, пока Сяо Чжань его заметит. Смотрит, как меняется улыбка, чуть-чуть, на секунду, но он же видит.<br/>Тоже улыбается и отходит подальше, но так, чтобы друг друга видеть.</p><p>Вечером он сидит у Сяо Чжаня. Действительно сидит: Сяо Чжань посадил на стул и рисует.<br/>Он оглядывает квартиру, в прошлый раз, когда был тут перед отъездом Сяо Чжаня, мало что успел заметить.<br/>Небольшая, меньше, чем его. Обычная вроде, но особенная. Все особенное, черная кружка на столе, фотка кошки на экране, даже шторы.<br/>— Долго ещё сидеть?<br/>Сяо Чжань улыбается. Так уже не в первый раз, круто, конечно, но пусть бы Сяо Чжань что-то другое рисовал, а он бы его обнимал. Ну или просто сидел рядом, он же даже брату в детстве играть не мешал.<br/>Со шкафа торчит гитарный гриф. Он потом ещё Сяо Чжаня попросит, только не сейчас, сейчас он дождется, и…</p><p>Сяо Чжань смотрит на него. Иногда коротко, глянет и снова в планшет, иногда разглядывает. На него часто смотрят, часто разглядывают, но это как-то по-другому.<br/>— Футболку сними, пожалуйста?<br/>— Могу и штаны, — он фыркает.<br/>— В другой раз, — Сяо Чжань улыбается и смотрит, он чувствует, как взгляд скользит по плечу, по телу, в горле сохнет. Представляет себе этот «другой раз» и облизывает губы.<br/>— Что, сегодня никак, что ли? Или в одежде будем? — он смеётся, Сяо Чжань поднимает взгляд от планшета.</p><p>Он и так долго ждал и долго сидел, сколько можно. Подходит и наклоняется целовать. Он знает, выучил, как сделать, чтобы Сяо Чжань отвлекся.<br/>— Вот ты…<br/>— Я, — ловит губами слова и короткий смех, Сяо Чжань откладывает планшет и обнимает.<br/>Когда Сяо Чжань обнимает без одежды — это охуеть как, когда руки по голому, по коже. Может, он ненормальный всё-таки, это раздвоение личности или как-то ещё, когда хочется одновременно растечься — и самому раздевать, целовать. Целовать везде, он проводит языком по открытому плечу, а Сяо Чжань смеётся.<br/>— Ты как Орешек.<br/>— Что?<br/>— Она когда играет, кусается, а потом лижет.<br/>— Кусается, да? — он сжимает зубами плечо, несильно, конечно, и зализывает, и выдыхает: Сяо Чжань наконец-то расстёгивает джинсы на ощупь, просовывает руку под них. Вдох превращается в стон.<br/>— Тихо, — Сяо Чжань трогает ухо языком, ведёт по краю, прикусывает мочку, а он вздрагивает всем телом.<br/>— Не могу тихо. Долго же…<br/>— Неделю?<br/>— Неделю. Очень долго.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Вираж</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сяо Чжань ожидал, что все будет иначе.<br/>Они слишком мало знают друг друга, у них была всего неделя и две коротких встречи, одна в Гонконге, вторая в Сычуани. Все остальное — переписка в сети, временами почти что односторонняя.<br/>Мало, но когда он просыпается в квартире Ван Ибо, неловкости не возникает ни у него, ни у хозяина.<br/>На первый взгляд Ван Ибо все такой же, но если приглядеться — нет. По вечерам выглядит уставшим, четче скулы, особенно когда сжимает губы.<br/>Сяо Чжань не расспрашивает. Он помнит про «мне нельзя, у меня дела нет», но никак не может связать «дела» и Ван Ибо. Как и многие местные, он интуитивно чувствует, что некоторые вещи лучше не задевать, пока они не задевают тебя.<br/>У него и времени нет, чтобы об этом думать, он едва успел съездить к родителям после возвращения и выспаться.</p><p>Сяо Чжань не передумал. Отношения это или нет, подарки он брать не хочет. Не только в Ван Ибо дело — ни от кого, ну разве что от родителей или самых близких друзей. И то есть предел для размеров подарка.<br/>Очередной сюрприз Ван Ибо за эти пределы очевидно выходит, и повод притянут за уши. Он не хочет обижать, но взять такое не может, он предупреждал. В конце концов, он сам себе такой купит, если постарается, просто не успел подумать об этом раньше.<br/>Ван Ибо не уговаривает, но лучше бы уговаривал. Словам Сяо Чжань нашел бы, что ответить, намного сложнее возражать молчаливому порыву, крепкому объятию, дыханию на шее.<br/>Он открывает коробку, и Ван Ибо сияет так, будто это ему подарили что-то важное.<br/>Его сложно рисовать — слишком яркая и при этом трудноуловимая мимика, непоседливый и нетерпеливый — но хочется. Такое надо рисовать, дело не только в красоте, дело в сочетании черт лица, во всем, что так трудно передать двумерным наброском. Поэтому Сяо Чжань много рисует дома по памяти, пытаясь «поймать» нужное, а при встрече разглядывает.<br/>Эти наброски он не отправляет, не всегда даже сохраняет.</p><p>Сяо Чжань видел квартиру Ван Ибо, видел дом на острове — но когда он просит посидеть чуть-чуть, тот не глядя плюхается на первую попавшуюся табуретку. Не обращает внимания на тесноту обычной гонконгской квартиры, и это не деликатность, а так, словно для него нет разницы.<br/>Сам по себе. Во всем.<br/>Он знает, какие плечи, спина, грудь под этой футболкой — тоже рисовать и рисовать. Проще не угадывать линии под тканью, а попросить снять, он просит, ничего не имея ввиду, но дальше все идет не так, как он ожидал.<br/>Пора бы запомнить: если они встречаются наедине, секс будет, даже если он не думал об этом прямо сейчас, не собирался, не…<br/>Ван Ибо заводится быстро и заводит в ответ, откуда только силы берутся?</p><p>Сяо Чжань знает, что если вот так поцеловать в ухо, Ван Ибо вздрогнет. Он тихо смеется, представляя, как ощущается смех, трогает языком мочку — она теплая, сережка нагревшаяся и тоже теплая. Ван Ибо втягивает воздух со стоном и жмется еще ближе.<br/>Как всегда, горячий, жадный и нетерпеливый, Сяо Чжань с ним тоже начал думать, что неделя — это очень долго.<br/>— Тихо, — у него в квартире не такие стены, но все же не картонные, это больше шутка. Ван Ибо спорит шепотом и закусывает губы, когда он гладит по бедру.<br/>Нельзя не целовать. Сперва покрасневшие губы, потом родинки на плече, потом снова рот. Нельзя не раздевать, Ван Ибо торопится, руки сталкиваются.<br/>— Вот так, — он нависает над ним, прижимает к кровати, ловит руку и держит, пока целует губы, шею, ямку между ключицами. — Лежи.<br/>Слишком сладко. Он никогда себя не считал выдающимся любовником, кем-то выдающимся вообще, но Ван Ибо, балованный, капризный, красивый, такой яркий, каких он раньше не встречал — весь, какой есть, перед ним и сдерживается, потому что он так захотел и сказал.<br/>Он видит расширенные зрачки, чувствует мелкую дрожь нетерпения, сам вздрагивает. Все равно что взять в руки огонь и не обжечься.</p><p>Не знал, как это сладко — томить, тянуть, заставлять ждать, самому плавиться и тихо сходить с ума.<br/>Много не знал про себя. Хотя ведь ничего особенного, даже не как тогда, руки у Ван Ибо свободны, он в любой момент может…<br/>Может все, но терпит, вскидывается и опускается на кровать, когда Сяо Чжань прижимает ладонью, сдавленно стонет, сжимает кулаки. Это — самое особенное, круче наручников, застилает глаза и разум. Ван Ибо сам говорил, что хочет больше, можно же, все можно…<br/>Он разводит ноги, гладит до синяка на колене — откуда опять? — целует бедро, живот, не томит больше, забирает в рот сразу.<br/>По-другому — нет. Вдруг не понравится, страшно сделать не так, оттолкнуть. Им и так будет хорошо, Ван Ибо весь как струна, сам толкается глубже, и сейчас Сяо Чжань ему позволяет.</p><p>Они теперь в одном городе, но Ван Ибо продолжает ему писать. Сяо Чжань отвечает.<br/>На новой презентации Ван Ибо даже не подходит, но Сяо Чжань не может сдержать улыбку, когда видит его, ловит ответную и поглядывает в ту сторону украдкой. Официальный Ван Ибо — забавный: лицо холодное, замкнутое, совсем другое.<br/>Потом он и такого попробует нарисовать.<br/>Он не знает, случайно тот здесь, или это таинственные «дела», и не спрашивает потом.<br/>Потом у них совсем другие дела, если это можно так назвать. Такого Сяо Чжань от себя совсем не ожидал, такого у него никогда не было.</p><p>«Ты вечером дома?» — спрашивает Ван Ибо, и при одной мысли о вечере усталость как будто убавляется. Оживает все, даже то, чему не время и не место. Сяо Чжань, кажется, успел по нему соскучиться со вчерашнего дня.<br/>Сяо Чжань медлит с ответом и наконец пишет: «Извини, приеду поздно, устал».<br/>«Ладно».<br/>Ван Ибо никогда не ставит грустных смайликов. Либо ржущие, либо недовольные, но Сяо Чжань слышит интонацию даже в таком, казалось бы, лишенном эмоций ответе.</p><p>Обычный вечер становится длинным. Сяо Чжань смотрит в окно, колеблется, правильно ли сделал.<br/>Если бы Ван Ибо был здесь или он сам бы поехал к нему, времени едва-едва хватило бы на… на все.<br/>Сяо Чжань так быстро к нему привык, что от этого страшновато. Так привык, что чуть не забыл про все действительно важное. Кто такой Ван Ибо, кто такой он сам, про то, что в планах на 2019 год, уже начавшийся по западному календарю, стоят новые съемки — и так далее.<br/>Сяо Чжань ложится на кровать, делать все равно ничего не хочется, листает страницы в телефоне. Смотрит разную ерунду, пережидает рекламные ролики.<br/>Театр танца ставит что-то новое. Сяо Чжань слышал про их показы, видел записи, вживую еще никогда.<br/>«Судьба Цянь-нюй» — по классической пьесе, но на классику, судя по ролику, мало похожа. Странная реклама, без лиц актеров — силуэты, как в театре теней, руки на гуцине, взмах красного рукава и тому подобное. Очень короткое видео танца, тоже теневым силуэтом, в нем мерещится что-то странно знакомое, но, видимо, мерещится, Сяо Чжань не работает с этим театром и не знает его артистов близко.<br/>Говорят, к постановке приглашены молодые, малоизвестные актеры. Сяо Чжань хмурится: с каждым годом их приходит целый строй. Он не ревнив к чужому успеху, тем более это совсем не его сфера, но что еще сделать, как прыгнуть выше головы, чтобы подняться над своим уровнем?!</p><p>Чтобы не испортить вечер окончательно такими мыслями, он открывает чат, где висит сообщение.<br/>«Что делаешь?»<br/>Сяо Чжань смотрит на часы: действительно поздно, можно признаться, что дома.<br/>«Пришли фотку», — пишет он в ответ.<br/>«Какую?»<br/>«Любую. Чем сейчас занимаешься».<br/>Он поднимает брови и смеется — Ван Ибо с мокрыми волосами смотрит на него снизу вверх, лежа в ванне.<br/>«А что так высоко сфоткал-то?))))»<br/>«Чтобы побольше в кадр влезло. Еще?»<br/>«Хватит, спасибо.))»<br/>Ван Ибо пришлет, если попросить, он не сомневается.<br/>А мог бы рисовать с натуры, хотя кого он обманывает, будь он там — сейчас не рисовал бы.<br/>Набросок улетает, в ответ приходит «ну охуеть», Сяо Чжань улыбается.</p><p>Как бы ни было хорошо с Ван Ибо, Сяо Чжань не может думать только о нем. Не может и не должен.<br/>Гонконгский график все равно не такой напряжённый, как съёмочный, он успевает наконец поговорить и с родителями, и с друзьями, тоже ждавшими его возвращения, и как-то раз даже с Ли Цинь, хотя она нырнула в свои проекты в Китае.</p><p>Если бы Сяо Чжань выбирал, чем он хочет заниматься, пока не закончился контракт, — он бы хотел петь, конечно, и сниматься. Что будет с «Нефритовой династией», неизвестно, но он знает, что может теперь больше, лучше. Он хочет работать.<br/>Он и так не отдыхает, но есть разница между работой и «занятостью» — рекламой, презентациями, которые заполняют дни, но от них не остаётся ничего.<br/>— Кроме денег, — напоминают ему, вручая расписание.<br/>— Конечно, — Сяо Чжань улыбается и кивает. Он далек сейчас и от первоначальных иллюзий, и от черной безнадёжности конца прошлого лета. Помнится, он даже рисовал тогда что-то вроде кадров из знаменитой «Стены» Пинк Флойд — только про свое. Не дорисовал, и хорошо.<br/>Он может на сцене намного больше теперь. Спасибо Чжан Сяофаню, может, это странно, но Сяо Чжань у него многому научился.<br/>Он листает планшет. Набросок самого себя в костюме и образе — набросок Ван Ибо — еще Ван Ибо, еще…<br/>Ван Ибо тоже его кое-чему научил. Ещё больше дал и даёт с каждым своим появлением.<br/>Сяо Чжань все ещё помнит, что эти отношения не могут быть долгими, растянулись во времени только потому, что они так редко видятся. Потом…<br/>Потом это пройдет.<br/>Пока он об этом помнит — все в порядке. А он не забудется настолько, чтобы забыть.</p><p>Жаль, что новые съемки не так скоро. Лучше плавать в ледяной воде и пить потом имбирный чай, чем «плавать» в гонконгских хитросплетениях обещаний, которые потом развеиваются как дым; в очередной раз убеждаться, что каждую заслугу воспримут как должное, а в каждый промах с удовольствием ткнут.<br/>Сяо Чжань не любит жаловаться и даже мысли такие редко позволяет себе. Что пользы завидовать тому, кому больше повезло, зависть, как говорят, не заменит коня, когда идешь пешком. Понятно, что было бы легче, если бы он был не просто Сяо Чжанем, а обладал тем, что так трудно объяснить иностранцам, — гуанси. Это не просто «связи», как пытаются перевести на Западе, это почти утраченное там, у них.<br/>Сяо Чжань предпочел бы путь наверх с нуля, но Китай чтит традиции, Британия тоже, Гонконг взял консервативность от обоих, американской мечте здесь не место. Еще кое-что, общее для Китая и Британии, унаследованное Гонконгом, — тяга к соблюдению приличий, иметь связи — именно связи — может быть хорошо, демонстрировать их — плохо.</p><p>От него зависит немногое — выбрать, как поступить. Ван Ибо — живой счастливый билет, как кто-то может подумать если узнает, Сяо Чжань не первый и не последний. У него где-то в старом ежедневнике лежит еще и визитка господина Лю.<br/>Только от одной мысли о том, как это может выглядеть, его воротит. Он свой выбор сделал раньше, чем подумал об этом, и твердо намерен продолжать, как если бы Ван Ибо действительно был сам по себе. Поэтому никаких подарков он принять не может, планшет был откровенной слабостью, Ван Ибо слишком много о нем знает, угадал, от чего будет трудно отказаться, но больше — ничего. Несмотря ни на какие уговоры и объятия.<br/>Ничего, кроме самого Ван Ибо, его усмешек, недовольных гримас, то теплых, то горячих поцелуев. На них он может ответить тем же.</p><p>***<br/>— Я приеду в поместье перед самым Новым годом, — предупреждает брат. — Зато буду там все праздники. Ты тоже можешь, Цзаньцзинь говорит, это последний большой перерыв перед премьерой.<br/>Он кивает. Он знает, французы на праздники улетают домой, Мэн Цзыи — в Пекин.<br/>Новый год всегда встречают в поместье, так положено. Он раньше всегда радовался, когда еще брат столько времени останется рядом и ничем не будет занят.<br/>— А можно…<br/>— Что?<br/>— Можно я раньше в Гонконг потом вернусь? — выпаливает он и смотрит на носки кроссовок. У Сяо Чжаня тоже ведь будет свободное время, поменьше, чем у него, но больше, чем обычно.<br/>— Хорошо.</p><p>Он еще кое-что хотел бы спросить у старшего брата, но не может. Всегда все мог, а теперь нет.<br/>Он ведь тоже не дурак. Он все помнит, и что Сяо Чжань на острове говорил, и «значит, ему не все равно».<br/>Ладно, пусть дурак, но не может быть, чтобы вот это все совсем ничего не значило. Не может Сяо Чжань просто так…<br/>Он не знает, как — «так», но раньше было по-другому. Сяо Чжань был другой. Он теперь понимает, он столько времени слышал про все эти чувства на репетициях, теперь видит и замечает.<br/>Если ему не кажется, потому что он хочет это видеть.<br/>И точно никто вот так к Сяо Чжаню больше не приезжает. И он сам тоже ни к кому.<br/>Никого так не целует. Это не проверить, он не проверял бы, даже если бы всем информационным отделом мог распоряжаться, он просто знает.<br/>Это охуенно, когда Сяо Чжань хочет сам, делает все сам, он даже не просит, хотя очень хочет сказать, чтобы быстрее, — терпит.<br/>Еще очень, до затмения в глазах, хочет сам когда-нибудь так. Раздеть и разложить, и с ног до головы.<br/>Может, когда-нибудь получится, но пока что он позволяет так, потому что Сяо Чжань его хочет. Не ошибиться, не спутать, не заставить — такое.</p><p>Если бы он еще понимал, как дальше. Потому что этого тоже мало. Ну или он жадный, но мало же, он хочет, чтобы…<br/>Хоть голову под подушку прячь, даже в мыслях трудно сказать самому себе, но чтобы Сяо Чжань тоже…<br/>Любил. Его.<br/>Только не знает, как. И спросить не у кого. Не у Мэн Цзыи же, еще подумает что-нибудь. Она нормальная, конечно, но слишком много придется объяснять.<br/>С остальными он не подружился, но один раз его позвали с собой. Только он тогда торопился к Сяо Чжаню, зато извинился, сказал, что хочет, но не может, в следующий раз…<br/>Он правда хотел, но к Сяо Чжаню хотел больше.</p><p>Перед отъездом по домам все снова решают собраться. Он тоже идет.<br/>Он теперь смотрит и слушает. Теперь знает, что кое-кто в группе встречается, хотя, может, во Франции все не так, можно. Просто здесь не палятся.<br/>Разговоры все про то же, как в прошлый раз. Про будущие гастроли, про то, что перед премьерой страшно.<br/>Ему не страшно. Страшно, но не того. Он все сделает хорошо, лишь бы Сяо Чжаню понравилось.<br/>Про Чжу Цзаньцзиня, и он думает про себя — а правда, почему? Чжу Цзаньцзинь в убыток все равно не поставит, у него наверняка все рассчитано, но почему он и правда так над этой постановкой трясется, как никто больше не делает?<br/>Про это он спросит у старшего брата, про это можно.</p><p>— А нам охрану потом дадут? — беспокоится Николь.<br/>— Зачем? — он пожимает плечами. Дураком надо быть, чтобы хотеть охрану. Ему внешняя не мешает, да и такая не мешает, когда брат говорит, что надо, но зачем просто так-то?<br/>— Как зачем! Ваши фанаты… Простите, я никого не хочу обидеть, но у нас не принято так вторгаться в личные границы.<br/>— Мы еще не стали настолько популярны, чтобы нас кто-то преследовал, — Мэн Цзыи ставит чашечку на стол. — Если понадобится, думаю, господин Чжу решит проблему.<br/>— Решит, — кивает он. Чжу Цзаньцзинь хорошо знает, как делать, чтобы никто не пострадал. Брат так говорит, значит, так и есть.<br/>— Вдруг нас украдут, — смеется кто-то на другом конце стола.<br/>— Всех сразу?!<br/>Пока все ржут, он думает.<br/>За Сяо Чжанем фанаты бегают, он видел, хотя больше фанатки, конечно. Не всегда, но бегают. В аэропорту, после мероприятий, иногда и на улице в маске узнают, он видел фотки, он всю сеть перерыл, пока было время.<br/>Чтобы кто-то кого-то вот так украл, это, конечно, бывает редко, он таких историй даже в сети не помнит.<br/>Не считая себя, но он — не все. Он все может.<br/>Очень мало кто так может. Но все-таки не он один. А если не украсть?! Если… У той же Ли Цинь фанаты есть совсем сумасшедшие, а в конце лета «Нефритовая Династия» выйдет.<br/>«А почему у тебя нет охраны?»<br/>«А должна быть?»<br/>Правда, почему?</p><p>«Я еду?» — Сяо Чжань сегодня обещал встретиться.<br/>«Может, завтра?»<br/>«Я завтра уезжаю до Нового года».</p><p>Сяо Чжань уставший.<br/>— Случилось что?<br/>— Ничего. Работа, — Сяо Чжань всё-таки улыбается. Он не лезет, он у двери поцеловал, как приехал, а сейчас просто сидит рядом, только руку под спину подсунул.<br/>— Ты на новый год к родителям поедешь, да?<br/>— Конечно. Послезавтра.<br/>— А я завтра… Хочешь, я тебе фоток пришлю, там красиво, все старинное, — почему раньше не додумался, в поместье Сяо Чжаню нельзя, но кто ему сфоткать запретит? Он даже спрашивать ни у кого не будет.<br/>— Хочу. Очень старое?<br/>— Ага. Лет… Может, двести, точно не меньше. Или больше. Там тихо, я там осенью сидел, когда брат просил.<br/>Сяо Чжань кивает. Может, не мешать, поехать домой? Но из-за праздников несколько дней выпадут, и когда ещё потом…<br/>— А почему тебе охрану не дают?<br/>— Что? — Сяо Чжань, задумавшийся было о чем-то, смотрит удивлённо. — Зачем?<br/>— Чтобы не лезли.<br/>— Ко мне и так…<br/>— Я же видел, такие психи бывают. И на всякий случай.<br/>— «Всякий случай» у меня вот сидит, — Сяо Чжань усмехается и обнимает, но он не даёт себя сбить и не дуется по пустякам.<br/>— Им что, все равно?<br/>— Значит, не заработал ещё, — Сяо Чжань хмурится.<br/>— Подожди. Ты рассказывал про… тогда? У тебя там знают?!<br/>— Вот ты настырный. Рассказывал.<br/>— И ничего?!<br/>— Такое бывает, — Сяо Чжань снова усмехается, усмешка жёсткая, холодная. — Издержки профессии.<br/>— Вот же… — он проглатывает то, что хотел сказать. Теперь он ещё больше уверен, давно пора было. — Если агентство не даёт, хочешь, я брата попрошу. Это же ерунда, пара человек.<br/>Сяо Чжань совсем каменеет, не улыбается никак.<br/>— Нет.<br/>— Я же как лучше хочу.<br/>— А я не хочу, чтобы за мной ходили.<br/>— А если снова?<br/>— Это моя жизнь, — Сяо Чжань отодвигается, пальцы тепло ещё чувствуют, но уже не касаются. — Моя работа. Мои проблемы.<br/>«Проблемы», — это не проблемы, это пиздец. Он не знает, зачем лезет.<br/>Он же правда хочет как лучше, какого хрена?<br/>— А я в твоей жизни кто?<br/>Сяо Чжань молчит<br/>Он не собирался так, надо, наверное, промолчать в ответ, замять, он заранее все знал, еще полгода назад.<br/>— Я все слышал. Тогда, на острове. Когда ты с братом разговаривал. Кто я тебе?!<br/>Сяо Чжань не отвечает. Смотрит. Он не понимает, как этот взгляд толковать, он так не умеет!<br/>— Кто я тебе?! Красивый дебил, который сам лезет, да? Потрахаться и до следующего?!<br/>Он не ждет, пока у Сяо Чжаня созреет ответ, — сбегает, боясь услышать «да».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Разговоры и признания</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Если он раньше думал, что это пиздец — когда слушал за дверью, или когда Сяо Чжань ему объяснял про работу, или когда следил за ним в кафе — так это был еще не он.<br/>Вот теперь — полный, когда сам хлопнул дверью.<br/>Полгода он бьется об одно и то же. Полгода боится сказать не то, сделать не так.<br/>Он никогда так не старался. Ни одного человека не было такого, чтобы ради него так стараться.<br/>Ради Сяо Чжаня — да. Только он так больше не может. Не хочет больше — так.<br/>Он согласен ждать, понимать все про работу и контракт, видеться раз в неделю или месяц, но чтобы Сяо Чжаню это было тоже надо, а не… Хватит.<br/>Только это пиздец. И так, и так.<br/>Сяо Чжань ему ничего не обещал. Не соврал. Не обязан был влюбиться, это не сказка, не мюзикл, чтобы в конце обняться и опустить занавес. Это он сам не смог.</p><p>Интересно, кто-нибудь умер от такого по-настоящему, не в легенде?<br/>Он останавливается. Пытается отдышаться, ждет, когда сердце успокоится от бега.<br/>Он — не сдохнет. И к брату жаловаться больше не пойдет. Не маленький.<br/>Вообще ничего про Сяо Чжаня не скажет. Может, брат сам как-нибудь поймет, он же всегда понимает, не придется говорить.<br/>И мюзикл не бросит. Наоборот. Ему теперь еще больше надо, чтобы Сяо Чжань увидел и понял, что круто. Чтобы понял, что это он. Что он может. Чтобы… глупо звучит, да, но чтобы пожалел, что все так. Когда это за ним начнут бегать и на кипяток исходить.<br/>Он докажет. Это он может, это только от него зависит, а не от Сяо Чжаня.</p><p>Он вот возьмет и прямо сейчас поедет в зал, репетировать свое, только…<br/>Только там все закрыто. Ему откроют, конечно, но Чжу Цзаньцзинь узнает. Может, брат узнает.<br/>Он все равно куда-нибудь поедет. В клуб, например. Он там полгода не был — с ума сойти. Как будто совсем другая жизнь началась с того момента, как подошел к Сяо Чжаню в дверях кафе…<br/>Началась и закончилась, видимо. Он сжимает зубы, нечего расклеиваться, хватит вытирать нос о чужие штаны.<br/>Только он за рулем, еще машину ждать.</p><p>Или не ждать. Можно же не пить, или немного, а если что-то случится…<br/>На несколько коротких секунд стыдно, но заманчиво думать, расстроится ли Сяо Чжань, если с ним что-то случится. Как в фильмах, стекло крошкой, носилки, каталка…<br/>Сяо Чжань неизвестно, расстроится ли, а вот брат — да.<br/>А еще Мэн Цзыи убьет, если из-за него премьера провалится. Правильно сделает, вообще-то.<br/>И Чжу Цзаньцзинь расстроится. Чжу Цзаньцзинь суеверный, если второй исполнитель подряд вылетит… Да что за жизнь такая началась, когда он на кого-то оглядывался?!<br/>Он вздыхает и звонит водителю.</p><p>Он так давно в клубе не был, с ума сойти. Отвык, но не очень.<br/>Это не гуцинь и флейта, другая музыка, но тело само двигается.<br/>Он идет к бару, берет коктейль. Щурится, оглядываясь, выбирая кого-нибудь посимпатичнее. Хотя какая разница.<br/>— Привет?<br/>Он улыбается, и девочка улыбается ему. Угощает ее, потом подружку, пусть сами между собой разбираются, кто останется.<br/>Да хоть обе. Он так пробовал, прикольно было.<br/>Главное не останавливаться, не думать, хорошо, что девочки трещат без перерыва, музыка громко, он тоже смеется, встает, берет за руки обеих — танцевать.</p><p>Громко, очень громко, он отвык, в театре так не бывает. Трет висок и улыбается, может, улыбка кривая выходит, но кто смотрит, свет режет толпу, лучи скрещиваются, ничего не разберешь.<br/>Никого не узнаешь.<br/>Когда краем глаза он зацепляет знакомое — даже осознать не успевает, разворачивается обратно и ищет взглядом померещившееся сходство. Люди мелькают, загораживают, это кажется, он столько о Сяо Чжане думает, додумался до глюков.<br/>Сяо Чжаня не может здесь быть. Это просто кто-то похожий, это ему мерещится…<br/>Он же почти не пил, а то, что успел — как не в себя, он трезвый до ужаса и должен видеть того, кто стоит у стены. Убедиться, что это не Сяо Чжань.</p><p>Он уклоняется от губ, снимает с себя руки, идет между танцующими. Прямо, никаких лавирований и заходов со спины.<br/>— Ты что здесь делаешь?<br/>Сяо Чжань не отвечает. У него не должно быть такое лицо, такое, как будто Сяо Чжаню очень… не очень. Так же, как ему самому. Только это неправда. Зачем Сяо Чжань приехал, если ему с самого начала все это было не надо?!<br/>— Я сегодня… — хотел сказать «и так найду, с кем трахаться», прикусил язык, — не хочу.<br/>Сяо Чжань смотрит в глаза прямо, как бьет — поворачивается и выходит. Лучше б ударил, лучше б сказал хоть что-то в ответ, нельзя же так!<br/>— Подожди!<br/>Сяо Чжань не оборачивается.<br/>— Подожди! — в полумраке легко ошибиться, перед входом тоже много людей, но он хватает за руку того, кого надо. — Пойдем… пойдем поговорим?<br/>Он не знал, что Сяо Чжань умеет так смотреть, что отшатнуться хочется.</p><p>Водитель вышел, в машине темно, между ними — целое сиденье. Очень далеко.<br/>— Ну?<br/>— Что ну? Ты хотел что-то сказать? Говори, и я поеду, мне пора, — Сяо Чжань проводит рукой по лбу. Как будто он его заставлял сюда приезжать. Зачем Сяо Чжань приехал?! Он только теперь успевает об этом подумать, но все равно не понимает, значит ли это что-то, и если да, то что.<br/>— Я же говорил, что тебе охрана нужна, — он смеется громко, резко. — Знаешь, как тебя оттуда — показывает назад, на огни — легко украсть было бы? Никто бы даже не заметил.<br/>Сяо Чжань смотрит в упор и держит взглядом на расстоянии.<br/>— Ты это хотел сказать? Все?<br/>— Не все. Я тебя люблю. Я заебался биться об эту гребаную любовь, я так больше не хочу, иди ты нахер, я хочу нормально, я у тебя всегда на… на пятом месте? Или на десятом?! Я — все, у тебя без меня красивых полно, только позови!</p><p>Голос срывается, он упирается локтями в колени, падает лбом в ладони. Что же так плохо, ему так не бывает, а сейчас тошно.<br/>— Прости, — он хотел про любовь сказать потом, после премьеры, или еще когда-нибудь, точно не так. Все не так. — Прости.<br/>Сяо Чжань молчит. Он боится поднять голову.<br/>— Зови водителя. Поезжай лучше домой.<br/>— Без тебя не поеду, — стыдно, но не стыдно, хуже уже не будет.</p><p>Машина останавливается возле дома. Он сидит — почти всю дорогу так, молча, ссутулившись, спрятавшись в воротник.<br/>— Иди, — тихо говорит Сяо Чжань.<br/>— Не пойду без тебя.<br/>Если Сяо Чжань не пойдет, ему не надо домой, не надо никуда, пусть везут куда хотят. Куда его отвезут-то тогда? К старшему брату?<br/>Сяо Чжань кивает.</p><p>Он думал, дежа вю — выдумка.<br/>Это очень хреновое ощущение, когда он в коридоре прикасается к Сяо Чжаню, и Сяо Чжань делает шаг назад. В стену.<br/>Пальцы так и съезжают вниз, он тоже съезжает, пока не оказывается на полу, головой почти что в колени.<br/>— Прости.<br/>И эта опора исчезает, он сгибается совсем. Сяо Чжань тоже опускается на колени. Лбом в лоб.<br/>— И ты меня прости.</p><p>— Ты же правда потрясающий, — Сяо Чжань гладит его спину, сидя на полу, а он вцепился в него, как утопающий. — Ты же кого угодно можешь найти. Как ты, молодых, красивых. Чтобы всегда были рядом.<br/>Он ни одному слову не верит, нельзя так обнимать, так гладить и так думать.<br/>— У меня так уже было. Всякие красивые. Я так больше не хочу.<br/>— Ты все время думаешь, что я что-то недоговариваю. Ладно, слушай: я Сяо Чжань, мне двадцать семь, я очень поздно начал для большой сцены, я оттуда вот-вот вылечу. Играть можно дольше, чем петь, мне надо играть, чтобы не вылететь, а я этому не учился. Каждый день учусь на ходу.<br/>Он слушает, готовый снова взорваться. Сяо Чжань что, не видит свои рейтинги?! Как можно думать так, если ты на самом деле такой?!<br/>— И у меня полгода никого до тебя не было. И потом, кроме тебя, тоже.<br/>— Полгода?! — лопнуть же можно!<br/>— Полгода. Примерно, может, чуть меньше. Или больше, — Сяо Чжань смеется. — Если ты — все, я никого не собираюсь звать и искать.<br/>Он мотает головой, цепляется за него.<br/>— Я — нет. Я все понимаю. Мне плевать, снимаешься ты или нет, то есть не плевать, но даже если ты ни разу больше нигде не снимешься, мне все равно.<br/>— Может… можешь спокойно послушать?<br/>Он вжимается лбом в плечо, не отпуская.<br/>— Может, правда лучше — все? Я не хочу, чтобы тебе из-за меня было плохо, — Сяо Чжань отодвигается, берет его лицо в ладони. Пальцами по волосам, к затылку, держит и смотрит в лицо.<br/>Что там сейчас у него на лице, он понятия не имеет. Он видит, что у Сяо Чжаня — очень усталое, глаза широко открыты, а губы сжаты.<br/>Качает головой так, чтобы не стряхнуть руки.<br/>— Ты дур… до сих пор не понял, что ли? Мне с тобой хорошо. Я хочу с тобой. Все хочу.<br/>Сяо Чжань прижимает к себе и целует в волосы.<br/>— Я себе не принадлежу и право на выбор еще не заработал, — Сяо Чжань говорит очень тихо, но он ощущает, как быстро стучит сердце. — Я не могу так, как ты. Не хочу тебя держать.<br/>Пусть Сяо Чжань говорит что хочет. Когда так крепко обнимает — пусть говорит.<br/>— Но все равно хочу, чтобы ты… — Сяо Чжань замолкает, а он перестает дышать, он слышит, как рядом глотают воздух. — Чтобы ты… Чтобы ты был.<br/>— У тебя? — он поднимает голову. — Я есть.<br/>— У меня, — Сяо Чжань смеется коротко, выдохом. — Жил бы ты спокойно…<br/>— Это ты без меня жил бы спокойно.</p><p>***<br/>Первая мысль, которая приходит Сяо Чжаню в голову, — что он этого ожидал.<br/>Ван Ибо слишком молодой, слишком привык получать все, слишком быстрый, яркий, эмоциональный — слишком много «слишком», чтобы долго быть тем, кому дают шанс, ждать, довольствоваться короткими встречами наедине и взглядами украдкой на людях.<br/>Не ради него, Сяо Чжаня — вечно занятого, старше, еще не дожившего до той славы, которая опьяняет, оправдывая все остальное. Если он когда-нибудь вообще ее добьется.<br/>Когда Ван Ибо требует ответа — он замыкается, закрывается. Не может иначе.<br/>Слишком мало, чтобы дать взамен. Нет права удерживать.</p><p>Даже удивление — отстраненное и холодное, скользящее по невидимой броне, сковавшей внутри. Неужели Ван Ибо все знал почти сразу и молчал? Задним числом Сяо Чжань припоминает теперь неловкие слова, жесты, но казалось, Ван Ибо такой и есть.<br/>Полгода — очень много. Это должно было случиться, и лучше сейчас, чем потом. Чем дальше, тем больнее, Сяо Чжань еще на острове это предвидел. Так будет лучше — для обоих.<br/>Осталось немного, договорить и обрушить закачавшиеся мосты. Можно написать, но Сяо Чжань предпочитает говорить важные вещи лицом к лицу, так воспитан. И не откладывать до завтра, пока не начал сомневаться.</p><p>Он заходит в сеть — недавно, после возвращения в Гонконг, подписался на аккаунт Ван Ибо, успел привыкнуть просматривать новости, больше фото, чем записей, и улыбаться.<br/>За последние два часа только одна запись — селфи на фоне ночного клуба. Сяо Чжань кивает сам себе.<br/>Ван Ибо отвлечется, развеется и забудет. Осталось выдержать недолгий разговор.</p><p>В клубе шумно. Можно даже маску не надевать, в полумраке и толпе никому нет дела до одного из силуэтов, если держаться у стены. Что-то в этом есть — думает Сяо Чжань, пока ищет глазами Ван Ибо. Кстати, почему он решил, что тот все еще здесь, не уехал развлекаться куда-то еще?<br/>Он думал, что знает Ван Ибо, видел его всяким.<br/>Таким — еще нет, в таком чудится тень почти забытого: ухмылка, заносчиво вскинутый подбородок. Сяо Чжань не уверен, что все это так, может, это только искажение света плюс расстояние.<br/>Почему он не видел раньше, как Ван Ибо танцует? Это не просто выученные движения, это то чувство музыки, которое так тяжело дается ему самому.<br/>Почему он не просил показать, Ван Ибо ведь говорил, он сам ведь замечал владение телом, гибкость, походку — как будто под неслышную музыку? Почему не спрашивал? Что он вообще о нем знает?<br/>Смотрит не только он. Нравится не только ему. Хорошо видно, как девичьи руки скользят по широким плечам с двух сторон сразу, как Ван Ибо целуется с обеими прямо посреди танцпола.<br/>Сяо Чжань так никогда не умел.</p><p>Еще он почему-то считал раньше, на острове, что при расставании будет больно не ему.<br/>Дурак. Идиот даже.<br/>Дурак еще и потому, что не уходит, пока его не видят. Зачем-то стоит и дожидается того, после чего нельзя не уйти.</p><p>В машине Ван Ибо наконец взрывается горячими, колючими словами, а Сяо Чжань снова молчит. Ответная злость шелохнулась было и пропала, были бы силы на злость — были бы и на ответ.<br/>Он ничего сейчас не может сказать, даже то, что сложилось в голове по дороге, про «так будет лучше».<br/>Не хочет отпускать.<br/>Не имеет права держать.</p><p>Ван Ибо, мелкий шантажист и манипулятор, не колеблется, имеет ли право, — требует и тащит.<br/>И когда в квартире он опускается на пол — пальцы скользят, как будто уцепиться пытается и не может, — что-то наконец меняется, сдвигается, ломает оцепенение.<br/>Ван Ибо — «сам по себе» — «младший брат», в костюме, серьезный и холодный — вскидывающийся под ним, тянущийся к губам — Ван Ибо сейчас упирается лбом в его колени.<br/>Сяо Чжань тоже садится и обнимает его, такого бестолкового и такого нужного.</p><p>***<br/>Он больше не отпустит Сяо Чжаня, встанет в дверях, если надо, на коленях, но не отпустит.<br/>Сперва думает так. Потом — что так не хочет. Больше не хочет, если Сяо Чжаню не надо. Все это борется внутри, а вслух он говорит и слушает ответы, и поцелуй в макушку, и у Сяо Чжаня такое усталое лицо, что смотреть больно, и никто никуда не уходит.<br/>— Я не уйду, пока ты не скажешь, чтобы я сваливал, — ему не влом еще раз сказать, хоть сто раз, чтобы до Сяо Чжаня наконец дошло. — Ну? Ну скажи? Хочешь, чтобы я свалил и не лез больше?<br/>— Нет, — Сяо Чжань говорит тихо, но твердо, крепко сжимает плечи. — Не хочу.</p><p>Они наконец перебираются с пола в комнату, на кровать, он сидит, скрестив ноги, обнимает и держит, трогает губами вскользь. Это даже не про секс, ну почти, рядом с Сяо Чжанем нельзя совсем не думать про секс, но он не для этого сейчас целует, просто раньше он так глазами залипал на него, на брови, на губы, на родинку на подбородке, а теперь губами.<br/>Сяо Чжань первым целует по-настоящему. И он уже не думает, потому что дальше все как-то само.</p><p>— Хочу, — он сейчас не лежит послушно, как в прошлый раз, они так сплелись, что не расплестись, он торопится целовать, гладить по спине, по бедру, везде.<br/>— Я же говорил…<br/>— Я помню, так откуда я знаю, понравится или нет, если не попробую? Мне что, игрушку в секс-шопе заказать и самому себя, чтобы ты не сомневался?!<br/>— Закажи, если хочешь, — Сяо Чжань смеется. — Смазку не забудь.<br/>— Уже купил. Там, — он мотает головой, очень примерно показывая направление.<br/>Сяо Чжань резко перестает смеяться, упирается лбом пониже ключиц.<br/>— Что же ты делаешь… — сквозь зубы почти как стон.<br/>— Я тебя люблю, — он все равно это сегодня уже сказал. Хуже не будет.<br/>Сяо Чжань поднимает голову, смотрит серьезно. Очень серьезно.<br/>— Я не хочу, чтобы ты потом пожалел.<br/>— Я не пожалею.</p><p>— Что-то залежались, — смеется Сяо Чжань, мельком взглянув на упаковку.<br/>— Не просрочены, и ладно, — девочки у него закончились, когда начался Сяо Чжань, вот и залежалась пачка. С ума сойти, сколько уже, если посчитать, только он сбивается со счета.<br/>— Ну ты будешь наконец или…?<br/>— Подожди ты, — Сяо Чжань то ли шутит, то ли нет, гладит и мнет ягодицы так, как раньше не делал, прижимает к себе, от пальцев, наверное, отпечатки будут. — Кстати, насчет секса у тебя никаких правил нет, а?<br/>— С резиной и добровольно, — он смеется в ответ. — Мне все можно.<br/>— Я помню.</p><p>Сяо Чжаню тоже можно все, пусть хоть целует, хоть смотрит вот так, гладит от бедра до колена, до ссадины.<br/>— Опять перестарался?<br/>— Ерунда.<br/>— Что ты там делаешь…<br/>— Потом покажу, — пока Сяо Чжань не связал рекламу, которой завалена сеть, и его, он не скажет. Чем дольше не догадается, тем лучше.</p><p>Сяо Чжань прикасается легко, почти не нажимает, вокруг, по ощущениям нормально, но…<br/>— А мне что делать? Как…<br/>— Не делать того, чего не хочется, — Сяо Чжань приподнимается, смеется, он тоже фыркает, потому что это почти что слова старшего брата.<br/>И успокаивается. Расслабляется, он ведь правда не пожалеет.</p><p>Он всегда делает то, что хочет. Сейчас хочет, чтобы скорее, а еще чтобы Сяо Чжань перестал делать такое лицо, а то ему «расслабься», а сам… Он кладет руку на грудь слева, оттуда в ладонь бьется быстро, гулко — круто, он и так не сомневается, что Сяо Чжань хочет, но круто. Опускает руку, он знает уже, как Сяо Чжаню нравится, выдох над ухом гонит по телу новую жаркую волну.<br/>— Что же ты такой… — Сяо Чжань кусает мочку уха, и языком по раковине, и вглубь.<br/>Сдвигается вниз, и еще вглубь — в тело. Наконец-то. Странно? Терпимо? Нормально?<br/>— Какой? — получается тихо.<br/>— Не торопись, — Сяо Чжань жарко дышит в него. — Думаешь, я так… на середине? Теперь — нет…<br/>Не останавливается. Медленно, но до конца, жмурится — снизу видно.<br/>Выходит, тянется и целует крепко, кусает за нижнюю губу.<br/>И снова в него, и замирает, он не знает, что и как теперь. Странно. Жарко. Лоб — мокрый, спина тоже. Выдыхает опять:<br/>— Какой?<br/>— Охуенный, — Сяо Чжань отмирает, на каждое движение — по слову. Или короткий поцелуй куда попало. — Красивый. Самый. Я так давно… тебя… вот так…<br/>Он потом припомнит Сяо Чжаню это «давно», когда сможет. Сейчас главное — что наконец не придерживают. Можно делать, что хочет. Плечами упереться в кровать, выгнуться, Сяо Чжань подхватывает, так глубже, и еще… Он всем телом вздрагивает.<br/>— Еще.<br/>Двигается сам еще. Мозг отключился, до мозга все доходит с запозданием: что вздрагивает снова, что губы растягиваются в улыбке, что видит себя в зрачках Сяо Чжаня.<br/>Мозг вообще не нужен, когда хорошо.</p><p>Почему-то не звонит будильник — точно, сегодня же нет репетиции.<br/>Но он просыпается, как подброшенный, едва глянув в экран, потому что старший брат прислал сообщение.<br/>Переслал несколько записей сразу. Сяо Чжань тоже просыпается, смотрит через его плечо.<br/>На фотках он хватает Сяо Чжаня за руку, на следующей стоит напротив него с убийственным лицом. Горящие огни названия клуба тоже хорошо видно.<br/>Какая муха укусила Чжу Цзаньцзиня выкатить интервью вчера? Или это он прослушал, когда планируется раскрытие интриги? Потому что теперь какой-то мудак, которому, видимо, не с кем заниматься тем, чем по ночам занимаются нормальные люди, притащил скрины интервью и сравнил.<br/>И простыня комментов — еще бы, будущий Ван Вэньцзюй скандалит в ночном клубе. Целые ветки уже затерты, эти люди вообще спят? И кто затирал, админы или информационный отдел, пока что вроде про семью ничего не мелькало, хотя имя уже все знают.<br/>Никто не понял, что это было на самом деле. Кажется.</p><p>Он тупит спросонья и забывает, повернуть телефон к себе, пока читает все это. А потом поздно. Сяо Чжань смотрит на него очень большими глазами.<br/>— Это… ты?!<br/>— Ну я, — он хмурится.<br/>Все у него не так. Как всегда.<br/>— И ничего не говорил?! — Сяо Чжань снова смотрит в экран, коротко улыбается. — Запретили?<br/>— Запретили, угу, да похер, я бы тебе все равно сказал. Я, ну, хотел сюрприз сделать. Не получилось.<br/>— Получилось, — Сяо Чжань все еще рассматривает его с удивлением. — Ты…<br/>Слова перебивает звонок — брат не стал дожидаться ответа.<br/>— Что это было?<br/>— Это… короче, все не так, как выглядит, хочешь, я трубку передам.<br/>— Передай.<br/>— Здравствуйте, господин Лю, это действительно недоразумение и неудачные кадры.<br/>— Понятно, — после паузы. — Если сегодня кто-то спросит — я очень вас прошу не давать пока что никаких комментариев.<br/>— Да, конечно.<br/>— Спасибо.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Бонус</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Эта глава не несет никакой особенной художественной и смысловой ценности в сюжете, автору просто очень хотелось, чтобы это было )).<br/>Поэтому можно считать за бонус для удовольствия ).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Звонок отключается. Посмотреть на Сяо Чжаня немножко страшно, но именно поэтому он смотрит, не прячется.<br/>— Не могу поверить, — Сяо Чжань улыбается.<br/>— Что меня куда-то взяли? — он дуется Это не всерьез, после вчерашнего ни на что нельзя обидеться всерьез.<br/>— Что я тебя не узнал. Я же видел рекламу, фигура, движения, — Сяо Чжань смеется, трет нос, отбирает у него телефон и обнимает. Целует родинки, дались они ему…<br/>Ладно, это круто, когда губы вот так по плечу, как Сяо Чжань это делает?<br/>— Ты говоришь, я про себя мало рассказываю, — Сяо Чжань говорит тихо и очень близко, дыхание вместе с поцелуями по плечу, по шее, — а ты сам? Я ведь тоже про тебя почти ничего не знаю, получается.<br/>— Да про меня все всё знают, — он теряется, правда же, все, кто его знают…<br/>Сяо Чжань смеется, нет, ржет в голос, и он ржет в ответ. Выгибается, чтобы теплые руки гладили дальше. Поцеловать сам не успевает — снова телефон.<br/>— Я буду минут через двадцать. Пусть господин Сяо не беспокоится, я с тобой поговорю и снова уеду.<br/>— Да.</p><p>Это во сколько же старший брат встал? Он вылезает из кровати, останавливает Сяо Чжаня:<br/>— Ты лежи. Дверь сюда закрыть, и все, если брат сказал не беспокоиться, он не зайдет.<br/>— И что? — Сяо Чжань усмехается, уходит умываться после него. Он в это время убирает постель, вешает брошенную вчера куртку, даже балкон открывает проветрить, холод оттуда приводит в себя не хуже звонка брата.</p><p>Сяо Чжань тоже нервничает, он чувствует.<br/>— Ты-то тут ни при чем, — повторяет он, ловит в объятия. — Это я.<br/>— Ни при чем? — Сяо Чжань целует в кончик носа, и он расплывается в улыбке, несмотря ни на что.<br/>— Я к тебе вечером приеду?<br/>— Тебе же надо сегодня уезжать?<br/>— Завтра уеду. Ничего. Можно? — он бы весь день его сегодня не отпускал, но помнит, что Сяо Чжаню надо по делам, а до этого еще домой переодеться.<br/>— Приезжай, — Сяо Чжань улыбается.<br/>Так улыбается, как он давно не видел.<br/>Как он видел когда-то и мечтал, чтобы эта улыбка была — ему. Такая, настоящая, широкая, разъезжаются уголки губ, глаза щурятся и искрятся смехом.<br/>Только ему. Даже лучше. Можно поцеловать.<br/>Только звонок снова отвлекает. На этот раз — в дверь.</p><p>Старший брат никогда его не ругает при других людях. Вот и сейчас здоровается и улыбается, будто в гости заехал.<br/>— Доброе утро, господин Сяо, — пожимает руку и оборачивается. — Пойдем, нальешь мне чая.</p><p>Он ставит перед братом чашку, мнется рядом.<br/>— Садись, не в гостях же, — брат усмехается.<br/>Он смотрит в стол, чтобы не встречаться взглядом, садится и вспоминает то, о чем с утра чуть не забыл.<br/>Не больно, но чувствуется. И не встанешь. И лицо загорается, может, он сейчас просто сгорит вместе со стулом, и никаких проблем?<br/>— Что это было?<br/>Он молчит. Знает, что надо отвечать, но молчит, потому что что отвечать-то?<br/>Тишина. Хоть бы дождь пошел, что ли? И брат ждет, хоть час будет ждать, пока он сам не скажет.<br/>— Это… Нечаянно так получилось. Уже разобрались. Ты же видишь.<br/>— Я вижу.<br/>Как хорошо было раньше, когда он все-все мог брату рассказать, даже если стыдно было. Теперь не может, потому что это только их касается — и вообще.<br/>Может, это и есть взрослая жизнь.<br/>— Ну что ты молчишь? — он не выдерживает, поднимает наконец глаза, чувствует, что снова краснеет, но взгляд теперь не опускает.<br/>— Смотрю на тебя, — брат не улыбается. — Мне перед господином Сяо за твое поведение надо снова извиняться, или ты все-таки сам?<br/>— Сам. Уже. Правда. Хочешь, спроси, — он хмурится, вспомнив вчерашнее, как пытался удержать, и пальцы съезжали, как складывался лбом в колени.<br/>«Прости».<br/>«И ты меня прости».<br/>Брат все еще не улыбается, но лицо чуть-чуть мягче.<br/>— А перед Чжу Цзаньцзинем?<br/>Он хлопает глазами. Об этом еще подумать не успел, только разозлился, что Сяо Чжань узнал раньше, чем он хотел.<br/>— Вот ведь какая ситуация получается. С одной стороны, хорошо, что узнали — тебя. Мюзикл сейчас все ждут, обсуждать будут тебя, твое поведение и привычки. Сравнивать с интервью. Что господин Сяо там делал, пока что никто не думает.<br/>Старший брат замолкает. Дает подумать. Это не вопрос, но отвечать надо. Он кивает:<br/>— Я понял.<br/>— Что ты понял?<br/>— Нельзя… Там, где видят, все нельзя. А то агентство…<br/>«Пиздец». Это что за жизнь такая, даже поссориться вслух нельзя.<br/>— Разговаривать — можно везде, — усмехается брат. — По-человечески.<br/>— Пожалуйста. Ты же можешь, чтобы никто и не подумал, а если подумал, то не сказал?! — он смотрит на брата во все глаза, он же не хотел Сяо Чжаня подставлять, ни в коем случае, кто же знал, что Сяо Чжань приедет!<br/>Если бы Сяо Чжань не приехал, он бы сейчас грыз подушки и выл без него.<br/>— Могу. Только с другой стороны, если это очень плохо, что говорят о тебе. Это не та реклама, которую Цзаньцзинь хотел бы для своего проекта.</p><p>Везде клин, хоть так, хоть этак. Не «Чжу Цзаньцзинь», а «Цзаньцзинь». Семья Чжу очень, очень дальняя родня, но часть семьи в целом. Семью подставлять нельзя.<br/>Лучше бы он сгорел со стулом еще пятнадцать минут назад. Подумаешь, сидеть неудобно, проблема нашлась.<br/>— Я все понял, — он хмурится, сжимает губы. — Я сам у Чжу Цзаньцзиня прощения попрошу, у всех, если проблемы будут. Нет, в любом случае. Сегодня же, хоть сейчас позвоню. Я обещаю, больше так не…<br/>— Больше так не буду? — смеется старший брат. — Сколько тебе лет?<br/>— Я понял. Правда, — он снова опускает голову. Почему он такой дурак, почему не может, как брат, всегда и со всеми нормально?<br/>— Посадить бы тебя дома подумать на недельку, — брат встает и кладет руку на плечо. — Жаль, уже нельзя.<br/>— В поместье, — он смотрит снизу вверх, старший брат что, улыбается? Точно.<br/>— Когда приедешь?<br/>— Завтра. Можно? Мне… нам… договорить надо. Очень надо.<br/>— Тогда со мной завтра поедешь, я позвоню. Пойдем. Сделай нормальное лицо, не пугай господина Сяо.<br/>Старший брат выходит первым, чашка остается на столе — тот к ней даже не прикоснулся. Он проводит по лицу, пытаясь сделать «нормальное», глубоко вздыхает.</p><p>У него сегодня дел нет, а у Сяо Чжаня есть. Старший брат Сяо Чжаня увез с собой. Ну как увез, предложил подвезти, едва Сяо Чжань обмолвился, что ему тоже пора.<br/>Как брат это делает, что отказаться невозможно? Он хоть когда-нибудь так научится?<br/>Он кусает ногти, ждет и прикидывает время. Доехали или еще нет?<br/>Наконец видит, что Сяо Чжань в сети, пишет:<br/>«Все в порядке?»<br/>«А у тебя? — Сяо Чжань ставит смайлик. — Все хорошо, извини, тороплюсь, переоденусь и сразу поеду в агентство».<br/>«Я вечером приеду? Или ты ко мне?»<br/>«Приезжай ты, я не знаю, во сколько буду свободен».</p><p>***<br/>Сяо Чжань берется за ручку задней дверцы, но Лю Хайкуань останавливает.<br/>— Лучше вперед, господин Сяо.<br/>И сам садится за руль. Наговаривает маршрут, не спрашивая адрес.<br/>Лю Хайкуань поворачивает к нему голову и улыбается — улыбка у него сдержанная, но крайне располагающая, Сяо Чжань в очередной раз с трудом верит, что видит перед собой главу большого концерна, и не только концерна.<br/>— Не надо так удивляться, господин Сяо. Некоторые вещи не надо слышать посторонним, вы согласны?<br/>— Да.<br/>— Я приношу извинения за поведение моего брата.<br/>— Не нужно. Мы уже разобрались, — Сяо Чжань невольно улыбается, такой диалог уже был. — Кроме того, он уже извинился, и я перед ним тоже.<br/>Лю Хайкуань бросает взгляд и снова смотрит вперед, на дорогу. Сяо Чжаню кажется, что в уголках губ притаилась улыбка. Он сам как-то успокаивается — в конце концов, он не в первый раз видит господина Лю, даже в бильярд вот играл.<br/>— Спасибо за откровенность. Если у вас спросят, так и отвечайте: недоразумение. Но, скорее всего, вопросов не будет, можете не беспокоиться.<br/>— Спасибо.<br/>— Не стоит. Вы знаете, что Чжу Цзаньцзинь входит в семью Лю?<br/>— Не интересовался, честно говоря.<br/>— Очень дальние родственники, но Чжу Цзаньцзинь — еще и мой друг.<br/>Сяо Чжань кивает, гадая, зачем Лю Хайкуань это говорит.<br/>Дальше они едут молча, Лю Хайкуань ориентируется в потоке движения так, будто каждый день садится за руль сам.<br/>— Я могу добраться отсюда, — он наконец нарушает молчание.<br/>— Вам неуютно? — Лю Хайкуань улыбается.<br/>— Не хочется злоупотреблять вашим временем.<br/>— Господин Сяо, вы последний человек, кто пытается это сделать. Вы до сих пор ни разу не воспользовались тем, что знаете мой прямой номер телефона.<br/>Сяо Чжань молчит, потому что ответить на это нечего.<br/>— Вы позволите задать вопрос? — Лю Хайкуань дожидается кивка. — Помните, о чем я вас спрашивал на острове?<br/>— Да.<br/>— Тогда я спрошу еще раз, если вы не возражаете.<br/>Сяо Чжань встречается с ним взглядом и отводит глаза. Он не мальчишка, чтобы смущаться, но что ответить, если он даже для самого себя не может сформулировать короткий и понятный ответ, что такое между ними? Как он сорвался вчера за Ван Ибо; как Ван Ибо в машине кричал «люблю», а потом шептал «прости»…<br/>Как каждая встреча соединяет крепче, он не замечал раньше, но это так. Будто связывают вместе незримые ниточки, тоньше и крепче шелковых.<br/>Он слишком долго молчит, и когда наконец поворачивает голову — Лю Хайкуань улыбается.<br/>— Это лучше, чем «к сожалению, нет». Кажется, мы приехали?<br/>— Да. Спасибо.<br/>— Счастливых вам праздников, господин Сяо.</p><p>***<br/>«Буду примерно через полчаса», — пишет Сяо Чжань, и он прилипает к окну на все полчаса. Очень долгие, а ногти он еще утром сгрыз.<br/>Как он раньше жил, до мюзикла, когда все дни были такие же длинные, как сегодня?<br/>Почему-то волнуется. Слишком много было вчера и сегодня всего, и сейчас, когда Сяо Чжань вот-вот приедет, не очень понятно, что дальше. Как дальше.<br/>И Сяо Чжань теперь не скажет «вдруг тебе не понравится», он же знал, что с ним — понравится. Что угодно и как угодно.<br/>И раз все так вышло — хорошо, что можно не врать и ничего больше не придумывать. Он днем читал новости, про интервью много пишут, он прокручивал, искал про клуб, но про клуб почти ничего.</p><p>Сяо Чжань входит холодный, рукава куртки мокрые, зонт мокрый. Плевать, он обнимает и тянется поцеловать с порога.<br/>— Подожди ты, — Сяо Чжань смеется, раздевается. От ужина отказывается, и он приносит горячий чай: греть.</p><p>Потом тоже греет: обнимает, гладит по спине. Старший брат разрешил вернуться в Гонконг раньше, но до этого еще дожить надо, а сейчас он хочет как можно ближе, чтобы хватило на все праздники.<br/>— Расскажешь? — Сяо Чжань смотрит в глаза и улыбается. Так нечестно, когда Сяо Чжань так близко и так смотрит, не до рассказов.<br/>— А ты поцелуешь?<br/>— А ты потом рассказывать будешь? — Сяо Чжань смеется, а он быстро наклоняется вперед и проводит языком по его губам.<br/>Смех обрывается, Сяо Чжань целует медленно, вплетает пальцы в волосы на затылке и придерживает.<br/>Он не торопит. Он даже глаза закрывает.<br/>— Расскажешь? — Сяо Чжань еще целует в щеку.<br/>— Про что?<br/>— Про мюзикл.<br/>— Да случайно. Почти. Его до меня начали ставить, там другой человек играть должен был. Заболел, вот и… Я же хожу иногда на конкурсы.<br/>— Зачем?<br/>— Прикольно. Старший брат всегда говорил, на контракты соглашаться не стоит, а на конкурсы разрешал.<br/>— Понятно.<br/>— Вот. Партнеры Чжу Цзаньцзиня искали, кем заменить, смотрели всех подряд.<br/>— И старший брат разрешил?<br/>— Угу. Сказал, чтобы я сам решил, хочу или нет. Ну и все.<br/>Он запускает руки под рубашку — Сяо Чжань согрелся и теплый теперь — ведет по бокам, по сухим, подтянутым мыщцам, по животу, собственные ладони как будто горят. Сяо Чжань прерывисто вздыхает и оттягивает вниз вырез футболки, прижимается губами у основания шеи.<br/>— Нравится?<br/>— Даа…<br/>— Я не про это, — Сяо Чжань смеется.<br/>— Нормально.<br/>— Я посмотрел сегодня интервью. Все о тебе хорошо говорят.<br/>Он фыркает. Попробовал бы кто-нибудь плохо.<br/>Хотя он правда же сейчас со всеми нормально. Прикольно было, когда их с Мэн Цзыи спрашивали.</p><p>… — Что вы подумали, когда увидели госпожу Мэн?<br/>— Красивая, — улыбается он.<br/>— А потом?<br/>— Очень красивая, — ну, а что, правда же.<br/>Мэн Цзыи делает большие глаза, Чжу Цзаньцзинь тоже, он ржет про себя.<br/>— Она очень хороший партнер и постоянно мне помогает. Я бы сам не справился, я же никогда раньше не играл.<br/>Это тоже правда. Все выдыхают. Потом пытают Мэн Цзыи, и он снова ржет про себя, слушая, что выглядит как высокомерный мудак, хотя Мэн Цзыи, конечно, не так говорит, вежливо, но он-то помнит — но на самом деле, мол, целеустремленный, трудолюбивый и с глубокими чувствами.<br/>Что, правда, что ли?..</p><p>— Почему все говорят, что ты холодный? — Сяо Чжань ловит руки, когда он пытается расстегнуть на нем рубашку, целует запястье, щекочет языком, и он глотает воздух.<br/>— Я-то откуда знаю?<br/>— Как я не узнал и не догадался, — Сяо Чжань трогает сережку, гладит под подбородком, шею. — Твои «дела»… И синяки, и все остальное…<br/>Он фыркает и украдкой все-таки расстегивает его рубашку. Он старался, чтобы даже в голову не пришло — хоть что-то получилось.<br/>— Ты придешь на премьеру? Да?<br/>— Если никуда не уеду — обязательно.<br/>— Только там момент есть, — он вспоминает и сразу хмурится, неловко, но лучше сейчас. — Там не по-настоящему. Честное слово.<br/>— Какой момент?<br/>— Целоваться. Там близко не будут показывать, так что не по-настоящему, честное слово.<br/>— По-моему, тебя и по-настоящему не смутило бы, — Сяо Чжань смеется и щурится, а он вспыхивает возмущением.<br/>— Я же не знал тогда! Ну то есть… Ты мне припоминать теперь будешь, да?! — с трудом верится, что клуб был только вчера.<br/>— Не буду. Извини, — Сяо Чжань закрывает рот губами, гасит возмущение. — Даже если бы по-настоящему — я тебе верю. И понимаю.</p><p>Как Сяо Чжань это делает?<br/>«Я тебе верю». Короткое, а звучит так, что он снова готов хоть наизнанку вывернуться. Все отдать, что есть.<br/>— Расскажешь еще? — Сяо Чжань улыбается и поглаживает руку, машинально, кажется, но все вместе так хорошо, даже в постель не хочется. Попозже. — Про себя? Про мотоцикл, ты ведь говорил? Кстати, старший брат утром тебя не очень.?<br/>— Нормально, — бывало хуже, сейчас, можно сказать, все обошлось. — Напомнил, чтобы я… чтобы тебе жизнь не портил, — сложно говорить, когда Сяо Чжань гладит губы большим пальцем.<br/>— Мне? — Сяо Чжань так удивляется, что ему становится смешно.<br/>А потом просто хорошо, потому что дальше они все-таки почти не говорят.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Новый Год</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Чжу Цзаньцзинь сидит рядом с Лю Хайкуанем, очень близко, колено в колено. Если наклониться, он сможет губами прикоснуться к его плечу, мысль об этом кружит голову одновременно соблазном и невозможностью.<br/>Четкие линии профиля рядом размыты полумраком, и он смотрит на них, а не на сцену, он на слух знает, что именно там происходит.<br/>Руки лежат на бортике ложи так близко, что почти соприкасаются, даже запах туалетной воды чувствуется. Как никогда близко.<br/>Лю Хайкуань этого не замечает, он поглощен происходящим на сцене. Чжу Цзаньцзинь не раз приглашал его на постановки, зная, что глава Лю классику знает и любит.<br/>Но еще ни за одной тот не следил так внимательно, как за этой репетицией.</p><p>Ван Ибо не знает об их присутствии, но старается. Не просто старается попадать в ноты, слова и ритм, угрюмо поглядывая на режиссера в паузах, а играет, улыбается, без споров повторяет сложный момент.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь рад бы приписать это себе или режиссерскому гению, но он знает чуть-чуть больше.<br/>Вечером в Гонконг возвращается Сяо Чжань, утром Ван Ибо опаздывает на репетицию, появляется сонный и счастливый и ведет себя просто идеально, справляясь наконец с тем, над чем бились несколько месяцев.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь не верит в такие совпадения.<br/>И что ему, спрашивается, теперь делать? Для развлечения он подсчитывает, во сколько обойдется аренда господина Сяо до премьеры и на нее во имя всеобщего душевного спокойствия. Только в смету это вписать надо как-то иначе, представительские функции, что ли. Не то душевное спокойствие закончится сперва у господина Сяо, а потом — очень быстро — у Ван Ибо.<br/>А потом закончится он, Чжу Цзаньцзинь.<br/>Шутки шутками, Ван Ибо в хорошем настроении прекрасен настолько же, насколько невыносим в плохом. Чжу Цзаньцзинь не может возлагать все надежды только на милость Гуаньинь.</p><p>— Мне кажется, хорошо, — Лю Хайкуань поворачивается к нему и улыбается, а Чжу Цзаньцзинь все-таки наклоняется к нему. Конечно, не для прикосновения, а чтобы их никто не услышал.<br/>— Сегодня — хорошо.<br/>— Сегодня?<br/>— Младший господин играет очень неровно. По настроению, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь горестно вздыхает и нисколько при этом не притворяется. Лю Хайкуань сам попросил провести его на репетицию тайно, значит, хочет знать правду.<br/>— Он же не знает, что я здесь? — Лю Хайкуань задумчиво касается подбородка.<br/>— Нет.<br/>— Не беспокойся, — Лю Хайкуань снова улыбается и кладет руку на бортик так же близко, пальцы почти соприкасаются. — Он соберется.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь кивает, чтобы не подвел голос. А чтоб пальцы не дрогнули от желания накрыть ладонь своей — как бы в задумчивости постукивает по бортику.<br/>Лю Хайкуань не говорит того, в чем не уверен. Чжу Цзаньцзиню крайне любопытно, какими словами он будет вразумлять младшего брата.</p><p>Лю Хайкуань прощается и так же незаметно уходит. Чжу Цзаньцзинь прикидывает, когда между репетициями будет выходной, когда Ван Ибо поедет к брату.<br/>Если, конечно, не соберется куда-нибудь еще. Неужели и график Сяо Чжаня теперь надо держать не в компьютере, а в голове?<br/>Слава Гуаньинь, Сяо Чжаня хотя бы не надо дополнительно охранять, пока никто не знает, что он как-то связан с семьей Лю. Чжу Цзаньцзинь не предупреждает актеров, чтобы не беспокоить, особенно французов, но охрана театра усилена.<br/>Охрана Ван Ибо — тоже. То, о чем предупреждал Лю Хайкуань, придет не как гром посреди ясного неба, такие вещи готовятся заранее и напоминают о себе постепенно сгущающимися тучами на горизонте.<br/>У Лю Хайкуаня мало действительно близких людей, зато все знают, как он относится к младшему брату. Чжу Цзаньцзинь молча поражается его выдержке: он на его месте давно приставил бы к Ван Ибо не только внешнюю охрану, а как минимум пару сопровождающих, а то и совсем запер бы в поместье на полгода.<br/>Правда, в таком случае поместью грозил бы взрыв изнутри.</p><p>Восемь, почти девять лет назад Лю Хайкуань так и сделал — отправил младшего брата в безопасное место, а сам остался в городе. Тогда было не до уговоров. Чжу Цзаньцзиня тогда тоже отослали подальше — их мир трясло до основания, многие семьи тогда лишились и глав, и значительной части людей, до сих пор не все смогли войти в прежнюю силу.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь долго думал потом, что было бы, если бы он стал главой тогда. Увы, официально он был в это время слишком молод. Несчастные два года, приписанные ему, точнее, отнятые от реального возраста, тогда играли роль.<br/>Но тогда отец вернулся, в отличие от предыдущих глав семьи Лю, семьи Ван и других.</p><p>Кого Чжу Цзаньцзинь запер бы в безопасном месте до самой осени, так это самого Лю Хайкуаня. К счастью, глава Лю осторожен и охраной не пренебрегает. Чжу Цзаньцзинь в этих людях уверен настолько, насколько вообще можно быть уверенным в таких вещах, он начал к ним присматриваться и налаживать связи задолго до того, как стал главой.<br/>Удержался от соблазна попытаться выдвинуть «своего» во главу отдела безопасности или купить нынешнего. Резкие перемены опасны, а купленное ненадежно, он поэтому и с актерами работает не так, как принято, — они должны радоваться, что участвуют в этом проекте, что выходят на сцену.</p><p>Он слушает записи с очередной закрытой встречи на очередном спектакле и колеблется.<br/>Традиции семьи появились не зря. Не знаешь, о чем идет речь, — не возникает соблазна повлиять на грядущие события. Он уже их частично нарушает, но вмешаться, обнаружить знание — пойти вопреки всех правил, своими руками похоронить репутацию семьи.<br/>Лю Хайкуань первым захочет похоронить за такое, но если речь зайдет о семье Лю, Чжу Цзаньцзинь не будет колебаться ни минуты.<br/>Ван Ичжоу — тоже не совсем чужой Лю Хайкуаню человек. Друг. К счастью, только друг. Но дело не только в этом, а в том, что все они в одной лодке, разве нет? Да, каждая семья столетиями пытается потихоньку отгрызть кусок чужого пирога, может быть, Чжу Цзаньцзинь что-то не понимает, он не впитал это с молоком матери, но он понимает другое: ослабить сейчас любую из семей — проделать брешь в невидимой стене, отделяющей их от материка.<br/>Предупреждать Ван Ичжоу нельзя. Говорить Лю Хайкуаню нельзя. Допустить падения семьи Ван нельзя.<br/>Загадка про волка, козла и капусту, одну лодку и бурлящую реку. Чжу Цзаньцзинь неплохо решал такие в школе.</p><p>Запись из театра — звук без картинки, записи из дома главы Лю — наоборот, картинка без звука. Чжу Цзаньцзинь наловчился за столько времени читать по губам, главное, чтобы в кадре было лицо, а не затылок. Он видит, как вскидывается Ван Ибо, и почти уверен, о чем идет речь.<br/>Видит, как Ван Ибо сутулится, опускает голову, теперь даже по губам не разобрать, а Лю Хайкуань подходит и загораживает его собой. Кладет брату руку на плечо.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь вздыхает и выключает.</p><p>Чжу Цзаньцзинь очень жалеет, что Лю Хайкуань так и не поставил камеры в квартире младшего брата. Подробности личной жизни Ван Ибо ему не нужны, но хотелось бы понять, что произошло.<br/>Хорошо, что он открыл сообщения с фотографиями из клуба после того, как допил чай, а то вода успела бы выкипеть.<br/>Еще больше ему интересно, о чем говорил Лю Хайкуань с Сяо Чжанем рано утром, когда подвозил его домой. Увы, Лю Хайкуань следит за отсутствием незапланированной техники в машине, и только это останавливает от соблазна. Но очень хочется порой, вот как сейчас.<br/>До Нового года он еще успевает узнать, что Ван Ибо все-таки уехал в поместье, а Сяо Чжань — к родителям, оба выглядят вполне довольными жизнью.<br/>Как Ван Ибо это делает, какие счастливые знаки сошлись при его рождении?</p><p>Новый Год Чжу Цзаньцзинь отмечает как положено. С госпожой Чжу и прочими родственниками, допущенными по такому поводу в дом.<br/>А через день едет в поместье. Самое время принести поздравления, выразить уважение и прочее, и прочее.<br/>Он знает, что увидит там, но и зная, замирает от восторга, когда видит в конце садовой дорожки высокую фигуру в длинном светлом одеянии.<br/>Новый Год — время традиций. Главная семья не так чтит их, как семья Чжу, но праздник встречает, как сто-двести лет назад, и если бы Чжу Цзаньцзинь не влюбился по уши давным-давно, то окончательно пропал бы сейчас.<br/>— Цзаньцзинь, вот и ты, — Лю Хайкуань улыбается, а Чжу Цзаньцзинь едва справляется с собой.<br/>Лю Хайкуаню слишком идет, он и так бессовестно красивый, а здесь, среди по-зимнему голых ветвей — как росчерк на вечернем небе — в такой одежде, стекающей с широких плеч, как поток…<br/>Явление небожителя, ради которого не надо много лет проводить на горе и совершать ритуалы. Достаточно иметь доступ в поместье, что, пожалуй, посложнее.</p><p>Сегодня здесь много гостей, почти все, ктоможет, приезжают поздравить главу Лю от себя или от всей малой семьи.<br/>Далеко не все могут остаться на весь день или на несколько. Чжу Цзаньцзинь тихо гордится, что может и останется.<br/>Он здоровается с Ван Ибо и улыбается: тот сегодня тоже одет не хуже Лю Хайкуаня.<br/>Несколько лет назад глава Лю сделал младшему брату очередную поблажку, позволив праздновать в чем пожелает, хоть в шортах и футболке с безумными попугаями — Чжу Цзаньцзинь ее до сих пор не может забыть.<br/>Но сегодня даже Ван Ибо чинный и приличный, Чжу Цзаньцзинь поверил бы, если бы не знал его.<br/>И очень тихий. Молчит, не вмешивается в разговоры, где-то витает мыслями и порой улыбается невпопад.<br/>Лю Хайкуань временами поглядывает на него и улыбается краешками губ и иногда вздыхает, и Чжу Цзаньцзиню до зуда интересно, что все-таки происходит. Как жаль, что нельзя — можно, но неимоверно опасно — добавить несколько своих камер.<br/>Могло бы не быть и этих записей, если не помощь нужным людям в нужное время. Если бы не умение убеждать, что его просьба продиктована только заботой о безопасности главы.<br/>Может не быть снова, если сменятся люди и придется заводить дружбу заново.</p><p>— Он ведь не наследник, — улыбался глава Лю, если кто-то из достаточно старших по возрасту пенял на неподобающее поведение младшего господина прежде. Наследник из Ван Ибо никакой, конечно, даже если бы он был родным, а не единокровным.<br/>Иногда Чжу Цзаньцзиню кажется, что все поблажки Лю Хайкуаня младшему — не только безусловная родственная любовь, но и молчаливый вызов.<br/>Как и несколько лет назад.<br/>Несколько лет подряд Лю Хайкуань отклонял переговоры о браке под предлогом возраста, а потом официально, по всем правилам усыновил дальнего родственника, оставшегося сиротой после того самого потрясения их мира.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь хорошо помнит, как этот поступок объясняли и истолковывали так и сяк. Интересы концерна, однако, нарушены не были, Лю Хайкуань заключил помолвку теперь уже для приемного сына с такой же юной наследницей другой семьи, а причуды главы — бывали в Гонконге и похуже.<br/>«Маленький господин», которому не так далеко до совершеннолетия, заканчивает школу и оправдывает все возложенные на него надежды, завоевывая симпатии окружающих. Чжу Цзаньцзинь прячет ехидную усмешку: кроме одного человека.<br/>Ван Ибо с тех самых пор игнорирует «племянника», как только может, благо и в доме главы Лю, и в поместье пространства для этого достаточно, а потом дорастает до самостоятельной жизни. Но Новый год сводит носом к носу всех, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь не первый раз наблюдает, как в семейные праздники Ван Ибо будто в детство возвращается — прилипает к старшему брату и ревниво зыркает из-под челки.<br/>Или господин Сяо — великий заклинатель, или что-то происходит, потому что в этом году Ван Ибо будто забывает о стремлении караулить место ближайшего к главе Лю человека, то и дело уходя в себя.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь хмурится. Что было бы, если бы отец в свое время решил вопрос наследования так же, не упираясь в прямое кровное родство?<br/>Лю Хайкуань смотрит на него через головы, улыбается вопросительно, и он улыбается в ответ, отгоняя непраздничные мысли.</p><p>Гости разъезжаются — продолжать праздновать по домам.<br/>Ван Ибо впервые в жизни срывается в Гонконг следом за ними, а Чжу Цзаньцзинь — остается, впервые в жизни наслаждаясь обществом Лю Хайкуаня почти наедине.<br/>Почти, потому что у «маленького господина Лю» каникулы, но Фэньсин — юноша воспитанный и взрослым не мешает.<br/>Спокойно и тихо, как не бывает при Ван Ибо. Не время и не место разговаривать о делах, а мысли Чжу Цзаньцзинь держит при себе.</p><p>Он идет на звук. Бывший чайный домик, где стоит инструмент, в отдалении, но Чжу Цзаньцзинь знает, как пройти напрямую. Он был на концертах китайских, японских, европейских пианистов, но, слушая Лю Хайкуаня, не замечает ошибок, даже если они есть.<br/>Слушает медленную музыку, смотрит, как с ветки слетает бурый лист, чудом задержавшийся до февраля. Вздрагивает — стоять снаружи холодно.</p><p>Внутри тоже прохладно. Лю Хайкуань поднимает глаза, кивает и продолжает играть. Он уже не в праздничном, одет так, словно собирается в город.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь слушает и смотрит украдкой.<br/>Из Ван Ибо получается неплохой актер, но если бы… Это такая тайная мечта, в которой признаться еще невозможнее, чем в любви, но если бы Лю Хайкуань не был тем, кто есть — с его лицом, его умением держать себя, его музыкальностью — он бы собирал не залы, а стадионы.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь с него пылинки сдувал бы.</p><p>Чжу Цзаньцзинь перебирает китайских актеров — их много, очень много, но ни один, на его взгляд, не лучше. Вспоминает голливудских, молодых и постарше…<br/>И необъяснимым образом в голове совмещаются Лю Хайкуань, инструмент и старый фильм.<br/>Мурашки по спине не от холода — рядом как будто включили обогреватель.<br/>В фильме было — на рояле. Он не знает, возможно ли это, удобно ли, он даже сейчас понимает, что Лю Хайкуань слишком любит для этого свой «Стейнвей».</p><p>Но он, Чжу Цзаньцзинь, согласился бы.<br/>Он редко так думает о Лю Хайкуане, особенно в его присутствии, но у него слишком хорошее воображение, в театре это помогает, в жизни — не всегда.<br/>Он представил себе все так живо, будто это уже произошло. Вот Лю Хайкуань заканчивает мелодию, или нет, лучше обрывает, встает и подходит к нему, поднимает,.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь знает его до мельчайших подробностей, он смотрел записи камер из бассейна, сглатывал слюну, разглядывая длинные ноги — а вот как Лю Хайкуань целует, как обнимает, он не знает, глава Лю устраивает личную жизнь вне дома, там, куда не подобраться.</p><p>Неважно, у него достаточно воображения.<br/>… Поднимает и целует, и руки, которые скользят сейчас по клавишам — на плечах, Лю Хайкуань трогает пальцем ямочку, проводит по губам…<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь не успевает дойти в мыслях до полного воплощения сцены из кино, когда музыка обрывается.</p><p>Чжу Цзаньцзинь поднимается, почти пугаясь такого совпадения, с трудом возвращается из фантазии в реальность. Вздрагивает, когда Лю Хайкуань поворачивается к нему и тоже встает.<br/>— Ты замерз? — голос окончательно разрушает иллюзию. Голос спокойный, как всегда, теплый, тот понятия не имеет о его безумных грезах.<br/>Он не успевает ответить, хотя это такой удобный повод, здесь действительно прохладно, Лю Хайкуань знает, что он всегда мерзнет.<br/>Лю Хайкуань снимает с себя пиджак и накидывает на него, ткань облегает плечи тяжело.<br/>Не только ткань. Лю Хайкуань стоит рядом, чуть позади, и его ладони лежат на плечах, добавляя тепла и тяжести, это не греза, а реальность, Чжу Цзаньцзинь боится, что если сейчас обернется — Лю Хайкуань все поймет. Не остывшее, не улегшееся желание бежит по телу дрожью. Ладони сжимают крепче, притягивают к себе.<br/>Ровно на секунду, сквозь плотный пиджак ничего не почувствовать, кроме тепла.<br/>— Пойдем в большой дом, там теплее, — Лю Хайкуань отпускает.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Победа</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В Новый год ему казалось, до премьеры еще долго, два месяца.<br/>Пиздец как мало.<br/>Он среди ночи, не просыпаясь, исполнит все, что надо, и нигде не собьется.<br/>Все нервничают. Они с Мэн Цзыи по пять раз за акт огрызаются друг на друга, кто где лажает. Но это на сцене, а так она нормальная. Даже Чжу Цзаньцзинь их мирить больше не пытается.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь сам за собой последил бы, одни глаза остались, и улыбаться почти перестал. Он даже у брата спрашивает — может, в семье случилось что, а он опять все пропустил?<br/>Брат улыбается и передает очередной привет господину Сяо.</p><p>Он больше любит приезжать к Сяо Чжаню сам. Никто так к нему не ездит, а ему — можно.<br/>После репетиции отваливается все, но это ненадолго, только до встречи. Он теперь прямо из театра сюда приезжает и в душ идет здесь же. Иногда вместе.<br/>Квартира меньше, в душе места на двоих меньше, но ему как раз так нравится.</p><p>— Подожди.<br/>Наверное, это он от Сяо Чжаня слышит чаще всего. Вечно подожди — и целоваться с порога, и под душем лезть, и со сковородки таскать еду.<br/>Он дуется, но не обижается, потому что Сяо Чжань хоть и говорит «подожди», но все равно целует, трогает, сам таскает куски.<br/>У Сяо Чжаня вкусно получается. Даже лапша. Не как там, откуда он еду заказывает, но вкусно.<br/>— Как ты это делаешь?<br/>— У мамы научился, — Сяо Чжань делит готовое пополам. — Мама всегда говорила, что когда буду жить сам, должен хоть лапшу себе уметь приготовить.<br/>Лапша с курицей, острая, красная от перца. Особенно вкусная, если после репетиции еще ничего во рту не было, кроме глотка воды.<br/>Что-то там Чжу Цзаньцзинь говорил про диету перед премьерой, без острого, без шоколада, но еще рано.<br/>У Сяо Чжаня губы тоже покраснели. Он тянется прямо через стол — поцеловать.<br/>— Да подожди ты, — Сяо Чжань смеется и упирается лбом в лоб.<br/>Он смотрит, как загружается посудомойка, ждет и думает.<br/>Надо хоть посмотреть, с какой стороны включается его собственная, он знает, но не помнит, просто сгружает посуду. Клининг часто приезжает, полная не успевает накопиться.<br/>Сяо Чжань, наверное, все умеет. Одежда бывает разбросана, и вряд ли кто-то приезжает ее убрать. Еще как-то стиральная машинка при нем крутилась…<br/>— Ты что притих? — Сяо Чжань вытер руки и стоит над ним. — Спишь?<br/>— Не дождешься, — он поднимается и наконец-то целует все еще жгучие губы.</p><p>Он мало рассказывает про репетиции, потому что все равно хочет, чтобы Сяо Чжань увидел на сцене, но теперь можно хоть что-то сказать.<br/>— За… Достали, короче. Все же было готово, нет, решили местами поменять…<br/>— Что с чем?<br/>Он уверен, что Сяо Чжань спросил машинально. Он так может, когда утыкается в планшет.<br/>Сяо Чжань сейчас реже рисует, времени мало, а сегодня даже в душе пообниматься не дал, вытащил и усадил. Почти уложил.<br/>Сперва полулежать было хорошо — устал. Теперь надоело, долго там еще?<br/>— Не дуйся.<br/>Он демонстративно вздыхает и делает лицо «второй акт, размышления над гуцинем». Сяо Чжань поднимает на него глаза и улыбается.<br/>— Устал?<br/>— Угу.<br/>— Извини.<br/>— Когда закончишь.<br/>Сяо Чжань смеется. Нечестно, он так не может обижаться и тянется к нему.<br/>— Иди сюда.<br/>— Ты мне дашь хоть что-то с тобой закончить? — Сяо Чжань только делает вид, что хмурится, он же видит, что губы вздрагивают в улыбке<br/>— А ты рисуй, когда я сплю.<br/>— С тобой поспишь, — Сяо Чжань садится рядом, он обнимает за шею, заставляет нагнуться к себе, тянется к губам и немедленно выдергивает рубашку из-под ремня.</p><p>Раньше он так боялся. Сейчас тоже боится, но не очень, поэтому не ждет, пока Сяо Чжань сам соберется что-то сделать.<br/>И еще снова хочет с ним — все. Он же помнит, как было в прошлый раз, как Сяо Чжань смотрел, целовал, дышал в него.<br/>Так что когда Сяо Чжань ложится рядом уже раздетый — подтягивается повыше и трется.<br/>— А резину я новую купил. И смазку тоже.<br/>— А у кого завтра репетиция? — Сяо Чжань хмыкает и прижимает к себе так, что не дернуться. Это круто, но пусть не надеется отвлечь.<br/>— Ну и что, — он тянет его руки вниз, с пояса на задницу, прогибается, прижимает ближе его же руками. — Хочешь сказать, теперь до премьеры ждать, что ли?!<br/>Нормально было в прошлый раз. Потом — даже очень. И утром почти нормально, справляется же он, когда синяки получает.<br/>— Я за тебя беспокоюсь, — Сяо Чжань хмурится, но руки не убирает, гладит. — Думаешь, я не хочу?!<br/>— Видимо, нет, — он смеется и целует быстро, и потом еще трогает языком родинку под губой. Он очень даже хорошо чувствует, что Сяо Чжань хочет, поэтому и льнет, заранее знает, что уговорит. — Я тебя прикую и сам все сделаю.<br/>Сяо Чжань вскидывает брови и улыбается. Так улыбается, что внутри начинается пожар. Перекатывается, прижимает собой.<br/>— Ну все. Потом не жалуйся.<br/>Он и не собирался.</p><p>— Если ты так еще будешь…<br/>— То что?<br/>— Не будет… завтра репетиции, — он перекатывает голову по постели, пытается притянуть Сяо Чжаня к себе. — Я сдохну. Прямо сейчас.<br/>Сяо Чжань не то хмыкает, не то фыркает.<br/>— Ну… — он затыкается, срывается в стон, разводит колени шире. Сдохнет, не дождется, пока Сяо Чжань возьмет, сколько можно?!<br/>Можно только стонать, Сяо Чжань упрямый, как осел, нет, хуже.<br/>— Ну… Ну давай, хочу, — пульс бьется во всем теле, в паху жарче и горячее всего, под губами, под пальцами. Он стонет не сдерживаясь, в голос, пока рот не накрывает ладонь.<br/>— Голос… сорвешь.<br/>Он втягивает пальцы, быстро облизывает и переворачивается спиной вверх.<br/>Слышит позади резкий вдох и сам подается навстречу. Наконец-то.<br/>Нарочно стонет громче, и когда ладонь снова закрывает рот — скользит языком по подушечкам пальцев, по ладони — так Сяо Чжань двигается живее. Как надо.</p><p>***<br/>Он думал, все будет не так.<br/>Верил, что Сяо Чжань все-таки будет на премьере — будет на него смотреть, увидит наконец все, над чем он убивался. Никогда в жизни так не старался вместо того, чтобы заниматься чем хочется и никого не слушать.<br/>На самом деле — хотелось. Ради Сяо Чжаня. Еще проверить, что он может сам по себе, без брата, хотя сначала было все равно ради Сяо Чжаня.<br/>И ради брата, потому что брат точно будет смотреть.<br/>И, наверное, еще ради Чжу Цзаньцзиня, который места себе не находит — хотя он не знает, может, Чжу Цзаньцзинь так за каждый спектакль?<br/>И ради всех остальных тоже, хотя это странно. И Мэн Цзыи, и всего состава, всех, кого он пару раз как минимум готов был послать и бросить.</p><p>А Сяо Чжаня не будет.<br/>Пока Сяо Чжань в Гонконге, он успел почти забыть про этот проклятый контракт, который уже в печенках сидит. Обидно — чуть не до слез. До того, что ноги подкашиваются.<br/>— Никак? Совсем никак? — глупо, если бы Сяо Чжань мог что-то изменить, он бы сразу сказал. Даже самолетом не успеет вернуться.<br/>Сяо Чжань прижимается губами к виску и снова смотрит, а в глазах… Он не знает, как это называется, это что-то такое, от чего и больно, и хорошо.<br/>Потом, конечно, будет новый спектакль, их много, афиша вперед расписана, но он так хотел, чтобы Сяо Чжань увидел премьеру.<br/>— А если… А у тебя там время будет?<br/>— Съемки до вечера. А что?<br/>— Если я как-нибудь устрою, чтобы прямой трансляцией, не знаю, но можно же, будешь хотя бы так?<br/>— Буду. Обязательно.<br/>Этого мало, что там Сяо Чжань увидит с телефона или планшета, но это лучше, чем ничего. Потому что если бы не Сяо Чжань, он бы ни минуты не думал над предложением Чжу Цзаньцзиня. Если бы не хотел доказать, что тоже может.</p><p>***<br/>Коридор завален цветами, цветы у зеркала, на полке для обуви, на полу — в хрустящих ярких обертках и просто так, все, сколько вместилось в машину до самой крыши.<br/>Голова не соображает. Гудит. Ноги тоже гудят. В ушах все еще музыка и аплодисменты, одновременно, он не знает, как это может быть, словно две параллельные звуковые дорожки.<br/>Наверное, это все круто. Он пока не понял. Он один — сам так захотел, брат звал к себе или поехать вместе сюда после того, как все обнимались за кулисами.<br/>— Я домой, ладно? Устал.<br/>— Хорошо, — брат улыбается, сжимает плечо. — Тогда приедешь и ложись спать. Звони.</p><p>Он ляжет, только сперва умоется, футболка липла к спине, уже высохла, но все равно. И знобит.<br/>Ванна тоже завалена цветами, он их выгребает прямо на пол, можно было оставить, забрать завтра или вообще не забирать. Раздать кому-то, хоть девчонкам, прыгавшим у входа, зачем ему столько. Что-то тяжелое выпадает из охапки, падает на другие букеты, поэтому не разбивается — бутылка шампанского, откуда? Он усмехается. Смывает оставшиеся в ванне листики, лепестки, набирает воду.<br/>Грим кое-где еще остался, глаза стеклянные, волосы взлохмачены и смяты — картинка.<br/>Вода журчит, пена пузырится, пахнет. Он шагает в ванну, ложится — снова встает, идет на кухню прямо так, мокрый и в пене, открывает шампанское и возвращается в воду с бутылкой. Премьера у него или нет?</p><p>Шампанское течет в горло, прохладное по сравнению с горячей водой, от которой озноб сразу проходит. Даже ноги вроде бы не так гудят.<br/>Надо было хоть бокал взять. Хотя какая разница — он снова прикладывается к горлышку, ставит бутылку на пол и раскидывает руки по бортикам.<br/>Вода выключена, в ванной очень тихо, так тихо, что слышно, как пена оседает и шуршит.<br/>Сяо Чжань смотрел или нет? Он же обещал, значит, должен был смотреть. Хотя мало ли, вдруг съемка задержалась, вдруг в дороге, вдруг, вдруг… Сколько у него сейчас времени?</p><p>Ему нужен был Сяо Чжань сегодня, он бы его взял за руку и повернул к орущему залу. Спросил бы: ты смотрел? Тебе понравилось? Достаточно я сделал? Если нет, я лучше смогу, вот увидишь…<br/>Ну, может, не так, но сказал бы. Только Сяо Чжаня в зале не было.<br/>Телефон остался в коридоре, он сейчас за ним встанет, только сил наберется. Пусть Сяо Чжань скажет, понравилось ему или нет.<br/>А если не понравилось? Если… Мало ли, как все орали, он знает, где налажал. Сяо Чжань в этом понимает, он заметит. Может, лучше не спрашивать? Но как не спрашивать?! Может, ничего он не доказал и не показал, и что тогда?<br/>Тогда… Он проводит мокрой рукой по мокрому лицу, сдувает пену с губ. Тогда он точно продлит контракт. Потому что не сдаваться и не отступать.</p><p>Он приподнимается взять бутылку, делает еще глоток, пузырьки щиплют язык, если держать во рту. Прохладно, терпко, вкусно, он даже марку не посмотрел, но вкусно. Он вообще шампанское не очень, по настроению, но сейчас хорошо.<br/>Вино проливается в воду, растворяется, смешивается. Он фыркает — неизвестно откуда приходит в голову про ванну из шампанского. Он бы мог сегодня. Он и раньше бы мог, но зачем? Наверняка липко и ничего хорошего.<br/>Рассказать Сяо Чжаню — посмеется.<br/>Что Сяо Чжань делал после первого концерта? Он не успел спросить. Столько еще про него и с ним не успел.<br/>Шампанское с новым глотком опять льется мимо, не в воду, а по подбородку и на грудь. Вроде не пьяный, но гул в ушах слегка утих, а пятна софитов перед глазами поблекли, свет в ванной и так яркий.</p><p>Круто получилось. Все равно круто. Он теперь все может: продолжать в этом проекте, продолжать в другом, да хоть свой начать. Правда, почему нет? Поговорить с братом, брат поможет. Позвать к себе кого-то из мюзикла или новых, Чжу Цзаньцзинь должен знать, кого лучше.<br/>Он наклоняет горлышко бутылки, смотрит, как тонкая струйка течет на грудь, как струится по коже — просто так. В бутылке еще много. Проводит пальцем следом, пробует вино, смешанное с водой.<br/>И зачем-то думает про Сяо Чжаня. Нет, понятно зачем, он про него почти всегда думает, но тут его наконец накрывает. Всем сразу: премьерой, шампанским, горячим паром, мыслями.<br/>Встает — и он, и у него. Чуть не роняет бутылку, когда ставит на мокрый пол, вовремя ловит.</p><p>Руки мокрые, телефон выскальзывает, хорошо, что не разбивается. Хотя он все равно антиударный и водонепроницаемый, хоть ныряй с ним.<br/>«Я смотрел, — пишет Сяо Чжань. — Можно позвонить?»<br/>Сообщение было полчаса назад, но он набирает, не переспрашивая.<br/>— Привет.<br/>— Привет, — Сяо Чжань отзывается и молчит.<br/>— Ты здесь?<br/>— Здесь. Извини, я даже не знаю, что сказать, это было круто. Я не знал, что ты так можешь.<br/>Он вздыхает, выдыхает, глубже погружается в воду, расплывается в улыбке, как дурак.<br/>— Я все могу, — он смеется, он всегда так говорит, но сейчас больше всего ощущает, что это правда.<br/>— Я знаю, — Сяо Чжань тоже смеется, смех легкий, и от него во всем теле как от шампанского. — Ты потрясающий. Вернусь — обязательно приду смотреть. Ты что сейчас делаешь?<br/>— Шампанское пью, — он фыркает, тянется за бутылкой и делает глоток.<br/>— Один, что ли?<br/>— Один. Я в ванне вообще-то.<br/>— Ты осторожно там. Не усни.<br/>— А ты со мной говори, — смеется он. — Подольше.<br/>Может, и пора вылезать, но теперь так хорошо, тепло, вода держит, руки-ноги ватные, но почти не болят, и Сяо Чжань в телефоне.<br/>Лучше бы не в телефоне. Лучше бы тут, в ванне, голый, места хватило бы, и пить вдвоем, и если бы шампанское, которое уже смылось, с груди языком…<br/>В горле сохнет. Он отпивает еще, сжимает горлышко губами, втягивает в рот. Сяо Чжань почему-то снова молчит.<br/>— Ты там?<br/>— Тут, — Сяо Чжань вздыхает. — Не знаю, что сказать. Слов пока что нет.<br/>Он фыркает. Приятно. Самое главное, что он хотел сегодня услышать.<br/>И он уже привык дрочить на его голос, но сейчас медлит. Чего-то еще хочется, чего — непонятно.<br/>— Если бы не ты…<br/>— То что?<br/>— Я бы не пошел. Не связался с этим всем. Я хотел, чтобы ты увидел, что я могу, — кажется, его совсем накрыло и понесло. — Для тебя. Доказать, что…<br/>— Не надо, — Сяо Чжань отзывается тихо и мягко. — Не надо мне доказывать. Я знаю, что ты можешь.<br/>— Я тебя люблю, — он вздыхает и, чтобы не затягивать паузу, добавляет, — приезжай скорее, а?<br/>— Скоро.<br/>— Хочешь, я к тебе приеду, а? Прямо сейчас.<br/>— Прямо из ванны? — смеется Сяо Чжань.<br/>— Ага. Сейчас вылезу, и на самолет. Я серьезно. Хочешь? — если Сяо Чжань скажет «да», он… Интересно, посадит брат под домашний арест за такое или только отругает? Хотя его же нельзя под арест теперь, у него мюзикл. Смешно.<br/>— Ты там что, уже допил все? — Сяо Чжань хмыкает. — Может, хватит?<br/>— Больше пролил.<br/>— Зачем?<br/>— Прикольно, — он встает, прислоняется к стенке на всякий случай. Вино бежит узкой светлой дорожкой по груди, по животу, кожа и так мокрая, видно не очень, но чувствуется. Ниже, ниже, что-то надо положить, бутылку или телефон, третьей руки нет, а не помешала бы.<br/>Точно не телефон.<br/>— Помнишь бар?<br/>— Бар? — Сяо Чжань делает паузу и смеется. — Помню.<br/>— Почему ты меня не послал? Я же как дебил себя вел, хуже.<br/>— Успокойся, — Сяо Чжань наверняка улыбается, он его почти что видит, без всякого видеозвонка. — Не дебил. Приеду — скажу, какой ты.<br/>— Сейчас скажи, — он закрывает глаза, плотнее прислоняется к стенке, прикасается к себе, сжимает губы.<br/>— Потрясающий. Очень красивый. Как ты танцуешь…<br/>— Говори еще, — он вздыхает неровно.<br/>— Я знаю, что ты делаешь.<br/>— Правильно знаешь, — смех тоже неровный, горло перехватывает. — Приезжай, я столько всего с тобой хочу…<br/>Первое, что он хочет, — не самому с себя вино стирать, а чтобы Сяо Чжань целовал, или наоборот, он так тоже согласен, он только представил это, губами собирать капли, и уже подкатывает. У него же дохрена сколько девочек было до Сяо Чжаня, почему только теперь — такое? Сильнее, глубже, насчет глубже можно поржать, но он не хочет.<br/>— Что же ты делаешь, — Сяо Чжань вздыхает и смеется.<br/>— Что?<br/>— Я теперь тоже не усну.<br/>Ноги подгибаются, в два раза тяжелее, чем были после финала спектакля, он не может говорить, дышит в трубку, Сяо Чжань тоже молчит.<br/>— Ты там? — Сяо Чжань говорит тихо, голос как будто рядом, над самым ухом.<br/>— Ага.<br/>— Выбирайся из ванны, ладно?<br/>— А что?<br/>— Беспокоюсь, — смеется тот.<br/>— Правда? — он не может не улыбаться во весь рот, кое-как перешагивает через бортик.<br/>— Дурак ты, — вздыхает Сяо Чжань.<br/>— Ненормальный, помню. Вылез. Дальше что скажешь делать?<br/>— Спать иди, — Сяо Чжань смеется.<br/>— А ты мне колыбельную спой.<br/>— Я тебе сказку расскажу.<br/>— Ну давай.<br/>— Я скоро приеду. Приду на тебя смотреть. А потом лично прослежу, чтобы ты добрался до дома, чтобы вовремя из ванны вылез и спать лег. Вот тогда, может, и колыбельную. Кстати, ты лег?<br/>— Лег, — улыбается он. Если Сяо Чжань лично…<br/>Он подождет. И это действительно сказка, вовремя они из ванны вдвоем не выберутся.<br/>— Спи.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Премьера</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мэн Цзыи нервничает тихо, Николь — громко. Чжу Цзаньцзинь хвалит себя за то, что отвел для них разные гримерки.<br/>До начала двадцать минут, если выйти в зал, можно услышать, как входят и рассаживаются первые зрители.<br/>Двадцать минут, чтобы еще раз обойти всех. Поцеловать руку француженке — неловкий чужой обычай, зато Николь смеётся, а не причитает, что забыла слова. У нее их и так немного, у девочки слишком сильный акцент.<br/>Уважительно поклониться Мэн Цзыи, сжимающей в руках веер. Если Ван Ибо что-то не то скажет — как пить дать, этим веером и получит.<br/>В гримерку Ван Ибо он заглядывает позже всего — там сейчас человек, чье мнение для Ван Ибо гораздо важнее, и это даже не господин Сяо.</p><p>Лю Хайкуань сидит в стороне, чтобы не мешать гримёрам, смотрит, как порхают кисточки. Чжу Цзаньцзинь видит в зеркальном отражении, как проводят последние красные полосы — дань традиции.<br/>Лю Хайкуань встречает его взгляд в зеркале и оборачивается.<br/>— Пора в зал?<br/>Ван Ибо дёргается на голос, но остаётся сидеть неподвижно, пока образ не закончен.<br/>— Скоро, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь выдавливает улыбку. Не делает замечание заглядывающим явно без дела костюмершам.<br/>Весь театр знает, кто такой старший брат Ван Ибо, и всем любопытно поглядеть на Лю Хайкуаня так близко.</p><p>Когда Чжу Цзаньцзинь устраивает встречи уважаемых людей — никогда лично не проверяет работу камер, наличие и боеспособность оружия охраны, тем более в последний момент. Незачем дергать людей лишний раз, когда все налажено заранее. Никогда так не нервничает, даже если в закрытой ложе должны встретиться семьи, находящиеся в ссоре.<br/>Сегодня он проверил все до последней пуговицы и больше сделать ничего не может. Через несколько минут зрители увидят все, что они забыли, не доделали, плохо отрепетировали.<br/>Ван Ибо встаёт, в гриме он кажется старше, а если посмотреть в испуганные глаза — младше. Чжу Цзаньцзинь отстраненно думает, что не ожидал увидеть, как тот чего-то боится.<br/>Лю Хайкуань поворачивает брата к себе, наклоняется к уху и что-то говорит так тихо, что даже в тесной гримёрке не слышно. Невероятно серьезный Ван Ибо кивает и выходит, спина прямая, словно деревянная.</p><p>Чжу Цзаньцзинь смотрит ему вслед и считает от двадцати до нуля, чтобы собраться с силами и тоже идти.<br/>— Цзаньцзинь.<br/>«Восемь, семь…»<br/>Лю Хайкуань все ещё здесь. Стоит теперь очень близко, достаточно сделать шаг, чтобы уткнуться ему в грудь. Нельзя — у него тоже грим, на светлом костюме мгновенно останется след.<br/>— Волнуешься?<br/>Он молча кивает и чуть ли не впервые в жизни вздрагивает не от близости Лю Хайкуаня, а от другого волнения, перекрывшего все.<br/>Лю Хайкуань берет его за руки. За обе. Крепко сжимает своими, сухими, тёплыми.<br/>— Все будет хорошо. Как надо.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь неуверенно улыбается и даже не удивляется, что длинные пальцы гладят ладонь. Не может человек одновременно так бояться, радоваться и вообще испытывать столько эмоций в одну секунду. Поэтому он просто кивает и улыбается смелее.</p><p>Снова улыбается, когда поднимается занавес.</p><p>После вступления Чжу Цзаньцзинь уходит за сцену и смотрит оттуда. Все летит быстро, очень быстро. Вот он уже кивает Ван Ибо, вернувшемуся за кулисы после первого акта: хорошо, все хорошо! Мэн Цзыи уводят быстро переодевать ко второму акту, он успевает только улыбнуться ей и кивнуть: хорошо!<br/>В зал он не смотрит, лиц отсюда все равно не различишь. Еще мельком, совсем мельком думает, что Ван Ибо не знает, что в зале не только брат, но и «племянник». Хотя вряд ли тому сейчас есть дело до этого — экраны меняют план от общего к крупному.<br/>Вот Ван Вэньцзюй сидит перед гуцинем, пальцы замерли на струнах, лицо поднято, глаза устремлены на невидимое, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь поражается молча: откуда у Ван Ибо, которого он так хорошо знает, этот незрячий взгляд — в себя — открытая тоска, еще не переплавившаяся в смирение перед судьбой.<br/>Вот он смотрит, как Николь мелко крестится перед выходом на сцену, чего никогда не делала на репетициях. Никто не догадается, что она заучила свои реплики с подстрочником наизусть, как стихи.</p><p>Чжу Цзаньцзинь видел все это иначе, когда начинал проект. В его планах это была воздушная неземная история под волшебный дуэт гуциня и флейты, бесплотная и возвышенная.<br/>В Ван Ибо бесплотности нет и в помине. Что угодно, но не это, его Ван Вэньцзюй горит так, что Чжу Цзаньцзинь задним числом снова рад кастингу на главную женскую роль — та девушка, которую чуть было не взяли вначале, рядом с Ван Ибо потерялась и погасла бы.<br/>Сцены с главными героями перемежаются бытовыми вставками, зал смеется, но замирает в тишине, едва издалека раздается голос флейты. Не то и не так, как он видел, не полет в небесах, а отрыв от земли — до конца четвертого акта и счастливого разрешения сюжета.</p><p>Время вернулось к обычному течению, как будто «включилось» под гром аплодисментов. Чжу Цзаньцзинь много раз слышал их, стоя на сцене, но сейчас как никогда жадно слушает этот шум — безусловный успех, выкрики имен, когда все выходят кланяться.<br/>Цветы несут и несут, не прекращают аплодировать, он по привычке поглядывает, не пора ли давать занавес, когда видит, как между рядов двигается светлый силуэт.<br/>Лю Хайкуань подходит ближе к сцене, у него цветы в руках. Чжу Цзаньцзинь улыбается: следом идут охранник и секретарь, у последнего тоже букеты в руках.<br/>Желтые розы, символ победы, символ Пекина — Мэн Цзыи. Она слева от Ван Ибо, Чжу Цзаньцзинь хорошо видит, как Лю Хайкуань улыбается и подмигивает младшему брату.<br/>Справа от Ван Ибо стоит Николь, Лю Хайкуань вручает розы и ей, только красные…<br/>И подходит к нему с последним букетом. Подает в руки, пальцы коротко соприкасаются.<br/>И Чжу Цзаньцзинь чувствует себя так, словно под ним случайно открыли люк, только он не провалился, а завис в воздухе.<br/>Орхидеи — знак семьи Чжу.<br/>Лилии — дружба, единение.<br/>Лю Хайкуань улыбается ему.</p><p>Занавес наконец опущен, но все стоят рядом, как будто вскоре снова выходить, всё ещё не пришедшие в себя. Всегда сдержанная Мэн Цзыи смеется, не вытирает текущих по щекам слез, обнимается с Николь, а потом обе вдруг повисают на Ван Ибо — тот растерянно обнимает их.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь не удивляется, что рядом оказывается Лю Хайкуань, что-то говорит младшему брату, но Ван Ибо мотает головой.<br/>— Я домой. Можно? Спать. Я позвоню, когда доеду, и завтра позвоню.<br/>Ван Ибо успел, пока обнимались, смазать об кого-то красную полосу грима, по сравнению с ней лицо бледное, глаза большие и темные. Когда он успел повзрослеть, а Чжу Цзаньцзинь не заметил?<br/>Лю Хайкуань, кажется, тоже не заметил — кивает и хочет было обнять, но Ван Ибо проводит по лицу и показывает след на пальце. Лю Хайкуань смеется и гладит по плечу.</p><p>Он должен уйти последним, как капитан с тонущего корабля. Неподходящее сравнение, этот корабль не потонул, а отправился сегодня в счастливое плавание, но Чжу Цзаньцзинь хочет, как Мэн Цзыи, плакать и смеяться.<br/>Больше полугода он шел к этому, и все слишком быстро закончилось, потому что через два дня это будет не премьера, а повторение. Все будет совсем по-другому.<br/>— Цзаньцзинь?<br/>Лю Хайкуань, оказывается, еще здесь.<br/>— Цзаньцзинь, ты собирался домой?<br/>— Наверное, — куда ему еще. На самом деле нет большой разницы, куда ехать, его и дома никто не ждет, кроме кошки.<br/>Лю Хайкуань один, Фэньсин, видимо, уехал.<br/>— Если у тебя нет других планов, заедешь в гости?<br/>И Чжу Цзаньцзинь решает, что улыбаться ему хочется больше, чем плакать.</p><p>Лю Хайкуань ждет, пока он смоет с себя остатки грима. Подтягивает ближе за локоть на выходе, Чжу Цзаньцзинь удивленно поднимает глаза и соображает с запозданием: дождь, над главой Лю раскрыли широкий зонт, которого хватает на двоих, если держаться рядом.</p><p>В этом доме все делается как будто само собой. Четверти часа от приезда не прошло, как Чжу Цзаньцзинь уже сидит в кресле, по самые уши завернувшись в плед, и пьет чай.<br/>Чай обжигает горло — не только потому, что горячий, но и потому, что градус у него вовсе не чайный.<br/>Тепло. Теперь даже жарко. Чжу Цзаньцзинь стягивает мягкую ткань до плеч, не спеша выбираться полностью.<br/>Плед клетчатый, с ярлычком на английском — Ван Ибо привез в подарок старшему брату из Лондона позапрошлой зимой.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь пьет еще, мысли в голове крутятся медленно, не про спектакль — про то, позвал бы его Лю Хайкуань или нет, если бы Ван Ибо захотел поехать к старшему брату.<br/>Не то чтобы это имело какое-то значение. Чжу Цзаньцзинь и так знает, что их «родство» слишком эфемерное и отдаленное, больше дань традициям, чем правда.<br/>К счастью.<br/>И к несчастью, потому что на роль второго младшего брата он претендовать не может и не пытается. Принимает то внимание, которое ему уделяют, его и так перепадает больше, чем можно рассчитывать. Сегодняшний букет, который сейчас стоит в вазе поодаль, само его нахождение здесь — очень много.</p><p>Лю Хайкуань сидит рядом, читает, но взгляд чувствует безошибочно — поднимает голову, улыбается.<br/>— Согрелся?<br/>— Да. Как тебе… спектакль?<br/>— Очень, — Лю Хайкуань улыбается и подсаживается ближе, опираясь локтем о диванный бортик. — Я знал, что это будет превосходно. В Гонконге такого еще не было.</p><p>— Как будто это я сегодня впервые вышел на сцену, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь впитывает похвалу всем собой, не прячет улыбку. — Как в первый раз… Не могу поверить, что закончилось.<br/>— Только началось, — Лю Хайкуань поправляет, улыбаясь в ответ. Даже Чжу Цзаньцзинь его редко видит таким — не главой Лю, не господином Лю, сейчас его можно запросто назвать Хайкуанем. Даже, может быть, волосы взъерошить, и за это ничего не будет.<br/>Лю Хайкуань ерошит их сам — редкий непринужденный жест, окончательно превращающий нечеловеческое совершенство в совершенного человека.<br/>— Спасибо за цветы, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь согрелся, и ему хорошо, как давно-давно не было. Так хорошо, что он кладет ладонь на руку Лю Хайкуаня, и тот не убирает — поворачивает и сжимает в ответ, как в гримерке.<br/>Не рукопожатие, как Лю Хайкуань часто здоровается с партнерами, особенный жест. У Лю Хайкуаня длинные пальцы, они задевают запястье, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь как-то вдруг чувствует, насколько близко они сидят.<br/>— Тебе спасибо.<br/>— За что?!<br/>— За то, что дал брату участвовать.<br/>— Я…<br/>— Я знаю, ты мог настоять, чтобы выбрали другого. Спасибо, что не сделал так. Ему это было надо.<br/>— Он очень хорошо справился. Намного лучше, чем я ожидал, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь улыбается. Он еще не допил свой чай, залив еще не по колено, но сейчас он не замерз бы и под дождем. Бездумно наклоняет голову, а опущенные было ресницы поднимает. — Что ты хочешь для него дальше?<br/>— Пусть решает сам, — Лю Хайкуань на миг становится серьезным, крепко сжимает его ладонь и отпускает. — Цзаньцзинь, спорю на мою яхту, что ты в последний раз ел в лучшем случае утром. Пойдем.<br/>— Ты разбиваешь мне сердце, я столько лет о ней мечтаю, — он смеется, подхватывая тон, и встает, заворачиваясь в плед, как в старинный халат.<br/>Лю Хайкуань сдерживает улыбку, но Чжу Цзаньцзинь не обижается.</p><p>Лю Хайкуань идет не в столовую, не в комнату рядом со спальней, где ужинает, если в доме нет гостей, — на кухню. Чжу Цзаньцзинь идет за ним, кисти пледа метут по полу.<br/>Лю Хайкуань отсылает всех, а он с порога давится слюной и вспоминает, что в последний раз действительно ел утром.<br/>Пахнет вкусно, может быть, готовил сам хозяин.<br/>Один из маленьких секретов Чжу Цзаньцзиня, совсем незначительный на фоне всех остальных, почти никому неизвестный, — то, что он любит есть на кухне.<br/>Не только потому, что по ночам в этом есть элемент приключения и запрета, а потому, что сидеть за тем же столом, где режут хлеб, за столом, покрытым отнюдь не крахмальной скатертью, — память детства.<br/>До-гонконгского, потому что в Гонконге детства и не было. И что с того, что в детстве была совсем не такая кухня, маленькая, и что он тогда болтал ногами под столом, не доставая до пола.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь шевелит ногами под пледом. Лю Хайкуань сейчас не готовит — только разогревает, и запахи ползут умопомрачительные. Одной рукой ставит перед ним тарелку, другой берет телефон.</p><p>— Дома?.. Хорошо. Хорошо. Ты молодец, — Лю Хайкуань смеется в трубку так тепло, что сразу понятно, с кем говорит. — Спи.</p><p>Чжу Цзаньцзинь улыбается, когда Лю Хайкуань кладет телефон и садится напротив.<br/>— Это я должен сказать спасибо, что ты не запретил ему участвовать.<br/>— Я не мог, — Лю Хайкуань улыбается как-то не очень весело, палочки зависают над тарелкой. — Я столько ждал, когда он наконец вырастет и повзрослеет, а теперь, когда он становится сам по себе, мне как будто чего-то не хватает. Глупо, да?<br/>— Нет, — решительно возражает он. — Наверное, так должно быть.<br/>— Может быть. Фэньсин совсем другой, он младше, но взрослее. Он сразу был серьезнее.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь кивает. Он обоих давно знает, и «младшего господина», и «маленького господина», и Лю Хайкуань прав. Сегодня вот Ван Ибо поехал не к брату, хотя Сяо Чжаня нет в Гонконге, — предпочел побыть один.<br/>— Наверное, я что-то сделал не так, — Лю Хайкуань снова забывает про ужин, а Чжу Цзаньцзинь не может смотреть, когда тот улыбается так тепло и грустно, к этой улыбке еще больше хочется прикоснуться. Будь они в столовой, для этого было бы слишком далеко, но тут только руку протянуть над солонкой…<br/>— Я хотел, чтобы у него было все.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь опускает ресницы в знак согласия, а внутри зудит вопрос, давно не дающий покоя: почему Лю Хайкуань захотел стать для него не только главой, но и другом? Пожалел, увидел в нем неслучившуюся судьбу Ван Ибо?</p><p>— А в последнее время я смотрю на него и понимаю, что был неправ, — Лю Хайкуань усмехается. В кухне тихо, в пледе тепло, Чжу Цзаньцзинь согрелся, разнежился и слушает во все уши, ловя миг небывалого доверия. Лю Хайкуань готов выслушать, но очень редко делится чем-то сам.<br/>Сколько еще такого он держит в себе? Чжу Цзаньцзинь все хочет знать, особенно то, что касается его, но самая тайная камера или микрофон пока что не могут читать мысли.<br/>Лю Хайкуань замолкает, лицо становится холодным, твердым, строгим.</p><p>— Благополучие расслабляет. Всех: людей, народы, страны. Помнишь, что случилось несколько лет назад? Мы, мы все не можем существовать мирно, мы так устроены. У нас слишком мало места, если бы мы все раз и навсегда поделили его между собой, нас скоро поглотили бы извне. Кто-то падает, кто-то поднимается, только так можно окрепнуть достаточно, чтобы выстоять.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь весь подбирается, полумрак вокруг перестает быть уютным и теплым, по хребту проходит волна мурашек. Это предупреждение?!<br/>Он тоже долго думал — и не стал предупреждать Ван Ичжоу сам или через кого-либо. Просто у главы семьи Ван случилась маленькая неприятность по дороге, и Ван Ичжоу не появился там, где его ждали.<br/>Ван Ичжоу наверняка злился, потому что понятия не имел, что неприятность могла оказаться куда больше. Между прочим, устроить это тоже было не так просто.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь знает, что это не финал, но не может, как благодетельный дух, поддерживать в Гонконге мир и спокойствие, он делает то, что в его силах.</p><p>Знает ли Лю Хайкуань о том, что он сделал? Намекает ли на это?! А если знает — то о чем еще?!<br/>Он усилием воли сдерживается, чтобы не взглянуть в углы, там, где скрыты камеры. Он смотрит иногда записи, где Лю Хайкуань готовит. Информации от этого никакой, просто удовольствие лишний раз полюбоваться недосягаемой мечтой.<br/>Жидкий страх поднимается по телу, но он поднимает глаза и не вздрагивает, ловя взгляд.<br/>— Если вокруг рушатся чужие дома, свой тоже может не устоять.<br/>— Затем мы с тобой и живем, чтобы этого не случилось, — Лю Хайкуань улыбается теплее. — Извини. Ты сегодня заслужил отдых, а я опять о делах. Хочешь еще чая?<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь кивает и глотает чай, не замечая ни жара, ни крепости, чтобы скорее выгнать мысли, от которых холодеют и душа, и тело.</p><p>Все знают главу Лю как человека вежливого и сдержанного.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь тоже редко видит его другим. Холодный тон, холодный взгляд, которые он порой застает, обычно предназначены кому-то третьему.<br/>Зато Чжу Цзаньцзинь слышал, что бывает, если Лю Хайкуаня серьезно задеть. Это было все в те же времена, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь при этом не присутствовал, но кое-кто из родственников нервно пошутил после, что увидеть гневным главу Лю можно только один раз в жизни.<br/>«Потому что потом не увидишь уже ничего», — понял он несказанное.</p><p>Чжу Цзаньцзинь прекрасно понимал, на что идет, еле-еле нажимал кнопку дрожащими пальцами, когда ему начали сливать первые записи.<br/>И все равно не может и не хочет от этого отказываться. Так спокойнее за Лю Хайкуаня — беспокойнее и интереснее.<br/>Вечный страх свернулся где-то там, где темно и глубоко, улегся до завтра.<br/>Намек, если это был намек, растворился в вернувшейся теплой улыбке.<br/>— Цзаньцзинь, ты еще не сказал, как тебе самому спектакль?<br/>Он только глубоко вздыхает — от всех недавних волнений, которых не выразить одним словом. Поднимает ресницы и улыбается, чуть-чуть, совсем чуть-чуть играет взглядом, ямочками.<br/>— Я… не знаю. Я должен посмотреть со стороны, тогда пойму.<br/>Пока Лю Хайкуань улыбается, можно взмахнуть ресницами и поднять голову, как будто на потолке написаны нужные слова или идет та самая запись.<br/>Смущенно улыбнуться — и поймать взгляд, случайный, конечно, но как будто ровно тлеющие угли вдруг выбросили язык пламени.<br/>Как будто это пламя лизнуло открытую шею.<br/>— Можем посмотреть.<br/>Ах да, конечно, трансляция для единственного зрителя. Когда Лю Хайкуань попросил так сделать, Чжу Цзаньцзинь не переспрашивал, как будто так и надо было: пусть будет запись, если это поможет Ван Ибо собраться.</p><p>Плед можно убрать, он давно согрелся, но это хоть какая-то преграда, чтобы окончательно не потерять голову, которую и так кружит от всего.<br/>Почти не преграда, потому что они сидят плечо в плечо, снова в гостиной, только он теперь не в кресле, а на диване. Ближе, чем в театре, чем когда-либо. Чжу Цзаньцзинь не поднимает глаза выше воротника рубашки, чтобы удержаться в рамках и не отбросить наконец плед, не прильнуть и не вылизать шею, распробовать запах, который отдается на кончике языка неуловимо…<br/>На экране планшета он сам. Глаза-провалы на загримированном лице, голос… голос, может, слегка дрожит, но все должны понять — премьера, волнение.<br/>Выводит актеров по очереди, мысленно аплодирует тому, как кланяется Мэн Цзыи — надо отдать должное материковым коллегам, старая школа есть старая школа.<br/>Со стороны совсем не видно, как волнуется Ван Ибо, улыбка уверенная и чуть-чуть нахальная.<br/>Потом проходят все остальные, наконец он снова один — танец-пролог.<br/>— Хорошо, — тихо говорит над головой Лю Хайкуань.<br/>Щеки теплеют, он вскидывает ресницы и тут же опускает. Игра и не игра, и мурашки вдоль позвоночника. Он прячет руки поглубже под плед, чтобы снова не взять Лю Хайкуаня за руку. Смотрит краем глаза, смущается почти что искренне, ловя улыбку.<br/>— Кажется, да.<br/>— Очень хорошо, — еще раз подтверждает Лю Хайкуань.<br/>Так тихо, тепло и близко, Чжу Цзаньцзинь всей душой желает удачи Ван Ибо за то, что не приехал сегодня. Он закрывает глаза — слишком кружит голову, слишком близко, как будто даже дыхание на виске.<br/>Глаза закрываются послушно, а раскрывать лень. Потом под щекой что-то оказывается — не подушка, больше похоже на плечо, а плед обнимает тепло, как осторожные руки.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Успех</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сяо Чжань почему-то волнуется так, как будто это ему сейчас выходить на сцену. Он уже сидит на своем месте, до начала несколько минут, когда вибрация сообщения напоминает, что надо выключить телефон.<br/>«Смотри на меня».<br/>«Во все глаза», — отвечает он.</p><p>Он видел трансляцию, и, кстати, так и не успел спросить. Слышал его по телефону после, а теперь волнуется, как давно не волновался.<br/>Речь Чжу Цзаньцзиня перед началом он в прошлый раз пропустил, едва-едва успел включить видео к поднятию занавеса. Интересно, «старший брат» здесь, или был только на премьере?<br/>Теперь видно и слышно все, да еще и большие экраны часто выхватывают крупным планом фигуры и даже лица — яркий грим, парики, очень условно историческая одежда. Сяо Чжань насмотрелся на разные халаты на съемках и усмехается про себя.<br/>Потом он забывает об условностях, подчиняясь магии представления.<br/>Ван Вэньцзюй — Ван Ибо — приковывает к себе взгляд сразу же. Он в красном, красные полосы на щеках, но не узнать нельзя. Он не догадался тогда, раньше, только потому что не ожидал. Сам как факел, он такой, каким Сяо Чжань его никогда не видел.</p><p>Когда Сяо Чжань смотрел трансляцию — еще раз понял, что совсем его не знает. Даже после рекламы не ожидал такого.<br/>Не слышал его раньше. Теперь, вживую, слушает во все уши: нет, это его голос, его смешок в конце фразы, не дубляж.<br/>Сяо Чжань знает его больше полугода, несколько месяцев с ним встречается, переписывается каждый день и думал, что видит его насквозь.<br/>Все еще совсем его не знает. Но теперь хочет знать все — наверстать время, исправить то, что недооценивал, не спрашивал, не придавал значения…<br/>Ван Ибо его не видит, но Сяо Чжань все равно смотрит во все глаза. Аплодирует со всеми, не жалея ладоней.</p><p>— Спасибо, — говорит Ван Ибо в микрофон в финале, когда выходит кланяться. — Спасибо вам!<br/>Он смеется и машет рукой, дышит тяжело. Зал долго не отпускает артистов, скандирует имена, «Ван-И-Бо!» слышнее всего.<br/>Подойти сейчас нечего и думать. Они договорились, Сяо Чжаню незачем мелькать у гримерки, встретятся дома.<br/>Сяо Чжань давным-давно угадал, что Ван Ибо на сцене будет отлично смотреться, только не знал, что из зала тот покажется ему другим, незнакомым. Что он захочет все-таки подойти и увидеть того, кого знает.</p><p>Доехать общественным транспортом — как раз получится нужный перерыв. Пока он тащится — остановки кажутся очень длинными — телефон оживает.<br/>«Жду. Очень».<br/>«Еду».</p><p>На щеке следы грима, под глазами круги, лицо бледное, уставшее, взрослое.<br/>Ван Ибо улыбается, объятия — знакомо цепкие.<br/>— А я даже без цветов, — Сяо Чжань смеется и жалеет, что не подумал раньше, мог бы ведь, хотя на полу и так ворох россыпью, обертки всех цветов радуги.<br/>— Да пиздец какой-то, в прошлый раз и то меньше было, — Ван Ибо фыркает. — Лучше поцелуй.<br/>Вот это Ван Ибо, которого он знает, прямой и нетерпеливый. И Сяо Чжань целует долго, он этого ждал еще с ночного телефонного разговора. Нет, дольше, намного дольше, и губы у Ван Ибо все такие же мягкие, горячие, отзывчивые. Руки, по которым он проводит от рукава футболки до локтя, покрыты зябкими мурашками — он сжимает предплечья, греет своими ладонями.</p><p>Ван Ибо снимает футболку, просто снимает, но Сяо Чжань не может сегодня на него спокойно смотреть — притягивает, целует шею, гладит влажные волосы и неохотно отпускает: ванна ждет, вода чуть не полилась через край, пока они целовались в коридоре.<br/>— Откроешь шампанское? — Ван Ибо мотает головой. — Там. Хочу с тобой теперь.<br/>Сяо Чжань улыбается и уходит, на кухне достает из холодильника бутылку. Ван Ибо говорил про шампанское в тот раз, а если Ван Ибо намерен что-то воплотить в жизнь — сделает, можно не сомневаться.<br/>Щелкает пробка, Сяо Чжань стоит, глядя, как выходит дымок из горлышка.<br/>В последние дни перед премьерой Ван Ибо почти не писал. Сяо Чжань скучал по его сообщениям, по нему самому. Он все еще под впечатлением, вживую это намного сильнее, чем трансляция…<br/>Не надо сегодня думать, он хочет смотреть на Ван Ибо, такого красивого даже вымотанным. Такого открытого для него. Хочет сказать ему наконец все, что думал во время представления, хочет быть вместе, и чтобы вместе было хорошо.</p><p>Сяо Чжань заглядывает в ванную — Ван Ибо лежит с закрытыми глазами, запрокинув голову назад, руки в стороны, тонет в пене, только плечи выставлены. Лицо больше не серое от усталости, порозовело от горячей воды.<br/>Он подходит беззвучно, но Ван Ибо открывает глаза.<br/>— А бокалы у тебя где? — Сяо Чжань чуть не забыл, с чем зашел.<br/>— Да ну, — Ван Ибо приподнимается, пена оседает на груди. — Давай так.<br/>Сяо Чжань смеется и отдает ему бутылку, смотрит, как двигается кадык.<br/>Никакой снимок это не передаст. Никакой рисовки и наигранности, Ван Ибо так делает просто потому, что может. Все может.<br/>Потом он пьет сам. Улыбается:<br/>— За тебя.</p><p>— Мне очень понравилось, — сидеть не на чем, Сяо Чжань становится на колено рядом с ванной, проводит по щеке. — Давно ничего подобного не видел.<br/>— Иди ко мне? — Ван Ибо смотрит из-под мокрой челки, тянет к себе глазами, тянет его руку к себе. — Уместимся<br/>— Подожди, я еще не договорил, — он снимает ладонью пену, проводит вместе с ней по плечу Ван Ибо, гладит так, не прикасаясь вплотную.<br/>— Здесь скажешь.<br/>Он улыбается, встает и снимает одежду, чувствуя взгляд. Погружается — вытягивается сверху, над ним, глаза в глаза, и так совсем не до слов, губы все еще с винным привкусом.<br/>— Мне еще второй акт понравился. Когда ты на гуцине играешь.<br/>— Не я же играю-то.<br/>— Все равно красиво, — похвалить подробно, как хотел, сейчас не получается, только обрывочные фразы, но Ван Ибо, кажется, и так хватает. Такого у них еще не было, в море как-то целовались во время ночного купания, но не больше, а сейчас вода — теплая, неощутимая, но все-таки преграда.<br/>— Костюм хорошо. Ты выбирал?<br/>— Нет, — Ван Ибо смеется. — Это же цзацзюй.<br/>Сяо Чжань улыбается, кто бы мог подумать, что Ван Ибо начнет разбираться в театральной истории. Он сам помнит основные вехи, но то, что кратко объяснял Чжу Цзаньцзинь перед представлением, услышал впервые.<br/>Ван Ибо обнимает, тянется вверх, тянет к себе. Сяо Чжань опускается ниже, в воду, тонет в глазах.<br/>— Дай шампанского?<br/>Ван Ибо садится, пьет, шампанское проливается мимо, — Сяо Чжань отводит его руку вместе с бутылкой в сторону и наклоняется собрать вино губами. Подбородок, шея, ключицы, быстрый стук сердца чувствуется еще до того, как он спускается к ребрам. Дальше мешает вода, наклоняться неудобно.<br/>— Встанешь? — он мягко подталкивает, приподнимает, и Ван Ибо встает.<br/>— Только держись, — он улыбается ему снизу вверх.<br/>— За что держаться-то? — Ван Ибо облизывает губы, отпивает еще, нарочно ведь проливает, Сяо Чжань головой ручается. — Зубами за воздух?<br/>— За стенку хотя бы, — на всякий случай он сам его придерживает.</p><p>Кожа пахнет водой, вином, гладкая, чистая. Сяо Чжань увлекается и сжимает бедра крепко, чувствует, как Ван Ибо вздрагивает все чаще.<br/>— А ты… — сдавленно слышится сверху.<br/>— Только не упади, — Сяо Чжаню тоже хочется, но сильнее всего сейчас хочется именно так.</p><p>Ван Ибо сползает по стенке, садится рядом, губы приоткрыты, ресницы опущены.<br/>— Я все, — открывает совершенно осоловелые глаза. — Дашь пить?<br/>— Тогда в кровать, — Сяо Чжань выбирается из ванной, на всякий случай помогает вылезти, а у Ван Ибо хватает сил усмехнуться:<br/>— Ты еще колыбельную обещал.<br/>И фыркает, когда Сяо Чжань приносит воду:<br/>— А напоишь, как тогда?<br/>Сяо Чжаню смешно и совсем не хочется спорить. Он поит и бережно опускает голову на подушку.<br/>— Спи?<br/>— Не уходи.<br/>— Не уйду, конечно, — он ложится рядом и обнимает так, как его самого обычно обнимает Ван Ибо, обеими руками, тесно, крепко.<br/>Ван Ибо засыпает тут же, Сяо Чжань на его месте давно отрубился бы. Ему не спится — слишком много впечатлений.<br/>Ему хорошо сейчас, не просто хорошо — он счастлив, как не был… давно не был, и только один вопрос все еще не дает спокойно уснуть: а был бы он так счастлив, если бы не вечер в концертном зале, если бы не зал, выкрикивающий имя того, чей сон он караулит?<br/>Сяо Чжань закрывает глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться, чтобы как можно честнее ответить самому себе, и отвечает: да.<br/>Дело не в том, что он слышал, не в криках и аплодисментах, а в том, что он видел, в том, что теперь знает, каким Ван Ибо может быть. Рад за него, как за себя самого, и счастлив делить на двоих все это — и радость, и что-то, больше всего похожее на нежность.<br/>… Может быть, больше всего похожее на любовь.</p><p>***<br/>Как будто настоящая премьера была вчера — когда он просыпается, кажется, что так и есть. Так он представлял заранее, чтобы Сяо Чжань был в зале, чтобы потом приехал, чтобы все было, и чтобы проснуться вот так, на одной подушке — вторая улетела на пол.<br/>Он всегда знал, что у него получится. Все получится. Непонятно, кто кого обнимает, руки и ноги перепутались.<br/>Сяо Чжань ни о чем лишнем вчера не думал — он видел. Даже на острове так не смотрел, не улыбался.<br/>«Люблю».<br/>Он не разжимает губы, чтобы случайно не сказать. Так хочется хоть что-то сделать, срочно, вскочить, или целоваться, или смеяться — так хочется, но Сяо Чжань обнимает и держит, и он не шевелится, чтобы не разбудить, только вздрагивает от нетерпения.<br/>— Проснулся? — Сяо Чжань целует в щеку.<br/>— А ты давно не спишь?<br/>— Нет, только что.<br/>Сяо Чжань заспанный, щурится, щека помятая, он такой же, наверное.</p><p>Сяо Чжань охуенно красивый. Улыбается губами, глазами, сейчас — только ему, они и так ближе некуда. Он прогибается под рукой на спине, прижимается еще теснее, зарывается лицом в шею, «люблю» рвется с языка, чтобы не сказать, он целует, прихватывает — шею, подбородок, снова шею.<br/>— Осторожнее, — Сяо Чжань говорит тихо, над самым ухом.<br/>— Не хочу, — он помнит, что нельзя, он не так сильно.<br/>Сяо Чжань смеется и в ответ кусает край уха — всего ничего, а как будто…<br/>Как будто не было вечера и ночи, они только что увиделись после разлуки, и хочется всего сразу.<br/>Он вчера отрубился почти сразу после ванны, почти ничего не рассказал, почти ничего не дал Сяо Чжаню сказать. Зато сейчас спать не собирается.<br/>— Ты говоришь, второй акт, это пиздец какой-то был, наверное, легче играть на этом гуцине научиться, чем так сидеть, а потом ноги расплести и встать.<br/>— Поэтому ты там почти сразу на колени падаешь? — смеется Сяо Чжань.<br/>— А что, хорошо же получилось, — ему чуть-чуть хочется, чтобы Сяо Чжань ревновал, если бы ревновал, значит… Или не надо, он не хочет, чтобы из-за него Сяо Чжаню было плохо даже по мелочи.<br/>— Очень хорошо, — Сяо Чжань смеется.<br/>— Ты бы видел, как режиссер бегал и кричал «не верю», Чжу Цзаньцзинь ржал почему-то.<br/>— Чжу Цзаньцзинь?<br/>— Ладно, не ржал, смеялся, а какой он перед премьерой стоял, ты бы видел, глаза по ложке, бледный, — столько всего за полгода репетиций накопилось, что хочется теперь рассказать. — Почему все, чем грим смывают, пахнет так, что чихать хочется?<br/>Говорит и весь выгибается под рукой, под лаской, трется. Хочет быть как можно ближе, вместе, в одно.<br/>— Нихрена со сцены не видно, оказывается, а вчера я еще запнулся, когда шел цветы взять, видно было, нет? Хочу тебя, — он сдвигается выше. — Давай, а?<br/>Сяо Чжань закрывает рот губами, но если думает отвлечь, то зря. Опять беспокоится, что ли?<br/>— Хочу.<br/>— Тебе же завтра…<br/>— Послезавтра, нормально. Хочу тебя, с тобой.<br/>Какой Сяо Чжань на самом деле, он все еще не знает. В первый раз был осторожный, нет, он всегда осторожный, и руки у него ласковые, подумал бы, нежные, но нежность, которую от него столько требовали — это все еще странное.<br/>Или не странное. Может, и не смешное. Может, это то, с чем он смотрит, как Сяо Чжань спит.<br/>Сейчас Сяо Чжань тоже осторожный, но глаза черные-черные, дыхание — кипяток.<br/>— Люблю, — выдыхает он, запрокидывает голову, приподнимается, успевает заметить, как шевельнулись губы. — Что?..<br/>Сяо Чжань наклоняется, целует, лижет, он хватается за его шею — как-то так получилось, что перекатились, теперь Сяо Чжань смотрит снизу вверх.<br/>Да хоть сегодня же на сцену было бы. Плевать.</p><p>Можно снова отправляться в ванную вдвоем, оба мокрые как мыши, вторая подушка тоже улетела на пол, поэтому он лежит на руке Сяо Чжаня. Совсем не хочет шевелиться, но Сяо Чжань приподнимает голову.<br/>— Это твой телефон?<br/>— Какая разница, а… — он прислушивается и подскакивает.</p><p>На телефоне три пропущенных, четвертый он не успел взять, и сообщение от брата: «Если через полчаса не ответишь, я выезжаю к тебе».<br/>Прошло двадцать пять минут, он набирает быстро, руки еще дрожат, лепит опечатки, кое-как исправляет: «Извини, не услышал, спал».<br/>«До сих пор?».<br/>«Устал вчера, нельзя, что ли?»<br/>«Можно, — брат ставит смайлик. — Приедешь? Или мне к тебе приехать?»<br/>«Я сам».<br/>Времени и правда даже не полдень, больше. Пока проснулись, пока…<br/>— Я съезжу ненадолго, ты вечером придешь? Тебе сегодня никуда не надо? Приходи, а? Или лучше нет, лучше подожди, я правда быстро, поспишь пока, что ли, подождешь, ладно?<br/>— Подожду, — Сяо Чжань смеется, прикрывает ему рот ладонью и снова целует. Может, написать брату, что задержится? Нет, чем быстрее поедет, тем быстрее вернется.<br/>— Там в холодильнике все что найдешь, — он на ходу вытирается полотенцем, прыгает на одной ноге, влезая в джинсы. — Там есть.<br/>Сяо Чжань улыбается, глядя на него, тоже одевается, хотя ему-то никуда не надо, валялся бы.<br/>— Ты если что, — он обнимает со спины, уже почти собравшись, — если вдруг что будет надо… Ключ у тебя есть же?<br/>— Есть, — Сяо Чжань ловит его руку и прикладывает к щеке, он замирает. Пять минут или даже десять, это не считается, ему же время не назначено, мало ли, пробки…<br/>— У меня еще завтра выходной, а у тебя? Потом послезавтра спектакль, потом надо у Чжу Цзаньцзиня спросить, потом интервью и фотосессия какая-то…<br/>— Какая?<br/>— Не помню, да какая разница, потом скажут… — молчать он сейчас не может, целует в шею, в затылок, льнет к спине, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь предупреждал, чтобы если не машиной, а на транспорте, чтобы лучше в маске, чушь какая, представляешь себе?<br/>— Все правильно, — Сяо Чжань невесело усмехается.<br/>— Ладно, — он тоже вздыхает и тянется поцеловать. — Я быстро.</p><p>Брат приехал бы, можно не сомневаться. Он хмыкает себе под нос, вспоминая — года четыре назад, он еще не жил отдельно, но очень хотел, а брат сказал, только с восемнадцати.<br/>Дело не в том было, что ему что-то запрещали или мешали, а в принципе. Он хотел сам.<br/>Тогда он думал, что крутой, раз смог сбежать от наблюдения. Теперь понимает — это в наблюдении дебилы попались, раз расслабились.<br/>Ничего особенного не сделал. Даже не в баре застрял, не в клубе, что он, клубов не видел уже тогда. Болтался по городу, пил пиво на автозаправке — пиво хреновое, но прикольно было. Увидел байки рядом, прилип к байкерам и уехал с ними… куда уехал, до сих пор не знает. Вообще мало что помнит, кроме байков. Над ним поржали, странный, мол, но взяли покататься.<br/>Из-под байка брат его утром и вытащил. В прямом смысле, за шиворот. Ну ладно, не очень утром, посреди ночи, кто-то рядом завопил:<br/>— Архангел Гавриил, не забирай меня!<br/>Почему архангел, не Будда, не еще кто-то — хрен знает, может, потому, что в белом и в свете фонарика?<br/>— Сегодня я не за тобой, — брат встряхивает его, ставя на ноги, уводит и засовывает в машину.<br/>Он фыркает. Сейчас смешно, тогда страшно было. Домашний арест — ладно, но брат с ним не разговаривал. Вообще.<br/>Так что если брат обещает приехать — лучше самому. Тем более сейчас он ничего не сделал, наоборот, а что телефон не слышал — мало ли, спал.<br/>Интересно, что стало с теми из наблюдения, от кого он тогда сбежал?<br/>Он сам себе удивляется — никогда об этом не думал.<br/>Он знает в лицо тех, кто за ним «присматривает». Чтобы если рядом начнут регулярно появляться не те лица — понять.<br/>«Хотя ты вряд ли заметишь, но на всякий случай», — напутствовал брат.<br/>По именам охрану все равно не помнит. Какая разница.<br/>По именам он помнит водителей — их два, посменно, вдруг он куда-то соберется посреди ночи. Оба крепкие и неразговорчивые — и хорошо, он сам не любит в машине трепаться, смотрит в окно или в телефон, или музыку слушает. Один помладше, другой постарше, а больше он о них и не знает ничего — зачем ему. Неинтересно.</p><p>Раньше было неинтересно. Хрен знает, что изменилось, то ли это полгода репетиций, когда приходилось кое-как разговаривать с теми, с кем играешь. То ли Сяо Чжань, то ли…<br/>Он смотрит вперед, сегодня за рулем тот, который постарше. Возит с самого начала, с тех пор, как стал жить отдельно и ездить не с водителями брата, куда только не возил и откуда только не забирал.<br/>Он фыркает — странные мысли сегодня лезут в голову, — улыбается сам себе и солнцу, лезущему в окно.<br/>— Клевая погода, правда?<br/>— Да, младший господин.<br/>Он так привык видеть Чжу Цзаньцзиня, что не удивляется. Тем более, что Чжу Цзаньцзинь у брата бывает часто.<br/>Брат улыбается.<br/>— Все хорошо?<br/>— Ага.<br/>— Что вчера делал?<br/>— Ничего. В ванне отмокал, спал. Даже позавтракать не успел, к тебе поехал! — все правда. Он сам не знает, почему не хочет говорить про Сяо Чжаня, ничего не было бы, даже если бы он его с собой сейчас привез. Просто не хочет и все, это только его. Или… или их с Сяо Чжанем?<br/>Даже если брат знает, что он не все сказал, — ничего не говорит.<br/>— Пойдем, пока ты и обед не пропустил.</p><p>Когда людей за столом больше двух, обедают как положено, и сейчас его даже это не напрягает — скатерти-салфетки, спасибо хоть переодеться не послали. Хочется есть и совсем не хочется дуться.<br/>У всех сегодня хорошее настроение, Чжу Цзаньцзинь то и дело его хвалит — он кивает, он знает, что круто получилось, было бы плохо, Сяо Чжань не хвалил бы.<br/>Наверное, надо сказать Чжу Цзаньцзиню спасибо. За предложение, за все это время. Не сейчас — сейчас как-то стыдно, хрен знает, почему. Потом.</p><p>Сразу после обеда уходить нельзя, он забирается с ногами в кресло. Молчит, пока брат и Чжу Цзаньцзинь разговаривают, думает про Сяо Чжаня, с запозданием замечая, что губы растягиваются в улыбке.<br/>Вчера было очень хорошо. И с утра. Он даже почувствовать может, если глаза закрыть и вспомнить…<br/>— Снова спишь? — брат смеется.<br/>— Не-а.<br/>— Иди сюда и послушай.<br/>Он подсаживается к столу, собирается с мыслями, тянет сок и слушает. Правда слушает, хотя это трудно — думать сейчас хочется не о концертах. Тем более не о фотосессиях, интервью и шоу, но он все равно слушает и старается запомнить. Даже о гастролях не так интересно, что он, в Пекине не был? Да и за границей бывал, и времени свободного у него было сколько угодно.<br/>— Запомнил? — спрашивает брат.<br/>— Расписание будет в почте, — улыбается Чжу Цзаньцзинь.<br/>— Спасибо.<br/>— Фанаты еще не мешают? — посмеивается брат.<br/>— А должны?<br/>— Младший господин, наверное, не заходил в группу мюзикла и не видел, сколько там уже подписчиков. И комментариев под роликами? — Чжу Цзаньцзинь прикрывает улыбку ладонью.<br/>— Не видел.<br/>После премьеры он и из дома-то выходил только в гараж и на репетицию перед новым спектаклем — осознавал. Вчера совсем было не до того.<br/>— Все только начинается, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь опускает руку. — Младший господин еще не привык.<br/>— Ничего. Главное — репортерам что-нибудь не брякни, — смеется брат.<br/>— Я что, д… дурак? — он фыркает, но не дуется.<br/>Он бы сидел здесь до вечера, если бы Сяо Чжань его не ждал. В чате сообщения висят непрочитанные, может, правда спит. Время к вечеру, а на ужин оставаться совсем не в его планах.<br/>— Старший брат, я поеду?<br/>— Хорошо, — брат встает, кивает, — Цзаньцзинь, я сейчас вернусь.</p><p>— Ты молодец.<br/>Он даже не отвечает, брату можно не отвечать, он так все понимает. Брат треплет волосы, и когда он уже оборачивается к двери, добавляет:<br/>— Передавай господину Сяо привет.<br/>— Старший брат! — он вспыхивает, оборачиваясь, чувствует, как загорается лицо, пиздец просто. Не потому, конечно, что дома его ждет Сяо Чжань, было бы чего стыдиться, а потому, что брат все знал, а делал вид, что не знает, что он… недоговаривает.<br/>— Иди, — брат смеется.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Мертвая петля</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он открывает дверь тихо, не топает, не окликает: вдруг Сяо Чжань спит.<br/>В спальне никого нет. И на кухне нет, он во второй раз заглядывает в комнату и только тогда замечает, что балконная дверь закрыта неплотно. Самого Сяо Чжаня почти не видно за шторами.<br/>Сяо Чжань опирается на подоконник и как будто хочет шагнуть вниз. Да ну бред, с чего только в голову…</p><p>— Я вернулся, — он обнимает его со спины, заставляет выпрямиться, целует холодные губы. — Извини, задержался, Чжу Цзаньцзинь… Что случилось?<br/>Сяо Чжань улыбается, но от этого еще больше не по себе. Это даже не улыбка для презентации, это очень плохая подделка под нее.<br/>— Ничего, — Сяо Чжань отстраняется и выходит в комнату. — Что там, говоришь, Чжу Цзаньцзинь?<br/>— Да ерунда всякая, про будущие гастроли, контракт, я все равно не все запомнил, потом расписание пришлет, — он обнимает, Сяо Чжань не отталкивает, кладет ладони на плечи… как будто отталкивает. И глаза у него — погасшие. Даже закатное солнце, от которого все в комнате светится, их не оживляет.<br/>Он ничего не понимает, но это страшно.<br/>— Контракт, — Сяо Чжань усмехается вымученно. — Ты заслужил, ты еще увидишь, что скоро будет… И тоже с запретом на все, да?<br/>— Да, ну какая разница, ты же сам говорил, если тайно… Мне все равно, что там написано, — он теряется, когда Сяо Чжань смотрит в глаза, и взгляд у него чужой и отстраненный. Как когда объяснял, что это работа, только хуже.<br/>— Тебе понравится, у тебя скоро все будет, должно понравиться, вот увидишь. Ты же золотой, — Сяо Чжань улыбается, как будто ему больно. — Извини. Спасибо тебе, это все было… Спасибо. Прости.</p><p>Он теряет дар речи. Может, ему приснилось? Может, все приснилось, и поездка к брату тоже.<br/>— Было? — машинально повторяет он. Не хочет понимать, что это значит.<br/>— Было.</p><p>***<br/>Утро было позднее, быстрое, сумбурное и горячее, Ван Ибо собирается быстро, как никогда, просит подождать его и исчезает. И как только закрывается тяжелая — бронированная, наверное — дверь, становится очень тихо.<br/>Сяо Чжань подходит к окну, смотрит, как уезжает машина, день солнечный, безоблачный, очень теплый для гонконгского апреля. Он выключает кондиционер и оставляет окна открытыми.<br/>Что там Ван Ибо говорил про холодильник?<br/>Он делает бутерброд, по наитию разбирается с кнопками кофеварки, получается крепко, но пить можно. Единственное, чего не хватает, чтобы жизнь была совсем прекрасной, — делить этот завтрак, больше похожий на обед, на двоих. Сяо Чжань ополаскивает чашку и возвращается в спальню, ложится и с улыбкой смотрит в потолок.</p><p>Он иногда забывает, кто такой Ван Ибо, пока «старший брат» не напоминает о себе таким вот образом или не случается еще что-то. Ван Ибо и правда сам по себе. Сам в себе, вне зависимости от того, что его окружает.<br/>Разный. Сяо Чжань не может не удивляться, какой он разный. Он помнит все их встречи вплоть до голоса и выражения лица. Даже самую первую, о которой теперь не может думать без улыбки.<br/>Каким он был в клубе, Сяо Чжань тоже помнит. И каким в роликах с рекламой мюзикла, и каким вчера на сцене.<br/>И каким — час назад, на этой самой кровати, и выдох «люблю», на который он хотел, но не смог ответить вслух, испугался… просто испугался.<br/>И потом, когда одевался второпях, пытаясь натянуть джинсы на мокрые ноги, когда рассказывал про планы…</p><p>Сяо Чжань до вчерашнего вечера не решался признаться себе, что все-таки любит, что жизнь заново обрела краски с появлением Ван Ибо и блекнет, когда его нет. Как когда-то…<br/>Сяо Чжань переворачивается, отгоняя не мысль даже — тень мысли, которой тут не время и не место. Он их не сравнивает. Никогда не сравнивал, к счастью, сходства и нет. Интонации, впечатления, что тут удивительного, первый успех — это первый успех…</p><p>«Чжань-Чжань, ты меня будешь ждать, правда? Я тебе буду писать из Кореи каждый день…»<br/>«Чжань-Чжань, ты меня ждал? — Чжу Цзю целует взахлеб и так же взахлеб рассказывает про первый концерт. — Охрененное чувство, когда тебя слушают. Все слушают, полный зал круче всего!»<br/>Сяо Чжань хмурится, смахивает с лица невидимую пелену. Прошлое — это прошлое, они с Чжу Цзю поговорили и попрощались, он действительно не держит на него зла, а увидев — окончательно понял, что и не любит больше.<br/>Он знает, кого любит теперь. Не сомневается в этом, но внутри холодеет и неприятно тянет. Лучше думать о том, что было здесь недавно, как они…<br/>… они сплетаются пальцами, одновременный выдох:<br/>— Я тебя люблю.<br/>Дальше он не может вспоминать, не хочет, эти воспоминания всегда так обрываются, картинка — и провал, как выключенный фильм, стоп-кадр, чернота.</p><p>Ван Ибо — это Ван Ибо, уговаривает он себя. Совсем другой, и у них все по-другому, Ван Ибо не всегда рядом, но постоянно пишет.<br/>Если не занят на репетициях. Перед премьерой почти не писал.<br/>Ему можно рассказать про свои выступления, съемки, про…<br/>«Мне без разницы, какая, не мне с ней целоваться».<br/>«Да мне-то что, Чжань-Чжань, не мне в этом журнале…»<br/>Они почти перестали тогда разговаривать при встречах, что бы Сяо Чжань ни рассказывал о себе, все было свидетельством успеха и все задевало. Чжу Цзю не хотел рассказывать о том, что считал провалами.<br/>Они все еще любили друг друга. Молча. Яростно.</p><p>Потом стало лучше — только затем, чтобы вскоре…<br/>«Нет», — Сяо Чжань перекатывает голову по подушке, отгоняет видение объятий, ощущение рук, воспоминания — разрозненные картинки.<br/>Руки сжаты в кулаки — сами по себе — губы сжаты, и в груди знакомое — это почти не ноет, почти не больно, просто сжалось и не разжимается. Он помнит, как это. Он долго потом снимал этот зажим, который почти не мешал жить, но петь — мешал.<br/>Ему надо было петь. Он никогда так не боялся вылететь с позором, и чем больше старался, тем хуже получалось.<br/>Он помнит это ощущение отчаяния и бессилия. Чему удивляться, кому он такой…<br/>«Не хочу».<br/>Сяо Чжань встает, закрывает окна. Не думая, задергивает шторы. Прижимает ладонь к груди, где застыло что-то невидимое, но прочное, как бронированная дверь, глубокий вдох не помогает.<br/>«Не хочу», — он сглатывает.<br/>Если он скажет Ван Ибо, что…<br/>Ван Ибо просто еще не понял, еще только глотнул отравы аплодисментов, Сяо Чжань сам знает, что это такое. На время, на сцене, аплодисменты заглушали отчаяние. До гостиничного номера, где он не знал, что хуже, остаться одному или слушать чужие разговоры и делать вид, что все в порядке.<br/>Он никому не мог об этом рассказать. Даже маме.<br/>Все, что он мог, — доказывать. Брать на себя больше и больше, менять одну нелюбовь на обожание тысяч и все равно не заменить.<br/>«Не хочу. Так. Больше».</p><p>Он накидывает куртку, руки не попадают в рукава — прихватывает подмышку, обувается, отпирает дверь.<br/>Кладет ладонь на ручку и стоит так, упираясь в дверь лбом, уговаривая себя не бежать.<br/>Пересиливает порыв, разувается и выходит на балкон — в комнате не может оставаться. Наклоняется над подоконником, закрыв глаза, почти повисает — от ощущения пустоты внизу слегка кружится голова.<br/>Хочет думать о Ван Ибо, но первым делом в голове всплывает вчерашний вечер.<br/>«Спасибо вам!» — на экраны лицо выводят крупно, Ван Ибо смеется, машет рукой, глаза блестят, лицо горит сквозь грим. Красивый — невыносимо.<br/>Он сжимает пальцы, скорее бы Ван Ибо вернулся, скорее бы случилось то, что должно случиться, потому что все равно так будет рано или поздно!<br/>Только он не может подобрать слов для разговора — внутри одно истошное «нет!», перекрывающее все остальное.</p><p>***<br/>Он не понимает. Не может такого быть, Сяо Чжань не может так говорить. Что могло случиться, что его подменили за несколько часов?!<br/>— Что случилось?! Кто-то что-то… Кто-то приходил? Звонил?! — брата он только что видел, и брат не стал бы, может, менеджер, но что за бред?<br/>— Ничего, — Сяо Чжань кривит губы в такой же пародии на улыбку. — Так будет лучше.<br/>— Кому лучше?! — он хватает его за плечи, Сяо Чжань снимает руки и отходит на шаг.<br/>Сяо Чжань двигается очень осторожно, как будто у него что-то болит. Сутулится, почти не смотрит в глаза, стену между ними он так хорошо чувствует, как будто ее можно пощупать.<br/>— Я тебя люблю. Ну… ну прости, если я что-то не так сделал, прости?<br/>Сяо Чжань качает головой, в погасших глазах мелькает боль, он не понимает, в чем дело, но чувствует, как Сяо Чжаню плохо. Не отпустит, что бы тот ни говорил, не в таком состоянии.<br/>— Все так. Ты… ты потрясающий.<br/>— Тогда скажи, в чем дело! Почему?! — он заводится, не бывает так, чтобы на ровном месте все вдруг разрушилось.<br/>Он не знает, что делать, как помочь, и ему очень страшно. Страшно прикрикнуть, встряхнуть за плечи, чтобы разбить стенку, — страшно ничего не делать и смотреть в эти глаза.<br/>— Ты… — Сяо Чжань глубоко вдыхает. — Сам потом увидишь. Поймешь. Это сложно, так, когда оба… Очень сложно. Рискованно. Будет… мешать. Ты потом увидишь, так лучше.<br/>Сяо Чжань замолкает, смотрит мимо, не видит его. Или видит не его?!<br/>Что-то складывается. Он еще не понимает, но догадывается.<br/>— Это не мне лучше, — он делает шаг вперед, а Сяо Чжань отступает, только позади не стена, а кровать, Сяо Чжань натыкается на нее и еле удерживается на ногах, скрещивает руки на груди. — Это ты боишься.<br/>Сяо Чжань молчит.<br/>— Ты, — повторяет он, нащупывая догадку, вспоминает увиденное тайком и уже почти уверен. — Тебе… так говорили. Да?!<br/>Сяо Чжань молчит, и это тоже ответ.</p><p>К Сяо Чжаню ближе не встать, руки сцеплены на груди намертво.<br/>— Я не кто-то.<br/>Пока он спрашивал, Сяо Чжань отвечал, сейчас молчит, и это новая стена.<br/>— Я тебя люблю. Все равно буду любить, что бы ни случилось, я…<br/>Хоть плачь, хотя он не мелкий, чтобы плакать. Сяо Чжань слушает, но не слышит, как оглох, и что там у него в голове, он все равно не понимает, мало ли как было раньше. Как так можно?!<br/>Если бы он знал, что делать, чтобы Сяо Чжань ожил. Он больше не может оставаться в этой полутемной комнате, где слова как в пустоту падают.<br/>— Пошли, — он хватает Сяо Чжаня за руку, тащит за собой, Сяо Чжань от неожиданности делает шаг следом, но тут же останавливается и выдергивает запястье.<br/>— Куда? — вопрос по инерции, в голосе тоже жизни нет.<br/>— Увидишь. Я тебя краду, — глупая попытка пошутить, он готов разбиться об эту стену, но не уверен, что проломит.<br/>— А если я не поеду? — Сяо Чжань усмехается криво, хоть что-то, кроме безразличия. — Не хочу?<br/>Он застывает. И правда. Нельзя так, не утащишь, хотя он уверен, что помогло бы.<br/>— Пожалуйста. Поедем. Увидишь. Ну пожалуйста, ну только один раз, если потом захочешь уйти, я… ладно. Потом как захочешь, только поедем сейчас, только сегодня, честное слово, я очень прошу?..</p><p>Он боится дышать, пока Сяо Чжань спускается с ним в лифте и садится в машину. И пока едут — боится. Если Сяо Чжань попросит остановить…<br/>Сяо Чжань молчит. Даже в окно не смотрит, уставился в спинку сиденья впереди.</p><p>Сяо Чжань выходит из машины, оглядывает причал и чему-то усмехается. Он тоже оглядывается — ничего нового, причал как причал, закрытый, для частных яхт. Почти темно, воды впереди толком не видно.<br/>Сяо Чжань останавливается в нескольких шагах от трапа, он бы подтолкнул, но боится.<br/>— Пойдем? — просит тихо. — Пожалуйста.<br/>— Я иногда забываю, кто ты, — Сяо Чжань оборачивается к нему с той же непонятной усмешкой, он не понимает, хорошо это или плохо, что это вообще значит.</p><p>Пока яхта отходит, Сяо Чжань стоит на палубе с другой стороны, смотрит в темноту. Не кромешную — сбоку береговые фонари.<br/>Он стоит рядом. Это сложнее, наверное, чем яхту в темноте вывести, у него ни береговых фонарей, ни маяков.<br/>Он не хочет, чтобы Сяо Чжаню было плохо. Тот же любит море, звезды любит, может, хоть на них отвлечется, если на него не получается?<br/>Он отсылает команду и возвращается.<br/>Не может больше ждать. Осторожно берет за руку, Сяо Чжань шевелит пальцами, но не так, чтобы выдернуть. Рука холодная, он поднимает, накрывает второй своей, пытается согреть.<br/>— Я тебя люблю, — почти шепотом, рядом никого нет, но все равно. — Я пообещал. Захочешь — уйдешь, только я от тебя не уйду, и обещать не буду. Я все равно буду, я хочу с тобой.<br/>— Как мне тебе объяснить? — Сяо Чжань неожиданно смеется, смех — горький, обрывается на раскате. Руку все еще не отнимает, он незаметно забирает в ладони вторую.</p><p>Вода плещется, Сяо Чжань опустил голову, слова еле слышно. Как будто не ему говорит, а в эту воду.<br/>— Я не хочу так снова. Не хочу.<br/>Сяо Чжань дергается, когда он обнимает со спины, но не отталкивает.<br/>— Ты потом… Ты золотой, таких, как ты не бывает, я даже не знал, какой ты, ты охуенный, красивый, такой яркий, что смотреть больно, ты увидишь, как сейчас от тебя с ума сходить начнут, уже начали, тебе будет легче, на тебя не будут так давить, ты все сможешь… Не хочу, — Сяо Чжань качает головой, дергает плечом.<br/>— Мне наплевать. На всех. Я даже в группу мюзикла со вчера еще не заходил. Я тебя люблю, — на «тебя» он делает ударение, слушать, как Сяо Чжань говорит о нем, хорошо, он столько ждал… Но странно, потому что так он совсем ничего не понимает.<br/>— Я тебя тоже люблю! Потому и не хочу снова… — Сяо Чжань замолкает резко, и теперь вздрагивает он сам.</p><p>— Люблю, — Сяо Чжань первым начинает говорить после молчания, он жадно ловит слова. — В тебя нельзя не влюбиться. Лучше бы нет. Проще было бы.<br/>Он осторожно разворачивает его к себе, обнимает, гладит спину, привстает, чтобы поцеловать в висок — просто поцеловать не решается.<br/>— Я ненормальный, я знаю, я дебил, но я никого не любил, мне никто не нужен был. Только ты. Думаешь, я тебя теперь отпущу?<br/>— Ты же пообещал, — Сяо Чжань смеется нервно. Он молча гладит спину, плечи, волосы.<br/>— Я завтра обещал. Насовсем — нет.<br/>— Ненормальный, да, — Сяо Чжань вздыхает. — Зачем…<br/>— Затем. Люблю. Хочешь — пой, хочешь — играй, хочешь — рисуй. Мне все нравится, что ты делаешь. Если бы ты… ну хоть на заводе работал, мне плевать. Не уйду. Как угодно. Когда сможешь. Я все понимаю, — крепче прижимает его к себе. Сяо Чжань не то вздыхает снова, но то усмехается. Кладет руки на плечи, оттолкнуть или обнять?<br/>Обнимает.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Рассвет над заливом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Не хочу, — шепчет Сяо Чжань.<br/>Он знает, что это не про него. Молчит, ждет, когда у Сяо Чжаня закончится «не хочу».<br/>Сяо Чжань роняет короткие, оборванные фразы, как занозу рывками вытаскивает. Без имен, без подробностей — и не надо, он знает.<br/>— Не хочу так больше, — беспомощное, отчаянное. Он крепче сцепляет пальцы на его спине.<br/>Все время казалось, что Сяо Чжань закрывается, говорит не все, не пускает. Только он не подозревал, что будет, когда перестанет закрываться и начнет говорить.</p><p>— Так больше — нет. Все будет хорошо, — он заглушает шепот своим, приподнимается на цыпочки, целует в глаза, ресницы кажутся влажными, в лоб. — Все будет хорошо, вот увидишь, точно будет хорошо, я тебе обещаю, ты же знаешь, у меня все получается, я все могу, все будет хорошо. Веришь?<br/>Сяо Чжань наклоняет голову, упирается лбом в лоб.<br/>— Веришь или нет?!<br/>— Верю, — Сяо Чжань сжимает руки, обнимает так, что больно ребрам, от пальцев, наверное, следы останутся. Пусть. Он тоже обнимает его так крепко, как только может.<br/>— Все будет хорошо.</p><p>Они долго так стоят. Кажется, целую ночь, но когда он поднимает голову — темно, луна висит почти там же, где была.<br/>Может, и недолго. Неважно. Сяо Чжань держится за него. Не закрывается больше. Совсем.<br/>— Я очень тебя люблю, — он говорит шепотом, и это еще никогда не было настолько правдой.<br/>— Я тебя, — ответ совсем тихий.<br/>Даже если бы он мог кому-то обо всем этом рассказать — слов бы не нашел. С трудом верит в то, что слышит.<br/>Понятия не имеет, что делать. Сяо Чжань еле стоит, тяжело опирается на него.<br/>— Хочешь, отдохнешь, поспишь? Или так полежим? Или… тут все есть, чего ты сейчас хочешь?<br/>— Все? — Сяо Чжань смеется коротко, все еще неровно, но без горечи.<br/>— Ну почти все. Бильярда нет, кажется, если брат не завел.<br/>— А выпить есть?</p><p>Сяо Чжань отстраняет его руку, наливает себе сам.<br/>Даже он себе столько виски в коктейль не добавляет, а сейчас вообще льет чуть-чуть, голова и так кругом.<br/>Сяо Чжань пьет — сразу половину, усмехается в ответ на его взгляд и отодвигает по стойке. Поворачивается и обнимает, сам. Просто обнимает и стоит так.<br/>— Я никогда не старался, чтобы кому-то понравиться, — он трогает губами шею, край волос, дышит им, пиздец как страшно думать, что мог остаться без этого всего. — Думал, любовь, это все глупости, девчачье… Старший брат же живет нормально без этого, а он… Он все понимает.<br/>— Повезло тебе, — Сяо Чжань говорит спокойно, и он кивает. Правда повезло.<br/>— Я не знаю, как он так… Я сейчас еще поумнел.<br/>— Да? — Сяо Чжань смеется, и так хорошо слышать его смех.<br/>— Ага. Раньше хуже было. Как он меня терпел? Он ведь младше был, чем я сейчас, если бы мне так возиться с кем-то, я бы сразу послал…<br/>— Да?<br/>— Это совсем другое! — он возмущается, потом понимает, что Сяо Чжань дразнит, и тоже смеется, с души сваливается очередной камень. — Я все детство за ним таскался, только если не по делам, а он мне даже не врал, что по делам, чтобы уйти… Не веришь?<br/>— Тебе виднее.<br/>— Никогда. Я точно знаю. Пока я не вырос… Мы на первое свидание в один год пошли, наверное, только я в четырнадцать, он в двадцать, я пока не вырос, не хотел, чтобы он куда-то без меня уходил… Дурак был мелкий, знаю. Я бы так не смог.<br/>— Я спрашивал однажды, почему у тебя другая фамилия, ты сказал…<br/>— Я расскажу, только потом, ладно? Это долго. Я не про это хотел сказать. Брат — это все, я его всегда слушался. Только знаешь, если бы он мне с тобой запретил, я бы все равно. Я бы уговорил. Придумал что-нибудь. Все равно с тобой.</p><p>Они так и стоят возле стойки, как будто сесть некуда.<br/>Чтобы сесть, надо расцепить руки, а он сейчас Сяо Чжаня не отпустит. И Сяо Чжань держит, не отпускает. Тихо говорит:<br/>— Прости.<br/>— Не надо, — он мотает головой. — Я… Не надо, чтобы ты мне так говорил. И чтобы «спасибо».<br/>— А как? — Сяо Чжань улыбается краешками губ.<br/>— Просто. Я тебя люблю, — он наконец целует его. В первый раз за вечер.<br/>Как будто в самый-самый первый раз, потому что Сяо Чжань расслабляется и дает себя целовать, мягко отвечает, а он не может перестать. Отрывается только потому, что боится перестараться, но Сяо Чжань улыбается, и он еще раз касается губ.<br/>Сяо Чжань отпивает половину из оставшегося в стакане, кивает на его почти полный.<br/>— А ты?<br/>— Не хочу, — он тоже машинально пьет, алкоголь почти не обжигает рот и горло, его там мало. Правда не хочется. — Наверх пойдем?<br/>— Да.</p><p>На палубе они тоже стоят в обнимку. Яхта покачивается на волнах и в темноте как будто плывет.<br/>— Знаешь что?<br/>— Что?<br/>— Когда все это закончится, еще нескоро, конечно, еще спектакли, гастроли, почти до конца года… все равно, если хочешь, я потом могу выйти, я только на этот проект подписал. Я бы и сейчас мог, только Чжу Цзаньцзинь расстроится, жалко, и остальные тоже.<br/>Сяо Чжань вздыхает изумленно, вздрагивает даже.<br/>— Зачем?!<br/>— Не хочу, чтобы тебе так, ну нахрен. Не думай, я не буду очень жалеть, у меня другие дела есть, — он найдет, он может всерьез гонками заняться, да чем угодно, брат подскажет. Он все может.<br/>— Так нельзя, — Сяо Чжань качает головой. — Ты не представляешь, как ты сейчас взлетишь, да еще с раскруткой, у тебя все будет…<br/>— У меня все есть, — он крепче обнимает его. — Уже есть.<br/>Сяо Чжань зарывается в него, в шею, и в шею же тихо смеется.<br/>— Ты что? Что, опять ненормальный, люди так не делают?<br/>— Ты нормальный, — Сяо Чжань смеется. — Это я дурак. Такой дурак…</p><p>— Я думал, ты успокоишься.<br/>— Наиграюсь и забуду? — он хмыкает. — Я, наверное, правда так выглядел. И вел себя как дебил.<br/>Сяо Чжань смеется резко, сжимает плечи.<br/>— Боялся. Думал, что… на самом деле — боялся. Столько времени…<br/>Столько времени, когда Сяо Чжань держал его на расстоянии, боясь подпустить. Он слушает быстрый шепот, безнадежность и отчаяние сменились злостью, но он не хочет, чтобы Сяо Чжань злился на себя самого. Не хочет, чтобы ему было больно, поэтому, как только Сяо Чжань замолкает, — целует.<br/>— Все хорошо. Я раньше, ну… летом, ну ты помнишь… Услышал, как ты поешь. И какой ты красивый, и как улыбаешься. Я думал, что это все, а ты еще лучше. Лучше всех.<br/>— Я тебя люблю, — Сяо Чжань запрокидывает голову, подставляя шею, и крыша тихо, неотвратимо съезжает прочь.</p><p>Знать, что Сяо Чжань — любит. Что можно его любить, смотреть, залипать, говорить, как с самого начала хотел.<br/>— Можно? — он опускает замочек молнии на куртке вниз, открывая шею и ключицы.<br/>— Тебе все можно. Совсем все. Хочешь?<br/>Он не понимает. Не может же Сяо Чжань…<br/>— Ты…<br/>— Да.<br/>Он думал. Иногда. Очень старался не думать, но не мог. Хотел и не верил, что когда-нибудь…<br/>Медленно качает головой, целует в щеку.<br/>— Не сейчас.<br/>— Ты мне теперь мстишь, да? — дыхание на щеке горячее.<br/>Он все равно не понимает, что у Сяо Чжаня в голове, как это работает, но зато теперь знает, что надо делать. И что не надо. Точно не надо сейчас, когда у Сяо Чжаня резкий шепот и все еще резкий смех, когда он то ли пытается извиниться так, то ли еще что надумал.<br/>— Возьму, — это охуенно, что можно сказать так в лицо, он не знает, что будет, как это случится, и может ли даже это быть круче, чем сейчас. — Когда ты правда захочешь. И… здесь все равно ничего нет, и у меня с собой нет, — он смеется.<br/>— Не верю, что на такой яхте нет аптечки, — плечи под руками расслабляются, он чувствует и гладит еще.<br/>— Только резина…<br/>— А крем от солнца? — Сяо Чжань дразнит, но если он хоть что-то понимает, то Сяо Чжаню сейчас спать гораздо нужнее, чем трахаться любым способом.</p><p>Сяо Чжань не соглашается спать.<br/>— Скоро рассвет.<br/>— Нескоро. И вдруг дождь будет.<br/>— Не будет. Когда я еще увижу рассвет над морем.<br/>— Когда захочешь. Если будешь в Гонконге, только скажи. Тебе завтра… сегодня куда-то надо?<br/>— Завтра. Которое завтра, с утра, — они сидят прямо на палубе, Сяо Чжань опирается на него спиной. — После перелета даже не один день дали, целых два.</p><p>Сяо Чжань все-таки засыпает. Съезжает на колени, он придерживает голову, беспокоится — холодно, наверное, жестко? Но Сяо Чжань спит, и он обнимает, чтобы согреть.<br/>Тоже засыпает, клюет носом и вскидывается, притягивает обратно, пока небо не начинает розоветь. Будить или подождать?<br/>Будить жалко, но Сяо Чжань хотел увидеть. Он ждет, пока розовые полосы не превращаются в сплошное рассветное полотно, и тогда наклоняется поцеловать и тронуть за плечо.<br/>— Рассвет. Ты хотел.<br/>Сяо Чжань открывает глаза, смотрит с полным непониманием вокруг на него, на себя.<br/>— А ты что, караулил?<br/>— Я смотрел, — он показывает рукой за борт.</p><p>Сяо Чжань смотрит на небо. Вздыхает.<br/>— Жалко, фотоаппарата нет. Телефоном даже пробовать бесполезно.<br/>Рассвет правда красивый, Сяо Чжань так уверенно говорил, что дождя не будет, как будто лично договорился. Угадал. Если смотреть только вперед — кажется, что есть только небо и море, одинаково огненные.<br/>— Я… я сейчас, подожди.</p><p>Он возвращается с рюкзаком, бежит так, будто Сяо Чжань без него исчезнет. Нет — стоит, смотрит, перегнувшись. И совсем непохоже, будто хочет туда, вниз.<br/>— Держи, — он смущенно вытаскивает из рюкзака коробку, Сяо Чжань вскидывает брови. — Я же к брату ездил. Он недавно на острове был, вот и забрал, сказал, чего валяется… Я совсем про него вчера забыл.<br/>Сяо Чжань смеется. Притягивает к себе, целует и только потом берется за фотоаппарат.<br/>— Давай ты его будешь брать пофоткать, а? Со своей флешкой или как захочешь? Ну что он лежит, правда.<br/>— Посмотрим.</p><p>Он стоит позади, смотрит, зевает. Устал пиздец как, хуже, чем после концерта, сейчас Сяо Чжань закончит — заберет его в каюту и спать. Просто спать.<br/>Ему спокойно так, как-то ли давно не было, то ли никогда. Очень хорошо.<br/>Только надо, наверное, брату написать, пока его опять не потеряли.<br/>«Привет, я на яхте, все хорошо, вечером вернусь, про репетицию завтра помню. Привет от тебя передал», — вот так, брат поймет и дергать не будет.</p><p>День заканчивается как-то очень быстро. Ничего удивительного, они его почти весь проспали — как только встретили рассвет, спустились в каюту и упали спать. Потом шторы были закрыты, лень было вставать и выяснять, который там час. Зато не лень целоваться и любить.<br/>Потом оказалось, что время к вечеру, пора обратно, еле поесть успели.<br/>Солнце клонится вниз, под ногами покачивается палуба, он держит Сяо Чжаня за руку, стоя у борта. Просто так, иногда сжимает.<br/>Сяо Чжань прикладывает свободную руку к груди и держит.<br/>— Что? Продуло, что ли?<br/>— Наоборот, — тот отнимает руку и улыбается. — Отпустило.<br/>— Поедем ко мне? — он наклоняется к уху.<br/>Сяо Чжань колеблется, но хочет, он видит же, и руку держит крепко. Он все понимает, но какая уже разница-то, а? Так не хочется отпускать.<br/>— Поедем? Не хочу туда возвращаться без тебя, — это тоже правда, он не хочет снова входить на закате туда, где все осталось как было: полузадернутые шторы, приоткрытая балконная дверь, память о непонимании и страхе.<br/>Сяо Чжань кивает, и тень страха развеивается окончательно. Он поправляет ему челку, обводит пальцем скулу, он бы снова целовал смеющиеся глаза, губы, он бы всегда.<br/>Будет всегда. Сяо Чжань любит, значит, у них очень-очень много времени впереди. Столько впереди, а сейчас…</p><p>Они все еще держатся за руки в машине. Потом он отцепляет ладонь, гладит коленку Сяо Чжаня, водит пальцем, нащупывая косточку.<br/>— Перестань, — теперь Сяо Чжань наклоняется к нему. — Щекотно.<br/>Он хмыкает в ответ и продолжает, Сяо Чжань ловит руку, разворачивает кисть вверх и начинает рисовать круги на ладони. Тоже щекотно, но отобрать не получается.<br/>Дорога домой заканчивается на удивление быстро. А лифт вообще летит, если в нем целоваться.</p><p>Все равно мало, и за дверью он прижимает Сяо Чжаня к стене, он прилично вел себя на яхте, пока возвращались в порт, и в машине тоже, сколько можно?<br/>— Я знаю, зачем ты меня позвал ночевать, — Сяо Чжань смеется.<br/>— А ты сомневался?<br/>Он сам раздевает, он и раньше не столбом стоял, но сейчас как в первый раз, потому что знает — можно. Все можно, Сяо Чжань смеется, волосы растрепаны — его руками, пока целовались у двери.<br/>Некуда и незачем спешить, это круче, чем было на острове, можно смотреть на Сяо Чжаня и ничего не бояться. Можно даже открыть самый страшный секрет.<br/>— Я тебя сфоткал на острове, когда ты спал, — он проводит губами от плеча до пояса наискось, плотно, ведет дорожку обратно, придавливает к кровати. — Чтобы знать, что ты мне не приснился.<br/>Сяо Чжань усмехается, но не сердится.<br/>— Покажи.<br/>Вскидывает брови, но все равно не сердится.<br/>— Хочешь, удалю.<br/>— Как сам хочешь, — Сяо Чжань обнимает его, роняя на себя, тело к телу, горячо нашептывает на ухо, — а я бы тебя сфотографировал… Такие кадры были бы…<br/>— Прямо сейчас?! — у Сяо Чжаня уже глаза загорелись, он видит, хорошо хоть не упало. Сяо Чжань человек вообще?!<br/>— Потом. Если ты, конечно, что-нибудь собираешься делать, — Сяо Чжань приподнимается под ним, он теплый, прижимается близко так, что становится жарко.</p><p>Сяо Чжань горячий и гладкий на языке. Твердый. Запястья в пальцах тоже твердые, удержать, между прочим, не так просто.<br/>— Тихо. Я сам все, — бросает он коротко и продолжает, слышит наконец, как Сяо Чжань охает.<br/>— Хочешь быть гэгэ? — смех обрывается новым вздохом, от которого еще жарче. Он приподнимается, проезжает по нему всем телом, заглядывая в лицо.<br/>— Не говори так.<br/>— А что?<br/>— А то…<br/>— Прикуешь?<br/>Сяо Чжань смеется — не верит. Зря. Не сегодня, но потом обязательно, сегодня просто будет делать все, что хочет. Уже делает. Чтобы Сяо Чжаню было не смешно, и не дразнил, чтобы вообще ни о чем не думал.<br/>Чтобы звал. Его.</p><p>Сяо Чжань вскидывается, вздрагивает, глаза чернеют. Не дразнит — просит.<br/>— Еще, ну… Ну давай уже… Это… охуенно, увидишь, правда, тебе понравится, ну…<br/>Он знает, что у него все получается, но все равно боится, и сейчас приподнимается, закрывает рот губами, чтобы не торопил.<br/>Только Сяо Чжань даже без слов торопит — стонет, обнимает, всем видом торопит, и губы горячие, губы вообще — даже в полутьме видно, что красные, распухшие, он бы еще целовал, он…<br/>Он никогда так, он всегда боялся, что что-то не так сделает, Сяо Чжаню не понравится, не захочет потом…<br/>Он не знал, какой Сяо Чжань, теперь видит, нет, чувствует, какой, когда настоящий, не закрывается, и крыша слетает окончательно. Потому что это с ним, из-за него.<br/>Он больше не может. Хочет. Давно.<br/>Он обещал, что так будет — и сейчас все так и есть.<br/>И Сяо Чжань его зовет и сам двигается навстречу.<br/>— Ты… — выдох, взгляд глаза в глаза. — Ты самый…<br/>— Это ты, — почему он раньше не знал, что так трахаться охуенно, думал, без большой разницы, нет, не трахаться, любить, он ничего сейчас не боится, смотрит, как Сяо Чжань запрокидывает голову, губы раскрыты, полоска зубов, целовать бы, но не дотянуться так. Ноги на плечах, он гладит, он вот только целовал эти колени, щиколотки, он столько еще хочет, хочет всего любить.<br/>— Я столько с тобой хочу…<br/>— Все. Что захочешь. Тебе все… — лишь бы не сдохнуть от дикого восторга. От кайфа. От всего, это не мысли, это осознание вспышками.<br/>— Подожди, дай, — Сяо Чжань тянется к нему, как можно понять, что от тебя хотят, не по слову даже, по звуку, жесту, взгляду?<br/>Можно.<br/>Сяо Чжань выше, не должно быть удобно, если усадить на колени — нет, как раз удобно целоваться, когда опускается вниз, потом он обнимает крепко, как может, почти не дает двигаться, чтобы руку между ними едва втиснуть, чтобы так держать и целовать до полной потери разума. Для обоих.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Радость</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Тебе кофе или чай?<br/>— Кофе. Спасибо, Лу Фань, — Сяо Чжань так старается не опоздать, что приезжает чуть раньше. Менеджера еще нет, зато есть время выпить кофе.<br/>Он еще и не слышал про агентство, когда Лу Фань уже сидела здесь за ресепшеном, она все про всех знает и всегда рада поболтать.<br/>— У меня все в порядке? — Сяо Чжань наклоняется вперед, разглядывает себя в зеркале напротив.<br/>— Все отлично, почему ты спрашиваешь?<br/>— Все на меня сегодня смотрят и улыбаются.<br/>— Потому что ты сам улыбаешься, — она подмигивает и ставит поднос на стеклянный столик.</p><p>Сяо Чжань отпивает кофе, случайно смотрит в сторону — так виден ее монитор с наполовину свернутым окном группы мюзикла Ван Ибо.<br/>Сколько бы там ни было актеров, для него это мюзикл Ван Ибо.<br/>— Лу Фань, чем это ты занимаешься на работе? — смеется он.<br/>— Работой! Мы должны знать, что происходит вокруг, — она разворачивает окно на весь экран. — Ты ходил на них? Я была на премьере, и потом еще раз. Как такого красавчика никто не заметил раньше?!<br/>Сяо Чжань улыбается и прячет нос в чашку, незнакомое чувство очень походит на гордость. Казалось бы, чем гордиться, успех мюзикла, успех Ван Ибо — не его заслуга, но демоны, он горд и за Ван Ибо, и за то, что сегодня утром проснулся с ним, что варил ему кофе, а Ван Ибо отобрал у него расческу и потребовал сидеть спокойно и не вертеться…<br/>Это мелочи, глупости, но это счастье.</p><p>Сяо Чжань не хочет думать, что никогда еще не был так счастлив, «никогда» предполагает сравнение, а сравнивать он не хочет и не будет. Он просто счастлив, вспоминает, как у Ван Ибо белки глаз кажутся голубоватыми в утреннем свете, как двигаются мышцы на спине, когда он потягивается — драгоценные и тайные воспоминания. Счастлив быть рядом.<br/>Он даже рад теперь, что Ван Ибо «сам по себе», но все-таки относится к семье. Сяо Чжань не может сделать так, чтобы ничего не случилось с тем, кого он любит, но «старший брат» наверняка за этим проследит.<br/>Он может любить и любит. Он думал, что никогда — действительно никогда — не сможет кому-то еще открыться так, но теперь ему не страшно, не стыдно за собственный срыв. Все хорошо, как Ван Ибо и обещал.</p><p>— Приедешь вечером? — спрашивает Ван Ибо.<br/>— Если смогу, то конечно.<br/>— Если не сможешь, я тебя сам увезу, — Ван Ибо почти не улыбается, но глаза выдают.<br/>— Увози, — смеется он.</p><p>***<br/>Он теперь знает, что Сяо Чжань тоже любит обниматься. И руки распускать. Не только в постели, просто так, когда видятся, а видятся они почти каждый день, если Сяо Чжань никуда не уезжает.<br/>Теперь можно обнимать со спины, когда Сяо Чжань пьет чай или чистит зубы, а когда варит кофе — можно еще и руки в его карманы сунуть. Можно самому прилипнуть к нему спиной или плечом, и Сяо Чжань обязательно будет не просто гладить, а засунет руку под одежду, и по коже, от лопаток до пояса. Или еще начнет ребра щекотать, а потом смеяться, когда он разозлится.<br/>— Я тебя люблю.<br/>— Я тебя тоже.<br/>Он очень хочет, чтобы брат увидел, как ему теперь можно, что Сяо Чжань не оттолкнет, чтобы не думал, что все еще…<br/>Хотя брат понял, наверное. Он недавно к нему заезжал, а брат теперь на него как смотрит, так улыбается.<br/>— Что? — он настораживается.<br/>— Ничего, все хорошо.<br/>— Все хорошо, — соглашается он и расплывается в улыбке. У него точно все хорошо. Отлично.</p><p>Только если так прилипать к друг другу, заканчивается всегда одним — встает. Не всегда есть возможность надолго и полностью, но рано или поздно Сяо Чжань оборачивается к нему или разворачивает его к себе, улыбается. Целует. Или он сам целует, не дождавшись. Пусть Сяо Чжань смеется, что так закончиться можно. Что он, виноват, что Сяо Чжань такой охуенный, что его нельзя не хотеть?<br/>Так что в обоих домах, наверное, не осталось мест, где они еще не.</p><p>— Ты бы хоть раз господина Сяо на ужин пригласил, — мягко пеняет брат.<br/>— А? — он озадаченно хлопает глазами.<br/>— Я говорю, ты же приходишь, хоть раз бы его привел, — брат улыбается краешками губ.<br/>— Когда?<br/>— Когда он сможет, только позвони заранее.<br/>— Ага, — все еще озадаченно кивает он и спохватывается, — а ты сам-то сможешь, ты же вечно занят?<br/>Брат смеется и треплет по волосам.</p><p>Когда нет сил и времени трахаться, или после — можно просто разговаривать, и это тоже круто. Как на острове, только лучше.<br/>— Давай снова съездим на остров, когда у тебя будет отпуск? Или хочешь, брат позвонит, и хоть завтра.<br/>— Не торопись, — Сяо Чжань вздыхает с легким сожалением и смеется. — А ты? Тоже отпуск возьмешь? А выступать кто будет?<br/>Он фыркает. Никак не привыкнет, что надо думать о графике.<br/>— Потом обязательно.<br/>— Потом — да, — соглашается Сяо Чжань.<br/>Он больше всего любит играть во что-нибудь, чтобы Сяо Чжань сидел рядом и обнимал со спины, клал подбородок на плечо. Он думал, так будет мешать, но не мешает, только сначала он боялся, что будет скучно смотреть. Сяо Чжань говорит — нет, не скучно, только все равно игры толком не получается, он то и дело оборачивается поцеловать. Или Сяо Чжань сам целует в затылок, в шею, в плечо, особенно в то, где родинки.<br/>— Старший брат приглашает на ужин.<br/>— Тебя?<br/>— И тебя. Нас.<br/>— Зачем? — Сяо Чжань смотрит так же озадаченно, как он сам, наверное.<br/>— Просто так, — он пожимает плечами, если б было что-то особенное, брат бы сказал. — Ты пойдешь?<br/>— Конечно. Предложение, от которого нельзя отказаться, — Сяо Чжань смеется.<br/>— Если не хочешь, не надо, я объясню.<br/>— Нет, зачем. Пойду, — Сяо Чжань обнимает крепче.<br/>Он кое-как разворачивается, перегибаясь через подлокотник, тянется целовать куда пришлось, зубами чертит по ключице и слышит сдавленное:<br/>— Ну вот что ты делаешь…<br/>— Что хочу, то и делаю, — он оттягивает вниз ворот футболки, целует и прихватывает зубами, только все равно мешает, проще футболку закатать вверх сразу. — Я тебя люблю. Я тебя столько ждал… Как подумаю, что могу с тобой все, что хочу, знаешь, как…<br/>— Можешь.</p><p>Он валяется на диване морской звездой — жарко.<br/>Можно закрыть балкон и включить кондиционер, но лень.<br/>В наушниках ушам жарко, они лежат рядом, оттуда еле слышно доносится музыка.</p><p>В театре еще жарче. Чжу Цзаньцзинь говорит, что у него на репетициях еще никто не умирал, а кондиционер на всю мощь — верный путь к сопливым артистам.<br/>Хорошо, что сегодня нет репетиции.<br/>Он потягивается, щурится, разглядывая, как солнце подсвечивает оранжевые шторы. Лето наступило, а он не заметил. Лето, долгие дни, быстрые на трассе, ленивые на пляже, море, клубы, коктейли…<br/>Он фыркает. Никто ему море-клубы-коктейли не запрещал, и байк тоже. Просто некогда. Репетиции, спектакли, и это еще гастроли не начались.<br/>И Сяо Чжань. Все остальное время, а на самом деле — всегда. Потому что он все равно о нем всегда думает и постоянно с ним говорит, если не вслух, то иероглифами.<br/>И он обязательно урвет у всех студий мира хотя бы один настоящий летний день, долгий, жаркий, ленивый. Вместе.</p><p>Он переворачивается на живот, перекатывается подальше от нагретого места. Листает телефон, находит прошлогодние фотки с острова. Отправляет Сяо Чжаню.<br/>«Поехали?»<br/>«Когда?» — Сяо Чжань добавляет смайлик.<br/>«Хоть сейчас. Хоть на день».<br/>Сяо Чжань отвечает плачущим смайликом. Можно не пояснять. Лето — время съемок, это у него передышка, не сезон, теперь только подготовка к гастролям.<br/>Он что-нибудь придумает. Заберет Сяо Чжаня, может, не на остров, но чтобы море и звезды. Пусть смотрит, а он влезет под руку. Если осторожно целовать…<br/>Ладно, Сяо Чжань все равно отвлечется, но не сразу.<br/>Он жмурится, а когда выныривает из фантазий, видит, что экран светится сообщением.<br/>«Мама прислала», — и фото кошки. Он смеется: кошка тоже лежит, раскинув лапы от жары.<br/>«Похоже?» — он фоткает себя и отправляет.<br/>«Предупреждать надо», — ржет смайликами Сяо Чжань.<br/>Он включает видеозапись и улыбается в камеру. Обводит указательным пальцем губы, оттягивает нижнюю. Улыбается широко. Вот теперь пусть Сяо Чжань ржет, если сможет.<br/>Тишина минуту, две, три, он уже хочет спросить, что Сяо Чжань там делает, как приходит голосовое сообщение.<br/>— Я работаю, если что, — Сяо Чжань говорит тихо, наверное, прикрывает рот и телефон ладонью. — Я тоже соскучился.<br/>«Хочешь, я приеду?» — зачем вообще нужен второй состав, если не на такие случаи, тем более лето, не сезон, людей в зале меньше, хотя орут после финала так же громко.<br/>«Я тебе вечером позвоню».<br/>«С видео».<br/>«Не торгуйся».<br/>— Я не могу уже, — теперь он записывает голосом, потому что нет таких иероглифов, как. Ждет ответного сообщения, но вместо него — звонок.<br/>— Съезди сам на остров, отдохни? — голос тихий, на фоне шорохи.<br/>— Не хочу без тебя.<br/>— Я тебя тоже люблю. Мне пора. До вечера?<br/>— Ладно, — вздыхает он и не спешит нажимать отбой, пока не начинаются гудки.</p><p>Теперь и в клуб, и на пляж спокойно не сходишь — узнают в лицо, в какую дыру ни ткнись, набегают толпой, снимают, просят автографы. Брат предлагал настоящую охрану, настаивал даже, но ему пока не мешает.<br/>На самом деле иногда мешает, иногда даже бесит. Не в маске же ему везде ходить. Хотя девочки часто красивые подходят. Раньше бы… Хотя какая разница, у него и раньше красивых было много, на всех все равно не хватит. Но ходить с охраной скучно.</p><p>Гастроли осенью. В сентябре Пекин, в октябре Париж. Это уже точно, Чжу Цзаньцзинь говорит, что при том, как все получилось, обязательно будут еще.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь доволен, сияет, улыбается всем вокруг, девочки из двух составов от него пищат. Намекал на следующий год. Он ничего толком не ответил — это все прикольно, и когда зал надрывается, клево, но он еще не решил.<br/>Если бы Сяо Чжань сказал — он бы бросил это все после завершения проекта, но они еще раз поговорили потом, ночью, когда вернулись к нему.<br/>— Не надо бросать, — Сяо Чжань садится, движения еле угадываются в темноте, теплая рука гладит грудь, живот. — У тебя здорово получается. Прекрасно. И мне на тебя понравилось смотреть. Не оставляй, пока сам не захочешь.<br/>— А не на сцене смотреть? — он нарочно, конечно. — Нравится?<br/>— И не на сцене, — Сяо Чжань смеется и наклоняется, целует в щеку, в губы. — Ты не представляешь, как, сейчас свет включу и буду смотреть…<br/>— Знаю я тебя, — он тянется к нему, жмурится под поцелуями. — Только обещаешь, а сам за планшет или фотоаппарат схватишься…<br/>— Обязательно. Потом, — Сяо Чжань целует так, будто они не провалялись в постели полдня на яхте, будто не трахались какой-то час назад. И он отвечает, роняет его обратно на кровать и подминает под себя.</p><p>Он еще хочет поговорить, когда Сяо Чжань вернется. Не перепиской, потому что так Сяо Чжань будет смеяться. Он не обидится, но не хочет так. Вот когда приедет, когда потрахаются, потому что все равно же будут — потом, когда будут лежать, в такой момент Сяо Чжаню можно все сказать, и он ни над чем не будет смеяться.<br/>Тогда и спросит. Ему все нравится, но странно представлять — это что, всю жизнь так? Всю жизнь, ладно, пусть даже лет десять, по графику? А все остальное только в выходные, которых ждать и ждать? Чжу Цзаньцзинь вон предупреждал про какой-то рекламный контракт, он сказал, не знает, как брат скажет.<br/>Сяо Чжань так и живет. Раньше ему казалось, так и должно быть, только менеджеру, который график составлял, руки бы оборвать.<br/>Теперь он знает больше, а понимает — меньше. Сложно.</p><p>Мэн Цзыи тоже так живет. Он ей еле успел Гонконг показать. Наверное, они все-таки подружились. Она обещала, когда будут гастроли, показать Пекин. Он видел, конечно, но Мэн Цзыи говорит, неправильно смотрел.<br/>Солнце ползет по оранжевым шторам медленно, кусок неба за ними выгорает из синего в ярко-голубой, с улицы шум, а в квартире тихо.<br/>Тоже завести кошку, что ли? Сяо Чжань присылал видео, как Орешек топочет короткими лапками, бодает пушистым лбом.<br/>Он листает фотки — ищет сперва видео с кошкой, потом просто листает все, что есть. Наверное, половина памяти телефона забита Сяо Чжанем.<br/>Сяо Чжань с прошлого лета еще лучше и красивее стал, хотя казалось бы, куда еще-то. Если бы тогда такой был, он бы, наверное, и подойти к нему не решился.</p><p>Он улыбается, потягивается и наконец встает. До вечера есть время.<br/>Вечером он поговорит с Сяо Чжанем, потом, если будет не поздно, все-таки куда-нибудь сходит. Или завтра. Или на байке погоняет.<br/>Кстати, насчет байка. Скоро август, скоро гонка, он хотел попробовать, в прошлом году брат заранее разрешил, но вдруг теперь передумает?<br/>Старший брат в последнее время занят еще больше, чем всегда, хмурый, даже с ним подолгу не разговаривает. В Гонконге жарко, в новостях мелькает всякое, но их пока не касается. Его — точно не касается.</p><p>— Привет, ты очень занят?<br/>— Не очень. Что у тебя?<br/>— Я хотел у тебя спросить про август. Там гонка, помнишь? Ты в том году разрешал…<br/>— Помню. А почему ты у меня спрашиваешь? Спроси у Чжу Цзаньцзиня, пересекается с репетициями или нет.<br/>— Я уже спрашивал, он отпускает, — старший брат как будто сердится, и он невольно понижает голос. Ничего ведь не сделал, не вовремя позвонил, что ли?<br/>— Ну и хорошо.<br/>— Ты никуда не уезжаешь?<br/>— На остров.<br/>— Когда?<br/>— Завтра или послезавтра.<br/>— Тогда я, может, тоже! Можно, да?<br/>Заминка короткая, но не может же быть такого, чтобы брат ему не разрешил приехать на остров, когда он сам там отдыхает. Даже если с друзьями — он умеет не мешать, места много.<br/>— Приезжай, если хочешь, — брат отвечает сдержанно, точно занят.<br/>— Ладно, я потом еще позвоню, — он торопливо прощается.</p><p>Можно просто приехать домой и пожить там несколько дней, ночует-то брат все равно дома, если посидеть в кабинете и подождать — наверняка найдется хоть полчаса поговорить, а то у него который месяц либо дела, либо Сяо Чжань…<br/>Сяо Чжань как будто слышит.<br/>«На всякий случай не очень радуйся пока что, но, может быть, я послезавтра прилечу».<br/>Телефон подлетает чуть не до потолка и падает на постель, радостный вопль эхом отдается от стен.<br/>Тогда он на остров не поедет. Или вместе с Сяо Чжанем. Хотя Сяо Чжань может не захотеть, если там будет еще кто-то, ну и ладно, в другой раз.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. На грани</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Иногда Чжу Цзаньцзинь особенно не любит Гонконг.<br/>Начало лета не должно быть чрезмерно жарким, но к обеду город уже дрожит в мареве зноя.<br/>Жарко. Беспокойно. Не сезон, не до искусства, но закрытые ложи нарасхват. Все желают поговорить, обсудить, заключить союз, перекупить…<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь едва успевает слушать записи переговоров, хоть заводи отдельного секретаря на расшифровку, что, конечно, немыслимо.<br/>Он завидует внешнему спокойствию Лю Хайкуаня — он так не может. Гастроли отложены до осени — для него это плюс. Минус — присутствие Ван Ибо в городе, но сейчас не те времена, когда тот пытался сломать шею на каждом шагу. Так что пусть Гуаньинь если не благословит Сяо Чжаня большой семьей — которая ему, судя по всему, без надобности — то хотя бы будет к нему милосердна.</p><p>Чжу Цзаньцзиню не страшно, потому что страх — от неизвестности, а он знает и видит. Чувствует себя рыбой, бьющейся в сети вместе с другими, пытающимися сожрать друг друга, пока их тянут в лодку.<br/>Но жизнь идет, поедет он сам с театром или нет, а гастроли должны быть, готовиться к ним надо, и это единственное время, когда Чжу Цзаньцзиню удается отвлечься и вздохнуть свободно.</p><p>А единственный звонок, который может его обрадовать посреди обсуждений парижской адаптации мюзикла, — от Лю Хайкуаня.<br/>— Цзаньцзинь, ты очень занят?<br/>— Все в порядке, — для главы Лю любой мгновенно будет свободен. Особенно он.<br/>— Ты мне нужен.<br/>Лю Хайкуань не вкладывает в слова дополнительный смысл, но сердце екает.<br/>— Сегодня?<br/>— Сегодня и завтра. Или завтра и послезавтра.<br/>— Что-то?..<br/>— Ничего, — наверное, Лю Хайкуань улыбается. — Совсем ничего. Слишком жарко. Не хочешь съездить искупаться?<br/>— Сейчас? — он готов подпрыгнуть, но все-таки удивлен. — Я имел ввиду, в такое время… Извини, я не должен был…<br/>— У нас давно такое время, — Лю Хайкуань усмехается. — А завтра может быть поздно. Ты поедешь?<br/>— Да.</p><p>Чжу Цзаньцзинь был на острове не раз. Попасть туда и проще, и сложнее, чем в поместье. Необязательно быть родственником — достаточно другом, даже Фаньсин приглашал на каникулах пару школьных приятелей.<br/>Но никто здесь не появится без ведома и разрешения главы Лю, будь он хоть трижды родственник.</p><p>В самолете они вдвоем, и никто, кроме слуг, не выходит навстречу на пляже и в доме.<br/>Он унимает прыгнувшее сердце: ничего странного, Лю Хайкуань его звал в гости в прошлом году, и тогда с ними тоже больше никого не было.<br/>Вечер, ночь и утро, когда он может смотреть, слушать, ловить улыбку, попросить сыграть — королевский подарок, все ему одному и не дожидаясь Рождества.</p><p>Лю Хайкуань слегка рассеян всю дорогу, порой задумчиво прикасается к подбородку, а порой смотрит прямо на него, но на вопросительный взгляд отвечает улыбкой: ничего. Чжу Цзаньцзинь гадает и все-таки не может остановиться на одном предположении. Если бы что-то случилось или должно было случиться, Лю Хайкуань не уехал бы. Если бы дело касалось семьи Чжу — сказал бы сразу.<br/>Если касается его, если Лю Хайкуань о чем-то узнал…<br/>Тогда не позвал бы на остров и не улыбался бы так тепло.</p><p>Чжу Цзаньцзинь привык к теплому, очень теплому приему наедине и сдержанному — при чужих. Если на то пошло, Лю Хайкуань приветливее улыбается на презентациях тому же Сяо Чжаню, чем ему.<br/>Причины пояснять не надо. Глава большой семьи не имеет права выделять никого из глав малых, их дружба не касается дел. Чжу Цзаньцзинь догадывается, что многие ему и так завидуют, но он не пытался кого-то оттеснить, отстранить, они просто оказались почти ровесниками среди старших. И кто бы не принял руку, когда ее протягивает глава Лю — нет, Лю Хайкуань?</p><p>Сколько бы раз он ни оказывался здесь — всегда восхищается безмятежной красотой моря до самого горизонта, изогнутой береговой линией, воздухом, таким свежим после Гонконга.<br/>Лю Хайкуань на пляже оживляется. Время к вечеру, но еще не закат, самое время купаться и даже загорать, но он вместо этого зовет пройтись.</p><p>Чжу Цзаньцзинь согласен идти так хоть до заката, хоть до утра, иногда они идут рядом, переговариваясь, иногда, где полоска песка узкая, — Лю Хайкуань впереди, шагает босиком. Он смотрит в спину, украдкой любуется тем, как ветер треплет волосы, посадкой штанов — Лю Хайкуань давным-давно так не одевался на его памяти, светлая футболка и джинсы, почти как Ван Ибо. Только у Ван Ибо джинсы или шорты были бы еще и драные.<br/>Он старается идти след в след для развлечения, точно попадать в отпечатки босых ног. Так увлекается, что врезается в спину.<br/>— Осторожно, — Лю Хайкуань смеется и ловит его за предплечье.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь не может даже душу продать за один-единственный снимок, его душа, сердце и мысли отданы давным-давно.<br/>— Будем купаться? — Лю Хайкуань отпускает его руку… нет, пальцы быстро скользят по голой коже до локтя и только потом отпускают, Чжу Цзаньцзинь удивленно вскидывает глаза, но Лю Хайкуань уже смотрит вдаль, приставив ладонь козырьком.</p><p>Чжу Цзаньцзинь не может решить, что сложнее, — смотреть или не смотреть, как Лю Хайкуань раздевается. Глупо смущенно отводить взгляд, как будто они ни разу не купались вместе, но как трудно не разглядывать! Это не мелкая, искаженная ракурсом запись, это живое и близкое, кожа почти без загара, ноги…<br/>Ноги Лю Хайкуаня он готов обожать отдельно и с трудом переводит взгляд выше… нет, лучше сразу еще выше, на драконью морду на спине, уставившуюся в ответ. Знак главы, который больше ни один человек не посмеет нанести на себя.<br/>Лю Хайкуань неожиданно оборачивается. Встречает взгляд.<br/>И смотрит в ответ, меряет взглядом. Без рассеянной беспечности, без недовольства — Чжу Цзаньцзиню кажется, что его разложили на солнце, вывернули, выкопали самые тайные мысли…<br/>Про «разложили» лучше не думать.<br/>— Цзаньцзинь, а ты?<br/>— Ты же знаешь, я плохо плаваю, — он пытается улыбнуться. Смешно, но плавать он и правда почти не умеет.<br/>— Я тебя вытащу. Ты мне доверяешь?<br/>Лю Хайкуань улыбается, сердце — в который раз — ухает куда-то в живот. Чжу Цзаньцзинь торопливо раздевается, краем глаза ловит, как Лю Хайкуань встряхивает головой, отбрасывая в очередной раз взлохмаченные ветром волосы с лица, как стоит…<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь умеет «читать» позы, жесты, движения. Сейчас это выглядит так, будто Лю Хайкуань знает, что он смотрит, и ничуть не возражает.<br/>Еще и насвистывает что-то. Он узнает музыку, хоть Лю Хайкуань и редко ее играет.<br/>— Сыграешь потом? — ветер заглушает шорох шагов по песку, Лю Хайкуань оборачивается резко, на голос.<br/>— Извини, я не хотел напугать, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь улыбается. Самую малость лукаво, проверить, померещилось ли ему.<br/>— Ты? — Лю Хайкуань смотрит в глаза, уголки губ приподнимаются. — Пойдем?</p><p>Лю Хайкуань отлично плавает, может уплыть далеко и отдыхать на воде, он видел — но сейчас держится рядом, смеется и дразнит, предлагая заплыть подальше.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь отшучивается и держится поближе к берегу, волны довольно высоки.<br/>Первым выходит из воды. И — ничего же нет такого в том, чтобы изогнуться, стряхивая с ноги песок, чтобы перевести плечами, раз вечерний ветер пустил мурашки? Он тоже знает, как это выглядит, в конце концов, зачем он столько лет занимался и продолжает заниматься в балетном классе?<br/>Взгляд в спину такой ощутимый, что он не решается обернуться.</p><p>Чжу Цзаньцзинь неплохо знает Лю Хайкуаня, умеет отличать сдержанную приветливость для партнеров от родственной и дружеской, знает неподдельное тепло в голосе и взгляде для Ван Ибо или Фаньсина, но сегодня всей кожей ощущает нечто другое. Нечто, подтачивающее клятву, которую он дал себе самому, когда только осознал всю силу и безнадежность чувства: никогда, никогда не принимать дружеский интерес за иной, как бы ни хотелось.<br/>Вечер сгущается, он в который раз уже ловит внимательный взгляд — темный, без улыбки, хотя губы улыбаются.<br/>Страшно, сладко и заманчиво, как никогда, если это все-таки не то, если он ошибется…<br/>Лю Хайкуань может иной раз встать близко или прикоснуться к плечу, но после купания держится рядом все время, не считая краткого перерыва на музыку. «Summertime» слишком коротко, чтобы успеть прийти в себя и решить. Если да, то да, он согласен на все, но точно ли да?!<br/>— Цзаньцзинь, тебе нездоровится?<br/>— Перегрелся, наверное, совсем отвык быть на солнце, — он выжимает из себя улыбку. Если он не сошел с ума, то все-таки, кажется, да?<br/>— А я тебя мучаю музыкой, — обеспокоенный голос над головой, он не может сейчас смотреть прямо, только сквозь ресницы, потому что если посмотрит… Он и так чувствует себя как на рентгене. — Свет… режет, да?<br/>— Немного.<br/>И Лю Хайкуань щелкает выключателем.</p><p>За окном фонари, и в комнате все-таки недостаточно темно, чтобы запинаться о мебель.<br/>Достаточно, чтобы видеть только силуэт и едва угадывать черты лица. Лю Хайкуань трогает его лоб, кладет руку на голову.<br/>— Не больно так? — тихо, слегка сдавленно.<br/>— Нет, — он отвечает совсем шепотом. — Хорошо.<br/>Вторая ладонь ложится на затылок, пальцы зарываются в волосы. Чжу Цзаньцзинь боится вдохнуть, он видел, как Лю Хайкуань трет виски или разминает затылок, когда устает, но ни к кому никогда… Это не может быть правдой, но это не сон, он чувствует круговые движения пальцев и вздрагивает — от затылка целый табун мурашек по шее, по спине.<br/>— Не больно?<br/>— Хорошо… — он готов растечься, упасть, это очень сложно истолковать как-то иначе, и если он сам не приподнимается поцеловать, то только потому, что вот такие прикосновения, уже на грани роста волос, по шее, лишают всяких сил, еще чуть-чуть, и ничего больше не надо будет. — У тебя… мягкие руки.<br/>— Цзаньцзинь…<br/>— Да? — они стоят почти вплотную, почти прижавшись друг к другу, такое крохотное почти, что можно ощутить чужое тепло.<br/>— Ты днем спросил, как я могу в такое время…<br/>— Я не должен был, — сухое горло перехватывает, голос срывается. — Ты лучше меня знаешь.<br/>— Я ведь не только глава Лю. Я человек. Обычный человек, не небожитель, — Лю Хайкуань глотает не то воздух, не то слюну, и он затаивает дыхание, совсем замирает, пальцы откровенно гладят уже не волосы, а шею. — Я не могу все предвидеть. Могу только жить. Здесь. Сейчас. И… знаешь, что не могу еще?<br/>— Что?<br/>Горячие ладони съезжают на плечи, а на нем теперь не пиджак — тонкая рубашка.<br/>— Читать мысли. Я могу догадываться, но если мне не скажут, я так и не буду знать точно.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь поднимает руки к плечам — к своим. Кладет ладони поверх, прижимая плотнее, сердце бьется так, что как еще не выпрыгнуло.<br/>— Я как раз хотел тебе сказать…<br/>Здесь и сейчас, надолго или только на сегодня, он согласен на все, а может, надо не говорить, а встать на цыпочки и поцеловать.</p><p>Он даже приподнимается, но не успевает узнать, каковы чужие губы на вкус, — вздрагивает от резкого стука в дверь.<br/>— Глава Лю…<br/>— Я занят, — голос наливается таким металлом, что Чжу Цзаньцзинь на месте стучащего убрался бы от двери как можно дальше. Можно сразу в Гонконг.<br/>— Глава Лю, из Гонконга, господин Фэн…… Говорит, очень важно, очень, только главе…<br/>Лю Хайкуань втягивает воздух сквозь зубы. Отпускает его плечи, идет к двери, по дороге включает свет, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь ослепленно моргает.<br/>Плетется следом, стоит рядом, пока Лю Хайкуань говорит по телефону, точнее, слушает. Видит, как расширяются глаза, как меняется лицо — точнее, это называется «лица нет».<br/>— Что там случилось?!<br/>Лю Хайкуань прикрывает глаза на миг, побелевшие пальцы сжаты на телефоне, удивительно, что корпус не трещит.<br/>— Я — в Гонконг. Младший брат… его пытались похитить.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. В безопасности</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Брат давно его так не обнимал. Не за плечи, а как маленького.<br/>— Испугался?<br/>— Угу, — честно признается он. Брату можно. — Немного, — чтобы совсем уж не терять лицо.<br/>Его предупреждали. Столько раз, столько лет учили, как себя вести, если что. Вроде не облажался? Старший брат бы сказал.<br/>Странно — с ним что-то случилось, и виноват не он сам. Непривычно. И брат не объясняет, что не так, а сидит рядом. Хорошо, что ничего не говорит.</p><p>В последний раз он так прятался в брата, только не в плечо, а в колени, когда вернулся с острова. Только там было другое.<br/>А до того — давно-давно, так давно, что лучше не вспоминать.<br/>— Мне дальше как? Спектакли же…<br/>Брат отодвигается, поднимает за подбородок.<br/>— Ты хочешь дальше?<br/>Он ушам не верит. Брат же предупреждал, чтобы он думал, если захочет выйти. Тем более Чжу Цзаньцзинь… Что, правда все так серьезно?<br/>— Надо, — Сяо Чжаню можно больше не доказывать, но дело не только в этом и не только в нем. — Мне надо. Если это тебе не будет мешать.<br/>Брат скупо, коротко улыбается, ерошит его макушку.<br/>— Пока что можно. С охраной.<br/>— Хорошо, — он понимает, не мелкий. — А…<br/>Телефон перебивает, на экране улыбается Сяо Чжань, брат встает и отходит к окну.</p><p>— Ты где?!<br/>Сяо Чжань что полез читать новости прямо в аэропорту?<br/>— Дома.<br/>— У себя? Как ты?!<br/>— У старшего брата. Все нормально. Правда.<br/>— Дай-ка мне на минуту, — едва он успевает кивнуть, как брат вынимает телефон из его пальцев.<br/>— Здравствуйте, господин Сяо, рад вас слышать. Прошу прощения, мой младший брат, видимо, не передавал вам приглашение на ужин?<br/>— Я передавал! — возмущенно вскидывается он, но его не слушают.<br/>— Когда вам будет удобно, господин Сяо. Допустим, сегодня, если вы не очень заняты. Не беспокойтесь, это не официальный прием. Не стоит извинений.<br/>Что говорит Сяо Чжань, не слышно. Зато голос брата становится тверже и строже.<br/>— Кстати, господин Сяо, надеюсь, вы понимаете, что инцидент связан не с фанатами? Хорошо. Да, конечно, за вами заедут. До скорой встречи.<br/>Брат отключает звонок и возвращает ему телефон.<br/>— Потом договоришь. Сегодня ночуешь здесь.<br/>— Можно я спрошу?<br/>— Спрашивай.<br/>— Если так… Может, ему не надо сюда? Рядом…<br/>Не с ним рядом — рядом с их домом, их семьей.<br/>— Господин Сяо имеет право принять решение. И, насколько я понимаю, уже принял, — брат снова коротко улыбается, задумчиво трогает подбородок. — Встретишь гостя сам?</p><p>Он даже не лезет обниматься с порога, хотя мог бы. Никто ему тут не запретит, кто увидит — переживет. А Сяо Чжань улыбается, но на него смотрит, как из воды вытащенного.<br/>Он уводит его к себе — до ужина еще полчаса — и за дверью обнимает, прячет лицо и просит полушепотом:<br/>— Прости.<br/>— За что?! — Сяо Чжань отстраняет его голову, смотрит в лицо удивленно и встревоженно.<br/>— Мне не понравилось. Ну, ствол в спину. Очень не понравилось.<br/>Смену выражений на лице Сяо Чжаня надо видеть, а завершающее так и не описать.<br/>— Какой ты у меня дурак, — теперь Сяо Чжань прижимает его к себе и выдыхает, целует в ухо, гладит спину, как будто там мог остаться след. — Как я тебя люблю.</p><p>Он готов никуда не идти, ни на какой ужин. Вот теперь ему совсем спокойно и нестрашно, когда Сяо Чжань рядом, брат тоже недалеко. Теперь точно ничего не случится. Сяо Чжань больше беспокоится, поглядывает на часы.<br/>— Не пора?<br/>— Еще нет. Позовут, — он сидит на диване с ногами, пригревшись в объятиях, и водит пальцами по груди под рубашкой. Легонько, некогда дразнить, ну разве что чуть-чуть. Брат ничего не скажет, если они опоздают, но лучше не надо.<br/>— Ты останешься сегодня? Да?<br/>Сяо Чжань колеблется. Он закусывает губу изнутри, он может сказать, что страшно, хотя это неправда, он не настолько мелкий. Только он так не хочет.<br/>— Можно. Правда. Никто ничего не скажет и мешать не будет, ну хочешь, в гостевой комнате спи?<br/>— И ты ночью не придешь? — Сяо Чжань смеется. Он ухмыляется, потому что ну придет же. — Смысл тогда?<br/>— Останешься?<br/>— Да.</p><p>Он впервые садится ужинать дома так поздно, полночь почти. Хотя накрыто все как положено.<br/>Еще удивительнее, что брат задерживается, он даже на часы смотрит — нет, вовремя пришли.<br/>Сяо Чжань косится в зеркало, хмурится.<br/>— Да ну, — он догадывается, в чем дело, прижимается плечом и берет за руку. — Я не переодевался, а ты вообще из аэропорта.<br/>— Добрый вечер, господин Сяо.</p><p>Брат вот успел переодеться, из футболки, которая пахла островом, — в костюм. И оба улыбаются, только на него смотрят такими глазами, как будто он сейчас исчезнет. Не раздражает, но неудобно. Ну случилось, ну все уже ведь?<br/>Он хочет, чтобы это было все, чтобы больше так никогда не случалось. Ни с кем.</p><p>Брат спрашивает, как погода на материке, Сяо Чжань трет нос и смеется, извиняется, что погоду почти не заметил за работой.<br/>Он уплетает полтарелки и только потом замечает, что жует он один.<br/>Только есть правда хочется. Он днем почти не ел, жарко было, потом не хотел, а теперь…<br/>— Невкусно? Ты же любишь, — брат улыбается, а Сяо Чжань так смотрит, будто готов взять отложенные палочки и накормить. Сговорились они, что ли?<br/>Хотя если Сяо Чжань…<br/>Он поспешно проглатывает кусок, чуть не поперхнувшись.</p><p>— Господин Сяо, а ваши новые съемки уже завершились?<br/>— Еще нет, перерыв на рекламу.<br/>— Завтра? В городе? Или это секрет?<br/>— Не секрет, — Сяо Чжань смеется, охуенно красивый все-таки, когда улыбается от души, он даже жевать забывает. — В экспо-центре, с утра.<br/>— Тогда вам нужно хорошо отдохнуть, — брат смотрит на него многозначительно.<br/>«Сам знаю», — думает он.<br/>Сяо Чжань тоже ловит молчаливое замечание и смущается.<br/>Было бы чего смущаться, нет, он понимает, но старший брат же все знает еще с прошлого лета.<br/>А Сяо Чжань красивый, когда смущается. А вдруг брат до сих пор думает, что…</p><p>Старший брат пьет кофе — значит, спать не собирается — Сяо Чжань просит чай. Кофе и чай не в столовой, можно плюхнуться на диван рядом, подсунуть руку под спину и положить голову на плечо.<br/>— Осторожнее, я чуть на тебя все не пролил, — быстро шепчет Сяо Чжань. Он улыбается во весь рот и косится на старшего брата — на всякий случай.<br/>Брат как будто не видит, смотрит в телефон. Он ухмыляется еще шире и шепчет в ответ:<br/>— Прольешь, пойду переодеваться. Поможешь?<br/>Сяо Чжань незаметно тыкает его в бок. Сильно, между прочим. Он еще припомнит, когда пойдут спать.<br/>Стоит подумать о сне, как неожиданно для себя зевает во весь рот. Старший брат наконец отвлекается от телефона.</p><p>— Последнее, и иди отдыхать. Ты подумал? Действительно можешь и хочешь завтра выйти на сцену?<br/>— Ты что, собираешься? — Сяо Чжань резко поднимает его за плечо и вглядывается в лицо.<br/>Снова смущается и убирает руку. Он смеется.<br/>— Собираюсь, конечно, — что ему теперь, всю жизнь дома отсиживаться, Сяо Чжань вот…<br/>Он мрачнеет, вспомнив. А брат уже встает.<br/>— Прошу прощения, господин Сяо, дела. Хорошего вам отдыха.<br/>Он цепляется за Сяо Чжаня и не дает встать. Брат не улыбается, но он же чувствует: про себя ржет.<br/>— Я тебе писал или нет? — он говорит негромко, но брату у двери еще должно быть слышно. — Я резину новую заказал. И смазку.<br/>Лицо Сяо Чжаня — лучшее, что он сегодня видел, несмотря на новый тычок под ребро.<br/>— Я про байк! — он старательно хлопает глазами, может, даже Чжу Цзаньцзинь одобрил бы. От двери долетает смешок.</p><p>— Сердишься?<br/>Он приводит Сяо Чжаня в свою спальню. Нет, можно в гостевую, но смысл, он же и правда придет через полчаса, не хватало тайком пробираться в своем доме.<br/>Сяо Чжань хмурится, то ли устал, то ли все еще недоволен. Вздыхает и обнимает.<br/>— Почему ты у меня такой…<br/>— Я тебя тоже люблю.</p><p>— Здорово у тебя, — Сяо Чжань осматривается.<br/>— Теперь ты все мои комнаты видел. А нет, еще не все, еще в поместье. Там…<br/>— Я помню, ты присылал фото.<br/>Жаль, что нельзя показать Сяо Чжаню поместье, он бы согласился там не пару недель — месяц просидеть, если вместе.<br/>Он и про то не думал, что Сяо Чжань может оказаться в этом доме, а вот. Будет с ним, в этой комнате, на этой кровати, а если брат один раз разрешил, значит, можно и потом, если нарочно не запретит. От этой мысли сразу становится весело, хотя на самом деле — не очень. Как пришел в комнату — как будто сразу что-то вынули изнутри, сил нет совсем.</p><p>Он откидывается назад на кровати. Не хочет раздеваться и шевелиться. Совсем.<br/>— Ты что?! — дрыгается от неожиданности, когда Сяо Чжань начинает расстегивать на нем штаны.<br/>Сяо Чжань ржет, он садится и тоже ржет, и правда, получилось, как будто…<br/>— Я сам, — он не мелкий, чтобы раздевали и спать укладывали.</p><p>И в постели, в темноте, когда он прижимается лицом к голому плечу, когда его обнимают крепко — наконец накрывает. Он очень старается сделать вид, что спит и все в порядке.<br/>— Все прошло, — Сяо Чжань говорит тихо, но совсем не сонно, целует в лоб, в глаза, гладит спину. — Все хорошо.<br/>Хоть подушку зубами зажимай, потому что не Сяо Чжаня же за плечо кусать, а если не заткнуть рот, он сейчас не выдержит.<br/>Очень старается, но не может.<br/>— Испугался? — Сяо Чжань целует так мягко и осторожно, как будто он рассыплется. Только он не мелкий, чтобы его жалели, особенно Сяо Чжань, потому что…<br/>— Нет. Почти. Не успел. Потом, когда уже дома, а брат еще не приехал…<br/>Дома, пока брат еще не приехал, он сидел в гостиной и пытался пить чай, стучал зубами о край чашки и вспоминал прошлое лето. Жесткие края наручников, обиду, похмельную жажду…</p><p>«Дашь попить, а? Пить хочется, хоть сдохни, — и потом, когда Сяо Чжань приносит воду. — Лакать предлагаешь?»</p><p>Он все вспомнил так, будто вчера было. И Сяо Чжань его поил, не выплеснул стакан в лицо, не разбил тем же стаканом губы…</p><p>Он бы взвыл, но тут приехал старший брат.</p><p>— Ты…<br/>— И не думай прощения просить. Хватит, — Сяо Чжань угадывает и сжимает, сдавливает в объятиях, целует так крепко, словно приклеиться хочет.<br/>— Это пиздец какой-то, — когда брат его успокаивал, он ничего не рассказывал, потому что брат и так все понимает и знает, и потому что было стыдно, а теперь хочет говорить. — Меня учили… всю жизнь учили, чтобы я себя вел спокойно, если что, я же все равно сам не смогу, чтобы не мешал тем, кто может… Старший брат говорит, все правильно сделал, но я же мог бы, я же не мелкий давно.</p><p>Стоял и не мешал, почти не попытался сам освободиться, уклониться, ну и что, что не ожидал, он же умеет и драться, и бегать, и еще много.<br/>И еще он до утра повторял бы «прости», но Сяо Чжань не дает. А его вряд ли кто-то успокаивал после…<br/>Все, что он сейчас может, — замолчать, когда палец ложится поперек губ. Подставить губы под поцелуй, слушать шепот, от которого стыдно и хорошо.<br/>— Ты все правильно сделал. Я тебя люблю, очень сильно люблю, очень за тебя испугался.<br/>— Выкину наручники завтра…<br/>— Оставь, вдруг пригодятся, — Сяо Чжань смеется и целует, и глаза высыхают, а прижиматься становится жарче. — Оружие лучше куда-нибудь день.<br/>— Я уже, — он хмыкает. — Старший брат еще тогда забрал. Сказал, захочу пострелять — чтобы у него взял, а потом сразу вернул.<br/>— А ты умеешь?<br/>— Умею! — он возмущенно приподнимается. — Хочешь, завтра покажу.<br/>— Не надо, верю. Мне завтра утром в студию.<br/>— Рано? — он шмыгает носом.<br/>— Да, — Сяо Чжань вздыхает. Все еще крепко обнимает, вжимает в себя, и это успокаивает. Он сейчас даже трахаться не хочет, ну почти, просто чтобы Сяо Чжань был как можно ближе.<br/>— Разбуди меня утром, если я сам не проснусь. Не уходи, пока я сплю.<br/>— Не уйду. Конечно, не уйду, я же тебе обещал.</p><p>***<br/>— Ты просыпаться будешь?<br/>— Ммм…<br/>— Тогда отпусти меня.<br/>— Когда ты свой будильник поменяешь, а? Я же просил…<br/>Слишком рано разбуженный Ван Ибо — небольшое стихийное бедствие в пределах кровати.<br/>Сяо Чжань по опыту знает, что поддаваться теплу его объятий опасно, если вставать действительно пора. Только допусти слабость — и один поцелуй превратится в десяток, потом будет еще труднее. Поэтому он не дает уронить себя обратно, кое-как прижимает его к постели и посмеивается, тыкая в телефон.<br/>— Могу поменять. Вот эта подойдет?<br/>Ария из мюзикла действует на Ван Ибо как холодная вода.<br/>— Ну не это же!<br/>— Почему? — Сяо Чжань смеется. — Ты хорошо поешь. Пусти, мне пора.<br/>Ван Ибо убирает руки, но вздыхает так горестно, что Сяо Чжань, вопреки собственной решимости, наклоняется и трогает губами плечо.<br/>— Подожди, — Ван Ибо трет глаза. — Ты завтракать?<br/>— Я домой, переодеться, по дороге позавтракаю.<br/>— А почему не тут? Только я в столовую не хочу, подожди, я позвоню сейчас…</p><p>Сяо Чжань предсказуемо сдается на уговоры, потому что не хочет ни расставаться, ни вытаскивать Ван Ибо из постели. Он и сам бы оттуда не вылезал.<br/>Поэтому через четверть часа он сидит с чашкой и палочками все на той же кровати, а Ван Ибо лежит головой на его коленях, когда в дверь стучат. Не так, как слуги с завтраком, — коротко и громко.<br/>— Это я.<br/>Сяо Чжань поднимается, а Ван Ибо садится, оглядывается на одежду — далеко — и натягивает одеяло на плечи.<br/>— Я не сплю.</p><p>Лю Хайкуань то ли не ложился, то ли встал очень рано, судя по слегка запавшим глазам и цвету лица. Он кивает, здороваясь.<br/>— Извините, господин Сяо, я сейчас уезжаю, у меня нет времени на условности. Да садитесь вы, в конце концов!<br/>И Сяо Чжань действительно садится туда, откуда только что встал. Тем более, что Лю Хайкуань смотрит не на него.<br/>— С сегодняшнего дня с охраной — везде. С настоящей.<br/>— Опять?! — вырывается у Ван Ибо. — Надолго?!<br/>— На сколько понадобится, на столько и будет.<br/>— А если я пойти куда-нибудь захочу?!<br/>— За соседним столиком посидят, что ты как маленький.<br/>— А байк?! Гонка?!<br/>— Перед гонкой — покатаешься. На закрытой, охраняемой трассе. По городу и дорогам — нет.<br/>Ван Ибо мрачнеет на глазах, но кивает послушно.<br/>— Хорошо. До вечера. Доброго вам дня, господин Сяо.<br/>— Старший брат! — Ван Ибо поднимается с постели и едва успевает подхватить у пояса сбежавшее с голых плеч одеяло.<br/>— Что?<br/>— А твоя охрана?! Ты с обычной или как? — Ван Ибо смотрит из-под челки очень серьезно, набычившись, Сяо Чжань редко видит его таким.<br/>— Маленький брат уже не маленький? — господин Лю улыбается очень тепло и гладит Ван Ибо по голове, а Сяо Чжань чувствует себя лишним.<br/>— Со мной все будет в порядке, — Лю Хайкуань еще раз кивает и уходит.<br/>— Терпеть не могу охрану, — тихо говорит Ван Ибо и садится. Сяо Чжань отставляет чашку в сторону и придвигается ближе: обнять.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Недосказанное</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лю Хайкуань оборачивается в дверях.<br/>— Цзаньцзинь, ты, если хочешь…<br/>— Не хочу, — он находит силы улыбнуться. — Меня это тоже касается, разве нет?</p><p>Они молчат в катере, молчат в самолете. Лю Хайкуань говорит по телефону или молчит и смотрит вперед. Не пытается выглядеть спокойным, барабанит пальцами по подлокотнику.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь не говорит, что все будет хорошо, не убеждает, что это не его вина — Лю Хайкуань все равно не примет и не поверит.<br/>Он может составить картину из услышанных коротких фраз. Если держать в руках Ван Ибо — можно заставить главу Лю сделать… много. Очень много, почти все, от заключения нужной сделки до передачи постов. И нельзя отбрасывать вариант провокации или предупреждения.</p><p>— Цзаньцзинь, мне нужна будет твоя помощь.<br/>— Да! — он едва не подскакивает.<br/>— В новостях это должно выглядеть иначе.<br/>— Фанаты, — кивает он. — Бывает.<br/>Он не смеется про себя над шуткой судьбы — не до смеха. Завтра спектакль, есть, конечно, второй состав…<br/>— Цзаньцзинь, я не могу обещать, — Лю Хайкуань думает о том же.<br/>— Я понимаю. Как младший господин сейчас?<br/>— Дома, — Лю Хайкуань смотрит в окно машины, они уже близко. — Заедешь?<br/>— Думаю, ему сейчас не до меня, — он улыбается, и они снова молчат до самых ворот.<br/>— Я обещал тебе отдых, а получилось… Извини, — эту улыбку хочется стереть, она так сейчас не подходит к лицу. Лю Хайкуань мысленно уже не здесь и только на прощание задерживает его руку в пожатии.<br/>— Это неважно, главное, что все обошлось.<br/>— Спокойной ночи.<br/>Он выходит, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь не желает спокойной ночи в ответ, молча провожает взглядом фигуру, пока не закрываются ворота.</p><p>Чжу Цзаньцзинь устал ходить по темной комнате. С самого возвращения домой он то бегает туда-сюда, то сворачивается в клубок на диване.<br/>Смеяться или плакать? У кого из них плохая карма, у него или у Ван Ибо?<br/>В этот раз он даже разозлиться на Ван Ибо не может — не дай небеса, с ним действительно что-нибудь случится. Или он откажется в ближайшее время выходить из дома, или Лю Хайкуань временно запретит ему участвовать, и что тогда? Солидная доля популярности мюзикла завязана на главном исполнителе, а впереди еще гастроли.<br/>Лю Хайкуань не будет и не должен беспокоиться о мюзикле. Чжу Цзаньцзинь прекрасно представляет, чем тот сейчас занят и что будет происходить в ближайшее время. Он сам успел прослушать несколько записей в поисках зацепки, но не нашел ни малейшего следа, ни намека на проблемы в семье Лю.<br/>Он бы отдал несколько лет жизни, чтобы происшествие случилось на несколько часов позже, а еще лучше — завтра, послезавтра. Стоит только глаза закрыть, как вспоминаются прикосновения, чем ближе к шее, тем меньше походившие на невинный массаж. И голос такой тихий, почти что шепот…<br/>Усомниться теперь очень трудно, но… Чжу Цзаньцзинь суеверен и не может отделаться от дурного предчувствия.<br/>Уснуть все равно не получается. Он включает ноутбук: на всякий случай, вдруг прислали что-то новое.<br/>Хоть в этом повезло — новое действительно есть.</p><p>Ван Ибо сидит с ногами на диване, уткнувшись в старшего брата, а Лю Хайкуань обнимает его, гладит по спине, что-то говорит.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь вздыхает и непроизвольно обхватывает себя руками. Пролистывает вперед, пока Ван Ибо не встает за телефоном, на вид вполне живой и здоровый, руки-ноги целы…<br/>Потом — ожидаемо, но все-таки неожиданно — камеры фиксируют появление Сяо Чжаня. Чжу Цзаньцзинь сверяется с календарем: судя по всему, сразу из аэропорта.<br/>Все-таки мало еще Ван Ибо научен и напуган жизнью, хоть подсказывай — уводит гостя не в свои комнаты, где камер нет, а всего лишь в гостиную. Забыл или не подумал?<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь прокрутил бы, вряд ли тут можно ожидать что-то интересное или важное кроме шанса, что так Ван Ибо успокоится быстрее, — но задерживает палец.<br/>Он не вуайерист, и ничего интересного действительно не происходит.<br/>Кроме того, как господин Сяо смотрит на Ван Ибо, как обнимает, как берет лицо в ладони, чтобы поцеловать.</p><p>Чжу Цзаньцзинь болезненно кривит губы. Он не желает Ван Ибо зла, он даже начал видеть в нем не только вечную проблему главы Лю, любовно выращенную им же. Ван Ибо попортил немало нервов всем окружающим, включая самого Чжу Цзаньцзиня, особенно на репетициях. Он все такой же капризный, избалованный, высокомерный, его отношения с коллективом все еще далеки от теплых. Но Чжу Цзаньцзинь, положа руку на сердце, переживает теперь не только о том, много ли будет проблем у Лю Хайкуаня и не сорвется ли спектакль — ему не все равно, что с самим Ван Ибо.<br/>Он все понимает, но давно не испытывал такого острого приступа зависти. У Ван Ибо очень хорошая карма, если на него смотрят с такой любовью и тревогой, если его все бросаются утешать. Это ему, Чжу Цзаньцзиню, фатально не везет.</p><p>Ужин намного интереснее, что-то можно прочитать по губам, где-то просто посмотреть на Лю Хайкуаня, угадывая усталость и тревогу за натянутым спокойствием.<br/>Потом Лю Хайкуань уходит из столовой, можно выключать, Чжу Цзаньцзинь запускает поиск движения и ловит еще кусочек — Лю Хайкуань выходит из кабинета в гостиную, одновременно заканчивая телефонный звонок, откладывает телефон и опускается на диван.<br/>Сидит, задумавшись, смотрит в сторону, и рассеянный взгляд обретает осмысленность.<br/>Рядом лежит плед. Тот самый, теплый, клетчатый, слишком жаркий для июня, если не перестараться с кондиционерами.<br/>Лю Хайкуань едва заметно улыбается и кладет на него ладонь. Слишком далеко и мелко, чтобы разглядеть, почудилось ли поглаживание.<br/>Больше ничего интересного, Лю Хайкуань возвращается в кабинет, там нет камер. Чжу Цзаньцзинь жмурится и сжимает собственное плечо.<br/>У Лю Хайкуаня ладони шире, тяжелее, теплее.<br/>Сейчас, конечно, не время. Но у него теперь есть росток надежды. Лю Хайкуань пообещал ему еще поездку, а он зря не говорит. И он не будет в следующий раз сомневаться и колебаться. Как угодно, хоть на одну ночь.</p><p>Завтра на сцену, а сна ни в одном глазу. Чжу Цзаньцзинь думает о снотворных, но от них потом вялость. Может быть, он успокоится, если почитает.<br/>И не успевает он свернуть видео и открыть страницу на сайте, как телефон мигает сообщением.<br/>«Все в порядке, младший брат завтра будет участвовать».<br/>«Спасибо», — пока он думает, что написать еще, ночную тишину нарушает звонок.<br/>— Цзаньцзинь, я думал, что ты уже спишь, — Лю Хайкуань говорит негромко и спокойно, как будто ничего не произошло.<br/>— Я думал, что ты тоже, — он расцветает, расплывается в улыбке. — Спасибо, что написал.<br/>— Я же знаю, что ты беспокоишься.<br/>— Как младший господин?<br/>— С ним все хорошо. Сейчас, наверное, уже спит.<br/>Или не спит, потому что из столовой Ван Ибо ушел вместе с Сяо Чжанем, но Чжу Цзаньцзиню об этом знать не положено.<br/>— Хорошо. Я… Я беспокоился не только за мюзикл.<br/>— Спасибо, — Лю Хайкуань вздыхает. — Я еще поговорю с ним завтра насчет того, как это будет выглядеть для прессы.<br/>— Я понимаю. Можешь не беспокоиться.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь уже подумал, пока бегал по комнате, что и кому надо говорить, и что Ван Ибо надо будет выразить беспокойство по поводу случайно пострадавшего. К счастью, там ничего серьезного, чужая кровь не должна омрачить «Судьбу Цянь-нюй». Можно даже сказать, повезло — бесплатное лечение, компенсация, личный визит и так далее.<br/>— Цзаньцзинь, извини, что так вышло.<br/>— Это не твоя вина, — первая радость мгновенно сменяется колебанием и сомнениями. Может быть, это относится не к тому, что их прервали, а как раз к тому порыву, который был до?<br/>— Обещаю, в следующий раз никто не помешает. Кстати, Цзаньцзинь, ты… ты мне что-то хотел сказать?<br/>— Да. Но, наверное, сейчас не время? Потом, когда мы увидимся…</p><p>С той стороны так тихо, как будто связь прервалась.<br/>— Хайкуань? — неуверенно спрашивает он.<br/>— Я здесь. Цзаньцзинь, а почему ты все-таки не спишь, у тебя же завтра спектакль.<br/>— А у тебя совещание, — по телефону можно сказать больше, говорить смелее. — Я зачитался.<br/>— Что читаешь? — Лю Хайкуань оживляется.<br/>— Не скажу, — он смущенно смеется.<br/>— Почему?<br/>— Не хочу потерять лицо в твоих глазах.<br/>— Этого не может быть, — Лю Хайкуань смеется. — Неужели «литературу шрамов»?<br/>— Нет. Но не скажу.<br/>— Что же мне делать, может быть, подкупить тебя, чтобы ты признался?<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь даже проверяет, нажата ли кнопка записи, он потом переслушает и проверит, почудились ему эти нотки или нет.<br/>— Можешь попробовать, — он сам едва справляется с голосом.<br/>— Ммм… Что ты думаешь насчет курицы?<br/>— В медовом соусе, — быстро уточняет он.<br/>Так разговаривать с Лю Хайкуанем можно себе позволить очень-очень редко. Зато сейчас он не может не улыбаться.<br/>— Хорошо. Ну так что ты читаешь?<br/>— Веб-новеллу. Китайскую.<br/>— Я бы никогда не подумал, — смех в трубке пробирает до мурашек.<br/>— Теперь ты знаешь мой почти самый страшный секрет.<br/>— А самый страшный?<br/>— Для этого курицы маловато, — они перекидывают реплики друг другу, словно флиртуют, и он готов так говорить до утра, сам себе не веря. А самых страшных секретов у него два… Или три? Или четыре? В любом случае, один из них уже почти не секрет.<br/>— Почитаешь мне?<br/>— Ты серьезно?<br/>— Мне интересно.<br/>— Хорошо. Подожди, я уже закрыл страницу, сейчас…</p><p>То, что он открывал перед тем, для зачитывания вряд ли годится, новелла почти закончилась, и сцена между любимыми персонажами слишком драматичная. А у главных героев вообще происходит такое, что он не решится зачитывать Лю Хайкуаню вслух.<br/>Хотя после выходок Ван Ибо тот вряд ли будет шокирован.<br/>— Сейчас, — он открывает другую новеллу, тыкает наугад.</p><p>" — Именно об этом я и говорю, — Мэй Чансу посмотрел на друга. — Брат Мэн, только ты понимаешь меня лучше всех.<br/>Мэн Чжи на самом деле был доволен проделанной работой и гордился собой, но сейчас такие простые слова благодарности заставили его чувствовать себя немного смущенным. Он почесал затылок и сказал:<br/>— Я сам знаю, что пейзаж здесь не самый лучший…<br/>— Мне придется здесь все перестроить, иначе люди найдут странным, почему из всего предложенного я выбрал именно этот дом. Но одно его достоинство намного превосходит красоту пейзажа десяти усадеб. Брат Мэн, ты действительно превзошел сам себя…»</p><p>Чжу Цзаньцзинь читает с выражением, и, кажется, Лю Хайкуань действительно слушает.</p><p>" — Мне было совсем несложно, — Мэн Чжи все еще чувствовал себя неловко. — Я просто гулял без дела, когда случайно обнаружил, что задняя стена этого поместья расположена так близко от задней стены резиденции Принца Цзина, а пространство между домами скрывает густой лес. К тому же, главные ворота обоих поместий выходят на противоположные улицы, поэтому кажется, что они расположены в разных частях столицы. Очень трудно понять, что на самом деле дома расположены близко друг к другу. Сяо Шу, есть ли у тебя искусные мастера по работе с землей? Как только ты переедешь, ты сможешь построить тайный ход до резиденции Принца Цзина. Раз уж вы не можете встречаться у всех на виду, он сможет воспользоваться этим ходом и приходить к тебе ночью для тайных свиданий…»</p><p>В трубке не то смешок. не то покашливание.<br/>— Ты что-то сказал?<br/>— Ничего, извини, читай, я слушаю.</p><p>«Мэй Чансу беспомощно смотрел на первого в списке мастера боевых искусств в Великой Лян и не знал, плакать ему или смеяться.<br/>— Это на самом деле хорошее предложение. Но не мог бы ты не уподобляться Фэйлю в выборе слов? Тайные свидания?<br/>— Что-то вроде того… — Мэн Чжи задумался, а потом спросил. — Ты пока не намерен действовать открыто? После дела с княжной Наследный Принц рано или поздно поймет, кто одним ударом разрушил все его планы. Он не отличается терпимостью и наверняка пожелает тебе отомстить. Так не лучше ли тебе притвориться, что ты выбрал сторону Принца Юя? По крайней мере он будет тебе покровительствовать, и ты не будешь окружен врагами?<br/>— Об этом не волнуйся, им обоим сейчас не до меня, — холодная усмешка проскользнула по губам Мэй Чансу. — Как говорится, кто только защищается в итоге всегда проигрывает. Раз Принц Юй воспользовался делом «о телах в колодце», чтобы свалить министра податей Лу Чжинцзина, Наследный Принц не упустит случая сравнять счеты благодаря делу Хэ Вэньсина. Я думаю… Хэ Цинжуй определенно найдет способ, чтобы передать дело своего сына в министерство наказаний для пересмотра…»</p><p>Чжу Цзаньцзинь замолкает.<br/>— Устал? — спрашивает Лю Хайкуань.<br/>— Нет-нет, загружается страница. Тебе интересно вот так, с середины? Наверное, непонятно?<br/>— Ничего, читай…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. "Литература ран и шрамов" - китайская литература 80-х, аналог нашей "литературы оттепели".<br/>2. Чжу Цзаньцзинь читает вслух новеллу "Список архива Ланъя", по которой снята известная дорама )).<br/>Перевод взят отсюда murkamuymuy.diary.ru/?tag=5659795</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Лето</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сяо Чжаню кажется, что его жизнь наконец-то пришла в равновесие.<br/>Равновесие между проектами и коротким, но таким насыщенным свободным временем. Между «могу» и «хочу», отъездами и возвращениями.<br/>Между ним и Ван Ибо. Весы, на которых их качало, тоже наконец остановились. Их счастье весомое, зримое и осязаемое — объятия при встрече, вкус сбежавшего под поцелуи кофе. Ван Ибо его варить не умеет, привык к своей кофемашине, зато умеет отвлекать Сяо Чжаня.</p><p>Наверное Сяо Чжань стал взрослее, опытнее, и с Ван Ибо ему хорошо — как угодно. Неважно, час у них, ночь или целые сутки — последнее, правда, бывает так редко, что почти никогда. Особенно теперь, когда у Ван Ибо спектакли, а впереди гастроли. Ван Ибо заранее мрачнеет при одном упоминании об отъезде на три месяца, Сяо Чжань целует и обещает:<br/>— Я буду писать и фотки скидывать.<br/>— Знаю я тебя, выйдешь на съемочную площадку и все забудешь.<br/>— Не забуду.<br/>Это еще нескоро, еще только лето, жаркое за окнами, горячее в объятиях. Сяо Чжань не хочет отпускать, пока чувства не переплескиваются через край, сменяясь истомой.</p><p>Ван Ибо целует волосы, трется носом об ухо, вздыхает:<br/>— Чжань-Чжань…<br/>Истому сдувает, как порывом холодного ветра.<br/>— Не говори так.<br/>— Почему? — Ван Ибо удивленно заглядывает в лицо. — Тебя же так часто называют, и на концертах, и в сети.<br/>— Я не хочу. Ты же не фанат, — Сяо Чжань старается перевести в шутку. Ван Ибо не знает и не хотел, а он переживет, не дергается же на концертах. Просто в такой момент…<br/>Хорошо, что не чуть раньше.<br/>— Понял, — кажется, действительно понял. Может быть, даже больше, чем надо, но это нестрашно. — А как мне тогда можно не как всем?<br/>— Я придумаю. Чтобы только ты, да?<br/>— Ага, — Ван Ибо улыбается еще шире.<br/>Он все такой же капризный, упрямый, балованный, требовательный. Любимый до самозабвения, ставший тем единственным, кому можно доверять и доверяться. Сяо Чжань шепчет все это на ухо, как самый главный секрет, плавится не от жары — от горячего счастья.</p><p>Сяо Чжань привыкает, что при входе в подъезд Ван Ибо его теперь прощупывают взглядом, как будто обыскивают.<br/>Что Ван Ибо ездит на другой машине, с охраной.<br/>Сеть быстро заполняется роликами: Ван Ибо идет от парковки к театру или обратно, охрана впереди, охрана сзади. Не хуже заключенного под стражей, если бы не наушники на голове и безразличный вид — он как будто не замечает, как телохранители отводят руки с телефонами, отодвигают самых шустрых.</p><p>Сяо Чжаню в такой ситуации бывает неловко, а Ван Ибо — злится: потом, наедине.<br/>— Скорее бы у старшего брата все решилось. Мне что, до гастролей так ходить?<br/>Сяо Чжань не говорит, что чем выше популярность, тем выше шанс, что надуманная причина станет настоящей, и тогда жить так Ван Ибо не до осени, а намного дольше.</p><p>Сяо Чжань успел испугаться до замирания сердца между тем, как открыл новости и услышал голос в телефоне. Потом по дороге вспоминал, не пожелал ли, не дай боги, чего-то подобного в ответ тогда, в самом начале; потом целовал, успокаивал и надеялся, что такого больше не случится, глава Лю сможет защитить младшего брата. Так что лучше пусть будет охрана.</p><p>— Когда там твоя премьера? В августе? Хочу посмотреть, пока не уеду, — Ван Ибо серьезен, он так быстро меняется и взрослеет, что Сяо Чжань еле успевает это отмечать.<br/>— Должна быть в августе. Улыбнись, — он обводит его губы указательным пальцем, и Ван Ибо улыбается, становясь собой.<br/>— И я тебя еще не покатал ни разу. Надо было в мае, — улыбка снова сбегает. — Теперь когда еще брат разрешит…<br/>— Я же никуда не денусь. Разве что на съемки, и вернусь. Ну что ты?<br/>— Бесит это все, — Ван Ибо хмурится. — Утром из дома в театр, вечером из театра к тебе или домой, и все… Что ты смеешься?!<br/>Сяо Чжань действительно смеется и упирается лбом в лоб, накрывая Ван Ибо собой.<br/>— Не злись.<br/>— Поедешь со мной?<br/>— Куда?<br/>— Ну не на остров же, — Ван Ибо хмыкает. — Увидишь, тебе понравится. Туда — можно.</p><p>Сяо Чжань с любопытством осматривается по сторонам. Он ожидал от Ван Ибо чего-то другого, более яркого, людного, шумного, а это… Никакой вывески над входом, обычная дверь, за которой может скрываться хоть стоматология, хоть юридическая контора.<br/>— Молодой господин, — кланяются у двери Ван Ибо. Прощупывают взглядом его самого.<br/>Сколько людей в небольшом зале, сказать трудно, потому что кроме столиков, вдоль стен расположены полузакрытые кабинки. Ван Ибо идет к одной, Сяо Чжань следом — охранники усаживаются за ближайший столик, заодно загораживая их собой от всех остальных.<br/>Сквозь резную узорную стенку Сяо Чжань разглядывает зал, профессионально восхищается, как в интерьере смешаны классика и современность. Стены — черные, но свет расположен грамотно, помещение не кажется мрачным. Резные стенки кабинок из темного дерева увиты металлическими стеблями и листьями, извивы загораживают от зала не хуже ширмы.<br/>И за несколькими столиками сидят сдержанные, неброско одетые люди, перед которыми ничего, кроме стаканов с водой. Тоже охрана? Интересно, сколько здесь посетителей, а сколько — таких вот сопровождающих?</p><p>— Я бы и не подумал, что здесь что-то есть, — он улыбается Ван Ибо.<br/>— Есть, — тот листает меню. Сяо Чжань открывает свое и поднимает брови: цен нет.<br/>— А как?..<br/>— А никак, счет потом придет.<br/>— Тебе?<br/>— Старшему брату, у него все равно всё мое, — Ван Ибо вскидывает глаза, смотрит просяще. — Ну пожалуйста? Тут… я просто не знаю, где еще безопаснее-то. Ну хоть раз. Билет на свой следующий концерт мне подаришь, вот.<br/>Сяо Чжань смеется, напряжение уходит.<br/>— Ладно. Это ваше?<br/>— Не-а. Семьи Ван, но мне тут можно.</p><p>До прошлого лета Сяо Чжань знал о семье Ван примерно столько же, сколько о семье Лю: чуть-чуть официальной информации, чуть-чуть слухов.<br/>И если он правильно помнит, это тот же «Ван», что у Ван Ибо.<br/>«А почему у тебя другая фамилия?»<br/>«Я расскажу, только потом, ладно, а то долго».</p><p>— Сюда никто не придет, если не знает, и если знает, тоже могут не пустить. Вот это вкусно, — Ван Ибо тыкает пальцем в фото. — Старший брат мне сюда разрешает. А еще есть закрытый бар, туда — нет.<br/>Обида в голосе Ван Ибо такая детская, что Сяо Чжань улыбается.<br/>— Лю-гэ знает, что говорит, нечего там детям делать, — насмешливый голос над ними раздается неожиданно. — Привет, мелкий.</p><p>Сперва в глаза бросаются татуировки на руках от запястья до закатанных рукавов рубашки, татуировка почти до горла видна из-под расстегнутой верхней пуговицы.<br/>— Господин Сяо, правильно?<br/>— Господин Ван?<br/>Ван Ибо сводит брови, но, на удивление, молча проглатывает «детям» и «мелкий». Между прочим, если прикинуть на глаз, господин Ван Ичжоу ненамного выше.<br/>— Не люблю официальность в хорошей компании. Ван-гэ, — тот жизнерадостно ухмыляется и садится рядом с ним, Сяо Чжанем. Ван Ибо сверкает глазами, Сяо Чжань не знает, смеяться или прикрыть лицо рукой.<br/>— Еще не заказали? Могу посоветовать.</p><p>Откровенное любопытство главы Ван, приправленное усмешкой, мало похоже на вежливость Лю Хайкуаня, но общее ощущение примерно одинаковое. Окажись Сяо Чжань каким-нибудь чудом в такой ситуации прошлым летом — нервничал бы сильнее, но, оказывается, ко всему можно привыкнуть.<br/>— Пересекая границу, спроси о законах, въезжая в страну, спроси об обычаях, — улыбается Сяо Чжань. — Господин Ван… простите, Ван-гэ хозяин, ему виднее.<br/>— Приятно встретить человека воспитанного. Учись, мелкий.<br/>Ван Ичжоу посмеивается, Ван Ибо хмурится еще сильнее и, увы, выглядит от этого еще младше. Сяо Чжаню смешно и немного неловко.</p><p>— Выпить, Сяо-гэ?<br/>— Прошу прощения, нельзя.<br/>— Вы такого нигде больше не попробуете, уверяю. Даже у Лю-гэ.<br/>— Прошу прощения, — Сяо Чжань улыбается и вздыхает. — Не положено.<br/>— Понимаю, — Ван Ичжоу больше не настаивает, а складка между бровями Ван Ибо чуть-чуть разглаживается.</p><p>Когда приносят еду, Ван Ичжоу переключается на расспросы о Лю Хайкуане. Ван Ибо отвечает неохотно, но вежливо: да, брат занят, он сам его уже неделю не видел, тоже был занят…<br/>— Чжу Цзаньцзинь загонял? А Сяо-гэ видел постановку? Как вам? — усмешка на жестком лице Ван Ичжоу доброжелательная, но Сяо Чжань не обманывается — взгляд внимательный, глаза чуть-чуть сощурены.<br/>— Это гениально, — он улыбается искренне, заодно успокаивая Ван Ибо. — Господин Чжу сотворил нечто необычное, как и все участники постановки.<br/>— Ван-эр постарался, — смеется Ван Ичжоу. Сяо Чжань под столом незаметно трогает ногу Ван Ибо, чтобы сделал лицо попроще. — Подрастет — еще лучше научится. А я бы посмотрел на Сяо-гэ, у вас ведь скоро новое?<br/>Сяо Чжань в который раз отвечает про будущую премьеру. Он привык к разным взглядам и вопросам, от фанатов и ведущих до гостей закрытых презентаций, привык держать границу. Если бы не Ван Ибо, который все принимает всерьез и держится, судя по всему, из последних сил.<br/>Сяо Чжань не хочет видеть его таким. Даже если господину Ван нравится шутить. Сяо Чжань мог бы поддержать шутку, но всему есть предел.</p><p>— Пусть Сяо-гэ почаще заходит, познакомлю вас со своим мелким. Он у меня тоже с художественными наклонностями. Извините, минуту, — Ван Ичжоу встает и выходит из кабинки.<br/>Сяо Чжань решительно пересаживается к Ван Ибо. Обнимает за плечи и быстро целует в щеку.<br/>— Не злись, — шепотом.<br/>Ван Ибо округляет глаза и улыбается от уха до уха, смотрит на вернувшегося Ван Ичжоу победно, а тот на них — чуть-чуть насмешливо.<br/>— Извините, дела. Пока, мелкий, передавай привет старшему брату. И Фаньсину тоже. До встречи, Сяо-гэ.<br/>Ван Ибо бурчит что-то невнятное.<br/>— Кто так с дагэ прощается? — смеется Ван Ичжоу.<br/>— До свидания, — Ван Ибо выпрямляется, говорит четко и абсолютно безэмоционально. Ван Ичжоу смеется и уходит, Сяо Чжань снова обнимает Ван Ибо за плечи и расслабляется, выйдя из-под прицела веселого и безжалостного любопытства.<br/>— А почему «дагэ»?<br/>— Я… — Ван Ибо хмурится, вздыхает. — Потому что родственник, да. Дальний.<br/>— Как Чжу Цзаньцзинь?<br/>— Нет. Чжу Цзаньцзинь, он просто входит в семью, а тут… Это тоже долго, я потом.<br/>— А Фаньсин?<br/>— Да ну его.<br/>— Ладно. Ты есть собираешься? Или пить?<br/>— Ты же при старшем брате обняться, и то не хотел? — Ван Ибо прижимается к нему, заглядывая в лицо, Сяо Чжань любуется, как он расплывается в улыбке. Вот и пусть улыбается, ради этого Сяо Чжань переживет чужую иронию.<br/>— Я тебя люблю.</p><p>***<br/>— Господину Сяо понравилось в кафе? — брат спрашивает таким тоном, словно о погоде. Он подозрительно вскидывает глаза, слегка хмурится и улыбается, вспомнив, как Сяо Чжань его обнял.<br/>— Угу. А что, нельзя было?<br/>— Можно.<br/>— Ну я не знал, куда еще, чтобы никто чужой не зашел…<br/>Брат смотрит на него так, будто он что-то очень умное сказал. Или наоборот.<br/>— Ну что не так-то?<br/>— Все так. Видишь ли, есть небольшая сложность. Господин Сяо набирает популярность медленнее, чем он того заслуживает. А ты…<br/>— А я быстрее, чем заслуживаю? — он ржет.<br/>— Если верить Цзаньцзиню, то пропорционально приложенным усилиям, — брат улыбается. — Ты сам видишь, что творится после спектаклей. О тебе будут хотеть знать всё: где ты живешь, где ночуешь, с кем ночуешь. И если ты три раза в неделю ездишь в один и тот же дом…<br/>Он бы смутился, но это слишком важно.<br/>— А если Сяо Чжань сюда? — Сяо Чжань может не захотеть, но он уговорит, все равно уже приезжал.<br/>— На некоторое время.<br/>— Если бы я знал…<br/>— И что тогда? — брат смотрит на него внимательно и с интересом. А правда, что — тогда? Если бы знал, что будут фанаты, что все будут смотреть…<br/>Сказать, что не знал — глупо. Знал, но не подумал — еще глупее, хотя так и было.<br/>Он хотел Сяо Чжаню доказать, хотел попробовать, как Сяо Чжань. Не подумал, что это не только репетиции до мозолей, а все остальное тоже.<br/>— Ничего, — он улыбается. — Ты же, наверное, уже знаешь, что делать? Да?<br/>— Я-то знаю. Подумай над приличной версией, где и когда вы познакомились и как общаетесь, можешь вместе с господином Сяо. И для клуба причину не забудь придумать. Потом расскажешь мне, может быть, надо будет подкорректировать.<br/>— Угу, — он кивает и собирается с мыслями всерьез.<br/>— Будь осторожен, — старший брат неожиданно обнимает, как после нападения. — Ты мой единственный брат.<br/>— Что-то случилось?! — он задирает голову.<br/>— Ничего. Просто береги себя.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Тишина</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Жив, здоров?<br/>— И тебе того же, — Лю Хайкуань улыбается, отвечая на звонок. — Здравствуй, Ичжоу, давно не виделись.<br/>— Я тебе всегда рад.<br/>— Сам знаешь, какое сейчас время. Тут у меня…<br/>— Слышал. Звери, а не фанаты, пошли, — Ван Ичжоу посмеивается. — Оружие не хуже, чем у моих ребят, куда только полиция смотрит. А твой мелкий ничего, не испуган.<br/>— Серьезно?<br/>— Ага. Ты говоришь, повзрослел — по-моему, ни на юань, только теперь не к твоей ноге липнет, а к чужой.<br/>Лю Хайкуань кашляет.<br/>— Ты там живой?<br/>— Чай слишком горячий, — спокойно отвечает он. — Младший брат заходил с господином Сяо?<br/>— Что он у тебя ревнивый такой, слова не скажи?<br/>— Ичжоу, — мягко укоряет Лю Хайкуань.<br/>— Ладно, ладно, ничего такого я ему не сказал. И «ему» тоже. Смотреть на них невозможно, — Ван Ичжоу смеется. — Теперь понимаю, почему ты не запретил. Только пусть он у тебя хоть через раз думает, мой и то научился.<br/>Лю Хайкуань улыбается и вздыхает.<br/>— Ты бы заехал, в самом деле? Есть о чем поговорить, — Ван Ичжоу перестает посмеиваться.<br/>— Обязательно.</p><p>***<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь, конечно, не проверяет и не просматривает записи из дома главы Лю ежеминутно, у него нет столько времени.<br/>Это чистая случайность, что он включает ноутбук именно сейчас и видит беспокойство на лицах глав отделов, особенно главы охраны, движения губ не складываются в слова.</p><p>Он полностью переключается на запись вестибюля и пропускает, как кто-то подъезжает к дому. Лю Хайкуань? Нет, Фаньсин — входит в дом, открыто удивляется.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь видит, как мнутся перед ответом серьезные опытные люди, пережившие семейные беды несколько лет назад, как Фаньсин роняет на пол сумку с книгами, лицо искажается страхом и тревогой.<br/>Что могло такого произойти, чтобы…<br/>Этого просто не может случиться. Он набирает номер Лю Хайкуаня, даже не успев придумать, что скажет.<br/>Лю Хайкуань не отвечает.<br/>Если Лю Хайкуань занят, он присылает автомат-смс — «Извините, я перезвоню вам позже».<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь ждет, сжимает руки. Пять, десять, пятнадцать минут, ответа на повторный звонок нет, запись, которую он видел, была сделана два часа назад.</p><p>Он все еще надеется, что Лю Хайкуань вот-вот перезвонит, пока едет к нему, но телефон молчит.</p><p>Его пропускают без вопросов, еще непонятно, знает ли что-то охрана на воротах. В вестибюле первым он встречает Фаньсина, тот что, так и не уходил? Нет, в другой одежде и без сумки, сидит в кресле, вскакивает навстречу открытой двери — и надежда угасает в глазах, когда видит его.<br/>— Глава Лю? — Чжу Цзаньцзиню уже не нужно подтверждение, ему нужны детали, пусть хоть кто-то скажет, что Лю Хайкуань жив!<br/>— Я не знаю, — Фаньсин еле шевелит губами.<br/>— Молодой господин очень взволнован, — господин Фэн появляется тихо и незаметно, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь тут же отводит его подальше.<br/>— Глава Лю?! Он…<br/>Господин Фэн меряет его таким взглядом, словно раздевает. Не так, как раздевают глазами фанаты и фанатки, а как патологоанатом, примеряясь для первого разреза. Словно взвешивает, достаточно ли глава Чжу близок к главе Лю, чтобы иметь право знать.<br/>— Мы не знаем. Пока что. Машина пропала несколько часов назад.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь кричит, трясет его за плечи, вопрошает небеса, как…<br/>На самом деле Чжу Цзаньцзинь вежливо кланяется, усмиряя внутренний крик:<br/>— Может быть, господин Фэн сочтет нужным, чтобы я забрал молодого господина отсюда, он, кажется, давно тут сидит? Его присутствие вам не мешает?<br/>— Я буду благодарен главе Чжу.<br/>— Минуту. А младший господин знает?<br/>— Нет. Глава Чжу, вы его знаете не хуже меня, он…<br/>— Прошу прощения, господин Фэн, но вы уверены, что он сейчас там, где вы думаете? Что он тоже в безопасности?<br/>Господин Фэн еле заметно меняется в лице, кланяется и спешит наружу, а Чжу Цзаньцзинь натягивает на лицо относительное спокойствие и поворачивается к Фаньсину.<br/>— Молодой господин, здесь слишком жарко, пойдемте.</p><p>Господин Фэн ловит его в вестибюле.<br/>— Может ли глава Чжу задержаться еще на пять минут и оказать мне помощь?<br/>— Какую? Вы узнали, где глава Лю?!<br/>— Увы, пока нет, — Фэн Цун держит лицо, но наверняка понимает, что ничем хорошим для него это не закончится в любом случае. — Глава Чжу мудро напомнил мне про младшего господина. Может ли глава Чжу позвонить ему и попросить приехать в поместье?<br/>— Почему я?<br/>— Младший господин хорошо знает главу Чжу и послушает его.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь рассмеялся бы. Послушание Ван Ибо заканчивается за пределами сцены, но нежелание господина Фэн он прекрасно понимает. Во-первых, Ван Ибо сразу забеспокоится, а во-вторых, он с юности и до последнего года попил у господина Фэн немало крови.<br/>Впрочем, как и у многих других.</p><p>Чжу Цзаньцзинь кашляет перед разговором, голос не должен дрогнуть, Ван Ибо не должен испугаться до того, как окажется здесь, в безопасности.<br/>— Младший господин?<br/>— Лао Чжу? Я же не перепутал, сегодня нет репетиции?<br/>— Нет, младший господин ничего не перепутал. Младший господин может сейчас приехать в поместье?<br/>— В поместье?<br/>— Да. Глава Лю просит передать, он сам сейчас немного занят.<br/>Необходимая маленькая ложь, почти что правда. Зато Ван Ибо сразу соглашается.<br/>— Пусть лао Чжу передаст старшему брату, я скоро.<br/>— Хорошо, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь поскорее нажимает отбой и молится, чтобы у него был шанс сказать Лю Хайкуаню хоть что-то.</p><p>***<br/>Съемки рекламного ролика заняли часа два, не больше. Сяо Чжань включает телефон, и на экран вываливается ряд уведомлений.<br/>Звонок от Ван Ибо, что само по себе странно, тот никогда не звонит без предупреждения. Еще пропущенный от него же, смски, в чате — десяток сообщений подряд.<br/>«Можешь позвонить?»<br/>«Или давай я тебе позвоню»<br/>«Очень надо, позвони, пожалуйста»<br/>«Возьми трубку».<br/>«Ты там живой вообще?!»</p><p>— Наконец-то, — Ван Ибо громко вздыхает. — Ты очень занят? Ты можешь приехать?<br/>— Что случилось? Ты где? — Сяо Чжань сразу вспоминает про недавнее, и в груди холодеет.<br/>— Со мной все в порядке. Это не по телефону, но со мной все в порядке. Но очень надо. Ты можешь приехать?!<br/>— Могу, только чуть позже, мне еще надо закончить, я постараюсь быстрее, подождешь?<br/>— Да, — Ван Ибо вздыхает прерывисто, голос дрожит.<br/>— Ты дома?<br/>— За тобой приедут, только напиши, куда и когда.</p><p>Кто-нибудь сказал бы, что это неосмотрительно. Сяо Чжань даже думать не хочет, кто что скажет, потому что Ван Ибо никогда и ни за что не захочет причинить ему вред, в этом он уверен. А вот что у него случилось, остается только гадать все оставшиеся сорок минут съемки.<br/>Машину он знает и водителя в лицо помнит. Надо будет узнать у Ван Ибо, как его зовут, неловко получается.<br/>— Извините, вы не знаете, что случилось?<br/>— Молодой господин сам скажет.</p><p>Куда они едут — непонятно. Не к Ван Ибо, не в дом старшего брата, а в Северный район. Сяо Чжань смотрит в окно, вертит телефон в руках.</p><p>Ван Ибо в последнюю встречу на него почти обиделся.<br/>Сяо Чжань хмурится. Дело не в том, что он хочет что-то скрыть, но Ван Ибо ему помочь не сможет, а от возмущения в адрес менеджеров никому лучше не станет. Только настроение испортится, причем у обоих.<br/>Он расскажет потом. Легче работать, не отвлекаясь ни на объятия, ни на шутки, ни на надутые губы, только это очень сложно донести, не посвящая в подробности. Но, видно, случилось что-то такое, что Ван Ибо пренебрег обидой.<br/>— Далеко еще?<br/>— Совсем скоро, господин.</p><p>Сяо Чжань чего-то примерно такого и ожидал, наглядевшись на пейзажи по дороге. Забор на вид старый, но он бы не обманывался, наверняка за ним самые современные средства наблюдения и защиты.<br/>И охрана. Перед воротами машина останавливается, водитель выходит и долго говорит по телефону, кивает и возвращается за руль.<br/>Сяо Чжань еще ничего не успевает рассмотреть во дворе, — сразу же на выходе из машины оказывается между двумя мужчинами примерно такой же внешности и комплекции, как водитель.<br/>— Прошу прощения у господина, в сложившейся ситуации этот подчиненный должен проверить, что у господина нет при себе оружия.<br/>— Да, конечно, — Сяо Чжань машинально поднимает руки, поворачивается, обыск быстрый и деловитый.<br/>— Прошу господина идти в дом.</p><p>Есть, оказывается, вещь, которую даже Ван Ибо не умеет делать красиво, — плакать. Он не плачет, когда встречает Сяо Чжаня на пороге, но глаза красные и опухшие, нос тоже распух, лицо такое, будто его долго терли.<br/>Таким — заплаканным до полной некрасивости, растерянным, потерянным — Сяо Чжань его еще ни разу не видел, даже после похищения, и еле сдерживает желание немедленно обнять и защитить от всего мира. Как будто он может что-то там, где не справилась вся эта электронная и живая защита.<br/>Пока Ван Ибо тащит его за руку куда-то по этому большому, старому дому, пока не закрываются двери, и Ван Ибо наконец утыкается в него, шмыгает, трется лицом о плечо.<br/>— Ну что ты, ну успокойся, тише, — Сяо Чжань обнимает его крепко, гладит и уговаривает. — Тише, не плачь, что случилось?<br/>— Пр… пропал… Старший брат, он… — Ван Ибо вздрагивает, но сдавленный всхлип все-таки вырывается, потом еще и еще, и Сяо Чжань теперь совсем не знает, что сказать.<br/>Разумеется, и Лю Хайкуань не всемогущ, Сяо Чжань своими глазами видел недавно его тревогу, но почему-то даже не предполагал, что может что-то случиться с самим главой Лю.<br/>— Давно?<br/>Ван Ибо прижимается к нему всем телом, кивает, вдавливается лицом в плечо.<br/>— В-вчера. М-мне вечером позвонили, чтобы приезжал сюда…<br/>— И ты со вчера… — Сяо Чжань представляет себе ночь, полную неизвестности, и еще сегодняшний день… — Почему ты мне сразу не позвонил?!<br/>Помочь Сяо Чжань не смог бы ничем, но был бы рядом хоть часть времени.<br/>Он сам хорош, Ван Ибо не писал — Сяо Чжань принял это за обиду, собирался сам позвонить после съемок.<br/>— Не хотел тебе мешать. У тебя же работа, — Ван Ибо хмыкает. Это звучало бы ехидно, если бы не срывающийся голос и не то, что рубашка на плече уже промокла.</p><p>Сяо Чжань просит прощения по телефону, ссылается на плохое самочувствие, обещает сделать завтра все и даже больше, но возвращаться в Гонконг вечером ему теперь не надо. К великому счастью, это не перелет, который не отложишь.<br/>Люди могут пропадать бесследно, но как может исчезнуть глава Лю, один из важнейших людей города? Сяо Чжань плохо себе это представляет, но снова обнимает Ван Ибо, шепчет все ласковое, что только может придумать. Он бы пообещал что угодно, но язык не поворачивается сказать то, что Ван Ибо нужно слышать — что старший брат вернется целым и невредимым.<br/>— Ты же еще не знаешь точно, — это все, что он может. — Никто пока не знает.<br/>— Я не знаю, как без него… У меня только брат, больше никого.<br/>— Я у тебя есть, — неловко возражает Сяо Чжань, а Ван Ибо вдруг поднимает голову — глаза красные, ресницы слиплись — и кое-как улыбается распухшими губами.<br/>— Я с тобой, буду с тобой, всегда, — обещает он. И Ван Ибо наконец перестает вздрагивать и цепляться за него, все еще вздыхает глубоко, но не всхлипывает.</p><p>— Это поместье, то самое, помнишь, я тебе фотки скидывал, брат меня сюда привез, когда мне лет шесть было. Я не помню себя раньше, нет, помню, но плохо и не хочу. А брат говорил, это наш дом, мне здесь все можно и вообще все можно. Что он никому не даст меня наказывать, запирать… Я потому за ним и ходил, без него боялся, потом понял, что правда никто, но все равно… Пока не вырос. Как я буду, если… если…<br/>— Перестань, — резко возражает Сяо Чжань, и Ван Ибо снова вскидывает голову, удивленно таращится на него.<br/>— Перестань вот так, — повторяет он, кончиками пальцев осторожно стирает влагу с красных щек. — Ты же сам говорил, то, что ты не можешь, — может старший брат. Значит, он сможет. Справится. Все, хватит.<br/>Сяо Чжань сам не знает, откуда у него взялась такая уверенность и жесткость, но Ван Ибо слушает и слушается, шмыгает носом, вытирает глаза, рыдания по второму — неизвестно какому — кругу откладываются.<br/>— Он сможет. И я с тобой, — шепчет он, пока Ван Ибо окончательно успокаивается.</p><p>Темнеет, в дверь осторожно стучат.<br/>— Младший господин будет ужинать?<br/>— Ты когда в последний раз ел? — спрашивает Сяо Чжань.<br/>— Утром. Вроде. Не хочу.<br/>— Пойдем. Надо. Ну хоть меня тогда ужином накормишь? — Сяо Чжань улыбается, вызывая проблеск ответной улыбки. Ему тоже не хочется, но Ван Ибо без него сейчас не пойдет.<br/>— Младший господин…<br/>— Иду, иду, — громко отвечает Ван Ибо и встает.</p><p>И едва они выходят, как где-то впереди рождается шум.</p><p>***<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь мог бы не ехать в поместье, узнать по телефону, нет ли новостей, но он все равно едет.<br/>Там как будто ближе, тем легче надеяться, а он все еще упорно держится за ниточку, за волосок надежды.<br/>Семья Лю может устоять, будет пытаться устоять, даже если Лю Хайкуань не вернется. Для него, Чжу Цзаньцзиня, это будет началом конца.<br/>Он целый день собирает слухи, но его сфера влияния распространяется лишь на Гонконг, и единственный вывод, какой он может сделать, — это не свои.<br/>И это очень плохо.</p><p>— Новости?<br/>— Нет, глава Чжу. Звонил глава Ван, говорил, что глава Лю обещал к нему приехать.<br/>— Никто больше не появлялся?<br/>— Приехал один гость. Господин Сяо, Сяо Чжань.<br/>— Я его знаю. Его впустили?!<br/>— Младший господин послал за ним своего водителя и очень решительно потребовал впустить.<br/>— Не иссякли чудеса под небесами, — машинально усмехается Чжу Цзаньцзинь.<br/>Ван Ибо, как обычно, мимоходом перевернул все с ног на голову и не заметил. Впервые за сколько десятков лет в поместье появился человек, не связанный с семьей? Особенно в такое время, когда его обитатели приготовились на всякий случай к маленькой войне?<br/>Поместье однажды было разрушено, Чжу Цзаньцзинь знает. Это было очень давно, за несколько столетий до их рождения, но он вздрагивает, представив, как пламя поглощает стены, уничтожает оконный узор в виде плывущих облаков. Нет, нельзя приманивать несчастье дурными мыслями!<br/>— И что младший господин?<br/>— В своей комнате. Все тихо.<br/>Сяо Чжаня семье Лю послали очень милостивые боги, Чжу Цзаньцзинь готов благодарить их каждый день после утреннего чая.<br/>— А маленький господин?<br/>— В библиотеке. Глава Чжу будет ужинать?<br/>— Пожалуй, да. Что там происходит? - он вытягивает шею, пытаясь рассмотреть источник шума.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Старые истории</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Как целый дом одновременно узнает новость, как успевают все сбежаться — неизвестно. Чжу Цзаньцзинь успевает только заметить Фаньсина с расширенными глазами; Ван Ибо, цепляющегося за Сяо Чжаня, — вид у младшего господина такой, что его не то что на сцену, за порог комнаты бы не выпускать.<br/>
Чжу Цзаньцзинь стоит у стены, за спинами, не пытается протолкнуться вперед, чтобы разглядеть лучше, ноги вдруг стали ватными, слабость от облегчения — руку не поднять.<br/>
Ван Ибо повисает на шее у Лю Хайкуаня, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь четко видит по губам, как будто слышит сквозь шум:<br/>
— Тихо, тихо, все хорошо, я дома. Мы потом поговорим, возьми себя в руки, люди, — поднимает голову. — Приятно вас увидеть, господин Сяо, брат, что же ты, гость подумает, что мы ему не рады. Ты показал ему поместье?<br/>
Лю Хайкуань мягко и ловко отцепляет от себя младшего брата, разворачивая его и подталкивая практически в объятия Сяо Чжаня; кивает по сторонам, отвечает доктору:<br/>
— Со мной все в порядке, десять минут, и вы лично в этом убедитесь. Господин Фэн, зайдите ко мне через полчаса, Фаньсин, мне надо тебе кое-что сказать…<br/>
Лю Хайкуань наконец видит его и запинается на полуслове.<br/>
— Цзаньцзинь, ты здесь?!<br/>
— Я беспокоился за тебя, — он смотрит во все глаза, не решаясь и не в силах от волнения сделать шаг навстречу. Улыбается, не скрывая радости, его никто сейчас не осудит.<br/>
Взгляд у Лю Хайкуаня изумленный и странный, будто призрака увидел.<br/>
— Со мной все в порядке, конечно, — Лю Хайкуань усмехается. — Извини, позже. Фаньсин, идем.<br/>
На пороге Лю Хайкуань оборачивается, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь еще раз ловит его взгляд.</p><p>***<br/>
Ван Ибо машинально тянется вслед за Лю Хайкуанем, Сяо Чжань придерживает его за плечо.<br/>
— Видишь, — шепчет на ухо, — все хорошо.<br/>
Может быть, не очень хорошо, судя по лицу главы Лю, но тот хотя бы жив и идет на своих ногах.<br/>
— Да… Пойдем?<br/>
— Куда?<br/>
— Поместье… темно уже смотреть, — Ван Ибо встает столбом, все еще ошарашенный, Сяо Чжань улыбается. Он просто хочет увести Ван Ибо туда, где можно обнять и радоваться тому, как на лицо возвращается улыбка. Подальше от толпы — встретить Чжу Цзаньцзиня он все-таки не ожидал, хотя тот его как будто не заметил и почти не удивился.<br/>
— Пойдем, — Ван Ибо ничем не смущается и берет его за руку. — Я тебе хоть что-то еще успею показать.</p><p>Дорожки освещены бумажными фонариками. Может, и не бумажными, Сяо Чжань не проверяет.<br/>
— Туда не надо, — Ван Ибо показывает куда-то дальше, за деревьями не видно. — Темно. Я тебе завтра покажу. Я там в детстве прятался, только днем. А это чайный домик. Был раньше, сейчас там старший брат рояль держит. Пойдем на мостик?<br/>
Крохотное озерцо с перекинутым мостиком спит под стенами домика, как будто поставленного нарочно для съемки, Сяо Чжань даже прикасается к стене, проверяя — настоящая.<br/>
Ван Ибо влезает на перила мостика, тянет его следом, и Сяо Чжань, улыбаясь, подчиняется.<br/>
Кто-то то ли создавал, то ли сохранял здесь все, хорошо зная, что делает. Свет фонариков приглушенный, на дорожке не споткнешься, но луной с моста любоваться не мешает.<br/>
— Я тебе завтра все покажу, не хочу сейчас далеко от дома уходить, я знаю, что брат отдыхает, но все равно. Красиво, да?<br/>
— Очень красиво, — Сяо Чжань берет его за руку, кладет на колени и разглаживает ладонь. Ван Ибо присылал фотографии, на них были красивые строения, цветы, вода, но в жизни все это складывается в особую атмосферу — настоящего, не декорации. — А Фаньсин — он кто?<br/>
— Зачем он тебе, — Ван Ибо морщит нос.<br/>
— Просто интересно, — Сяо Чжань улыбается ему. — Родственник?<br/>
— Вроде того, — хмыкает Ван Ибо. — Ну его. Пойдем.<br/>
— Уже?<br/>
— Я тебе еще второй домик покажу, он открыт.</p><p>Полюбоваться домиком у Сяо Чжаня не получается, Ван Ибо втягивает его за руку в открытый проем и прижимает к стене.<br/>
Сяо Чжань обнимает в ответ и сглаживает, сдерживает, потому что целует Ван Ибо так же порывисто, как плакал, и весь он еще взъерошенный, торопливый и беспокойный. Поэтому Сяо Чжань не спорит про «завтра», не напоминает, что завтра ему возвращаться в Гонконг, может быть, они хоть что-то действительно успеют с утра.</p><p>— Люблю, — сонно вздыхает Ван Ибо, вымотанный за день страхом, радостью, любовью, зацелованный и наконец расслабившийся в объятиях. Сяо Чжань бережно поправляет волосы, целует горячее плечо.<br/>
Ван Ибо — часть его жизни, часть его самого, которую уже не вырвать, не пошатнув весь мир. Но если раньше они были друг у друга, и никого больше это не касалось, то теперь у Сяо Чжаня ощущение, что он входит в жизнь Ван Ибо как в темную, глубокую реку с неизвестным дном. И это поместье — как бы он хотел спокойно погулять здесь — и весь сегодняшний день и вечер…<br/>
Сон не желает приходить, даже мирное, ровное сопение над ухом не усыпляет. И еще хочется пить, чем дальше, тем больше, про «есть» Сяо Чжань даже не думает — сойдет за диету.<br/>
Ван Ибо спит всегда крепко, и Сяо Чжань все-таки решается осторожно снять с него руки, подоткнуть одеяло и встать.<br/>
Включается ли здесь свет по хлопку? Сяо Чжань не знает, но лунного света достаточно, чтобы в комнате было не совсем темно, вдруг Ван Ибо все-таки проснется. И еще он наклоняется и целует, прежде чем выйти.</p><p>Кухню он находит довольно быстро, но совсем не ожидает, что в лунной полутьме там кто-то сидит — опираясь лбом на ладонь, с белеющей на столе чашкой, словно присел и глубоко задумался.<br/>
— Плохо спите на новом месте, господин Сяо? — полуночник поднимает голову, и Сяо Чжань узнает в нем хозяина.<br/>
— Извините, я не хотел мешать, искал, где можно попить.<br/>
— Вы очень вовремя помешали. Вода — там. Присядьте, если не спешите.<br/>
Сяо Чжань садится напротив. Он лучше вернулся бы в спальню, но это как раз предложение, от которого нельзя отказаться.<br/>
Есть что-то неправильно и страшноватое в том, как Лю Хайкуань, глава Лю, сидит ночью на кухне над остывшим чаем, как полумрак делает еще глубже впадины на лице.<br/>
Сяо Чжань совсем не разбирается в «делах» и может только догадываться, что вернуться живым — далеко не все.<br/>
— Я быстро привыкаю к новым местам, иначе мне было бы трудно сниматься, — привычно улыбается он, смягчая неловкость.<br/>
— Да, действительно, — Лю Хайкуань вспоминает про чашку, подносит к губам, морщится и отодвигает. — И как вам здесь?<br/>
— Невероятно. Я думал, такие места бывают только в музейных комплексах или на съемках исторических дорам.<br/>
Лю Хайкуань коротко смеется.<br/>
— Как видите, бывают и настоящие. Господин Сяо, спасибо, что приехали сегодня.<br/>
Ответить на это одинаково неловко и «не стоит», и «пожалуйста», так что Сяо Чжань молчит, а Лю Хайкуань тихо продолжает:<br/>
— Я давно боялся, что такой день настанет, и младший брат окажется совсем один.<br/>
— Могу я задать вопрос?<br/>
— Конечно. Я вам задавал два, а вы мне еще ни одного.<br/>
— Это был один вопрос два раза.<br/>
— Так о чем вы хотели спросить?<br/>
— Если такой день… Если он завершится менее благополучно, что будет с ним?<br/>
— Ничего, — Лю Хайкуань кладет ладони на стол и смотрит на них. — Формально ничего не изменится. У него есть своя доля, абсолютно легальная, господин Сяо, если для вас это важно. Сейчас его доходами управляю я, потом он сможет заниматься ими лично или оставить на усмотрение следующего главы. Жить так, как он живет, ему хватит. Вас все это пугает, господин Сяо?<br/>
— Пугает, — он не видит смысла врать. — Но не отпугивает.<br/>
— Вы смелый человек, господин Сяо, — Лю Хайкуань вздыхает и улыбается. — Я правильно понимаю, что могу не задавать вам тот же вопрос в третий раз?<br/>
— Да, — Сяо Чжань негромко, смущенно смеется, но этот ответ дается легче предыдущих.</p><p>— Знаете ли, господин Сяо, что мне в вас нравится? — Лю Хайкуань как будто говорит сам с собой. — Ваша честность. Я помню, около года назад вы считали, что я слишком избаловал младшего брата.<br/>
— Он сильно изменился с тех пор.<br/>
— И это не моя заслуга. Он вам рассказывал о своем детстве?<br/>
— Почти нет. Он упоминал, что это длинная история.<br/>
— Не такая уж и длинная. Просто он плохо ее помнит или и вовсе знает с моих слов, — Лю Хайкуань вздыхает и сплетает пальцы. — Иногда я думаю, господин Сяо, что вмешательства извне нужны нам именно для того, чтобы гонконгские семьи не сожрали друг друга, выясняя отношения. Это как лесной пожар, новая трава хорошо растет на пепле.</p><p>— Когда для нашего отца заключили помолвку, некоторые из старших считали, что можно было сделать лучший выбор. Как сын своих родителей, я не могу быть непочтительным. Как глава — вынужден согласиться. Говорят, он любил мою мать, и я помню это. Или хочу помнить, — Лю Хайкуань теперь опирается подбородком на руки и смотрит вдаль, слово за словом тихо воскрешая прошлое. — Есть, однако, вещи, от которых не спасут ни любовь, ни деньги, ни власть. Я не знаю, пытался отец забыться после ее смерти или нашел свою судьбу во второй раз. Я помню только, что он говорил мне, что у меня будет брат, обещал привести его в дом и спрашивал, буду ли я о нем заботиться. Вам не скучно, господин Сяо?<br/>
— Нет.<br/>
— Вы видели Ван Ичжоу. Женщина, которая должна была стать моей мачехой, приходилась ему дальней родственницей. Между нашими семьями тогда были не такие дружеские отношения, как сейчас, но проблема была не только в них. Семья моей матери опасалась, что в случае примирения новый брак и новый сын станут угрозой для наследника. У меня есть предположения по поводу тех событий, но не буду вас ими отягощать и вдаваться в подробности. Правда в том, что наш отец умер рано, семейными делами, пока я рос, управлял наш младший дядя. Я понятия не имел, что мой брат действительно существует, что он жив, пока не узнал об этом совершенно случайно. Вы не знаете нашего дядю, и вам трудно себе представить, чего стоило его переспорить, тем более подростку, но младшего брата нашли и привезли домой.<br/>
— В шесть лет?<br/>
— Да. К тому времени его долго прятали в чужих семьях под чужими именами. Не знаю, господин Сяо, поймете ли вы то чувство, которое у меня возникло при встрече, — Лю Хайкуань замолкает, задумавшись.</p><p>… Лю Хайкуань, высокий, длинноногий подросток, присаживается на корточки перед слегка насупленным ребенком.<br/>
— Здравствуй. Я твой старший брат, теперь мы будем жить вместе.<br/>
Ван Ибо смотрит на него внимательно, кивает и кланяется, складывая ладошки.<br/>
— Младший брат приветствует старшего.<br/>
— Я твой настоящий брат.<br/>
Ван Ибо молчит, и от его взгляда у Лю Хайкуаня идет мороз по спине…</p><p>— Мне стало страшно, господин Сяо. Он привык называть родителями и родственниками тех, кого прикажут, отзываться на любые имена и никому не мешать. Играть с детьми он так и не научился — спрашивал, сколько им лет, старшим подчинялся, младших игнорировал. Некоторые восхищались, какой он послушный, некоторые считали его ненормальным, — Лю Хайкуань смеется. — Пока я учил его лазать по деревьям и играть в прятки, пока объяснял, что он теперь навсегда в своем настоящем доме, он перестал слушаться всех, кроме меня, и его снова стали называть ненормальным. А он был и есть нормальный. Дядя говорил, что я вырастил чудовище из идеального ребенка, а я был счастлив, когда это чудовище превратилось в ребенка.<br/>
— И это все из-за… только из-за возможной угрозы?<br/>
— Господин Сяо, вы не представляете, на что идут ради власти и денег. Настоящей власти и настоящих денег. Конечно, я не знал тогда, что беру на себя, и мне не всегда хватало сил справиться с ним и с собой. Иногда я злился, что он везде ходит за мной, повышал голос. Младший брат этого не помнит, но я помню. Он легко забывает такие вещи, не знаю, достоинство это или недостаток. Если вы что-то сделаете не так — скорее всего, он это тоже быстро забудет, потому что любит вас, — Лю Хайкуань улыбается, Сяо Чжань неловко покашливает.</p><p>— Когда я смотрел на него на острове, я подумал, что это человек, у которого нет и никогда не было проблем.<br/>
— Господин Сяо, это лучшее, что вы могли мне сказать, — Лю Хайкуань улыбается шире, голос теплеет. — Я хотел, чтобы он был таким. Чтобы у него было все. Когда я думаю, сколько ему лет, — всегда вычитаю те четыре года, что он провел у чужих людей, и тогда все сходится. Не думайте, с ним вряд ли обращались жестоко, никто не желал ему зла, но ребенку трудно понять, почему надо вести себя идеально тихо, слушаться старших и поменьше показываться за пределами комнат. Вы ведь знаете, что он боится темноты?<br/>
— Да. А его… другие родственники?<br/>
— Их нет. По крайней мере, близких. За двадцать лет в Гонконге многое изменилось. Из тех, кто боялся за мою жизнь, тоже почти никого не осталось. Я знаю, господин Сяо, вы хотите спросить, к чему тогда было это все. Вы человек образованный, в другой раз, может быть, мы с вами как-нибудь и поговорим о высоких материях. Я чаще имею дело с реальностью, а реальность мне показывает, что за последний год мой брат стал действительно счастлив и к тому же повзрослел. Видимо, я что-то делал неправильно… Вам не стоит смущаться.<br/>
Я решил, что после того, что с ним случилось по вине семьи, он ничего ей не должен, только не вредить умышленно. Но все это всегда будет рядом с ним. И рядом с вами, если вы не измените свой выбор.<br/>
— Нет, — Сяо Чжань медленно качает головой. — Господин Лю, спасибо, теперь я многое лучше понимаю. Я повторю: это пугает, но не отпугивает.</p><p>— Если со мной что-то случится, младший брат не останется на улице. Меня больше волнуют его ссоры с Фаньсином.<br/>
— Кто это?<br/>
— Вы же его видели? Ну да, конечно, — Лю Хайкуань смеется. — Младший брат ни за что не стал бы вас знакомить, сам Фаньсин застеснялся, а остальные не решились. Это мой приемный сын и наследник. Раз уж вы, господин Сяо, сегодня здесь, вот вам еще коротенькая история. Вы помните, что было в Гонконге перед Пекинской олимпиадой?<br/>
— В общих чертах.<br/>
— Да, вас это вряд ли коснулось. Я близко знал покойных родителей Фаньсина, я тогда был моложе и мягче, поэтому пару лет присматривал, хорошо ли его опекают. У меня был пример, что может получиться из необдуманного брака, поэтому я решил проблему наследования другим путем и до сих пор считаю, что это лучший вариант. Даже если бы я тогда женился, мой сын сейчас был бы совсем ребенком, а Фаньсин почти взрослый, и я горжусь им, как родным. Увы, но чем больше хвалят Фаньсина, тем больше на него злится младший брат, — Лю Хайкуань усмехается, Сяо Чжань невольно улыбается тоже. — Если меня не будет, Фаньсин не захочет ущемлять его намеренно, но у него и так окажется много дел. Пока что не стоит слишком об этом беспокоиться. Я все еще здесь.<br/>
Лю Хайкуань сжимает кулак, лицо становится резче.<br/>
— У вас ведь наверняка завтра рабочий день, господин Сяо, а я вам рассказываю старые истории и не даю спать.<br/>
— Я привык работать после перелетов. Извините, господин Лю, мне кажется, вам бы самому не помешало отдохнуть.<br/>
— Вы удивительный человек, господин Сяо.<br/>
— Я как-то не задумывался раньше, что люди — всегда люди.<br/>
— Знаете, господин Сяо, многие не верят, что айдолы тоже люди, — усмехается Лю Хайкуань.<br/>
— Извините.<br/>
— Вы правы. И не беспокойтесь, никто не станет рассказывать, что вы здесь были сегодня. В том числе Чжу Цзаньцзинь.<br/>
— Да.<br/>
Сяо Чжань вздрагивает от неожиданности, Лю Хайкуань выпрямляется.<br/>
— Цзаньцзинь, и тебе не спится?<br/>
— Господин Сяо может ни о чем не беспокоиться. Если он позволит, я бы сказал, что его приезд был для всех благословением.</p><p>***<br/>
Лю Хайкуань уходит вместе с Фаньсином и доктором, расходятся все домочадцы, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь наконец заставляет себя тоже уйти.</p><p>Он бегает по комнате, прислушиваясь к звукам дома. Говорит еще Лю Хайкуань с Фэн Цуном или отдыхает? Нельзя, нельзя стоять под дверью его спальни, удивляя всех окружающих, а Лю Хайкуань плохо выглядит, так что пусть спит. Но как ему, Чжу Цзаньцзиню, дожить до утра, не зная, что было в эти два дня?! Да и утром — захочет ли Лю Хайкуань рассказать?</p><p>Он ложится спать, но скоро просыпается и первым делом облегченно вздыхает, вспоминая, что Лю Хайкуань жив и сейчас рядом. Хотя бы в одном доме.</p><p>Невозможно представить себе Лю Хайкуаня, которому требуется утешение, но Чжу Цзаньцзинь хотел бы оказаться рядом, взять за руку, сказать, что боялся за него, что жизнь без Лю Хайкуаня…<br/>
Он усмехается, одергивая себя. Это лишнее сейчас.<br/>
Сна как не бывало. Он бродит по спящему темному дому, ругая себя за глупое поведение, прислушивается — иногда рядом мерещатся не то шаги, не то разговоры, надо бы выпить успокоительных.<br/>
Возле кухни разговоры не мерещатся. Лю Хайкуань говорит тихо, но Чжу Цзаньцзинь замирает на месте, слушая хорошо знакомую историю Фаньсина.</p><p>Кто бы мог подумать, что Лю Хайкуань будет посреди ночи откровенничать с Сяо Чжанем, и к слову, почему Сяо Чжань здесь, а не в спальне Ван Ибо?!<br/>
И почему он, Чжу Цзаньцзинь, раньше не догадался пройтись по дому вместо того чтобы спать?!</p><p>— Подождите, господин Сяо, — Лю Хайкуань поднимается. — Вы очень внимательный слушатель. Позвольте вознаградить вас за терпение хотя бы завтраком. Цзаньцзинь, ты согласен начать день не с чая?<br/>
Сяо Чжань улыбается и садится обратно, а Чжу Цзаньцзинь ловит себя на странном, болезненном ощущении. Он не настолько слеп и глуп, он видел, какими глазами Сяо Чжань и Ван Ибо смотрят друг на друга, а Лю Хайкуань никогда…<br/>
Но почему именно Сяо Чжань оказался здесь, почему с ним Лю Хайкуань захотел поделиться, видимо, не только историей Фаньсина?<br/>
— Разреши мне помочь?<br/>
— Не надо, я быстро. Садись, Цзаньцзинь.<br/>
Смирившись с присутствием третьего, он садится. Лю Хайкуань стоит спиной, лица даже в профиль не видно — только и слышно, что ровный, почти механический стук ножа по доске. Остается смотреть, как он поднимает руку, чтобы что-то достать, наклоняется…<br/>
И молчит. Им с Сяо Чжанем тоже говорить не о чем, поэтому тишину разбавляет только стук ножа, бульканье кипящей воды и шипение масла.<br/>
Чжу Цзаньцзинь может смотреть на это часами, он согласен молчать и растворяться, как будто его тут нет. Лю Хайкуаню сегодня не до разговоров — он подождет.</p><p>Лю Хайкуань раскладывает еду на четыре тарелки, накрывает одну крышкой.<br/>
— Господин Сяо, если младший брат расстроится, что все проспал, скажите, что его порция ждет.<br/>
— А младший господин Лю?<br/>
— А Фаньсин не любит пасту, — улыбается Лю Хайкуань.</p><p>Сяо Чжань наконец уходит под бок к Ван Ибо — лучше бы и не вылезал оттуда. Чжу Цзаньцзинь поворачивается к Лю Хайкуаню.<br/>
На кухне все еще пахнет вкусно, на столе тарелки, начинает рассветать — мирное утро, мечта, разве что очень раннее.<br/>
Только Лю Хайкуань бледен, губы запеклись и будто выцвели, под глазами круги, тарелка почти нетронута. И теперь, когда на кухне нет посторонних, он не улыбается, а взгляд такой, что Чжу Цзаньцзинь прижал бы уши.<br/>
— Цзаньцзинь, ты у меня что-то хотел спросить?<br/>
— Наверное, не сейчас? — он улыбается неловко. — Может быть, тебе отдохнуть?<br/>
Он хочет знать все, но расспрашивать сейчас — жестоко.<br/>
— Я еще успею, — улыбка ломает линию губ. — Какая разница, ты узнаешь сейчас, все остальные — сегодня. Ты заслужил узнать раньше других, почему бы и нет. Пять договоров с моей подписью. Верфь, завод, новые цены на морской транзит… Остальное мелочи. Да, и еще у меня новый зам по связям с Китаем.<br/>
Чжу Цзаньцзинь теряет дар речи и смотрит во все глаза. Он не вправе осуждать или упрекать, в любом случае не сделал бы этого, но…<br/>
Не катастрофа и не падение, но очень плохо.<br/>
— Цена моего возвращения. И не только его. Цзаньцзинь, ты бы расстроился, если бы я не вернулся?<br/>
Он вскакивает, не в силах усидеть.<br/>
— Зачем ты спрашиваешь!<br/>
— Сядь, — Лю Хайкуань морщится, наверное, болит голова.<br/>
— Я даже думать не хочу об этом, — он накрывает его ладонь своей. Холодные пальцы вздрагивают, Лю Хайкуань сжимает его руку — сильно, больно.<br/>
— Расстроился бы?<br/>
Он дергает руку, растерявшись, но пожатие уже ослабло, ладонь выскальзывает из чужой — пальцы слиплись.<br/>
— Помнишь, я хотел тебе сказать еще раньше, и ты потом спрашивал…<br/>
— Не сейчас, — Лю Хайкуань встает. — Извини, Цзаньцзинь, я очень устал за последние два дня.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>От птичьих голосов он просыпается только в поместье, больше нигде. Подскакивает, вспомнив вчерашний день — и ложится обратно: брат дома, все хорошо. Можно выдохнуть.<br/>
А рядом Сяо Чжань, который даже не просыпается от его рывка — поворачивается и спит дальше.<br/>
Он хотел встать и тихо проверить, точно ли старший брат дома. Но Сяо Чжань спит, откинув руку, волосы примяты, челка сбилась, обвод осунувшейся щеки, плотно закрытые веки, сомкнутые губы…<br/>
Нельзя не засмотреться. Нельзя удержаться и не поцеловать. Мягко, Сяо Чжань даже не просыпается — нарочно он, что ли?<br/>
Нет, не нарочно, весь расслабленный, сонный. Что-то в этом есть — целовать спящего, не только губы, еще шею, плечи, живот, Сяо Чжань вздыхает.<br/>
— Ты мертвого поднимешь, — хрипло, сонно, а он еще даже до пояса не дошел. Но дойдет.<br/>
— Нельзя?<br/>
— Можно, — Сяо Чжань потягивается, не открывая глаз, мышцы напрягаются, обрисовывают пресс, — и раскидывается еще свободнее, открывается губам. — Только я… будешь трахать, не буди.<br/>
Он фыркает. Он вообще-то не собирался, ну почти, но Сяо Чжань очень редко бывает таким — расслабленным, теплым. И не он это сказал первым. И если бы Сяо Чжань был против…<br/>
Но Сяо Чжань однозначно не против.</p><p>У них все было. Ну он так думал, потому что было и быстро, наспех, и на всю ночь, и во всех позах. И Сяо Чжаня он так уже будил, Сяо Чжань быстро просыпался и тоже заводился…<br/>
Такого не было. Сяо Чжань вздыхает от удовольствия и все еще не открывает глаз, все еще послушный под его ласками, принимающий все, что он делает. Он делает так, чтобы было хорошо, он научился. В другой раз бы довел до просьб, но сейчас хочет так, такого — сонного, теплого в руках, как воск, податливого, как воск.<br/>
Мягкого. Его. Сяо Чжань приоткрывает губы, вздыхает, наощупь скользит теплыми пальцами по плечу.<br/>
Так охуенно — не остановиться. И он берет медленно, чтобы дольше, раскачивается на руках, смотрит, оттягивает, как может, еще чуть-чуть, поймать еще вздох…<br/>
Сяо Чжань открывает глаза, улыбается — вокруг как будто светлеет. И от той же улыбки " еще чуть-чуть» превращается в «немедленно».<br/>
— Сейчас. Я сейчас, — он сползает ниже, нежит языком и губами, пока Сяо Чжаню не становится так же хорошо.</p><p>— Хватит спать, — выдыхает он. Сяо Чжань поворачивает голову, светится улыбкой, и он расплывается в ответ. — Опоздаем.<br/>
— Куда?<br/>
— Брат рано завтракает, я хотел с ним.<br/>
— Не опоздаем, — Сяо Чжань улыбается еще шире. — Он просил передать, чтобы ты его утром не ждал, он к обеду выйдет.<br/>
— Когда просил?!<br/>
— Ночью. Ты спал. Я хотел пить, нашел кухню, а он там сидел.<br/>
— Просто сидел?! Один?<br/>
— Один.<br/>
Он пытается это представить. Понятно теперь, чего Сяо Чжань сонный. А он все проспал.<br/>
— А еще что говорил?<br/>
— Много что, — улыбка прячется, но остается в глазах, Сяо Чжань притягивает его к себе. — Про тебя. Про твоего племянника.<br/>
— Он мне не племянник, — он мгновенно топорщится.<br/>
— За что ты его так?<br/>
— Заучка, зануда и подлиза. Ну его, — он хмурится, не злится, потому что не может сейчас злиться, но дался Сяо Чжаню этот Фаньсин!<br/>
— Он ведь тоже вчера переживал и боялся, — теплая рука на плече тяжелеет, держит так, чтобы не придвинуться ближе, не спрятать лицо.<br/>
— Ему-то что переживать?!<br/>
Сяо Чжань мрачнеет и садится, и его тянет вверх.<br/>
— Думаешь, только ты своего брата любишь? Больше никто?<br/>
— Он мне никто, пусть брат его наследником сделал, если так надо, только он все равно ему не сын! Все как нарочно, Фаньсин то, Фаньсин се, какой он умный, какой он замечательный, теперь еще ты мне будешь рассказывать, какой он?! Он замечательный, а я?!<br/>
Он хочет вскочить, но Сяо Чжань дергает вниз и прижимает к себе. Кожей к коже, как они только что лежали, держит, не дает злиться.<br/>
— А ты у меня тот еще… — говорит на ухо Сяо Чжань. — Самый любимый.<br/>
Это нечестно, злость так почти исчезает, почти, но не совсем.<br/>
— У моей мамы есть брат, — говорит Сяо Чжань. — Она его очень любит, с детства. И когда я родился, все равно любила. Это же совсем разное. Не как яблоко, которое только пополам разделить можно.<br/>
— Не хочу я с ним ничего делить.<br/>
— И не надо. Он тебя хоть раз обидел?<br/>
— Попробовал бы только!<br/>
— Ты вчера мне позвонил. У него есть кому позвонить? Приехал к нему кто-то?<br/>
— Не знаю… Нет. Вроде. Кому он…<br/>
Он прикусывает язык на «нужен», но Сяо Чжань все равно вздыхает.<br/>
— Ты бы хоть старшего брата пожалел.</p><p>Он не хочет понимать, о чем говорит Сяо Чжань.<br/>
Не может не понимать. Он все-таки не дебил и не мелкий, но согласиться еще больше не может, поэтому молчит. И Сяо Чжань молчит.<br/>
— И вообще, ты меня любишь или как? — бурчит он наконец.<br/>
— Люблю, — Сяо Чжань смеется и проводит по спине, по позвоночнику до задницы, он вздрагивает от щекотки. — Если бы не любил…<br/>
— Тогда поцелуй.<br/>
Сяо Чжань целует, и раз брат рано не выйдет, можно никуда не торопиться. Пока Сяо Чжань не сказал, что ему пора, может… Он тянется к губам, не дает отстраниться, целует сам.<br/>
И Сяо Чжань, конечно, все-таки отодвигается и вздыхает:<br/>
— Мне пора.</p><p>— И вы так вдвоем и сидели? — он тоже одевается: проводить.<br/>
— Потом еще господин Чжу пришел.<br/>
Все не спали, один он с подушкой обнимался.<br/>
— И разговаривали?<br/>
— Еще завтракали, — смеется Сяо Чжань. — Пасту ели. Господин Лю сам готовил.<br/>
— Без меня?! — а вот это самое обидное, брат вкусно готовит и прекрасно знает, как он любит пасту. — Что смешного?!<br/>
— Успокойся, тебе оставили. Пойдем скорее, пока кто-нибудь не съел.<br/>
— Я этому кому-нибудь потом съем.</p><p>***<br/>
— Цзаньцзинь, ты не мог бы приехать, если не очень занят?</p><p>Чжу Цзаньцзинь не видел Лю Хайкуаня несколько дней, с самого возвращения. Он знает, что в главной семье сейчас все в сомнениях и смятении, что на производстве и среди акционеров много недовольных, без конца идут совещания.<br/>
Чжу Цзаньцзинь не думает — уверен, что Лю Хайкуань ищет выход, а может, уже нашел. Он тоже ломает голову и ждет звонка, но глава Лю занят и не звонит. В главном доме тоже что-то меняется, он несколько дней не получает записи и теперь чувствует себя потерянным, как в лесу.</p><p>В дверях он сталкивается с приехавшим откуда-то Ван Ибо — вот кого никакие проблемы не затрагивают, легкая задумчивость, не больше, и ту развеивает улыбка.<br/>
Они успевают только поздороваться, Лю Хайкуань мягко и непреклонно выставляет брата из комнаты.<br/>
— Цзаньцзинь…<br/>
— Да?<br/>
Лю Хайкуань поднимает глаза, лицо сковано напряжением.<br/>
— Цзаньцзинь, я хотел тебе кое-что сказать… точнее, спросить несколько дней назад, но тогда еще сомневался.<br/>
— Спрашивай, — он сдерживает улыбку, чтобы не обрадоваться раньше времени.<br/>
— Да. Только… Демоны побери, я даже не знаю, как начать.<br/>
Надежда крепнет, он наклоняется вперед: ну же…<br/>
— Цзаньцзинь, ты вспоминаешь Хайнань?<br/>
— То есть? — он выпрямляется, слегка сбитый с толку.<br/>
— Хайнань. Твой Хайнань. Что бы ты делал сейчас, если бы глава Чжу тебя не забрал?<br/>
— Не знаю, — он теряется. — Я бы закончил школу, продолжал бы заниматься в танцевальном кружке, может быть… Я мечтал поступить в институт танца в Пекине.<br/>
— Отличная мечта, — Лю Хайкуань холодно улыбается. — Еще лучше было бы, если бы так и вышло. Хватит ходить вокруг да около. Чжу Цзаньцзинь, у тебя есть хоть какое-то объяснение тому, что записи видеокамер из этого дома и ряда других мест уже несколько лет регулярно отсылаются тебе?<br/>
Взгляд прижимает к стулу тяжестью.<br/>
— Может быть, это был кто-то из твоих подчиненных? — Лю Хайкуань смотрит в упор, давит взглядом.<br/>
Он может назвать любое имя, отвести грозу от себя, сказать, что ничего не знал — его люди главу не выдадут.<br/>
— Нет. Это был я. Я…<br/>
Лю Хайкуань смеется почти беззвучно, улыбка, которая его всегда так красит, теперь пугает.<br/>
— Отлично. А недавняя авария Ван Ичжоу — тоже ты?<br/>
— Я, но… Это не то что ты думаешь! Так было надо! — он вскакивает, холодея. Лучше бы Лю Хайкуань обвинил его в нарушении принципов семьи, чем подумал такое.<br/>
Лю Хайкуань встает и подходит ближе, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь как-то всем телом чувствует, какой он высокий. Насколько он выше.<br/>
— Тогда у меня к тебе еще вопрос. Это мелочи, конечно, но… Цзаньцзинь, на острове ты действительно готов был лечь под меня? Или ждал, что помешают?<br/>
Грубо брошенное в лицо обжигает щеки, но слова не меняют сути.<br/>
— Да, — выдыхает он. — Я…<br/>
И щеку обжигает не краска, а пощечина. У Лю Хайкуаня тяжелая, жесткая рука.<br/>
— Какая ты дрянь, Цзаньцзинь, — Лю Хайкуань кривится, выдергивает из кармана платок и с отвращением трет ладонь. — Какая ты мразь. А я…<br/>
— Хайкуань! — он оглушен, растерян, оскорблен. — Ты же сам…<br/>
— Глава Лю, — Лю Хайкуань сгребает его за рубашку за груди. — Ты забыл, с кем разговариваешь?! Не смей играть со мной, думаешь, я куплюсь на твои глаза?! Можешь радоваться, я действительно купился, я тебе поверил, но второго раза не будет.</p><p>— Ты отличный актер, Цзаньцзинь. Гениальный. За сколько ты меня продал, и сколько тебе доплатили за гениальность? Или это бескорыстная преданность родине? Или месть отцу и всему Гонконгу? — Лю Хайкуань притягивает его к себе за сжатую в кулаке ткань, от ярости на лице пробирает дрожь.<br/>
— Я не понимаю. Хайкуань… Глава Лю, как хочешь, я тебя не понимаю!<br/>
— Правда? — Лю Хайкуань встряхивает его и отталкивает. Отбрасывает. — Если начал признаваться, имей смелость говорить до конца. Я не стану тебя бить. Мне противно к тебе прикасаться.<br/>
Лю Хайкуань отряхивает руки, отходит и садится за стол. Дрожь разбегается по телу, по ногам, и он падает на колени.<br/>
— Я не понимаю, о чем ты! — голос уходит высоко и срывается.<br/>
— Разве не тебе я обязан недавним знакомством? — Лю Хайкуань смеется, Чжу Цзаньцзинь никогда бы не подумал, что его смех может перепугать до холодного пота и подкатывающей тошноты. Лю Хайкуань барабанит по столу, длинные пальцы, которые он привык видеть на клавишах, ощущал на своих плечах…<br/>
Зажатый в пальцах карандаш ломается с хрустом, Чжу Цзаньцзинь вздрагивает, как будто это хрустнула кость.<br/>
— Я не хотел причинить тебе вред, — шепчет он.<br/>
— Цзаньцзинь, — Лю Хайкуань морщится. — Не заставляй меня считать тебя идиотом, который не понимал, что делает. Хотя, кажется, ты таков и есть, если поверил своим настоящим хозяевам. На их месте я дал бы тебе сбежать, прежде чем мне рассказали все. Кто чуть не убил Ван Ичжоу, кто сдал моего брата… Цзаньцзинь, его-то за что, почему ты не начал сразу с меня?!<br/>
— Я не знаю ничего ни о каких хозяевах! — его начинает трясти всерьез, обломки карандаша скатились со стола и валяются на полу перед ним. — Я все тебе сказал! Я получал записи камер безопасности, но никому их не передавал! Я никогда не причинил бы тебе вреда! Кому угодно на свете, только не тебе, я чуть с ума не сошел, когда ты пропал!<br/>
— А почему я должен тебе верить?! — Лю Хайкуань встает и перегибается через стол. — Цзаньцзинь, ты знаешь, что бывает, когда в доме заводятся крысы и прогрызают дыры?! Почему я не должен просто убрать тебя?!<br/>
— Я не лгу, — он опускает голову. — Я больше ничего не знаю. Хай… Глава Лю… Я не знаю, кто это, но это не я, я надеялся, что если буду знать, смогу предотвратить…<br/>
Он закрывает лицо руками.<br/>
— Не вздумай упасть в обморок, я не держу нашатырь в кабинете, — тон Лю Хайкуаня не хуже второй пощечины. Чжу Цзаньцзинь сжимает зубы и поднимает голову.<br/>
— Это не я.</p><p>Лю Хайкуань стоит над ним и молчит. Чжу Цзаньцзинь смотрит вперед, краем глаза видит кремовые брюки. Очень старается не дрожать.<br/>
— Встань.<br/>
Ноги не слушаются, Лю Хайкуань поднимает его за плечо.<br/>
— Жди.<br/>
Снаружи в двери проворачивается ключ. Чжу Цзаньцзинь наконец-то падает лицом в ладони, рыдает и смеется.</p><p>Он бродит по кабинету, прилипает к окну, дергает ручку — внизу охрана, можно только выброситься в качестве последнего выхода.<br/>
Может быть, это действительно выход. Если Лю Хайкуаня убедили, что это он, если Лю Хайкуань уверен, что он готовил его похищение и все последние неприятности, что даже то, что было на острове…<br/>
Удивительно, что Лю Хайкуань не убил его сразу или не приказал убить.<br/>
И те пять договоров, — Чжу Цзаньцзиня передергивает от одной мысли о том, какое унижение должен испытывать Лю Хайкуань, принужденный выполнять чужие требования.<br/>
«Цзаньцзинь, ты бы расстроился, если бы я не вернулся?»<br/>
Чжу Цзаньцзинь вспоминает глаза Лю Хайкуаня, его голос, бледность, крепко сжавшиеся пальцы, стук ножа по доске, и его начинает трясти заново.</p><p>Телефонный звонок пугает едва не до остановки сердца. Лю Хайкуань?..<br/>
— Цзаньцзинь, я буду признателен, если ты подтвердишь приказ предоставить мне доступ к твоей сети и твоей личной технике, — голос ровный. — Я передаю трубку?<br/>
— Да.<br/>
— Да, — отвечает он главе отдела безопасности. — Со мной все в порядке, я просто занят. Глава Лю знает, что делает. Предоставьте ему все ключи доступа.<br/>
— Глава Чжу!..<br/>
— Все. До единого.</p><p>Все — это все. Включая те, что относятся к делам семьи Чжу. Все равно ни репутация, ни вся семья не устоят, если Лю Хайкуань решит, что за ошибки главы должны отвечать все.<br/>
Больше он ничего не может сделать. Что бы Лю Хайкуань ни обнаружил — он увидит, что Чжу Цзаньцзинь ничего никому не пересылал.<br/>
Время тянется, он устает бояться — снова подходит к окну, мнет и комкает штору.<br/>
Не пересылал, но знал то, что не должен был знать. Получал записи из его дома, — подглядывал за ним, — слушал переговоры, устроил аварию Ван Ичжоу.<br/>
Если Лю Хайкуань ему не поверит, выход один.<br/>
Если поверит — того, в чем он признался, в нынешней ситуации тоже достаточно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. В тупике</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дверь открывается, когда он начинает рассматривать выход из окна почти всерьез.</p><p>Лю Хайкуань садится за стол и молчит, и в лице у него не ярость, нечто такое, на что лучше вообще не смотреть. Ван Ибо, сунувшегося было следом, вынесло вон от одного взгляда.<br/>— Цзаньцзинь, ты все-таки гений, — Лю Хайкуань говорит тихо, усмехается горько. — В моей системе безопасности была дыра, и ты ее нашел. Благодаря тебе она превратилась в открытую дверь.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь впивается зубами в нижнюю губу. Лучше бы он открыл окно, и…<br/>Однозначно лучше, потому что это все-таки его вина — все, что произошло с Лю Хайкуанем и теми, кто ему дорог.<br/>— Тебе придется найти нового главу отдела безопасности и главу технического отдела. Что до тебя самого…<br/>— Глава Лю, глава Чжу осознает свою вину и готов принять любое наказание, — он опускается на колени тяжело, тело деревянное, непослушное. Поднимает подбородок, закрывает глаза и слушает тишину.<br/>— Встань, — говорит наконец Лю Хайкуань и повышает голос. — Встань! А теперь убирайся.<br/>Он стоит, не оглядываясь, только по шороху догадывается, что Лю Хайкуань нажимает кнопку вызова. Секретарь возникает в дверях и замирает в ожидании приказа.<br/>— Главе Чжу пора вернуться домой.<br/>— Глава Чжу разрешит его проводить?<br/>Если он не «разрешит», его выведут. Или вытащат. Чжу Цзаньцзинь кое-как разворачивается и идет, кланяясь у двери.<br/>Вздрагивает на пороге, когда за спиной снова раздается деревянный хруст.</p><p>***<br/>Премьера «Нефритовой Династии» переносится, Сяо Чжань начинает нервничать, хотя от него уже ничего не зависит.<br/>Как всегда в такие моменты, хочется закрыться, уйти в себя и не разговаривать ни о чем, что не относится к кинематографу. Но Ван Ибо едва успокоился после пропажи и возвращения старшего брата, а через какой-то месяц они надолго расстанутся из-за гастролей.<br/>А еще Ван Ибо замечает все — взгляд, голос, улыбку или ее отсутствие. Не понимает, но пытается вытянуть объяснение. Сяо Чжань пока что отшучивается, но с трудом, то и дело подавляя раздражение.<br/>Не потому, что не любит или не доверяет, — он обсуждал с Ван Ибо идею собственной, не от агентства, студии, а потом ее воплощение. Но беспокойство и ощущение бессилия — совсем не то, чем хочется делиться.</p><p>Он снова летит в Китай. Увы, не на премьеру, на очередные съемки. Звонок от режиссера внезапен и должен обрадовать, но Сяо Чжань почему-то медлит пару секунд, прежде чем ответить.</p><p>Вежливое вступление к разговору — поздний вечер, дверь закрыта — укладывается в рекордные семь минут, потом режиссер вздыхает и кладет руки на колени.<br/>— Сяо-лаоши, я знаю, что ты отлично умеешь не понимать намеки, поэтому извини, если я буду неприлично прямым.<br/>— Конечно.<br/>— Мне нравится, как ты играешь. Мне нравится, как ты относишься к работе, твое поведение на съемочной площадке и твои отношения с коллегами. Не благодари. Я просто хочу снять вторую и третью части фильма так, как я вижу. С тем актером, которого я вижу в роли — с тобой. Поэтому я тебя сейчас предупреждаю: сделай что-нибудь у себя дома, и поскорее, иначе ничего этого не будет.<br/>— Почему вы так думаете?<br/>— Сяо Чжань, почему ты такой красивый, такой талантливый и такой глупый? Тебя выжимают, как апельсин, и тебя выжмут на вторые роли, если ты не сделаешь что-нибудь. А у меня есть основание доверять своим ушам, которые слышат, что надо искать других актеров. Ты меня наконец понял?<br/>Сяо Чжань кивает. Он понял, он уже ощутил на себе прошлым летом, как это бывает, и снова ощущает сейчас.</p><p>Все в рамках контракта, ничего противозаконного. Агентство имеет право отказаться за него от выгодного контракта и послать вместо этого на несколько дорам — по сорок серий, съемки параллельно плюс реклама, работа на измор без шансов и времени выйти на роли другого уровня. Месть за попытку самостоятельности — собственную студию.<br/>— Я понял. Если на это время у меня поставят другой проект…<br/>— Это не самое худшее. Если ты станешь нежелательной скандальной личностью в Китае, я тебя не смогу взять на роль, даже если ты каким-то чудом выплатишь неустойку своему агентству и будешь свободен.<br/>Охлажденный кондиционером воздух кажется слишком холодным. И это правда, никому не нужен актер, которого можно показать только в Гонконге.<br/>— Извини, я не хотел бы об этом говорить, но некоторые вещи… хм… отношения в Китае не одобряют. Я все понимаю, ты был молод и неопытен и не думал, как это отразится на будущем…<br/>Сяо Чжань начинает понимать. Кто бы мог подумать, что прошлое, с которым он распрощался окончательно, догонит теперь и так?<br/>И это больше чем стать нежелательным в Китае, такое внимание и дома не пойдет на пользу, а в перспективе — голодный паек без рекламных контрактов.<br/>— Если бы твое агентство в тебе было заинтересовано, оно бы зачистило все, а не демонстрировало доказательства. Я говорил, что доверяю своим ушам, так вот, глазам я доверяю тоже. Сделай что-нибудь, заинтересуй, или… Я ничего не хочу об этом знать, я хочу снять свой фильм, но некоторые думают, что у тебя есть кого попросить повлиять. Если это правда — сделай это сейчас, потом будет поздно. Поздно идти за цветами, когда выпал снег.<br/>— Мэйхуа цветет и под снегом, — Сяо Чжань выдавливает из себя улыбку.<br/>— Может быть, какая-нибудь слива и осыплет тебя лепестками посреди зимы. Удачи.</p><p>Сяо Чжань думает всю ночь.<br/>Думает в самолете, в машине, кое-как уговаривает Ван Ибо перенести встречу на завтра, ссылаясь на усталость.<br/>Вежливо разговаривает с менеджером, призывая на помощь профессиональную актерскую гордость, а дома падает — в темноту зашторенной комнаты, лицом в подушку, в черноту еще более беспросветную, чем прошлый август.<br/>Тогда ему казалось, что все хуже некуда.<br/>Настоящее «некуда» — сейчас.<br/>Разговаривать с агентством бесполезно и пытаться, его сдали несколько раз и сдадут снова, если понадобится. А дальше все будет, как нарисовал господин режиссер, путь вниз до конца контракта, а когда он закончится, ему останется только вернуться к родителям и заняться… чем-нибудь, храня в дальнем ящике свои фотографии со съемок. Если у него еще будут силы и желание чем-то заниматься после такой жизни.<br/>Может быть, он не талантливее других, но и не хуже. Дело в нем, но не в том, как он играет. Теперь он это очень хорошо понимает.</p><p>Ван Ибо возникает перед глазами, как живой, как солнечная вспышка, такая яркая, что поначалу ослепляет. Тот, кто любит, несмотря ни на что, но даже ему Сяо Чжань не хочет показываться в таком состоянии. Ему — особенно.<br/>Сяо Чжань знает, еще во время разговора с режиссером понял, что должен сделать и сделает. Это единственный вариант, за который надо поклониться судьбе, но заставить себя поступить так — невыносимо трудно.<br/>Не за один раз.<br/>На то, чтобы достать визитку и позвонить, уходит почти весь вечер, потому что сперва Сяо Чжань уговаривает себя просто достать нужный ежедневник. Потом — набрать номер, не звонить, хотя бы вбить цифры. И наконец нажимает звонок, отчаянно надеясь, что глава Лю занят и не ответит.<br/>— Добрый вечер, господин Сяо.<br/>— Здравствуйте, господин Лю.<br/>— Господин Сяо, предполагаю, у вас что-то важное, что лучше обсуждать не по телефону?<br/>— Да. Наверное, да.<br/>— Это срочно, или мы можем встретиться завтра вечером?<br/>— Да, можно завтра. Спасибо.<br/>— Тогда скажите, где вы будете завтра вечером, за вами заедут.</p><p>Сяо Чжань отвлекается на работу днем, но забыться и забыть о предстоящей встрече не может. Опять откладывает встречу с Ван Ибо, кое-как успокаивая признаниями в любви и обещанием, что завтра — обязательно.<br/>Один раз перешагнуть через себя и попросить, один раз он сможет. Должен, если хочет удержаться на плаву.<br/>Только как он потом сможет смотреть на Ван Ибо и не вспоминать? Достаточно ли будет его смеха, его поцелуев и любви, чтобы думать только о них, а не о семье?</p><p>Машина привозит его к знакомому дому, и Сяо Чжань невольно ищет глазами Ван Ибо. Хорошо бы тот не собирался сегодня навестить старшего брата.</p><p>В кабинете главы он еще не бывал. Лю Хайкуань встает навстречу, подает руку, улыбается сдержанно.<br/>— Чай, господин Сяо? Или что-то выпить? Или кофе?<br/>— Чай, — лучше сохранять ясную голову.<br/>Лю Хайкуань задумчив, приветственная улыбка быстро сбежала с лица. Стоило все же спросить у Ван Ибо, не случилось ли еще что-нибудь.<br/>— Господин Лю, спасибо, что нашли время.<br/>— Я всегда рад вас видеть. Так что вы мне хотели сказать?<br/>— Я хотел, — Сяо Чжань откашливается. — Хотел вас попросить.<br/>«Вынужден попросить» и все прочие слова, которые он пытался подобрать по дороге, звучат — звучат так, как есть. Неприятно и унизительно.<br/>— Господин Сяо, вы ведь меня боитесь, хотя знаете, что я не намерен причинять вам вред?<br/>— Да.<br/>— Вы очень смелый человек.<br/>Он поднимает глаза и видит мягкую улыбку.<br/>— Вы можете осознать свой страх и не боитесь в нем признаться. Обещаю, что мое мнение о вас и отношение к вам не изменятся от того, что вы скажете. Не надо так себя мучить. Если вы решились мне позвонить, значит, происходит что-то, с чем вы при всем желании не можете справиться самостоятельно и нуждаетесь в помощи. Я прав?<br/>— Да, — с облегчением выдыхает он.<br/>— Пейте чай, он хорош. Я догадываюсь, в чем могут быть ваши проблемы, но чтобы знать, как лучше помочь, я все-таки должен услышать от вас, что именно происходит.</p><p>— Дело в том, что меня… Я узнал, что мне не дадут играть в продолжении «Нефритовой Династии». Режиссеру уже посоветовали поискать другого актера на роль Чжан Сяофаня. Недавно за меня отказались от роли еще в одном фильме, потому что я в это время буду занят на других съемках, дорамных. Я про них впервые услышал одновременно с отказом и еще не видел новый контракт.<br/>— Это все?<br/>— Недавно сорвалось участие в фанкаме, и… и еще разные мелочи, — сказать о последнем замечании режиссера он все-таки не решается, если не объяснять подробно, получится, будто причина в Ван Ибо. Наверное, он неправильно говорит, коротко, сухо, глава Лю вряд ли поймет, что все это значит.<br/>— Я ждал, что вы придете, господин Сяо. Если бы вы еще помедлили, мне пришлось звонить бы вам самому. Я вас понял, у меня только один вопрос: почему вы так долго ждали?<br/>Упрек мягкий, но ощутимый, а Сяо Чжань не решается выложить все колебания и сомнения.<br/>— Давайте я снова расскажу за вас, а вы согласитесь или опровергнете. Вы пришли ко мне в последний момент потому, что вам противна сама мысль воспользоваться личными отношениями в карьерных целях. Что кто-то может подумать, будто вы продаете свою любовь и себя за хорошие роли. Так?<br/>— Да.<br/>— Давайте мы кое-что проясним, прежде чем перейти к делу. Господин Сяо, я уважаю вашу скромность и гордость, но если бы мы давно все это обсудили, вам не приходилось бы так переживать. Начнем с начала. Самолету и катеру все равно, одного человека везти или двоих, ваша неделя на острове стоила практически столько же, как если бы брат съездил туда один. То, что он вам дарил, — это не деньги, поверьте. Все остальное относится к нематериальному и, если я не ошибаюсь, было исключительно добровольно и по обоюдному желанию?<br/>— Да.<br/>— Тогда запомните наконец, что вы не продавались и вас не покупали. Я не так хорошо разбираюсь в шоу-бизнесе, но могу прикинуть примерные цифры, затраченные на ваше обучение и раскрутку, — Лю Хайкуань что-то быстро пишет на листочке, взгляд цепляется за обломки карандаша, такие неуместные на аккуратном столе. — Сколько у вас рекламных контрактов? А это примерный уровень дохода, который агентство от вас получает.<br/>Лю Хайкуань протягивает ему листок с двумя колонками цифр.<br/>— Так кто на самом деле относится к вам как к вещи, господин Сяо, кто вас использует и не считается с вашими интересами?</p><p>— Я подумаю, как лучше повлиять на ваше агентство, быстро или легально. Может быть, удобнее сразу через суд.<br/>— Суд?!<br/>— Не беспокойтесь, этот суд вы не проиграете. Извините, но мне надо знать: у вашего агентства есть какая-то информация о вас, которую нежелательно выносить на свет?<br/>— Да.<br/>— Какого рода? Я имею ввиду, в какой форме?<br/>— Я не знаю точно. Кажется, фото. Это не относится к… Это было давно.<br/>— Я понял, не беспокойтесь. И не думайте, будто вы что-то должны мне или моему брату. Главное, что должны члены семьи, — говорить о своих проблемах до того, как они станут неразрешимыми. Иначе какой же я глава, если узнаю о них в последнюю очередь? — Лю Хайкуань зачем-то берет сломанный карандаш с острыми краями, горькая усмешка искривляет губы.<br/>— Господин Лю, я, наверное, не так понял вас?<br/>Лю Хайкуань смотрит на него и смеется.<br/>— Господин Сяо, я говорил, что вы удивительный человек? Вы были в доме на острове, куда можно только близким. Вы уже во второй раз здесь. Вы были в поместье, и если вы не знали, туда имеют право входить только члены семьи. Не друзья, сколь бы близкими они ни были. Мое упущение, что я не предупредил охрану сразу, но в следующий раз вас впустят без обыска. Если вы не хотели стать частью семьи, вам действительно стоило уехать с острова заранее. Или прервать сейчас отношения с младшим братом, но вы ведь этого не хотите? Ну и отлично. Просто запомните, это ваше право и даже долг — вовремя попросить о помощи. Этот чай остыл, сейчас принесут новый.</p><p>Пока чайничек заменяют свежим, Сяо Чжань молчит, Лю Хайкуань что-то чертит карандашным обломком.<br/>Все, что он сейчас чувствует, — безмерное удивление, надежда и понимание, почему Ван Ибо обожает старшего брата. Почему главе Лю служат не за страх, а за совесть.<br/>— Господин Сяо, вы можете, если хотите, оказать мне услугу. Не в уплату, разумеется, я не буду настаивать. Будем смотреть правде в глаза. При ваших статусах и популярности ваши отношения нельзя сохранить в полной тайне, максимум — сделать негласными. Вы видите, что происходит в Гонконге. Младший брат- ключ ко мне. Вы — ключ к нему. Пока вы не продемонстрировали публично, что принадлежите к семье, а потом не разорвали связь так же публично, этим могут воспользоваться. Не самый лучший вариант, не так ли? Охрана — это, конечно, не гарантия, но хотя бы снижение риска.<br/>— Господин Лю…<br/>— Как-то слишком формально, не находите? — Лю Хайкуань улыбается. — Давайте попробуем хотя бы Лю-гэ. Так о чем вы хотели спросить?<br/>— Вам действительно нужно мое согласие?<br/>— Вам действительно нужен ответ на этот вопрос? — Лю Хайкуань смеется, и Сяо Чжань заражается смехом.<br/>Он ожидал согласия или отказа, но не предполагал, что это будет так… просто? Что Лю Хайкуань поймет намного больше, чем он мог бы сказать вслух, и сейчас он чувствует себя совершенно выжатым и от этого легким, как воздушный шарик.</p><p>— Что вам нужно, так это отдохнуть. Не беспокойтесь, теперь все будет хорошо. И это я должен быть вам благодарен, а не вы мне. Я ждал, пока брат повзрослеет достаточно, чтобы полюбить, и боялся этого дня. Сейчас я очень рад, что это оказались вы, а не кто-нибудь еще.<br/>— Извините, но вы же не знаете, — Сяо Чжань не может промолчать. — Вы не можете знать, о чем я думаю на самом деле, что было бы, если бы я действительно хотел только…<br/>Лю Хайкуань негромко смеется.<br/>— Дядя когда-то учил меня, что плохому человеку легко притвориться хорошим хотя бы на время, — улыбка пропадает. — Но хорошему человеку очень трудно притвориться плохим. Кстати, вы, насколько я понимаю, не сообщали родителям о своей личной жизни?<br/>— Нет. Они вряд ли поймут и будут беспокоиться.<br/>— Понимаю. Если вы передумаете, я буду рад с ними познакомиться. Говорят, у меня неплохо получается убеждать людей, что беспокоиться не о чем, — Лю Хайкуань неожиданно подмигивает.<br/>— Спасибо вам. Я поеду?<br/>— Зачем ехать? Вы ведь и так дома.<br/>Сяо Чжань в который раз теряет контроль над выражением лица, а Лю Хайкуань прячет улыбку.<br/>— Да, наверное, к этому надо привыкнуть. Вы можете уехать, конечно, но спать на кровати удобнее, чем в машине, а вы уснете по дороге, потому что плохо отдыхали и много волновались. Здесь вам никто не будет мешать, даже младший брат.</p><p>***<br/>Когда старший брат просит приехать, он дергается.<br/>— Что случилось?<br/>— Все хорошо, — брат смеется. — Приезжай.</p><p>Сяо Чжань все равно опять не может встретиться, что у него там? Он верит, он его знает. Нельзя таким голосом говорить «я тебя люблю» и врать, но дело как раз в том, что он его знает. Сяо Чжань очень старается что-то скрыть, он уже перебрал сотню вариантов и в следующий раз не отпустит, пока не заставит рассказать.<br/>— Что такой хмурый? — брат улыбается.<br/>— Устал. Полдня приветствия для гастролей учил.<br/>— Молодец. Господина Сяо давно видел?<br/>— Три дня назад, он улетал, — он настораживается. — Что?<br/>— Думаю, он сам тебе все расскажет. Только не дави, пусть отдохнет.<br/>— Он тут?!<br/>— Спит. Успокойся, с ним ничего не случилось и теперь не случится.</p><p>Брат ничего не объясняет толком и отсылает тоже отдохнуть. Он осторожно заглядывает — Сяо Чжань действительно спит. Лечь рядом или?<br/>Он сидит в своей спальне, потом в коридоре, играет в наушниках на телефоне. Долго, часа два, может, несколько раз проиграл. Потом в очередной раз проверяет сеть и видит, что Сяо Чжань онлайн.<br/>Посылает смайлик.<br/>Сяо Чжань отвечает таким же.<br/>«Как ты?» — осторожно спрашивает он.<br/>«Соскучился :)».<br/>Он смеется, снимает наушники, встает и приоткрывает дверь. Сяо Чжань округляет глаза и улыбается, и он прыгает к нему на постель.<br/>— Привет.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. День рождения</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он свой день рождения любит.<br/>В детстве любил, потому что подарки, а еще потому, что в этот день можно совсем все. Даже если что-то натворил, в день рождения брат простит.<br/>А еще потому, что у них со старшим братом дни рождения совсем рядом. Раньше не отмечали, только юбилеи, потом он вычитал в какой-то сказке и сказал, что хочет, чтобы общий и каждый год, потому что почему у него есть праздник, а у брата нет?!<br/>Поэтому официальный — когда юбилей, вот брату было двадцать пять. А просто праздник для своих — каждый год.</p><p>Он никого раньше не звал, ему и так было хорошо. Старший брат приглашал, конечно. Друзей. Ван Ичжоу вот всегда звал и его младшего. Их в детстве пытались подружить — не получилось, А-Ли вредный был и всего боялся.<br/>Сейчас, может, уже не боится, но все равно незачем. Поздоровались, и ладно.<br/>Еще некоторых. Чжу Цзаньцзиня брат раньше иногда звал, иногда нет, потом стал постоянно приглашать. Он не против, конечно, с мюзиклом сам к нему привык и даже не ржет про себя, когда Чжу Цзаньцзинь ресницами хлопает, он не девочка, чтобы этим ресницам завидовать.<br/>Только сейчас все не так. Брат дома почти не бывает, а когда бывает — уставший и мрачный. И за инструмент уже сколько не садится.<br/>Он помочь не может и старается только ничего не натворить. И с Чжу Цзаньцзинем — он так и не понял, что случилось, он только финал разговора успел услышать и до сих пор с трудом верит, что старший брат так разговаривал именно с ним.</p><p>— Старший брат? — он негромко стучит в дверь кабинета и просовывает голову.<br/>— Что тебе? — брат вздыхает, отрываясь от монитора.<br/>— Я только спросить. Может, не надо сейчас?<br/>— Что?<br/>— Праздник. Может, потом? Ты же занят, и вообще…<br/>— Зайди нормально и дверь закрой.<br/>Он закрывает и подходит к столу — брат встает и треплет его по волосам, и даже улыбается. Хорошо, а то смотреть же страшно.<br/>— Не надо отменять. Все должно быть как всегда. Понимаешь?<br/>— Понимаю.<br/>— Молодец. Тебе же есть кого позвать?</p><p>Ему теперь есть кого позвать. Только одного человека. Никого больше не надо.</p><p>Ему всегда весело в этот день, сегодня тоже, он кивает на очередное поздравление и проходит по залу обратно — Сяо Чжань какой-то нервный, и он держится поближе.<br/>А рядом с Сяо Чжанем уже стоят Ван Ичжоу и его младший брат, Ван Ичжоу усмехается, Ван-младший болтает:<br/>— Господин Сяо, какая удача вас увидеть, я смотрел «Академию» и «О, мой император» и жду премьеры, можно вас попросить подписать диск?<br/>— Господин Сяо не на презентации, — он встает рядом с Сяо Чжанем, близко, плечом в плечо, меряет взглядом исподлобья, чтоб сбавил тон и восхищение.<br/>— Подпишу, конечно, Спасибо, — Сяо Чжань улыбается и незаметно толкает его локтем.</p><p>— Ты каждый раз так будешь реагировать, когда ко мне кто-то подходит? — тихо спрашивает Сяо Чжань, когда братья Ван отходят, младший бережно держит подписанный диск. — Это же смешно.<br/>— Мне не смешно, — он понимает, что ведет себя как дебил, хмурится. Сяо Чжань крутит в руках бокал. — Я так больше не буду. Постараюсь. Ну извини, я…<br/>Сяо Чжань оборачивается к нему и улыбается. Так улыбается, что он чуть не забывает про всех остальных — только это «чуть» и спасает, при всех целоваться брат вряд ли оценит даже в праздник. Сяо Чжань — тем более вряд ли.<br/>— Я не из-за тебя. Думаю — что я делаю в такой компании?<br/>— Допей.<br/>— Что?<br/>— Бокал допей и поставь, потом скажу.<br/>Сяо Чжань смеется, пьет и ставит бокал.<br/>— И что ты такое хочешь сказать?<br/>— Сначала ты скажи. Насчет того, что в моей компании делаешь, не думаешь?<br/>— Нет, — Сяо Чжань улыбается, он теперь не путает его улыбки, как для всех и как для него, сейчас точно только для него. Не такая широкая, не в этом дело.<br/>— Тогда пойдем.<br/>— Куда?<br/>— Я так хочу. Пойдем, увидишь, — он и за руку уведет, не постесняется, если только Сяо Чжань пойдет.<br/>Сяо Чжань улыбается и идет.</p><p>Тут темнее и тише, хотя музыку из-за стены тоже слышно, динамики-то в коридоре.<br/>Сюда никто не пойдет, сюда гостям просто незачем. Поэтому он спокойно ведет Сяо Чжаня на середину комнаты и обнимает за пояс.<br/>— Музыку слышишь?<br/>— Слышу.<br/>— Расслабься. Здесь никто не увидит.<br/>Он выжидает начала такта — Сяо Чжань кладет руки ему на плечи — и делает шаг.</p><p>Он в клубе никогда так не танцевал. Так просто, совсем безо всякого, никогда не понимал, зачем вообще выходить танцевать так скучно, топтаться по кругу.<br/>Это совсем не так, как кажется со стороны. Ни разу не скучно, с Сяо Чжанем скучно не может быть.<br/>В клубе такое не играет. Что-то западное, древнее как черепаха, из прошлого века, банальное, но как раз как надо.<br/>Сяо Чжань гладит его плечи, дышит в него, они так тесно стоят, что непонятно, как друг другу на ноги не наступают.<br/>Как-то не наступают. Наверное, потому, что шаги очень мелкие. Он тоже гладит спину, Сяо Чжань ведется, но он же чувствует, что все равно не расслабился.<br/>— Тебе там не нравится, да?<br/>Сяо Чжань хмыкает над ухом.<br/>— Непривычно.<br/>— Неправда.<br/>— Правда.<br/>— Ты не только поэтому. Я же тебя знаю.<br/>Сяо Чжань вздыхает:<br/>— Я тебя люблю.<br/>— Я тебя тоже, — как бы ни было хорошо это слышать, до сих пор сердце екает каждый раз, он себя сбить не даст. Он догадывается, в чем дело. — Расслабься. Все равно все знают.<br/>— Вот ты настырный, — Сяо Чжань посмеивается и целует в волосы. — В том и дело, что все знают…<br/>Он хмурится и обнимает еще крепче, пропускает шаг и догоняет на следующем такте — Сяо Чжань тоже останавливается и выравнивается следом.<br/>Он не хочет думать обо всем этом, они с Сяо Чжанем отдельно, сами по себе, он всегда знал, что большинство правил можно обойти, что не запрещено, то разрешено и никого не касается. Но иногда все-таки касается, а Сяо Чжань гордый.<br/>— Ты… Я… Блядь, как сказать-то, я не знаю, — старший брат смог бы, он не умеет. Сяо Чжань смеется. — Это же не потому, то есть… Ну если б мы просто трахались, все не так было бы. И старший брат к тебе не так бы. Сейчас уже не из-за меня. Правда, — он не знает, как объяснить, как отделить «просто трахаться» от того, что есть сейчас у них, между ними и в целом, но это правда. Он всегда знал, что Сяо Чжань лучше всех и один такой. Старший брат тоже понял, а то не разрешил бы.</p><p>Песня давно закончилась, началась другая, что-то такое же древнее и не по-английски, итальянское, что ли?<br/>— Я тебя люблю. Все будет хорошо.<br/>— Мне с тобой очень хорошо. Всегда было, с самого начала. Ну почти, — Сяо Чжань тихо смеется, целует в макушку, наконец-то расслабляется. — Посмотри на меня.<br/>Он поднимает голову, и Сяо Чжань его целует.</p><p>***<br/>Такие губы, как у Ван Ибо, хочется целовать бесконечно: мягкие, пухлые, теплые, отзывчивые. И даже если станут узкими и жесткими, когда Ван Ибо еще повзрослеет, Сяо Чжань все равно будет хотеть его целовать. И не только хотеть, целовать тоже — долго, как сейчас. Они обнимаются, как подростки, Сяо Чжань столько лет так не целовался под музыку, что вспомнить страшно.<br/>Он не пугается, потому что не вспоминает. Неловкие, короткие слова Ван Ибо успокаивают не хуже, чем складные объяснения господина Лю — Лю-гэ. Действительно, так ли уж важно все, о чем он думал там, за стеной?<br/>Он вряд ли когда-нибудь привыкнет считать этот дом — домом, Лю Хайкуаня, при всем уважении и восхищении, — братом, собравшихся сегодня гостей — своим кругом. Но они с Ван Ибо — есть, и они есть друг у друга. Он любит, и его любят, и он твердо намерен продолжать быть счастливым.<br/>Он целует медленно, забывая обо всем, выглаживает губы языком, прихватывает верхнюю и нижнюю по очереди, языки сталкиваются, Ван Ибо дразнит — зажимает кончик зубами, а потом впускает. Сяо Чжань улыбается и дает ему вести — и в танце, и в поцелуе. Верит в его «все будет хорошо» и расслабляется, почти не замечая, как меняются песни.</p><p>***<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь замирает над списком дел на день.<br/>Не список, а пародия, дел у него почти нет после того, как всю систему семьи Чжу перетрясли сверху донизу. Тем, что осталось, занимается сейчас другой человек.<br/>По большому счету Лю Хайкуань оставил ему только театр. Когда-то Чжу Цзаньцзинь об этом мечтал, но иногда мечты сбываются самым неподходящим образом.</p><p>Сегодняшний день должен быть раскрашен радостным красным. День рождения главы Лю и его брата, отмечающийся всегда вместе, — разница между датами всего ничего.<br/>Праздник для самых близких, не юбилейный, только для друзей.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь бывал на нем год за годом, никто не сомневался в его праве присутствовать.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь обводит дату в кружок и не закрашивает, кошки начинают драть душу вдвое сильнее. Как в тот вечер, когда он вернулся от главы Лю.</p><p>В тот вечер дома как будто ничего не изменилось. Лю Хайкуань не терпит небрежности и неаккуратности — везде тихо, все на своих местах, глава откладывает объяснения до утра, и ему все еще подчиняются.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь не мог отделаться от ощущения, что дом вывернут наизнанку, разгромлен и пуст. Не мог еще понять, что мир изменился.<br/>По сей день не может и не хочет поверить в «непоправимо».</p><p>Он не видел больше Лю Хайкуаня. Инструкции глава Лю передает через доверенных людей. Чжу Цзаньцзиню оставили жизнь и даже, может быть, место главы, хотя при нынешнем положении это не слишком завидная роль.<br/>Глава Лю поверил в отсутствие злого умысла. Лю Хайкуань — не простил.<br/>При жизни отца Чжу Цзаньцзинь научился заглаживать настоящую и приписанную вину, изображать преданность, почтение, раскаяние. Лю Хайкуаню все это не нужно.<br/>Нужно, может быть, не показываться на глаза главе Лю, у Чжу Цзаньцзиня до сих пор пробегает мороз по спине, когда он вспоминает его в кабинете. Но глас разума уступает непреодолимой тяге увидеть — хотя бы со стороны, хоть на минуту, может быть, он даже должен приехать, Лю Хайкуань дал понять, что не намерен выносить случившееся на обсуждение всему Гонконгу…<br/>Увидеть и просить прощения, иначе он не сможет.</p><p>Чем ближе, тем больше он волнуется. Мягкое шуршание колес по гравию, обычная короткая остановка перед воротами — чтобы узнали своих и открыли.<br/>Короткое бывает очень долгим, когда ждешь. И он ждет, ждет, пока не открывается боковая калитка, пока из нее не показывается охранник, кланяясь.<br/>— Этот подчиненный просит прощения у главы Чжу. Главе Лю доложено, мы ждем ответа.<br/>Он кивает и отодвигается назад, поднимает окно, запрокидывает голову назад, закрывает глаза.<br/>Кажется, ни гнев, ни молчание Лю Хайкуаня все эти дни не сделали так больно, как отнятое право доступа. По-настоящему больно, ноет и немеет в груди.<br/>А поместье? Предательство исключает из семьи, неважно, умышленное или невольное…<br/>Он бы приказал ехать обратно, но боится не совладать с голосом. Машина трогается с места сама, но скоро останавливается снова. И, открывая глаза, он видит перед собой стены дома.</p><p>Все как всегда. Те же люди, Чжу Цзаньцзинь первым делом замечает Ван Ичжоу. Тот прощупывает его заинтересованным взглядом, но без неприязни. Значит, не знает, знал бы — не удержался бы. Почему-то не видно Ван Ибо — и тут все мысли вылетают из головы, Лю Хайкуань оборачивается и идет к нему.<br/>Спокойный, холодный и красивый, и все это невыносимо.<br/>— Здравствуй, Цзаньцзинь.<br/>— С днем рождения, — он улыбается, как может, голос почти не звенит.<br/>— Хорошо, что ты приехал.<br/>Почти слово в слово то, что говорится каждый год.<br/>Совершенно не то и ничего хорошего. Худший спектакль из тех, в которых участвовал Чжу Цзаньцзинь, маскировка для самых близких — Лю Хайкуань все-таки не намерен «топить» семью Чжу.</p><p>Чжу Цзаньцзинь держится поодаль, чтобы снова не попасть на глаза. Выждать приличное время, извиниться и уехать, нечего ждать, спрятаться снова на заднем сиденье машины, потом в тишине кабинета.<br/>Спрятаться снова он не успевает.<br/>— Цзаньцзинь, хорошо, что ты приехал.<br/>Он вздрагивает, оборачиваясь, невольно подается на голос, но взгляд Лю Хайкуаня останавливает.<br/>— Я как раз хотел с тобой поговорить.</p><p>Улыбка сбегает с губ, едва Лю Хайкуань выводит его из большой гостиной и кивает на коридор — за ним такая же гостиная, вряд ли кто-то зайдет туда и помешает.<br/>Видимо, Ван Ибо решил так же.<br/>Лю Хайкуань подхватывает под локоть, разворачивая обратно. Чжу Цзаньцзинь реагирует мгновенно, несколько секунд — и они уходят дальше. Никто ничего не видел, ничего не было.<br/>И твердые пальцы, мгновенно отпускающие его локоть, а прикосновение все еще чувствуется.<br/>Почти ничего, всего лишь двое в полутьме, это даже танцем не назвать, подростковые объятия — Чжу Цзаньцзинь сам никогда так не делал, ему во времена юности было некогда и не с кем.<br/>Двое не видящих никого, кроме друг друга, слившихся в поцелуе. Сяо Чжань — гость Ван Ибо? Или уже тот, кто имеет право появляться здесь в любое время, который это визит по счету?</p><p>— Цзаньцзинь, мне сказали, ты уделяешь мало внимания осенним гастролям.<br/>— Я не уверен, что смогу поехать, — чтобы заглянуть в лицо, надо забежать вперед и задрать голову. Немыслимо. Профиль — резкий, четкий, взгляд мимо.<br/>— Не думаю, что тебе что-то помешает. Пока я на своем месте, с семьей Чжу все будет в порядке.<br/>— Я понял, — почти что высылка из Гонконга. На целых три месяца, раньше этот срок казался просто долгим, теперь превратился в вечность. Если Лю Хайкуань пообещал, с домом все будет в порядке, но останется ли он еще главой, когда вернется? А если не главой, то кем?<br/>Уйти на покой — такого в Гонконге почти не бывает. В редчайших случаях, в старости при взрослых детях, но не до тридцати, тем более в нынешней обстановке. С положением прощаются только вместе с жизнью либо со свободой.<br/>— Цзаньцзинь, — Лю Хайкуань наконец останавливается, все так же смотрит поверх головы, тон все так же холоден. — Я назвал тебя… Словом, я сказал кое-что лишнее.<br/>— Глава Лю не должен извиняться. Этот подчиненный дал повод истолковать свое поведение неправильно, — он кланяется и не поднимает глаза, смотрит на светлый рукав.<br/>От неожиданности не успевает воспротивиться, когда его резко толкают в открытую балконную дверь, в темноту, прячущуюся за шторами.<br/>— Я могу попытаться поверить, что ты не хотел того, чем все обернулось, — Лю Хайкуань наклоняется к нему, голос тих, но от него пробирает дрожь. — Но зачем? Цзаньцзинь, зачем?!<br/>— Я не хотел тебе вреда! — он закрывает себе рот ладонью, чтобы не выкрикнуть это.<br/>— Тогда зачем?! Ты и так мог попросить у меня все! Я… — Лю Хайкуань обрывает себя на полуслове, встряхивает его за плечо.<br/>— Я никогда бы не причинил тебе вреда, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь сжимает ладонь на своем плече, почти как на острове, только сейчас рука давит больно. — Кому угодно, только не тебе, тебе — никогда! Я надеялся, что смогу, наоборот… Хайкуань!<br/>Тот стряхивает его руку, выпрямляется и отворачивается.<br/>— Прости меня. Прости, — шепчет он.<br/>— Хорошей тебе поездки, — роняет через несколько очень долгих минут Лю Хайкуань.</p><p>Лю Хайкуань выходит первым, Чжу Цзаньцзинь идет следом, видит кивок на дверь — нельзя уезжать сразу же, еще несколько минут придется вытерпеть медленную пытку.<br/>— Совсем забыл предупредить, — Лю Хайкуань останавливается перед дверью. — К господину Сяо теперь относится все, что относится к семье.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь понимает, почему Лю Хайкуань так решил насчет господина Сяо. Он только не понимает, как Ван Ибо удалось устроить такое безобразие — и не одно — и добиться, чтобы его полюбили, чтобы ему простили все, а никто не скажет, что Сяо Чжань лишен гордости.<br/>И что можно сделать, чтобы ему, Чжу Цзаньцзиню, простили хоть что-то?</p><p>Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжань успели вернуться, пока их не было, они не стоят рядом, как попугайчики-неразлучники, но двигаются так синхронно, как на сцене бывает только после долгих репетиций.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь думает о них, чтобы не думать обо всем остальном.<br/>— Держи.<br/>— Что?<br/>— Держи…те, — Ван Ибо всовывает ему в руки бокал шампанского. Смотрит непривычно взросло и уходит, прежде чем Чжу Цзаньцзинь успевает задать вопрос.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Вопреки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У них фатально разные графики — между ними почти весь материк. Сяо Чжань снимается в Китае, Ван Ибо покоряет одну за другой европейские столицы.<br/>Сяо Чжань все время напоминает себе, что в мюзикле не только Ван Ибо, но думать может только о нем.<br/>Смотрит записи выступлений — поздними вечерами в отелях, в залах аэропортов, а потом слушает голосовые сообщения. Ван Ибо комментирует прогулки по улицам Пекина, Будапешта, Вены, Берлина, присылает селфи.<br/>«Соскучился, — вздох, — соскучился, как… Хочу сюда с тобой, тебе понравится».<br/>Сяо Чжань слушает голос, смех. Не редкий тембр, не оперное владение диапазоном, — этот голос надо слышать. Низкий, иногда резкий, иногда обрывается смешком или уходит в шепот, и Сяо Чжань задерживает дыхание.<br/>А еще он даже без видеозвонка представляет, как складываются пухлые губы, как смотрят темные глаза, и он тоже соскучился невыносимо, но ему проще написать, а Ван Ибо — сказать.<br/>Поэтому он рассказывает длинными сообщениями: как смотрел очередное выступление, какой Ван Ибо был красивый, и как и что он думал о нем по пути на съемки. Успокаивает, когда Ван Ибо в очередной раз прорывает «к гулям все, еще целый месяц, хочу к тебе прямо сейчас».<br/>Оба понимают, что никто никуда прямо сейчас не сорвется, но этот повод не хуже других, чтобы в очередной раз говорить друг другу «люблю» и обещать все наверстать при встрече.</p><p>И это не худшее ожидание в жизни Сяо Чжаня. В его жизни теперь вообще все так хорошо, как не бывало и не бывает, не хватает только Ван Ибо рядом. И незаметно он разучился бояться быть слишком счастливым.<br/>У него есть работа, которую он любит, работа сложная, трудная, порой на износ, но нужная ему. Нужная людям — Сяо Чжань не может лично поблагодарить каждого фаната, но пусть за него все скажут его роли, пусть время расставит все по местам.<br/>Он еще не свободен, впереди суд, но обещанию Лю Хайкуаня можно доверять.<br/>У него есть Ван Ибо, и это едва ли не лучшее, что случалось в его жизни, такой близкий, даже когда далеко. Кто бы мог подумать, в каком виде судьба может подкинуть самое главное счастье?</p><p>И он не один.<br/>Через пару недель после отъезда Ван Ибо Лю Хайкуань приглашает его в гости — просмотреть и обговорить материалы для суда.<br/>На просмотр уходит полчаса, но потом они еще пьют чай и разговаривают — о каких-то мелочах, которые не задерживаются в памяти. И когда Сяо Чжань по привычке оборачивается на дверь, услышав шаги, Лю Хайкуань вздыхает:<br/>— Мне тоже его не хватает. Я не привык, чтобы младший брат куда-то уезжал надолго. Ему везде быстро становилось скучно, и он возвращался…</p><p>— В этом доме теперь слишком тихо, — улыбается Лю Хайкуань при следующей встрече. — Надеюсь, вы помните, что вам не нужно приглашение, чтобы приехать?<br/>Сяо Чжань неловко кивает. Он помнит, но приезжать сюда как к себе домой не привык.<br/>Он посылает Ван Ибо фото из столовой, и телефон взрывается удивленно-радостными сообщениями и смайлами.<br/>«Здорово!»<br/>«Ты что там делаешь?!»<br/>«Скинь фото из моей комнаты?»<br/>«Хочу к тебе. Хочу домой. Сейчас».<br/>«Ты почему не спишь?» — отвечает Сяо Чжань, а после ужина просит разрешения, немедленно его получает и поднимается в комнату Ван Ибо. Он бы даже остался тут ночевать — так он как будто чуть-чуть ближе к нему.<br/>И Ван Ибо, словно услышав его мысли, пишет:<br/>«Оставайся там ночевать, а? Как будто, ну… Не знаю. Мне нравится, когда ты там».</p><p>В следующий раз за столом появляется еще и Фаньсин, а Лю Хайкуань рассказывает истории о школьных годах — точнее, школьных выходках — Ван Ибо, сопровождая каждую замечанием: «Фаньсин, только никогда так не делай».<br/>Сяо Чжань улыбается тому, как серьезно тот кивает.<br/>И в этот раз он все-таки остается ночевать в спальне Ван Ибо, потому что за рассказами о нем засиделись поздно. А потом привыкает бывать в этом доме два-три раза в месяц, пока что по приглашению, но когда Ван Ибо вернется — тогда, может быть, он решится приехать и сам.</p><p>Еще одна улыбка судьбы — новые рекламные съемки. Они придирчиво сверяют графики: никто ничего не перепутал, ноябрь, Париж. Один день, когда Ван Ибо будет уже там, а Сяо Чжань — еще там.</p><p>Все, конечно, идет не так. Большой надежды на прогулку по Парижу или посиделки в кафе на Монмартре — все-таки ноябрь — у них и не было, но все всегда идет не так.<br/>«Съезжают» намеченные планы, вмешиваются пробки, чужие опоздания, время для встречи ужимается со стремительной скоростью, смещается с утра на день, потом на вечер…<br/>И в итоге все, что у них остается, — сорок минут перед концертом в самом театре.</p><p>Сяо Чжань не знает, как Ван Ибо намерен обеспечить и объяснить уединение в гримерке, но в последнем голосовом сообщении просьба такой силы, с какой не всегда обращаются к богам.<br/>— Приезжай. Только приезжай.</p><p>Время улетает, как никогда, к черному входу он бежит, еще не зная, как и где будет искать внутри, страшно смотреть, как мало минут до начала концерта, — и узнает лицо.<br/>Сяо Чжань впервые видит Чжу Цзаньцзиня с сигаретой, это настолько неожиданно, что он не сразу понимает, что не так.<br/>— Господин Сяо, наконец-то, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь в полном гриме, глаза в пол-лица; нервно отбрасывает сигарету и кивком зовет за собой. — Двадцать минут, не больше, умоляю вас, не срывайте мне первый спектакль.<br/>Некогда смущаться, благодарить, извиняться, это все потом. Дверь в гримерку распахивается без стука и закрывается снова. За ним. Сердце от бега выскакивает, дыхание сбивается. Ван Ибо оборачивается на звук, вскакивает, в два шага оказывается рядом, срывает с него маску и тянется к губам.</p><p>Сяо Чжань тонет в глазах и еле успевает отвернуть голову — Ван Ибо полностью одет и загримирован, под пальцами гладкая, шуршащая ткань костюма.<br/>— Где ты был? Я тебя так ждал, целый день ждал…<br/>— Я тебя люблю, очень люблю, я так по тебе скучал…<br/>ОНи говорят одновременно, заглушая друг друга и каким-то чудом понимая. Нельзя даже поцеловать друг друга, все смажется, времени перекрашивать уже нет. Сяо Чжань ведет пальцами над лицом, почти, но не касаясь. Зато Ван Ибо гладит его скулы, щеки — ладонь затянута в перчатку с обрезанными пальцами, этого не было в других костюмах, но ему идет. Ему до умопомрачения идет это все, подведенные глаза, алые губы, Сяо Чжань ни разу не видел его так близко в гриме.<br/>— Зачем ты все смываешь после выступлений, вернешься — хоть раз приезжай так, хочу тебя так…<br/>— Хорошо, — Ван Ибо смеется тихо, хрипловато, гладит губы, и Сяо Чжань втягивает его пальцы в рот, слизывает запах гримерки, рот мгновенно наполняется слюной, а у Ван Ибо дергается кадык.<br/>Все, что не запаковано в костюм, — загримировано, не коснуться, волосы уложены, единственное, что можно сделать — вниз, на колено, ткань шуршит и скользит под пальцами, где-то за дверью громко возмущается Чжу Цзаньцзинь:<br/>— Какое безобразие, кто вам разрешил волновать моего артиста перед выступлением!</p><p>Как они выдержали эти два месяца друг без друга?<br/>Сяо Чжань никогда не думал, что может так. Что будет так — в гримерке в считанные украденные минуты, под голоса за дверью.<br/>Он и так может, оказывается, все может, и возбуждение только растет, когда с головы слетает кепка, пальцы Ван Ибо вплетаются в волосы, ближе, глубже — надолго так не хватило бы, надолго и не надо, он не ошибается, угадывая близкий финал.<br/>Ван Ибо тянет вверх, тяжело дышит.<br/>— Ты хоть сможешь сейчас на сцену? — запоздало беспокоится Сяо Чжань, вытирает губы.<br/>— Смогу. Я сейчас так смогу, — поволоку, затянувшую было глаза, смывает волной адреналина, Сяо Чжань ее чувствует почти физически. — Увидишь, как. Я всех сейчас смогу…<br/>Только прежде, чем всех, Ван Ибо все-таки сведет с ума отдельно взятого Сяо Чжаня — сдергивает перчатку, лезет под ремень, под молнию, тянет к себе, высовывает язык и облизывает его губы.<br/>Это самый странный, неловкий и неудобный поцелуй — касания языков — самый странный и охуенный секс, шаги за дверью все ближе.<br/>— Господин Ван!<br/>— Иду, — Ван Ибо говорит громко и сжимает пальцы плотнее. Сяо Чжань хватается за его плечо, слышит дыхание, сам дышит часто, все это должно сбить желание, но не сбивает.<br/>— Люблю, — шепчет Ван Ибо и зубами зажимает край уха, и Сяо Чжань вздрагивает, кое-как давит стон, пережидает краткую темноту после короткой яркой вспышки удовольствия, пересохшими губами почти беззвучно отвечает:<br/>— И я.<br/>— Младший господин!<br/>— Иду!<br/>Сяо Чжань поднимает кепку, Ван Ибо быстро, едва ощутимо касается его губ — движение воздуха, не касание — отталкивает за спину и отпирает дверь.</p><p>Сяо Чжань впритык успевает в аэропорт, и только когда колеса самолета едут по взлетной полосе, откидывается на спинку сиденья и закрывает глаза, только теперь верит, что все это было на самом деле.<br/>Настоящее чудо — встретиться на другой половине земли вопреки всему, поймать единственный шанс быть рядом так мало, но так полно.<br/>Глаза в темных линиях подводки глубже, яркий рот… Так он старше, снова другой, сколько у него образов?<br/>Все равно — его. Все наносное рассыпается при первом же взгляде глаза в глаза, прикосновении друг к другу, как несколько часов назад.</p><p>Лететь очень долго, Сяо Чжань смотрит на облачную пелену под крылом, постепенно успокаивается и засыпает в темноте.<br/>Он летит навстречу солнцу, незаметно преодолевая часовые пояса, утро наступает раньше, чем положено. В первый момент неурочного пробуждения он теряется — сколько сейчас времени у Ван Ибо?<br/>В лайнере можно подключиться к спутниковому интернету, Сяо Чжань проверяет — в Париже сейчас ночь, Ван Ибо спит.<br/>Он ищет свежие концертные ролики, первым находится финал. Фанатское видео качества так себе, но язык аплодисментов не требует перевода. Зал не просто аплодирует — он тонет в аплодисментах стоящих зрителей.<br/>Поклон, взмах рукой, Сяо Чжань столько раз видел этот жест.<br/>— Спасибо, — Ван Ибо тщательно выговаривает французские слова, Сяо Чжань улыбается. Он помнит, как тот учил их в августе: приветствие, благодарность, прощание, по-венгерски, по-французски, по-немецки…<br/>— Мы еще вернемся, — обещает Ван Ибо по-французски и повторяет по-китайски: — Мы еще вернемся сюда, слышишь?<br/>Сяо Чжань вздрагивает. В родном языке можно сказать без определенного числа, конечно, Ван Ибо имел ввиду обращение к зрителям…<br/>Он знает, что на самом деле хотел Ван Ибо сказать, и улыбается. Вернуться вместе когда-нибудь стоит.</p><p>Скорость связи так себе. Посмотреть весь мюзикл нечего и думать, Сяо Чжань листает ролики, отмечает изменения в костюме — на первый взгляд то же самое, но не то же, в каждой новой версии для новой страны измененный оттенок, силуэт…<br/>Эти вот перчатки, которые так хорошо видно, когда Ван Ибо поднимает руку, Сяо Чжань помнит их наощупь и на вкус.<br/>Дело не в перчатках и не в костюме, а в самом Ван Ибо. Сяо Чжань знает «Судьбу Цянь-нюй» наизусть, он сам мог бы спеть и сыграть каждую арию, он знает, как играет Ван Ибо.<br/>Сегодня все не так. Сяо Чжань очень хочет посмотреть мюзикл целиком, чтобы подтвердить впечатления, в окно бьет солнце, в Париже раннее утро, и он пишет Ван Ибо: «Люблю. Жду».</p><p>Длинный перелет сбивает все режимы, в Гонконге совсем вечер, в Париже еще день. Стоило бы поспать и прийти в себя, но дома Сяо Чжань первым делом после душа включает видео.</p><p>«Я всех сейчас»…<br/>И Ван Ибо это делает. С самого выхода, с первого шага по сцене, когда он так научился? С первого взгляда, брошенного в зал — именно в зал, не на Мэн Цзыи.<br/>Ван Ибо всегда играл в пределах сцены, Сяо Чжань не понимал, как можно не обращать внимание на зал. Ван Ибо было как будто все равно.<br/>Ван Ибо сегодня смотрит в зал, произносит некоторые реплики туда, улыбается и даже подмигивает, и в каждом таком взгляде, в каждой улыбке — больше, чем игра. Сяо Чжань когда-то смотрел на него, спящего, и сравнивал с играющим тигренком — нет, львенком, ласковым, забавным и опасным. Теперь львенок вырос, на глазах, и все-таки неожиданно. Великолепное, неподражаемое знание «я все могу», которое раньше у Ван Ибо выглядело детской дерзостью, а теперь — взрослой силой. Когда он так…</p><p>Сяо Чжань знает теперь, чего хочет, чего будет ждать после возвращения Ван Ибо: поцеловать его прямо так, ничего не боясь, пусть смажется, провести по губам, смотреть на него над собой, под собой, держать в руках, любить.<br/>«Я люблю тебя», — пишет он и стирает, включает запись.<br/>— Я люблю тебя. Я тебя никогда еще не видел таким, как вчера. Ты охуенный, я календарь нарисую с тобой на обложке и буду вычеркивать каждый день до твоего приезда. Хочу тебя такого, как вчера, хочу забрать прямо из гримерки и дома… — он все-таки осекается. — И дома все, и не выпущу из кровати. Я не знаю, как теперь тебя дождаться. Люблю. Ты самый лучший, самый-самый.<br/>Он очень редко говорит вслух такое, разве что наедине, из губ в губы. Никогда по телефону. Ван Ибо так может, Сяо Чжань не умеет — нет, теперь умеет.</p><p>Сообщение улетает. Сяо Чжань крутит запись, растравляя возбуждение, бросает взгляд на планшет на полке, но не успевает решиться, как Ван Ибо звонит.<br/>— Ты что делаешь?<br/>— Не могу выбрать.<br/>— Между чем и чем?<br/>— Дрочить на тебя или рисовать тебя.<br/>После мгновенной озадаченной паузы Ван Ибо оглушительно и заразительно ржет, и пока Сяо Чжань смеется в ответ, выбор решается сам собой.<br/>— Я тебя тоже люблю, — фыркает Ван Ибо. — Только ты так можешь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Париж</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гастроли — ни хрена не то же, как ездить самому.<br/>Вагон костюмов и неизвестно чего еще для мюзикла. По городу не такси, а автобусом со всеми, и номер на двоих!<br/>Он заранее не знал, а то бы заказал себе отдельный сразу. Но Чжу Цзаньцзинь — ладно, Чжу Цзаньцзиня он еще потерпит.<br/>Заодно присмотрит и проверит, показалось ему на дне рождения или как. Он еще не решил, как к этому относиться. Просто увидел, с каким лицом Чжу Цзаньцзинь жмется в углу, и подошел сунуть бокал, чтобы успокоился.</p><p>Если ездить и выступать в таком темпе, можно и не успеть подумать. Чжу Цзаньцзинь следит за режимом, времени почти не остается, в Пекине тащит европейцев на экскурсию с припевом «может быть, вы никогда больше не попадете в Китай, вы должны увидеть Запретный город».<br/>Он Запретный город уже видел и в это время гуляет по Пекину сам. Ну не совсем сам, Мэн Цзыи обещала показать город «как следует» и показывает.<br/>И они целый день спорят, прерываясь на обед, мороженое, чай, еще мороженое, но они и так всегда спорят. А день был хороший, он потом скидывает Сяо Чжаню фоток двадцать, не меньше.<br/>Сяо Чжань присылает мем с Орешком и ссылку на «желтые» новости.<br/>«Младший брат главы гонконского концерна хочет украсть лучший цветок пекинской сцены?» — и фотки со спектакля с Мэн Цзыи в наряде невесты.<br/>«Дебилы», — пишет он, и Сяо Чжань шлет смайлики.</p><p>Пекин чужой, но понятный, близко к дому. Европа чужая и непонятная, даже английский не такой, не как в Лондоне.<br/>Едва успеют распаковаться по прилету — репетиция, спектакль и снова репетиция и спектакль. И Чжу Цзаньцзинь снова тащит их на экскурсию, теперь всей толпой.<br/>«Может быть, вы сюда еще много лет не приедете, так что смотрите».<br/>Ладно, это красиво, хотя все не так, как дома. Он тащится за всеми, фоткает и думает, как Сяо Чжань бы на все это смотрел, как фоткал бы зáмок, как они бы потом где-нибудь сидели…<br/>Покупает подарки, и старшему брату, конечно, тоже. Такими темпами под конец гастролей для подарков придется отводить отдельный чемодан.</p><p>В Париже он понимает, что отдельный чемодан — еще ничего. В первые же свободные полдня Николь ведет Мэн Цзыи по магазинам, он сталкивается с ними в вестибюле отеля, и втроем они с трудом вмещаются в лифт со всеми их пакетами.<br/>— Это Париж, детка, — смеется Николь.<br/>— Сама ты… — выпили они где-то, что ли, или по магазинам находились до одурения, что так хохочут?<br/>Он бы пошел куда-то только затем, чтобы скинуть Сяо Чжаню фотку из примерочной, подразнить — если бы не встреча позавчера, не те сумасшедшие двадцать минут. Он не хочет дразнить, хочет дома, нормально, он согласен так, как Сяо Чжань просил — сразу после спектакля, в гриме. На все согласен, раз Сяо Чжань прислал такое голосовое. Он его слушает иногда ночью в кровати под одеялом и в наушниках, надо было все-таки брать отдельный номер.</p><p>Он бы и сейчас мог отдельно поселиться, но Чжу Цзаньцзинь ему спать не мешает — после спектаклей вообще ничего спать не мешает — а наблюдать за ним так удобнее.<br/>Что бы про него ни думали, он не слепой и не дурак. Он успел услышать край разговора, когда старший брат Чжу Цзаньцзиня из кабинета выгнал — еле челюсть с ковра успел поднять.<br/>Потом Чжу Цзаньцзинь приезжает на день рождения, и он понимает, что ничего не понимает. Пусть Чжу Цзаньцзинь друг, родственник, есть вещи, которые нельзя ни делать, ни прощать, он знает. Если виноват — почему его впустили, почему он вообще до сих пор жив; если нет — почему брат с ним так…</p><p>Наверное, он все-таки слепой, потому что не замечал до того, как Чжу Цзаньцзинь на брата смотрит.<br/>Наверное, он на Сяо Чжаня так смотрел. Раньше.<br/>Он долго думал, говорить брату или нет, но брат весь август серьезный и хмурый, иногда даже злой, лучше не лезть под руку.<br/>В конце концов, это он дурак, а брат все понимает, должен знать. Может, потому и…<br/>Он фыркает и мотает головой — не может себе представить.</p><p>Ему плевать, по ком сохнет Чжу Цзаньцзинь, только тот и правда сохнет. Здесь он не глава Чжу, здесь он лао Чжу, который следит, чтобы все успели отдохнуть, что-то, кроме гримерки и сцены, увидеть, выбивает для них — для мюзикла, конечно, но для них тоже — рекламу. Он не работал с другими продюсерами, но остальные работали и рассказывают. Никто больше так не делает.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь на сцене улыбается во все ямочки, а за сценой — все меньше. Когда приходит в номер, может весь вечер молчать.Он бы раньше радовался, что ему не мешают, но что-то в этом есть неправильное. Такое неправильное, что он начинает рассказывать брату, куда Чжу Цзаньцзинь их водит, как его все любят.<br/>Брат ничего на это не отвечает.<br/>И лучше бы он не рассказывал Чжу Цзаньцзиню про новости из дома, только не подумал, не успел подумать и сам расстроился после разговора с братом. На острове осенью бывают сильные штормы, циклоны, про них предупреждают заранее. В этот раз тоже предупредили, никто не пострадал, все уехали. Только дом — не разрушен целиком, но до ремонта, до весны, туда соваться смысла нет.<br/>— А комната, где твой инструмент?! — беспокоится он. Не самое лучшее и дорогое пианино брата, лучшее в поместье, но все равно жалко. — Она же тоже наверху!<br/>— Это не самое страшное в жизни. Поставлю другой.<br/>Жалко. Комнату, где Сяо Чжань жил, где они спали почти всю неделю, тоже будут ремонтировать. Но они еще приедут на остров, и все будет еще лучше, — он обещает себе это и улыбается.<br/>Но когда объясняет Чжу Цзаньцзиню, услышавшему часть разговора, — у того делается такое лицо, будто кто-то умер.</p><p>Он просит Чжу Цзаньцзиня, когда не остается возможности и времени встретиться нигде, кроме театра. Чжу Цзаньцзинь был в поместье, был на дне рождения, он знает. Смотреть в глаза все равно стыдно.<br/>— Младший господин может не беспокоиться, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь спокойно кивает, как будто Сяо Чжань каждый день приходит в гримерку.<br/>Сяо Чжань опаздывает, он рявкает на гримеров, когда зовут к зеркалу.<br/>— Младший господин, пора, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь смотрит огромными глазами, это первые сутки в Париже и первый спектакль, правда пора, от Сяо Чжаня несколько минут назад было короткое «еду».<br/>Он сжимает зубы и садится в кресло, уже почти не надеясь. Но чудо случается.</p><p>В ушах еще долго звенит, он сам оглушен всем этим — приездом Сяо Чжаня, спектаклем, аплодисментами, он дает утащить себя вместе с другими в номер к Николь и Мэн Цзыи, все строят планы на прогулки…<br/>Он скоро уходит к себе, толкает дверь и удивляется, что в номере темно. Машинально включает свет.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь стоит у открытого окна — в ноябре-то — дергается и прячет руку за спину. Чжу Цзаньцзинь же не курит?!<br/>— Спасибо, — неловко говорит он.<br/>— Младший господин очень хорошо сегодня играл, — тот улыбается. Лучше бы не улыбался.</p><p>Он долго думает перед сном, а назавтра звонит брату. С Гонконгом теперь трудно созваниваться, большая разница во времени. Пережидает поздравления с успехом и спрашивает:<br/>— Лао Чжу передать?<br/>— Передай, конечно.<br/>— Старший брат…<br/>— Что?<br/>— Скажи ему что-нибудь?<br/>— Что? — голос холодеет, но на таком расстоянии брат его не запрет дома, а к приезду простит. Поэтому он собирается с духом.<br/>— Ты сам знаешь.<br/>— Я знаю, что это тебя не касается.<br/>— Я же как лучше хочу.<br/>— Кому?<br/>— Тебе, — неважно, правильно он понял или нет, даже если друг, с друзьями тоже так нельзя.<br/>— Что ты в этом понимаешь. У тебя все? Тогда потом позвонишь.<br/>Этого не может быть, но, кажется, он что-то понял лучше, чем брат.</p><p>Осталось семь спектаклей, один в Париже, шесть в Лондоне. Он не может понять, много или мало. Если оглянуться назад — совсем мало, если посчитать дни до дома и Сяо Чжаня — много. Сплошная полоса репетиций, выступлений, интервью, автобусов и все снова.<br/>Ему предлагают много рекламных контрактов, старший брат сказал, как он сам хочет и если не будет мешать выступлениям. Он пока на два согласился, вчера и снимали. Оказывается, стоять так и этак три часа в разных пиджаках — не легче репетиции, но скучнее.</p><p>Чжу Цзаньцзинь один раз заикнулся про новый проект, но ничего пока не сказал, а все нервничают. Играть у него почти все хотят, но Чжу Цзаньцзинь ничего не говорит точно. Он знает, почему, огрызается на вопросы и догадки, что там господин Чжу хочет. Наверное, он все-таки устал, все устали.</p><p>И Чжу Цзаньцзинь устал, может, потому перед последним парижским спектаклем не бегает, как обычно, стоит и почти ничего не говорит, глотает какую-то мелкую таблетку, голова болит, что ли? Все знают, что делать, они столько раз сыграли, можно и не говорить.<br/>Он делает шаг из-за кулис и переключается на роль.<br/>До финала, совсем финала, когда они уже вышли и поклонились, когда окончательно опустили занавес. И Чжу Цзаньцзинь прислоняется к стенке, как-то странно за нее хватается, прижимает руку к груди и садится на пол, сжимается в комок.<br/>— Господин Чжу! — все сбегаются в полукруг, суетятся. — Врача? Скорую?<br/>— Не надо, сейчас само… — Чжу Цзаньцзинь поднимает голову, на белом лице страшные, темные провалы глаз и странно яркие в гриме губы. — Не надо ничего, сейчас…<br/>— Звони, — он хватает за плечо Николь.<br/>— Куда? — та теряется.<br/>— В больницу! Как тут у вас врача вызвать?!<br/>Николь соображает наконец, трещит в телефон по-французски.<br/>— Но господин Чжу…<br/>— Это вам господин Чжу, — он оглядывается через плечо. — А мне все можно.</p><p>— Наконец-то. Ты где?<br/>— Я не слышал, — он даже увидеть пропущенный от брата не успел. — В больнице.<br/>— Что случилось?!<br/>— Со мной все в порядке. Это Чжу Цзаньцзинь.<br/>— Что Чжу Цзаньцзинь?!<br/>— Сердце. Кажется, — он тянет не то чтобы нарочно, но жаль, что лао Чжу не слышал этого голоса сейчас. И зачем тогда так?<br/>— Ты можешь нормально объяснить? — в голосе брата предупреждение.<br/>— Я не знаю, я же не врач, могу кардиограмму сфоткать, только я в ней все равно не понимаю. Перед спектаклем какую-то таблетку глотал, я видел. После спектакля побелел и по стенке съехал. Я скорую вызвал. Все.<br/>— Все?!<br/>— Врач сказал, стресс и перенапряжение, таблетки какие-то прописал. Я не понял, какие, у него английский не очень, а почерк кривой. Лао Чжу говорит, ничего страшного, программу менять нельзя. Позвони сам спроси.<br/>Брат молчит и молчит, и трубку не кладет.<br/>— Старший брат?<br/>— Что?<br/>Как будто это он позвонил и молчит теперь.<br/>— Это не я. Это ты ничего не понимаешь.<br/>— Ты не забыл, с кем говоришь?<br/>— Не-а. Кто тебе еще скажет?<br/>— Мне тебе запретить говорить про Чжу Цзаньцзиня?<br/>— Я же как лучше хочу.<br/>— Кому?<br/>— Тебе, — хмыкает он.<br/>— У меня все в порядке.<br/>Он всю жизнь думал, что старший брат — самый умный. Сейчас тоже так думает, но иногда сомневается.<br/>— И ему. Ты же сам говорил, семье вредить нельзя, разве лао Чжу — не семья?<br/>— Правильно Сяо Чжань говорит, воспитывать тебя надо было как следует, — хмыкает старший брат. — А не баловать.<br/>— Воспитывай, — смеется он. — Мне с гастролей в поместье под домашний арест ехать, или как?<br/>А Сяо Чжаню теперь в поместье можно, впустят, и он даже жмурится, представив себе такое хоть на пару дней.</p><p>***<br/>Ван Ибо сидит на стуле рядом и неодобрительно смотрит из-под челки, грим и костюм странно выглядят в больничной палате.<br/>— Все в порядке, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь выжимает улыбку. — У нас завтра самолет, надо…<br/>— Врач не разрешил лао Чжу разговаривать, — Ван Ибо перебивает и хмурится еще сильнее. — Мы сами соберемся, все всё знают, я проверю. Пусть лао Чжу поправляется.<br/>— Переутомление и стресс, — у врача очень сильный акцент.<br/>— Месье Чжу понимает французский, — вмешивается Николь, и пока врач объясняет про необходимость не вставать по меньшей мере до утра, беречь себя и принимать лекарства, она повторяет по-английски для Ван Ибо.</p><p>Наконец они все уходят, но Ван Ибо оглядывается на пороге и быстрым шагом возвращается к кровати.<br/>— Пусть лао Чжу не волнуется, все будет в порядке, — недовольный взгляд и тон так противоречат смыслу слов, что Чжу Цзаньцзиню хочется улыбнуться, несмотря ни на что. — И пусть поправляется. Девчонки, наверное, уже ревут от страха, как мы дальше…<br/>Ван Ибо кивает на полуслове и уходит. Чжу Цзаньцзинь улыбается ему вслед, слушает, как в коридоре просят автограф у «мадемуазель и месье».<br/>Он никогда не думал, что Ван Ибо может так. Братья очень мало похожи, но в последние месяцы что-то иногда проглядывает, прорезается неуловимо, и от этого хорошо и больно.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь пытался когда-то найти к нему подход, на всякий случай. Ван Ибо реагировал с тем же равнодушием, как на всех, а дружбе с Лю Хайкуанем это не мешало, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь отступился.</p><p>На всех остальных это работало.<br/>«Пусть глава Чжу не беспокоится, все будет сделано».<br/>Сделать так, чтобы другие рады были выполнить дело для тебя и за тебя.<br/>Чтобы актеры играли не ради контракта или хотя бы не только ради него.<br/>Чтобы переговоры проходили под контролем и тихо, потому что глава не любит шума. А если что-то шло не так — чтобы ни слухи, ни тела не всплыли: глава не любит крови и грязи.<br/>Все, что он смог, — превратить «боюсь» в «не люблю», играть скорее раздражение, чем отвращение и страх. У него были зрители серьезнее любых театральных критиков, от собственной семьи до всего Гонконга.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь не боится боли как таковой, балет и боль идут рука об руку. Он боялся и боится удара, но год за годом играл спокойствие и добивался искренней привязанности своих людей. И это работало.</p><p>Семья Чжу мала по сравнению с другими. Им незачем держать столько людей, как тем, кто занимается перевозкой, подпольными боями или держит территории. У него — ровно столько, чтобы обеспечить спокойствие и не дать взять себя под внешний контроль. Остальное делают баланс и навык вести переговоры.<br/>«Цзаньцзинь, ты вспоминаешь Хайнань?»<br/>Это слабость, рожденная болезнью, но из-под зажмуренных век горячо выкатываются две слезинки, стекают в волосы.<br/>Десять лет — это целая жизнь в детстве. Этого достаточно, чтобы помнить все, даже если вспоминать не хочется. Он каждый раз вспоминал, приезжая на остров, — слишком близко, то же море, запахи и воздух.<br/>Сейчас почти никто, кроме Лю Хайкуаня и нескольких старых слуг, не знает, что на острове Хайнань живет женщина, которую Чжу Цзаньцзинь не видел семнадцать лет.<br/>Семнадцать лет она каждый месяц получает денежные переводы.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь мог бы увидеться с ней, когда стал главой семьи, но не захотел. Он вырос, он не думает больше, что она могла бы отказаться его отдать. Но встречаться им все равно незачем. Разве что Лю Хайкуань по возвращении прикажет ему навсегда оставить Гонконг. Тогда — почему бы и не Хайнань, тогда ему все равно.<br/>Две новые слезинки скатываются по еще влажному следу.<br/>Он больше половины жизни мечтал о возможности быть свободным, оставить семью и Гонконг, забыть…<br/>Забыть, как привыкал писать новое имя — прежнее звучание, новые иероглифы и смысл. Как запоминал, сколько ему «на самом деле» лет, приходил по утрам здороваться к «матери».<br/>Чуть ли не первое, что он сделал, когда стал главой, — очень, очень вежливо сообщил «матушке», что для нее приготовлен отдельный дом, где она сможет спокойно оплакивать супруга.<br/>Теперь он изредка навещает ее, чтобы соблюсти приличия, и каждый раз они с госпожой Чжу расстаются с одинаковым облегчением.<br/>Детские беды, детские огорчения, которым положено стираться и забываться во взрослом возрасте. Чжу Цзаньцзиню не повезло родиться излишне впечатлительным — детские воспоминания не стерли даже более поздние.</p><p>— Отец звал сына? — Чжу Цзаньцзинь еще просто Цзаньцзинь, ему чуть больше официальных пятнадцати, а на самом деле скоро семнадцать, его вызвали со сцены, с репетиции — так велел отец.<br/>— Стой здесь.<br/>Он стоит, слушает и смотрит, до боли закусывает щеку изнутри. Быть наследником семьи Чжу — не только участвовать в классических представлениях, но и знать, как положено отстаивать репутацию семьи, в том числе ценой чужих жизней.<br/>От выстрела он все-таки вздрагивает, кусает щеку еще сильнее. Отец чуть не забыл про него — но оборачивается, хмурится, оглядывая с ног до головы, и кивает:<br/>— Можешь возвращаться.</p><p>Вместо возвращения на репетицию он долго висел над унитазом, потом долго умывался и с ужасом думал, что делать и как не сорваться в истерику, если в следующий раз пистолет прикажут взять в руки ему?<br/>Лю Хайкуань, Ван Ичжоу, все главы гонконгских семей — они все другие, не боятся ни своей, ни чужой смерти, не страдают вечно обуревающими сомнениями. Или он не так был воспитан в первые годы жизни, или это ущерб от рождения.<br/>Все, чему он научился, — избегать вида смерти. Невидимая, она как бы и не существует, она только слово, не кровь на руках, — главе не положено пачкать их лично — только преданный поклон: «Пусть глава Чжу ни о чем не беспокоится».</p><p>Чжу Цзаньцзинь боится смерти, der Tod из мюзикла привлекал и пугал его как никто другой из персонажей. Еще тогда у него зародилась мечта поставить свое — о том же.<br/>«Что бы ты делал, если бы глава Чжу не забрал тебя?»<br/>Если бы он не оказался в Гонконге — никогда не встретился бы с Лю Хайкуанем. И даже сейчас у него не поворачивается язык сказать, что, может быть, так было бы лучше.<br/>Может быть, он жил бы спокойнее, не зная, что потерял, но не лучше.<br/>Семья и театр, семья и Лю Хайкуань — все, что у него есть, и кем он вернется в Гонконг, если у него больше нет ни семьи, ни Лю Хайкуаня? И надолго ли вернется, и надо ли вообще возвращаться?</p><p>Гастроли еще не завершились, но слава уже летит следом, самое время думать над следующим проектом. Чжу Цзаньцзинь уклончиво отвечает на все вопросы о дальнейших планах. Единственный, кто ни разу его не спросил, — Ван Ибо.<br/>Отчего-то он привязался к этому коллективу, как ни к какому другому, и, наверное, единственный из всех не ждет окончания гастролей, потому что после них в полный рост встанет вопрос: кто он, Чжу Цзаньцзинь, и как ему жить дальше?</p><p>Темнота скрадывает углы палаты, Чжу Цзаньцзинь крепко сжимает края кровати, справляясь с головокружением, накатившим от ощущения безмерности пространства вокруг. Слишком далеко до дома, до Лю Хайкуаня — целый мир.</p><p>Он успевает на самолет, снова чуть не до слез тронутый неподдельной радостью труппы от его возвращения.<br/>Все на месте, и уже в Лондоне он убеждается — ничего важного не забыли, Ван Ибо в процессе сборов чуть не разругался с половиной труппы, если бы не вмешалась Мэн Цзыи… Все как всегда, и на него нисходит странное спокойствие. Он больше не загадывает на будущее, — он должен доиграть, довести свое детище, мюзикл, до счастливого финала.<br/>И финал приходит. Неожиданно быстро, слишком быстро, и вот они уже собираются перед последним спектаклем.<br/>— Послушайте, — оборачиваются все. — Я хочу вам кое-что сказать.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь обводит взглядом лица по очереди и молчит, и никто его не торопит.<br/>— Вы сделали больше, чем я хотел. Лучше, чем я хотел. Спасибо вам. Может быть, мы в последний раз показываем этот спектакль в таком виде, таким составом. Давайте сегодня играть его для себя.<br/>Кто-то подозрительно шмыгает, но порыв чувств пресекает доносящийся из зала звонок.</p><p>Последний спектакль заканчивается, как любой другой: аплодисменты, поклоны, цветы.<br/>— Наконец-то домой, — вздыхают рядом.<br/>— Домой, — Ван Ибо устало улыбается. — Да, лао Чжу?<br/>— Да, — кивает он.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Шаг навстречу</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он много раз возвращался домой откуда-то, из того же Лондона.<br/>Никогда еще так не волновался.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь сидит с закрытыми глазами, через проход, спит? Уже объявили снижение, приедет брат в аэропорт или занят? Сяо Чжань обещал приехать вечером, понятно было, что не сможет встречать у всех на виду, но мечталось.<br/>Когда летели туда, он смотрел «Нефритовую династию» — ни до, ни после времени не было. Теперь открывает последнюю вышедшую серию «Радости жизни» и думает, что последний месяц как будто был дольше предыдущих двух. С того момента, как взлетели, часы вообще тянутся невыносимо, ему ничего уже не надо, только домой, к Сяо Чжаню, к брату.</p><p>— Пиздец, — он останавливается на трапе, позади смеются.<br/>За пределами взлетного поля — люди. Везде люди, море людей с плакатами, цветами, когда они показываются на виду, ор чуть не перекрывает гул взлетающих самолетов.<br/>Он привык дома ходить сквозь толпу после премьеры, он слышал аплодисменты в шести городах, но чтоб так?!</p><p>Машины брата нет, только его собственная, и рядом машина охраны… нет, целых две, ничего себе!<br/>Брата не видно. Жалко. Он оглядывается на Чжу Цзаньцзиня, мнется — главу Чжу встречают его люди, тупо звать с собой, и что еще брат скажет. Но просто так кивнуть и уйти он не может.<br/>— Лао Чжу…<br/>— Младший господин?<br/>— Все будет хорошо, — если бы от него зависело, точно было бы, но, может, и так выйдет?<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь улыбается медленно, ямочки едва намечаются, прячет взгляд под ресницами, коротко кланяется и уходит. Он тоже идет наконец к машине. Может, брат будет в хорошем настроении, получится поговорить?</p><p>Он снова застывает, наполовину сунувшись в машину — как на выходе в аэропорт, перед людским морем.<br/>В машине только один человек. Сяо Чжань. Улыбается ему, и он неловко плюхается на сиденье, вцепляется в его куртку, в него. Зарывается лицом.<br/>— Ты. Ты… — он знал, что скоро увидятся, до вечера и так всего ничего, но заклинило на этом «ты».<br/>— Я.<br/>Медленно выезжают на дорогу, снаружи доносится шум голосов — хорошо, что стекла тонированные. Он все еще прижимается к Сяо Чжаню и прижимает его к себе. Теперь можно.<br/>— Я чуть не начал грызть ногти, пока объявили посадку, — говорит на ухо Сяо Чжань, забирается под куртку, гладит теплыми руками.<br/>Он поднимает голову и смотрит в лицо, отводит челку, упавшую на глаз, прикладывает ладонь к щеке — Сяо Чжань прижимает ее своей, и удерживает, не дает сдвинуть к губам.<br/>— Скоро.<br/>Он так залипает на движение губ, что не сразу понимает. Дом — скоро, но Сяо Чжань уже здесь. Но все еще нельзя поцеловать, они не одни.<br/>— А… старший брат? — он держится, не тянется хотя бы вскользь, но зато пробирается ладонью под пальто Сяо Чжаня между пуговиц, кладет на грудь и ловит быстрый стук сердца.<br/>— Он нас ждет, — улыбается Сяо Чжань. — Просил не задерживаться.<br/>Он осмысливает это «нас» и расплывается в улыбке.</p><p>***<br/>Сяо Чжань перечитывает последние сообщения от Ван Ибо, смотрит на часы, убирает телефон, пытается сосчитать минуты до вылета и понимает, что время так и не запомнил.<br/>Он немного опускает стекло машины, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха.<br/>— Господину жарко? Выключить обогрев?<br/>— Нет-нет, не надо, все хорошо, — он улыбается отражению в зеркале заднего обзора. — Это от волнения.<br/>Водитель неопределенно хмыкает — можно принять за согласие.<br/>— Господин, когда поедем, окно лучше закрыть. Очень много людей.<br/>— Да, конечно.<br/>Людей действительно много, Сяо Чжаня самого редко встречают такие толпы. Но он чуть не опускает стекло до середины, потому что гул голосов резко взмывает вверх, а среди идущих видно Ван Ибо.</p><p>Ладони вдруг становятся влажными, он прилипает к стеклу, сдерживается, чтобы не выскочить навстречу.<br/>Ван Ибо, — имя, мысль, стук сердца в такт, все месяцы ожидания. Высокий, похудевший, повзрослевший, хмурый — скользнул взглядом по машине и снова взгляд поверх лиц, поверх голов. Сяо Чжань читал интервью, смотрел фото и уже не удивляется, почему многие считают Ван Ибо холодным и замкнутым. Он тоже бы так считал, если бы познакомился с ним… как-нибудь, как знакомятся все люди.<br/>Сяо Чжань — знает, какой он, задерживает дыхание, когда тот наклоняется, садясь в машину. А у Ван Ибо вырывается вздох, всхлип, возглас — все вместе.<br/>Сяо Чжань обнимает его, зарывается носом в волосы, ловит запах холода, дороги, и если бы они были одни…<br/>Но они не одни, хотя Ван Ибо смотрит на него голодно и жадно. Наверное, как Сяо Чжань — на него самого.</p><p>Лю Хайкуань встречает их в вестибюле, гладит брата по голове, чуть-чуть надавливает на лоб, отклоняя голову назад, смотрит и улыбается:<br/>— Вырос.<br/>Ван Ибо сияет в ответ улыбкой от уха до уха.<br/>— Тебе хватит полчаса переодеться до ужина?<br/>— Угу, — Ван Ибо торопливо кивает. — Я… мы пойдем тогда?<br/>— Конечно, — Лю Хайкуань кивает и смотрит в телефон. Почему-то Сяо Чжаню кажется, что там нет ничего интересного, но это ему сейчас тоже неинтересно и неважно.</p><p>Ван Ибо целует его за дверью, едва сделав шаг, дверь за спинами скрипит, закрываясь. Целует решительно, настойчиво, захватывает губы, не так, как раньше, или это кажется после разлуки?<br/>— Ты, — шепчет Ван Ибо, они так и целуются у двери.<br/>— Я, — Сяо Чжань ловит выдох, целует согревшиеся губы, полузакрытые глаза. Другой, повзрослевший, все равно он, все равно самый-самый.</p><p>Очень мало времени, чтобы надышаться друг другом, они ничего почти не успевают до ужина.<br/>— Ты сегодня здесь, — Ван Ибо стягивает футболку, не спрашивает, а утверждает, Сяо Чжань отводит взгляд от голой спины, полчаса и так уже прошли, и даже пять минут сверху.<br/>— И сегодня, и завтра, — смеется он, а Ван Ибо выныривает из выреза свежей футболки и расплывается в такой улыбке, что сразу перестает казаться решительным и взрослым.</p><p>Ужин короткий, намного короче тех, что бывали до возвращения Ван Ибо. И пока они поднимаются по лестнице, возвращаясь, Ван Ибо держит его за руку, а Сяо Чжань даже не думает высвободить пальцы.</p><p>Сяо Чжань почти что сидит на подоконнике, Ван Ибо прижимает его спиной к окну. Стекло холодит затылок, Ван Ибо запускает руки в широкие рукава джемпера и гладит до самых плеч. А потом отпускает — и ныряет под его джемпер с головой, растягивает нещадно и там под теплой тканью тыкается, трется носом в шею, в ключицы, как будто обнюхивает, ведет губами по плечам.<br/>Пока Сяо Чжань не втягивает руки — свисают пустые рукава — не ныряет тоже, как в черепаший панцирь, обнимает и тянет к себе поцеловать.<br/>— Жарко.<br/>— Ну и пусть, — шепчет Ван Ибо, льнет, под джемпером правда жарко, тесно и полутемно, сквозь ткань пробивается красноватый свет, красит скулы в теплый румянец. Или это не свет, а щеки, губы разгорелись от поцелуев, и стоять уже неудобно, одежда мешает.</p><p>На кровати Ван Ибо встряхивает плед и снова накрывает их обоих с головой. Темно, но они и так смотрели друг на друга несколько месяцев — на фото, на экране видеозвонка, только смотрели и говорили, больше ничего. Поэтому сейчас плед прячет их от всего мира, от яркого света, можно не смотреть, а трогать, осязать, переплетаться. Скоро и тут становится жарко, кожа влажная, скользит.<br/>— Я в самолете… Целый день, — вздыхает Ван Ибо, пытается отодвинуться, Сяо Чжань удерживает.<br/>— Пусть. Я тебя так ждал…</p><p>Душ сгоняет сон, Сяо Чжань лениво растягивается на кровати, но Ван Ибо вместо того, чтобы спать, встряхивает мокрой головой.<br/>— Я сейчас позвоню, чемодан с подарками внизу остался, что ли…<br/>— Ночь уже, — Сяо Чжань ловит его за руку.<br/>— Ну сам схожу, — Ван Ибо натягивает трусы и длинную футболку, видимо, исключительно на случай встречи со старшим братом.</p><p>— Это брату, а это тебе, это тоже, — Ван Ибо вываливает прямо на кровать целый ворох. Сяо Чжань поднимает брови, Ван Ибо бросает взгляд и хмурится. — Это на гонорар. Только не говори, что… Я тебе выбирал, выбросить, что ли? Я зачем три месяца пахал?!<br/>Сяо Чжань не может ему отказать. Не сегодня. Он улыбается, и Ван Ибо мгновенно веселеет.<br/>— Это из Будапешта…<br/>Большой том в глянцевой обложке с фотографией музея надписи на двух языках, по-английски и на совершенно непонятной латинице. Цепочка с подвеской, шарф, бутылка вина.<br/>— Это из Парижа, я не знаю, сказали, очень-очень хорошее.<br/>— А из Лондона виски? — смеется он.<br/>— Не-а. Вот, — Ван Ибо кладет ему на колени худи с нарисованной кошкой. — Я подумал, на Орешка похожа.<br/>Сяо Чжань перебирает весь ворох, потом сдвигает в сторону и тянет к себе Ван Ибо.<br/>— Вот самое главное. Ты.<br/>Ван Ибо толкает его в грудь, роняет и нависает сверху, мокрые волосы взлохмачены львиной гривой, глаза горят, зубы блестят в улыбке.<br/>Сяо Чжань не может удержаться — щекочет. Ван Ибо отбивается, они возятся, оставляя друг на друге пару синяков — обнаружатся к утру. Потом, выдохшись, тихо лежат рядом и досмеиваются между ленивыми поцелуями.<br/>Сяо Чжань точно знает, что сейчас он там, где хочет быть, где ему надо быть. С тем, с кем хочет. Кажется, это и есть настоящее счастье.</p><p>***<br/>Он валяется на диване в гостиной, ему отсюда коридор видно, а его из коридора — нет. До вечера, до приезда Сяо Чжаня, еще далеко, но если брат вернется и пройдет, можно будет окликнуть.<br/>Он закидывает руку на край дивана, ведет, ощупывая резьбу. Дома. Он дома, никуда не надо. Можно делать что хочешь, хоть на голове ходить.<br/>Или ничего не делать. Так не бывает, он отвык, закрыть глаза, и кажется, вот-вот позовут, за дверью будут все, и они будут спорить с Мэн Цзыи, хорошо ли вышла сцена, а если не очень, то кто виноват, пока Чжу Цзаньцзинь не скажет, что все хорошо…<br/>Не очень вышла только первая половина первого спектакля в Будапеште, после длинного перелета и на непривычной сцене долго раскачивались, но после антракта все пошло как надо.<br/>Он напевает «Прощание» полушепотом — въелось, — потягивается, смотрит на часы.<br/>Можно было спать еще, можно сейчас спать, только не хочется, еще не привык к нормальному гонконгскому времени обратно. Проснулся под утро — к лондонскому обеду — дернулся, что опаздывает на репетицию…</p><p>…Сяо Чжань обнимает, сонно, хрипло шепчет:<br/>— Спи.<br/>— Угу.<br/>Он жмется к теплому боку, устраивает голову на плече. На Сяо Чжане спать неудобно, он худой и твердый, но все равно удобно. Лучше всего.<br/>— Ну что ты? — Сяо Чжань гладит по спине.<br/>— Я хочу… — он даже не знает, как это сказать словами. Он начинал все это с мюзиклом только ради Сяо Чжаня, теперь Сяо Чжань — тут, ближе некуда, можно бросить и снова ничего не делать, но не хочется. Скучно просто болтаться по дому и городу. В клубе можно танцевать, но лучше на сцене. Кататься можно, но лучше — в гонках. Даже бардак репетиций и переездов хочется.<br/>Все это не скажешь так просто, поэтому он сдвигает руку Сяо Чжаня повыше, крепче обнимает сам и вздыхает.<br/>— Хочу с тобой.<br/>— Я же и так здесь.<br/>— С тобой вместе… Спеть или сыграть.<br/>Он об этом подумал, только когда сказал, и сразу понял, как это было бы охуенно.<br/>Сяо Чжань удивленно замолкает, находит его руку, переплетает пальцы.<br/>— Забей, глупость.<br/>— Нет. Я тоже хочу.</p><p>— Ты спать очень хочешь?<br/>— С тобой поспишь, — тихо смется Сяо Чжань и прихватывает губами ухо, пускает по шее щекотные мурашки.<br/>— Поцелуй меня сам, а то вдруг это я сплю.<br/>Сяо Чжань приподнимается и накрывает собой, худой, ребра на пересчет, если провести плотнее, но тяжелый, — сперва трогает губами, а потом целует. А он обхватывает его ногами, цепляется за плечи, всем весом тянет вниз, на себя. Ладонь Сяо Чжаня съезжает по бедру на задницу, сжимает горячо и плотно, и у него рот занят, чтобы сказать — еще — поэтому он только жмется, трется, он соскучился, и то, что было после ужина, это, считай, ничего еще не было.<br/>Сяо Чжань в ответ прикусывает губу и гладит от бедра вниз, и снова, и между ягодицами. Слишком долго, хотя он готовно прогибается под его руками.<br/>— Я тебя не затем будил, чтобы ты снова уснул, — шепчет он, едва Сяо Чжань перестает целовать. — Ты будешь или нет?!<br/>— Да подожди ты. Как я по тебе скучал…</p><p>— Что ты так громко, — Сяо Чжань падает рядом, переводит дыхание, утыкается в него лицом.<br/>— Чтобы тебя не было слышно, — смеется он, путается пальцами в волосах, надо лбом — влажные. Хорошо. Он отвык за три месяца, но так хорошо. — Все равно все спят.<br/>Так рано встает только брат, и то не всегда.<br/>Наконец-то спокойно — очень спокойно после того, что только что было, после резких движений, до боли горячих поцелуев, переплетенных вместе пальцев. Он не замечает, как закрываются глаза…</p><p>И открываются на будильник. Чужой, но он сперва подскакивает, потом понимает.</p><p>Сяо Чжань смотрит на себя в зеркало так и этак, как будто с другой стороны сонный взгляд станет яснее.<br/>— Улыбайся, тогда глаза все равно будут маленькими, — он смеется, он в зеркало даже не смотрит, и так знает, что глаза опухшие, лохматый и на щеке от подушки складка…<br/>Сяо Чжань улыбается ему так, что весь Гонконг может осветить вместо солнца.</p><p>На завтрак они спускаются почти вовремя, брат только-только сел за стол. Он двигает стул поближе к Сяо Чжаню и за едой незаметно ступней гладит его ногу.<br/>Сяо Чжань бросает быстрый взгляд, по губам ползет улыбка, прячется за чашкой чая. Он даже не пытается спрятать.</p><p>Сяо Чжань вернется вечером, времени еще много, а у него большие планы. Он ему обещал в гриме — ну, может, концертный не получится, но он попробует, только купить все это, карандаши-помаду, не грабить же гримерку.<br/>Только как он теперь поедет покупать? Брат предупреждал, чтобы с охраной и вообще, если вчера такая толпа в аэропорту была…<br/>Он даже садится.<br/>Перед гастролями тоже были толпы и охрана, но он почему-то думал, что потом это закончится.<br/>Стало только больше и, кажется, не закончится. Особенно если он еще где-то будет участвовать, потому что у него получится, всегда же получается.<br/>К этому надо привыкнуть. Он и раньше не понимал, зачем вообще за кем-то бегать, чтобы только увидеть издали. Сейчас еще больше не понимает, но брат предупреждал, что надо быть осторожным, а брат зря говорить не будет.<br/>И насчет дальше — у него лежат предложения на фотосессию для журнала, на рекламу, от театра, от шоу и все такое. Можно всем отказать, но можно же попробовать? А если пробовать, чтобы не самому во все вникать — нанять агента? Или как? Он нахватался за гастроли чужих разговоров обо всем этом, когда не сидел в наушниках.<br/>Если играть дальше, он хочет у Чжу Цзаньцзиня, но с ним все пока непонятно. Можно спросить у Сяо Чжаня. Или у брата. Или у обоих сразу. Вот на ужин дождется и спросит, заодно посмотрит, что брат про Чжу Цзаньцзиня скажет.<br/>А еще, может, свой проект сделать? У него есть доля, с которой деньги на счет поступают. Только какая, он тоже не знает, ему и так всегда хватало.<br/>И гонорары, и за рекламу, он на подарки и на сувениры много потратил, но не все же, должно было остаться. А сколько надо — это только с братом разговаривать, и все это пиздец как сложно, он никогда не вникал.</p><p>Фаньсин заглядывает в гостиную и торопливо кланяется.<br/>— Я не хотел мешать! Я тут книгу вчера…<br/>— Привет… мелкий, — он так соскучился по дому, что даже Фаньсин не раздражает. Особенно когда так удивляется. Забавный. — Заходи, я не кусаюсь.</p><p>***<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь надеялся, что Лю Хайкуань приедет в аэропорт, увидеть его хоть на миг, понять по взгляду, что его ждет…<br/>Не приехал. Если у главы Лю не нашлось времени встретить младшего брата, то тем более нет для него, Чжу Цзаньцзиня.</p><p>Для людей он все еще глава Чжу. Ему еще верят, рассказывают все, что произошло в Гонконге за три месяца, и он поражается, удивляется и пугается размаху событий. Не только внешних, о которых он и так читал в новостях, а о том, что делал Лю Хайкуань.<br/>Кажется, до всех наконец дошло, что или они, как рыбы на нерест, дружно пойдут под влияние материка, или так же дружно будут противостоять.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзиню невыносимо жаль, что никто не расскажет, какими словами Лю Хайкуань убеждал давних немногих друзей и многих соперников, как ухитрился успокоить акционеров и не вызвать лишнего интереса «зама по связям с Китаем»…<br/>Лю Хайкуань очень много сделал за три месяца, а глава Чжу все пропустил, проездил по миру. Привез славу, но кому она нужна здесь и сейчас?</p><p>Звонок от Ван Ибо — самый, пожалуй, неожиданный. Ему-то что надо, счастливому любовнику, когда Сяо Чжань в Гонконге и наверняка сейчас рядом?<br/>— Как лао Чжу себя чувствует? Лао Чжу таблетки пьет?<br/>— Младшему господину не о чем волноваться, — он улыбается, хотя Ван Ибо все равно не видит. — Все хорошо.<br/>— Пусть лао Чжу не беспокоится, — тон знакомо-хмурый и недовольный, короткая пауза. — Все будет хорошо.</p><p>Ван Ибо знает старшего брата — но именно старшего брата, Лю Хайкуаня. Чжу Цзаньцзинь знает еще и главу Лю, поэтому не слишком верит во «все будет хорошо». Не вечно же убивать время разбором чемоданов — в воздухе висит напряжение, что-то вскоре произойдет.</p><p>— Здравствуй, Цзаньцзинь, — звонок застигает врасплох. Лю Хайкуань сам, не через секретаря?!<br/>Он задерживает дыхание перед ответом на самую короткую паузу, но Лю Хайкуань не ждет.<br/>— Отдохнул после перелета? Как ты себя чувствуешь? — голос ровный, ни гнева, ни тепла.<br/>— Все хорошо. Спасибо.<br/>— Если ты не очень занят сегодня, может быть, заедешь?<br/>— К тебе?<br/>— В порт. Я сейчас еду на яхту, подожду тебя там.<br/>— Хорошо. Я скоро.<br/>Вот и все, решение на пороге — один миг, один шаг. Страшно так, что уже почти не страшно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Над водой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Чжу Цзаньцзинь приезжает в порт, уже темно.<br/>Охрана у трапа расступается, пропускает. Ступеньки освещены ярко, но он все равно запинается.<br/>Темно и очень холодно, дует сырым ветром от воды, он ежится и прячется в шарф.<br/>Палуба освещена не полностью, пятно света выхватывает пустоту, как на сцене до выхода, и что за ним — не видно. И откуда-то оттуда, из темноты, доносится:<br/>— Здравствуй, Цзаньцзинь.<br/>Он идет на голос, как привязанный, видит теперь впереди, у поручня, фигуру. Останавливается, не решаясь подойти ближе. Лю Хайкуаню его хорошо видно на свету, ему — только силуэт.<br/>— Здравствуй.<br/>Может, надо было сказать «глава Лю», но он столько ждал встречи, что мысли разбежались и голос обрывается, по спине пробегает дрожь.<br/>— Холодно? Пойдем, — Лю Хайкуань наконец шагает навстречу, в темном костюме он сам как тень. Это «пойдем» почти как раньше, если бы не тон и не то, что Лю Хайкуань на него не смотрит, проходя мимо.</p><p>Яхта отходит от берега недалеко, но ветер поднимает волну, покачивание создает иллюзию движения, как будто они уплывают куда-то далеко. От одной мысли о толще темной воды Чжу Цзаньцзиню холодно даже за толстыми стенами теплой каюты.<br/>Лю Хайкуань отпускает охрану, садится не напротив, но и не рядом — поодаль, наискось, опять так, что ему видно, а Чжу Цзаньцзиню, чтобы поймать взгляд, надо повернуть голову или сесть поперек кресла.<br/>— Отдохнул после перелета?<br/>— Да. Я и в самолете почти все время спал.<br/>— Младший брат говорил, ты себя плохо чувствовал. Что сказал врач?<br/>— Ничего страшного, просто переутомился, младший господин слишком сильно беспокоится, — он улыбается, как бы извиняясь.<br/>Слова заботливые, тоже почти как раньше, но тон — сдержанный. Он чуть-чуть поворачивает голову и видит, как Лю Хайкуань трогает подбородок.<br/>— Цзаньцзинь, — Лю Хайкуань встает, ему хватает пары шагов, чтобы оказаться рядом. Чжу Цзаньцзинь поднимается, чтобы не чувствовать себя совсем уж маленьким, и наконец может взглянуть в лицо.<br/>Знакомое и чужое, с резко обрисовавшимися от впавших щек скулами и угрюмой складкой губ. В глаза он посмотреть не решается, как и спросить: «Что с тобой?»<br/>Он и так знает. Он далек, конечно, от мысли приписать это себе — разве что косвенно, в каждой черточке лица отпечатались три месяца трудов, улыбка не прикрывает усталость.<br/>— Цзаньцзинь, я думаю, тебе уже сообщили о делах семьи Чжу?<br/>— Да.<br/>И снова молчание, взгляды то и дело сталкиваются. Лю Хайкуань молчит и смотрит тяжело, как будто ждет чего-то, а Чжу Цзаньцзинь не знает, чего, и не решается спросить.<br/>— Чай? — короткий вопрос, когда молчать совсем уж невыносимо, Лю Хайкуань оглядывается на шкафчик, в котором — Чжу Цзаньцзинь знает — чайный набор. — Команду я отпустил, но…<br/>— Можно мне?<br/>Раньше так было часто, Лю Хайкуань говорил, что Чжу Цзаньцзинь умеет готовить чай лучше, чем кто-либо, улыбался и ждал, пока он сосредоточенно занимался делом.<br/>— Да, — короткий кивок.<br/>У Чжу Цзаньцзиня дрожат руки под чужим взглядом. Пар горячий, чашка горяча, и когда он подает ее в ладони, как положено, пальцы соприкасаются.<br/>И вздрагивают, горячий напиток льется на руки, на стол.<br/>— Извини, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь торопится вытереть лужу. — Я сделаю новый.<br/>— Цзаньцзинь, ты хотел бы вернуться домой? На Хайнань?</p><p>Хорошо, что он поставил чашку, разбить ее сейчас выглядело бы комично.<br/>— То есть?<br/>— Домой. В свой настоящий дом. Жить там.<br/>Наверное, ему надо на коленях поблагодарить главу Лю за то, что это не смертный приговор. Всего лишь изгнание из Гонконга, из семьи…<br/>Изо всего, что стало его жизнью, за что он теперь так же отчаянно и тщетно цепляется, как раньше мечтал сбежать.<br/>— Я понял, — он кивает. Если эта встреча последняя, он должен сохранить лицо. Не давать Лю Хайкуаню повода посмотреть на него с презрением. — Когда глава прикажет уезжать?<br/>— Подожди, — Лю Хайкуань хмурится. — С чего ты взял, что я приказываю?<br/>— Тогда этот подчиненный не может понять главу.<br/>— Это не приказ. Чжу Цзаньцзинь, ты сам говорил, что хотел бы вернуться. Ты все еще хочешь этого или нет?<br/>— Нет, — и тут он наконец понимает, что должен сделать и ответить. — Я не хочу. Но я поддался своим интересам и не позаботился о том, чтобы укрепить слабое место в системе. Из-за меня случились большие неприятности у тебя… для всех. Я не должен оставаться главой.<br/>Это — настоящая правда, на которую он закрывал глаза, перекладывая решение на Лю Хайкуаня. Сейчас он смотрит глаза в глаза, Лю Хайкуань сидит, он стоит, так легче не отводить взгляд.<br/>— У меня нет кого-то лучше. Никого нет, кроме тебя… на месте главы семьи Чжу.<br/>Сердце делает акробатический кульбит. Глава Лю умеет одной фразой пригвоздить к месту, раньше Чжу Цзаньцзинь видел это со стороны и восхищался.<br/>Он и сейчас восхищается. Продолжает любить, пусть сейчас это еще более безнадежно, восхищаться и желать в любом обличии, и ласковом, и опасном.</p><p>Лю Хайкуань меряет его взглядом, встает и отходит — на два шага, к окну, за которым стоит тьма, вряд ли оттуда видно что-то, кроме полоски береговых огней.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь делает крошечный шаг ближе и просит негромко:<br/>— Прости, — и громче. — Прости меня.<br/>Лю Хайкуань оборачивается. Протягивает руку — и передвигает его за плечо к себе, глаза в глаза.<br/>— Зачем ты это делал, Цзаньцзинь? Зачем?!<br/>Лю Хайкуань спрашивает не в первый раз, а у Чжу Цзаньцзиня так же нет ответов, как и во все предыдущие, но каждый раз он словно на сковородке жарится, потому что нет сил слышать безнадежное непонимание в голосе.<br/>Это не издевательство, но действует так же.<br/>— Я бы помог тебе в чем угодно, я хотел, чтобы ты… Зачем?!<br/>— Я боялся, что с тобой что-то случится.<br/>Случилось вопреки всем его стараниям и как раз из-за них. У него нет и не может быть оправданий. Они были бы, если бы это были «свои», не с материка. Тогда он знал бы, смог бы предотвратить.<br/>— Я не смог бы без тебя. Если бы ты не вернулся…<br/>Это почти что признание. Запоздалое, потерявшее значение, но он должен сказать.<br/>Лю Хайкуань качает головой, останавливая.<br/>— Цзаньцзинь, ты либо пытаешься меня обмануть, либо обманываешься сам. Я тебе верил. Верил! — он повышает голос, встряхивает его за плечи. — А ты… Тебе обязательно надо было вот так?! Красть?! Подглядывать?!<br/>— Что мне еще оставалось? — он смеется неожиданно даже для себя самого, он действительно не уверен теперь, чего хотел на самом деле, спасти или хотя бы так стать к Лю Хайкуаню чуть-чуть ближе, он ведь действительно наслаждался этой краденой иллюзией близости, смотрел, нет, подглядывал, затаив дыхание. — У меня ничего больше не было. Я ни на что больше не надеялся. Я тебя люблю. Если так неправильно, то я не умею по-другому.<br/>— А почему я должен тебе верить?!<br/>Он подается вперед непроизвольно, но железная рука сжимает плечо, останавливая.<br/>— Не играй со мной, — Лю Хайкуань понижает голос, и от явственного предупреждения, от того, как темнеют и так темные глаза, у него встают дыбом волоски на всем теле и сохнет в горле.<br/>— Зачем? Затем, что ни один человек не относился ко мне так, как ты, никто больше не видел во мне — меня! Не часть семьи, главу семьи, а меня! — он смотрит на Лю Хайкуаня во все глаза, снова дергается, пытаясь приблизиться, но пальцы только крепче сжимают плечо. — Прости меня. Дай мне искупить. Я все сделаю, что ты захочешь… — голос ему не подчиняется, уходит в шепот.<br/>Пальцы слабеют. Ошибиться, истолковать неправильно выражение лица очень страшно, но терять ему уже нечего. Лю Хайкуань не сможет думать о нем хуже, чем есть.<br/>— Не отталкивай меня. Хотя бы сегодня, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь прижимается к нему и понимает, что угадал. — Пожалуйста.<br/>Взгляд Лю Хайкуаня — непередаваемый, слегка растерянный. Он прикасается к щеке, к той, которую обожгла пощечина, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь нерешительно улыбается, когда палец задерживается на ямочке.<br/>Гладит. Лю Хайкуань безнадежно вздыхает, наклоняется и трогает ямочку губами.</p><p>А потом его накрывает шторм. По крайней мере, очень похоже на то, когда сбивает с ног волна, крутит и несет, и берег неведомо где. Одежда слетает резко, трещит, широкие ладони шарят по всему телу, это даже не ласки — быстрые, порой грубоватые движения. Безо всякого стеснения, руки — везде, поцелуи везде, такие же быстрые и крепкие, выбивающие воздух из легких, как удар в грудь.<br/>Неузнаваемое лицо, в котором сейчас ни мягкости, ни спокойствия, только жажда. Чжу Цзаньцзинь задыхается от всего сразу, плавится и гнется в любую сторону, совершенно не заботясь, как выглядит, что стоит обнаженный рядом с одетым Лю Хайкуанем посреди ярко освещенной каюты.<br/>Он видит, как выглядит Лю Хайкуань, и с трудом в это верит. Особенно когда тот резко опускается перед ним на колени, закидывает его ногу себе на плечо — хорошо, что он так может, он и не так еще может — с внутренней стороны бедра кожа расцветает особенно яркими пятнами от поцелуев.<br/>Ласки короткие, губы и руки нигде не задерживаются, быстро и горячо скользят по бедрам — Чжу Цзаньцзинь не может сдержать стона. Он чуть не падает — изменяет чувство равновесия, которым всегда гордился — но все-таки не падает, а если упадет, его поймают.<br/>Лю Хайкуань и ловит — поднимается, разворачивает спиной, так же торопливо целует шею, плечи, лопатки, вдоль по позвоночнику — нажимает, заставляя согнуться, по очереди считает губами выступившие костяшки позвонков. И гладит, гладит: грудь, соски, живот, ниже — жадно, уверенно. Чжу Цзаньцзинь едва успевает осознавать, теряясь перед этим напором, голодом.<br/>Находит силы повернуться лицом к лицу — нет, это ему позволяют, чуть-чуть ослабив объятия — взяться за ворот чужой рубашки, попросить коротко, сипло, ссохшимся горлом:<br/>— Позволь мне тоже…</p><p>Чжу Цзаньцзинь захлебывается стонами в чужое плечо, едва слышит сам себя, зато очень хорошо слышит хриплое, громкое дыхание рядом — он сидит верхом на коленях Лю Хайкуаня и может теперь тоже прикасаться к нему, ласкать его и себя одновременно. Вместе.<br/>Вздрагивает, когда на его собственном плече зубы сжимаются слишком крепко, но от этого только жарче. Лучше. Теснее и плотнее — дальше некуда. Достаточно, чтобы кожу обожгло влагой, чтобы окончательно утонуть и не выплыть.</p><p>Как после окатившей волны, ресницы — мокрые, на губах соль, воздух оба глотают жадно.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь кладет голову на твердое плечо, еще жарко, сердце еще колотится, но сил нет ни капли. Веры в реальность — ненамного больше.<br/>Плечо под щекой сильнее напрягается, и сердце снова прыгает, когда Чжу Цзаньцзинь поднимает голову посмотреть в глаза.</p><p>Лю Хайкуань осторожно проводит по его спине и смотрит не в глаза, а куда-то за него.<br/>— Извини. Я…<br/>Нарастающий страх сдавливает, как тиски.<br/>— Я должен был… я хотел, чтобы тебе было хорошо.<br/>Последние слова возвращают способность дышать, и он с нервным смехом-всхлипом снова утыкается лицом в плечо.<br/>— У меня никогда не было лучше, — это чистейшая правда, этого достаточно, чтобы было лучше всего в жизни, лучше, чем с кем-либо.</p><p>У Лю Хайкуаня тяжелая и горячая рука. Чжу Цзаньцзинь дожидается, когда дыхание рядом станет ровным, и сползает вниз, чтобы рука оказалась не поперек груди, а возле губ. Осторожно целует, ощущая губами волоски. Замирает, впитывая и запоминая ощущение объятий.<br/>Поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть в лицо, но Лю Хайкуань, не просыпаясь, при движении крепче прижимает его к себе.</p><p>Иногда позволял себе представлять, что Лю Хайкуань смотрит на него тепло, смеется, целует, обнимает во сне.<br/>Лю Хайкуань не улыбался и очень мало говорил.<br/>«Цзаньцзинь, — Лю Хайкуань садится на постели, поворачивает его к себе. — Меня можно обмануть только однажды. Ты это сделал в первый и последний раз. Ты понял?»<br/>Это самая длинная фраза, которую он услышал от Лю Хайкуаня после того, как поднялся с его колен.</p><p>Это было слишком хорошо ровно до того момента, как они пришли в себя. Или, может быть, только он терял ощущение реальности — и лучше бы не возвращаться туда, где Лю Хайкуань спит с ним в одной постели и не выпускает из объятий, но не хочет смотреть и разговаривать.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь сжимает руки, закусывает губу изнутри, пытается сдержать дрожь и подкатывающий к горлу ком, но тепло от тяжелой руки больше не греет. Он осторожно выползает из-под нее, чтобы не разбудить, натягивает брюки, накидывает рубашку — пуговицы не попадают в петли.</p><p>Палуба обжигает ступни, воздух — лицо и тело. Чжу Цзаньцзинь оглядывается на дверь в каюту, где осталась одежда, но холод не мешает, хотя кожа мгновенно покрывается пупырышками.<br/>Поручни леденят руки, вокруг разреженная тьма, внизу — плотная, колеблющаяся отблесками. Зубы стучат то ли от холода, то ли от пробирающей нервной дрожи.<br/>Если все, что случилось, непоправимо, Лю Хайкуань его не простил — надо ли было?<br/>Он готов отдать руку, жизнь, что угодно, чтобы все стало, как раньше. Чтобы Лю Хайкуань смотрел как раньше, улыбался ему, потому что даже такой секс не заменит…<br/>Он не может сказать точно — чего, но чувствует, и сдавленное рыдание все-таки вырывается, хорошо, что рядом никого нет.</p><p>Он много лет жил, изображая то, что должен, по общему мнению, чувствовать и думать, потому что был Лю Хайкуань, который знал его, как никто, знал его слабости, прощал их и сочувствовал. Тот, для кого Чжу Цзаньцзинь старался преуспеть, чтобы оправдать доверие.<br/>Для чего это все теперь? С семьей ничего не случилось за время его отсутствия, не случится и дальше, Лю Хайкуань не позволит, даже если он сейчас нырнет вниз головой. А вода холодная до судорог, наверное, это было бы быстро…<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь хохочет в голос, растирает слезы по лицу, сгибается до самых поручней, некстати вспомнив курс мировой истории и фразу: «Какой артист погибает!»<br/>Он не мнит себя великим артистом, его мир сгорел без огня и зрителей. Как просто сейчас — перешагнуть поручни…<br/>Поручни высоки, через них не перешагнешь, только перелезть — ни красоты, ни изящества. Чжу Цзаньцзинь знает, что его никто не видит, но может сделать красиво все, что угодно, он отлично держит баланс и не упадет.<br/>Пока сам не захочет.</p><p>«Ты это сделал в первый и последний раз в жизни. Ты понял?»<br/>Слова крутятся и крутятся в голове, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь крепче сжимает поручни занемевшими пальцами, его словно обмакнули в воду за бортом, потому что…<br/>Может быть, он действительно только теперь понял, что имелось ввиду.<br/>Глава Лю — не он. Лю Хайкуань не боится чужой крови и смерти, хотя редко решает такие вопросы лично.<br/>Это не просто вопрос. Это его жизнь, его выбор, поступки и его же расплата за них.<br/>То, что он совершил, пусть не сам, но все из-за него, — такое не прощают. Может быть, Лю Хайкуань уступил его отчаянной просьбе, потому что это действительно _первый и последний_, прощальный раз?! Ведь это он попросил, выпросил близость, а Лю Хайкуань потому и молчал, и не смотрел в глаза?!<br/>И так ли страшна смерть, как думал? Если она будет быстрой и чистой, без принуждения и свидетелей…</p><p>Вокруг тихо, только еле слышный плеск воды — ветер улегся. Он застывает на перекладине, балансирует, раскинув руки и закрыв глаза, занемевшие от холода мышцы напрягаются сильнее, чем нужно. Слушает воду, если шагать вниз, то именно так…<br/>Это даже не звук, неясное ощущение присутствия — он вздрагивает и оборачивается.<br/>Теряет равновесие.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Прощение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Чжу Цзаньцзинь совсем перестал понимать, где ошибся, где угадал, и что делать теперь.<br/>Что-то сделать у него и нет возможности. Лю Хайкуань поймал его почти по ту сторону перил, — дернул к себе так, что теперь ноет плечо, сгреб в охапку и не отпускает.<br/>В каюте тепло, но ему все еще очень холодно.<br/>— Чжу. Цзаньцзинь. Что. Ты. Творишь?! Что это было?!<br/>— Можно мне тебя попросить? — он поднимает глаза и спокойно встречает яростный взгляд. Ему не страшно. Уже ничего не страшно. Только руки и ноги дрожат, и если Лю Хайкуань отпустит, он наконец упадет.<br/>— О чем?!<br/>— Если надо будет убрать меня… Ты знаешь, я боюсь крови, грязи… Можно как-нибудь тихо? Во сне, например?<br/>Лю Хайкуань меняется в лице, осторожно проводит по его виску и скуле, убирая волосы.<br/>— Цзаньцзинь, о чем ты? Как ты такое можешь… — сжимает его в объятиях, растирает предплечья, заворачивает в покрывало и обнимает поверх. — Я тебя не так понял? Тебе было плохо со мной? Или ты не…?<br/>— Я очень хотел, и это было… Я даже не мечтал.<br/>— Почему ты решил, что я хочу тебя убрать?!<br/>— Потому что ты должен?<br/>— А почему я, по-твоему, не сделал этого еще раньше, хотя должен?<br/>— Не знаю, — он неловко улыбается. — Может быть, потому, что тогда могли сорваться гастроли, младший господин расстроился бы? Может быть, ты решил дать мне возможность завершить?<br/>Лю Хайкуань судорожно вздыхает и прижимается губами ко лбу.<br/>— Цзаньцзинь, не смей так. Никогда не смей. Ты мне очень нужен.<br/>— Я? — он спрашивает машинально, слышит и понимает, но не может поверить.<br/>Лю Хайкуань ладонью поддерживает его подбородок, ловя взгляд. И смотрит не как глава Лю, не как несколько часов назад — так, как никогда еще не смотрел.<br/>И вряд ли кто-то еще видел Лю Хайкуаня растерянным и даже слегка испуганным.<br/>— Прости меня, — шепчет Лю Хайкуань. — Цзаньцзинь, я ничего не понимаю.<br/>— Я тоже.<br/>— Ты сказал, что… Ты хочешь быть со мной? Снова? Всегда?<br/>— Хочу, — он высвобождает руки и тянется обнять. — Если ты можешь забыть про то, что я сделал.<br/>Лю Хайкуань коротко смеется, прикрывает глаза и возвращает покрывало на место, укутывая.<br/>— Боюсь, это я никогда не забуду. Цзаньцзинь, ты меня с ума сведешь, но ты мне нужен. Живой. В Гонконге. Рядом со мной. В моем доме, за чаем и в постели, всегда. Очень нужен. Так понятно?<br/>— Прости меня, — он наконец может смотреть открыто, и лицо Лю Хайкуаня не замкнутое, не холодное теперь. — Я не выдержу, если ты не простишь.<br/>Лю Хайкуань тянет его к себе на колени вместе с покрывалом, касается губами волос.<br/>— Цзаньцзинь, никогда не делай что-то за моей спиной, втайне от меня. И так, как там, наверху… Все остальное я тебе прощу.<br/>Лю Хайкуань греет собой, дыханием, словами, а Чжу Цзаньцзинь боится открыть глаза и проверить, не сон ли это.<br/>— Ты мой. Мой, слышишь? — дыхание горячо касается виска. Чжу Цзаньцзинь кивает. И так ясно понимает наконец все, что надо, что проходит и дрожь, и волнение. Открывает глаза, улыбается и тянется вверх, чтобы горячими словами согреть губы в ответ.<br/>— Я хочу, чтобы это было так.<br/>— Ты…<br/>— Да! — он перебивает и даже повышает голос. — Да. Очень давно.<br/>Лю Хайкуань прижимает его к себе так, что не вдохнуть, но для шепота воздуха хватает.<br/>— Я так давно это представлял — хоть на кровати, хоть в твоем кабинете на столе… Хочу быть твоим.<br/>— Цзаньцзинь, — Лю Хайкуань сжимает губы, но глаза, глаза не дают ошибиться. — Все может оказаться не… не так, как ты представлял. Тебе надо успокоиться, я не хочу торопиться, я…<br/>— Я хочу. Я люблю тебя, — неважно, что будет завтра, послезавтра, через час. Ничего больше не имеет значения, кроме этого. — Если я тебе нужен…<br/>— Если ты меня любишь, — Лю Хайкуань целует ресницы, от слова до слова удары сердца все чаще и громче. — Будь тогда осторожнее, прошу тебя. У дома Чжу, может быть, найдется новый глава, но у меня нет другого тебя. Я с ума схожу, когда ты рядом.<br/>— А я — когда тебя рядом нет.<br/>— Ты мой. Теперь не отпущу.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь вместо ответа тянется к губам, потому что во всем, что сегодня случилось, не нашлось момента для обычного поцелуя, о котором он столько мечтал. И пробует наконец губы Лю Хайкуаня — покрывало падает, оно не нужно, он хочет прижиматься, хочет целовать, пока пальцы Лю Хайкуаня вплетаются в волосы, гладят затылок, шею — все как тогда, и от них по спине разбегается дрожь уже не холода, а предвкушения.<br/>Если он все-таки нырнул, и это предсмертное видение, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь не хочет выныривать.</p><p>— Я думал, этого никогда не случится, — Лю Хайкуань как будто не может остановиться, и перестать целовать и прикасаться. Теперь разглаживает лоб, брови, трогает ямочки на щеках с одной и другой стороны. — Пока тебя не было в Гонконге, время шло очень долго.<br/>— Очень долго, — он кивает, это было невыносимо долго, несмотря на весь успех. — Я хочу быть с тобой. Хочу. Быть твоим.</p><p>— Цзаньцзинь, лучше не делай так.<br/>— Как? — он выдыхает, искренне не понимая, он не притворяется, выгибаясь под ласками.<br/>— Вот так, — Лю Хайкуань проводит губами по запрокинутой шее, втягивает кожу и нежит языком, медленно сжимает зубами и зализывает, и еще так же до самого плеча, — каждый раз, когда ты поднимал голову, я…<br/>Продолжение понятно без слов, шея горит от поцелуев. Потом оказывается, что и верхнюю пуговицу нельзя было расстегивать, и пускать Лю Хайкуаня в балетный класс тоже, — ласки не такие порывистые и торопливые, но невыносимо долгие, Чжу Цзаньцзинь уже растаял и расплавился. Не только от ласк — он может наконец гладить широкие плечи, проследить губами по спине изгиб драконьего узора, прикасаться ко всему, на что тайно любовался.<br/>Он на все готов и согласен, кроме того, чтобы ждать, сам подается ближе, на пальцы, сам накрывает себя ладонью — Лю Хайкуань перехватывает его руку, прижимает, и язык горячо, влажно скользит по стволу и пальцам на нем. Невыносимо до стона, до мольбы: да, сейчас, все…</p><p>Он раскрыт, придавлен и приколот к кровати, как неосторожный мотылек, не видит лица, но спиной чувствует дыхание и порой даже стук чужого сердца, вырвавшийся звук — это только нервное, слишком много…<br/>Слишком было много страха, боли, слов, слишком много любви сейчас. Много — в нем, тело поддается поначалу неохотно.<br/>— Цзаньцзинь?<br/>— Да, — он открылся, как никогда, ему больше нечего скрывать, наконец-то отдал и душу, и тело, и у него все взяли. — Продолжай, только продолжай…<br/>Теперь будет все, можно все, он верит. Двигается, сжимается, чтобы не выпускать, выворачивает шею, как только может, чтобы поймать поцелуй.<br/>Он готов упасть и вытянуться обессиленно, но его еще держат, шею и спину обжигают поцелуи, и последний — крепкий до боли, Лю Хайкуань тоже замирает, уронив голову на плечо — дает только вывернуться из-под себя и лечь рядом, но так и не выпускает из объятий. Кажется, в «не отпущу» не было и доли шутки, но Чжу Цзаньцзинь совсем не возражает.</p><p>Чжу Цзаньцзинь подтягивает воротник, пытаясь повыше закрыть зацелованную шею.<br/>Безуспешно. Во-первых, воротник не рассчитан на растягивание до горла, во-вторых, он умылся, причесался, но лучше общий вид не стал. А тональный крем у него в театральной гримерке.<br/>— Оставь, — Лю Хайкуань обнимает со спины, улыбается ему в зеркальном отражении. — Цзаньцзинь…<br/>— Ммм? — он не может оторвать глаз от отражения, где длинные пальцы, на которые он столько раз заглядывался, гладят следы повыше воротника, под подбородком. Он сглатывает и прислоняется спиной, запрокидывает голову, открывая шею еще больше.<br/>— Ты же поедешь ко мне?<br/>Привычный мягкий тон и вопросительная форма могут обмануть только слепого и глухого. Чжу Цзаньцзинь видит, слышит и чувствует абсолютную уверенность в согласии.<br/>Улыбается и смотрит на свое — общее — отражение сквозь ресницы. Ему надо еще заново привыкнуть жить с этим, быть рядом с Лю Хайкуанем. От счастья не умирают, но иногда его не так легко пережить.<br/>Надо еще позвонить домой — подчиненные наверняка уже готовятся его хоронить.<br/>— Цзаньцзинь?<br/>— Я не верю, — он разворачивается в кольце рук, смотрит в глаза, взгляд теплый, мягкий, греет не хуже объятий. — Не могу поверить, что я не сплю, не сижу где-нибудь в подвале, не лежу на дне залива или под таблетками…<br/>Это не совсем шутка, точнее, совсем не шутка. Легче верить в реальность, когда прикасаешься к ней.<br/>— Если ты еще хоть раз устроишь что-то такое и попытаешься скрыть, — пальцы твердеют, давят спину, голос наливается вполне весомой угрозой. — Я сам с тобой что-нибудь сделаю. И я не шучу.</p><p>Лю Хайкуань выше, и руки у него длиннее, поэтому он может обнять крест-накрест.<br/>— Цзаньцзинь, тебе не будет со мной легко, — тихо, глухо говорит он и обнимает еще крепче. — Мы не сможем скрыться, даже если будем прятаться по углам от своих же людей. Тебе будет труднее, чем мне.<br/>— Я знаю.<br/>— Не только поэтому. Я не смогу обходиться с тобой и с семьей Чжу как-то иначе, чем с остальными. Я не должен так поступать.<br/>— Я понимаю.<br/>— Я буду спрашивать с тебя не меньше, чем со всех.<br/>— Ты всегда так делал. Так должно быть.<br/>— И еще. Дела семьи — да. Театр — да. Но больше я не хочу делить тебя ни с кем и ни с чем. Я все у тебя возьму, всего тебя, но не смогу отдать всего себя взамен. Цзаньцзинь, подожди, не отвечай. Ты помнишь, как я приехал к тебе, когда ты только стал главой?<br/>— Помню.<br/>— Я, кажется, впервые тогда подумал, что могу быть не один, что рядом может быть человек, который… Что я хочу, чтобы такой человек был. То время, которое принадлежит Лю Хайкуаню, а не главе Лю — оно будет твоим. Это я могу тебе обещать, но этого мало. Меньше, чем я хотел бы тебе дать.<br/>— Мне хватит.<br/>Лю Хайкуань смотрит в глаза, кивает и коротко целует, словно запечатывает.<br/>— Ты готов? Пойдем</p><p>***<br/>У Сяо Чжаня работа, а у него — ничего. Как раньше. Пока Сяо Чжань работает, он успел покататься, поиграть, поваляться в комнате, убедиться, что Фаньсин совсем не умеет играть в приставку, чем он вообще занимается в свободное время?<br/>Как он раньше так жил? Скучно же. От нечего делать он засыпает Сяо Чжаня мемами и просто сообщениями по паре слов, Сяо Чжань по вечерам смеется и ворчит, что так никакого рабочего настроения нет.<br/>Он даже Мориса сейчас рад был бы увидеть, но все заняты, и Мэн Цзыи, и остальные. Один он болтается. И брата никак не может поймать, утром тот говорит, что занят, а вечером ужинает не дома. По телефону сказал — ты уже взрослый, делай как нравится, — и все на этом.<br/>Как будто он когда-то делал иначе.</p><p>Так что он вывалил на Сяо Чжаня всю гору вопросов — что дальше, как дальше, — Сяо Чжань согласился, что агент нужен, но искать его лучше через Чжу Цзаньцзиня, а тот тоже куда-то пропал. А он на интервью послезавтра согласился, вдруг про господина Чжу тоже будут спрашивать?</p><p>У Чжу Цзаньцзиня выключен телефон. Он перезванивает вечером — снова выключен.<br/>Секретарь с неохотой отвечает, что глава Чжу уезжал вместе с главой Лю, а сейчас, кажется, в поместье.<br/>Что значит — кажется?</p><p>Чжу Цзаньцзинь действительно в поместье, и он расплывается в улыбке, здороваясь — а потом недоверчиво присматривается.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь улыбается, как… Не так, как он всегда улыбается, а бестолково-блаженно. Не отвечает на половину вопросов, кажется, вообще их не слышит. Уставится на орхидею и молчит, как будто забыл, что не один. Кивает, когда он рассказывает, что пишут остальные, и снова молчит и разглядывает цветок. Ничего сам не спрашивает.<br/>— А когда лао Чжу в Гонконг?<br/>— Не знаю, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь неуверенно улыбается и слегка хмурится. Взгляд в никуда, взгляд…<br/>Обдолбанный взгляд, — четко понимает он. И видит его шею, только слепой не увидит. От воротника рубашки и выше, некоторые пятна почти сошли, пару еще четко видно.<br/>Он не дурак и засос отличить может. Сяо Чжань их почти не оставляет, он с ним тоже привык, что нельзя, могут увидеть.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь как будто не знает, что у него на шее.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Поместье</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Глава Лю занят.<br/>— Он один?<br/>— Да.<br/>— Мне к нему очень надо. Срочно.</p><p>Он сам ни таблетки, ни даже траву не пробовал, брат ещё мелкому объяснил, почему нельзя и что будет, если. Но обдолбанных в клубах видел достаточно, не спутает. И Чжу Цзаньцзиня знает хорошо.<br/>И вместе с его странными ответами, глазами, шеей и тем, что брат не ужинает дома который день, все это складывается в то, во что не может складываться никак. Нельзя вот так забрать и спрятать человека, нет, можно для дела, но это же Чжу Цзаньцзинь!</p><p>— В чем дело? — брат смотрит строго, но он не боится, потому что пока ехал — не перекипел.<br/>— Я был в поместье.<br/>— Зачем? — брат окончательно отрывается от бумаг.<br/>— А что, не надо было?! Ты же сам меня учил, что так нельзя! Так с людьми нельзя! — он опирается ладонями на его стол и наклоняется вперед.<br/>Старший брат встает и сразу оказывается выше.<br/>— А что ты подумал, хотел бы я знать? — брат понижает тон и сам слегка наклоняется. И он невольно отступает на шаг и теряется, потому что что делать, если брат вдруг скажет, что все так, как он не успел подумать. Он же не мог так подумать про него, но если все-таки да, то что тогда делать?! Он говорит, что все может, но действительно все может только старший брат, и что тогда?<br/>— Я… Старший брат, я… Я ничего не понял. Я за лао Чжу беспокоился.<br/>Брат смотрит на него внимательно и кивает.<br/>— Сядь. Почему, как только я подумаю, что ты вырос, ты меня торопишься в этом разубедить?<br/>Он послушно садится, готовый к любым замечаниям, только пусть все-таки объяснит. А брат тоже садится и не торопится говорить, и лицо из пугающего делается странным, каким-то растерянным, что ли?<br/>— Во-первых, с Чжу Цзаньцзинем сейчас как раз все в порядке, насколько это возможно. Не думай, что ты один здесь о нем беспокоишься. Во-вторых…<br/>Брат снова замолкает и запускает руку в волосы — не поправляет, приглаживая, а взлохмачивает, непривычный жест, и брат такой — непривычный.<br/>— Старший брат? — он хотел спросить спокойно, получилось жалобно. — Что происходит?</p><p>— Ты знаешь, почему тебя пытались похитить? Почему удалось со мной? Точнее, как это получилось?<br/>— Нет. Ты же мне не говорил.<br/>Старший брат усмехается, хотя ему не смешно, видно же.<br/>— Потому что все, что происходит в поместье, у меня дома, везде, где стоят камеры, — всем этим очень интересовались некоторые люди с материка. И получили все это из дома главы Чжу.<br/>— Неправда!<br/>— Не кричи.<br/>— Лао Чжу не мог…<br/>Брат снова усмехается.<br/>— Не мог. Обнаружить вовремя, что его систему взломали, он тоже не смог. Ни он, ни его люди. Зато он мог очень долго получать все эти записи и смотреть. Постоянно.<br/>— Зачем…<br/>Он торопливо мотает головой под взглядом брата.<br/>— Ничего. Извини, — он ничего не хочет об этом знать. Потому что старший брат никогда не ошибается, потому что лао Чжу взрослый и умный, они все взрослые и умные, почему тогда у них так…<br/>— В итоге получилось все, что было этим летом. Начиная с тебя.<br/>Брат молчит, он тоже молчит и думает.<br/>Это было страшно. Но все же обошлось, и Сяо Чжань потом в первый раз приехал в дом, и сам Сяо Чжань…<br/>— Лао Чжу не хотел, — уверенно говорит он. — Он не знал.<br/>— Не знал, — старший брат проводит по лицу. — Ты помнишь два дня, когда меня не было?<br/>— Угу.<br/>— А записи все это время продолжали поступать. К нему, а от него — туда. Там видели все, что происходит. Тебя. Фаньсина. Как приехал Сяо Чжань. Все, что попадало на камеры. И я это видел.<br/>Он теперь тоже молчит, потому что совсем не знает, что сказать.<br/>И брат молчит. Долго. Потом снова лохматит волосы.</p><p>— Расчет был на то, что я его убью. Я… не смог. Я тоже никак не мог поверить, что Цзаньцзинь…<br/>— Старший брат, извини, я не хотел…<br/>— Ты был прав.<br/>— Что? — что происходит вообще?!<br/>— Ты был прав, когда звонил во время гастролей.<br/>Лучше бы он ошибся. Подумаешь, брат ругал, не в первый раз. Потому что старший брат не должен вот так сутулиться, ерошить волосы и признавать, что был неправ.<br/>— Я знаю, что Цзаньцзинь этого не хотел. И я недооценил, насколько ему плохо. Я его хорошо знаю. Он отличный актер, и он мог играть — на тебя.<br/>— Неправда!<br/>— Я знаю. Теперь.<br/>— Почему? — любопытство прорывается.<br/>— Потому что можно покраснеть по желанию. Но посинеть губами по своей воле еще никто…<br/>Он с огромным трудом вовремя прикусывает язык и не возмущается «а я говорил!» Может, брат и не оборвет, но когда у него такое лицо, как-то не хочется больше возмущаться.<br/>— Динамика состояния есть, резко отменять лекарства нельзя. Скоро можно будет снизить дозу. Я смотрю и проверяю.<br/>— Так вот куда ты…<br/>— Да. К Новому году все должны увидеть, что Чжу Цзаньцзинь жив, в порядке и может дальше возглавлять семью Чжу. Кстати, я хотел бы тебя попросить никому не говорить, что с ним на самом деле, для всех он заболел еще в Париже и сейчас выздоравливает дома. Если хочешь, можешь ездить к нему, только не шуми. Цзаньцзиню сейчас нельзя беспокоиться. Кстати, что до тебя — никого другого сейчас в поместье просто не впустили бы, но все знают, какое место ты занимаешь в семье. Несмотря на то, что не занимаешься делами. Ты помнишь, что я говорил тебе насчет того, что ты должен и не должен делать?<br/>— Не вредить. Если что-то сделал нарочно… или не очень… рассказать тебе.<br/>— Раз уж ты вырос, запомни еще одно. Не позволять, чтобы на имени и лице семьи оказались пятна. Я не имею ввиду тебя и Сяо Чжаня, конечно, но если ты видишь что-то, что тебе кажется неправильным, прежде чем поднимать шум, спроси меня. Или хотя бы подумай сам, как это может отозваться на семье.<br/>— Я ведь так и сделал!<br/>— Вот и хорошо, — брат устало улыбается. — У тебя все?<br/>Кажется, он понимает и про то, о чем брат не говорит, а он не хочет спрашивать, потому что стыдно как-то, и во-первых, брат не ответит, во-вторых, у Чжу Цзаньцзиня во время гастролей бывали почти такие же больные глаза.<br/>— Все будет хорошо, — неловко говорит он. Это всегда работает. Он не знает, как, но работает же.<br/>И сейчас тоже, потому что брат улыбается.</p><p>Вечером в доме тихо. Старший брат уехал, Фаньсин сидит у себя — учится.<br/>Он думает весь день и вечер. Много думает, Сяо Чжань наконец тормошит.<br/>— Ты не заболел?<br/>— Слушай.<br/>— Что?<br/>— Представь, вот если бы ты и кто-то, кому ты очень доверяешь…<br/>— Ты?<br/>— Ну ладно, пусть я. Если бы узнал, что этот кто-то… ну, предположим, я… что он за тобой сталкерит, долго… Ты бы смог простить?<br/>— Зачем тебе? — Сяо Чжань смотрит с непониманием. — С чего ты?<br/>— Я так не делал, — на всякий случай добавляет он.<br/>— Правда? — Сяо Чжань посмеивается.<br/>— Когда это было, — дуется он и на всякий случай обещает себе никогда не признаваться в том, что следил за ним прошлой осенью. Но он же правда потом больше никогда, ни разу, и не будет. — Я же говорю, для примера. Мне понять надо. Вот ты бы смог простить?<br/>Потому что если он что-то понимает, то брат еще до их отъезда на гастроли решил оставить Чжу Цзаньцзиня главой.<br/>А про все остальное, что к семье Чжу не относится, он у него не решился спросить и слегка беспокоится.<br/>Сяо Чжань долго думает, серьезно смотрит перед собой.<br/>— Мне было бы очень трудно. Но тебя… Тебя, наверное, не сразу, но простил бы. Я тебя слишком люблю.<br/>— Я тебя тоже, — он улыбается и лезет целоваться. Значит, все точно будет хорошо.</p><p>***<br/>Дни смешиваются в один, Чжу Цзаньцзинь не различает их и не считает, сколько прошло с приезда в поместье — два, пять, десять?<br/>Все дни похожи один на другой. Если нет дождя, он гуляет, кутаясь в шарф, по знакомым местам, долго смотрит на воду, ни о чем не думая.<br/>Вода в ручье прозрачная, совсем не такая, как плескалась за бортом яхты. Чжу Цзаньцзинь смотрит, как она выносит из-под камней белый песок, намывая русло.</p><p>Если холодно и ветрено, он сидит в оранжерее. Ему никто не мешает, пока не пора есть или принять лекарства.<br/>Таблетки суховаты на языке, он запивает их водой и снова смотрит, как ветерок вентиляции покачивает листья.<br/>Беспокойство о будущем ушло, он не прикасается к телефону, вся осень в памяти — как зыбкий сон. Даже приезд в поместье похож на сон, хотя и более четкий.</p><p>… — У нас много дел, — говорит Лю Хайкуань, когда они возвращаются с яхты. — Сейчас приедем, и дома я тебе все расскажу.<br/>— Да, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь кивает и молчит, прислонившись к нему. Со вчерашнего вечера он как будто устал больше, чем за все месяцы гастролей.<br/>Машина останавливается перед воротами, совсем ненадолго, не больше минуты, но Чжу Цзаньцзиню вдруг делается неуютно.<br/>Ворота открываются, но ощущение не проходит, наоборот, растет все сильнее, не поддается логике и разуму.<br/>— Приехали, — говорит Лю Хайкуань, снимает руку с плеча и выходит, когда водитель открывает его дверцу машины.<br/>Потом дверцу открывают и с другой стороны, но Чжу Цзаньцзинь сидит и смотрит на возвышающиеся стены, борясь с дурнотным ощущением, что они вот-вот накренятся и упадут на него.<br/>— Цзаньцзинь? — Лю Хайкуань заглядывает в машину. — Пойдем?<br/>— Я не могу.<br/>— Почему?<br/>— Я не могу, — он с трудом поворачивает к нему голову, не в силах шевельнуться. — Не могу.<br/>Лю Хайкуань смотрит на него — и садится обратно, закрывая за собой дверь, перегибается через него и захлопывает вторую, зачем-то прикасается пальцем к его губам.<br/>— Что случилось?<br/>— Я не должен… Я не имею права туда войти, я ведь действительно перед тобой виноват, я тебя предал, не должен быть там, быть с тобой, я не справился, не смог, не могу быть главой, я ничего не смог, недостоин тебя…<br/>Он глотает воздух — и резко вдыхает, когда Лю Хайкуань неожиданно и крепко прижимает его к себе.<br/>— Тихо. Тихо, успокойся, посмотри на меня? Все хорошо. Мы не пойдем, если ты не хочешь. Все хорошо. Цзаньцзинь, знаешь что? Помнишь, я обещал тебе, что мы еще съездим на остров?<br/>— Да. Но…<br/>— Да, там еще не починили все. Мы можем поехать в поместье, хочешь? Вдвоем?</p><p>Лю Хайкуань обнимает его всю дорогу. Чжу Цзаньцзинь немного успокаивается, когда дома за окном сменяются зарослями Северного района. Что только на него нашло?<br/>— Извини меня, это было временное, я просто… Все в порядке, — он заглядывает снизу в лицо, но Лю Хайкуань качает головой и очень бережно прикасается губами к его лбу.<br/>— Тебе надо отдохнуть. Я совсем не подумал, что ты только что вернулся в Гонконг.<br/>— Я должен работать, а не отдыхать! Меня так долго не было! Ты сам сказал, что у нас много дел, чем я смогу… искупить, — он понижает голос, — если буду отдыхать.<br/>— Все, что ждало тебя всю осень, подождет еще. Я прослежу. Тебе надо отдохнуть, — Лю Хайкуань перебирает его волосы, почти что укладывает на себя. — Не беспокойся. Давай лучше что-нибудь послушаем.<br/>Лю Хайкуань подает ему один наушник, берет себе второй, ухо заполняют мягкие звуки гуциня, к которым вскоре присоединяется флейта. Чжу Цзаньцзинь засыпает под них, а просыпается уже в поместье.<br/>Там ждет врач — старый, давно ему знакомый врач Лю Хайкуаня, а до него — его отца и дяди. Слушает сердце, долго расспрашивает про самочувствие в Париже. Неперерекаемым тоном перечисляет названия лекарств.<br/>— Я же должен… — вяло возражает он, сил спорить нет. Кивает под строгим взглядом. — Хорошо.<br/>Лю Хайкуань объясняет наутро — мягко и ласково, как маленькому Ван Ибо, — что не может остаться, но скоро приедет снова и будет приезжать часто, потому что будет очень скучать без него. Только пусть Цзаньцзинь его ждет и ни о чем не беспокоится.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь ждет и не беспокоится. Ни о чем.</p><p>Неожиданно в оранжерее появляется Ван Ибо, громкий и настойчивый. Чжу Цзаньцзинь рад его видеть, только не может потом вспомнить, о чем они говорили.<br/>Зачем говорить, когда ему наконец-то так спокойно? Не больно, не страшно, спокойно и ровно.<br/>Страшно ему бывает только одного — что это сон, от которого он вот-вот проснется, потому что так не бывает.<br/>Эти мысли он гонит, кое-как пробуждая спящую волю, и они исчезают.</p><p>Вечером приезжает Лю Хайкуань. Может быть, не каждый вечер, но когда наступают сумерки, в какой-то момент он слышит:<br/>— Цзаньцзинь, ты здесь?<br/>Лю Хайкуань улыбается ему тепло, обнимает, мягко прикасается к губам.<br/>— Как ты сегодня?</p><p>Лю Хайкуань играет все, что он любит. Иногда прерывается, встает, берет его ладони. Хмурится:<br/>— Ты замерз?<br/>— Нет, — он не всегда замечает, что холодно, но Лю Хайкуань все равно его обнимает.<br/>Иногда вместо музыки Лю Хайкуань читает ему вслух. Сюжет не задерживается в памяти, но он слушает и смотрит снизу вверх в лицо, лежа на коленях вместо подушки, пока не закрываются глаза.</p><p>Спать в объятиях тепло и спокойно, но один раз Лю Хайкуань будит его, успокаивая рыдания. Что ему снилось, Чжу Цзаньцзинь не может сказать, а утром — не помнит.</p><p>Однажды он не клюет носом под вечер, прижимается под одеялом к теплому телу, но сон все не приходит, и он просто лежит, прикрыв глаза. Вместо сонного оцепенения — спокойствие, рука Лю Хайкуаня лежит поперек его тела, тяжелая, ощутимая, такая реальная.<br/>— Хайкуань, — он зовет тихо, чтобы не разбудить, если тот уже уснул.<br/>— Тебе что-то приснилось? — Лю Хайкуань поднимает голову.<br/>— Скажи мне, что я живой. Что это все не иллюзия.<br/>Лю Хайкуань наклоняется над ним, проводит по щеке.<br/>— Не иллюзия. Ты живой, и я тоже, и ты со мной. Ты мне веришь?<br/>Он тянется к нему, и Лю Хайкуань обнимает его, поддерживая, мягко прикасается губами к губам.</p><p>Лю Хайкуань не целует — гладит, и он закрывает глаза, полностью расслабляясь в объятиях, готовый привычно уплыть в сон. Но сон все еще не приходит, а губы задерживаются на губах — не нажимая, смешивая дыхание.<br/>Он раскрывает рот и ощущает ответное движение. Это уже поцелуй, но такой медленный и мягкий, без страсти и желания, совсем не так Лю Хайкуань целовал его на яхте…</p><p>Чжу Цзаньцзинь даже сейчас осознает, что Лю Хайкуань не стал бы день за днем ездить и ночь за ночью обнимать человека, к которому ничего не испытывает. Но за все это время у них ничего не было, кроме легких поцелуев и общего сна.<br/>Есть много чувств, кроме любви, — жалость, привязанность, вина. Сомнение превращается в тревогу, он отвык от нее и не может с собой справиться. Пытается поцеловать, но Лю Хайкуань целует в щеку.<br/>— Ты не хочешь? — шепчет он. — Не хочешь даже…<br/>Лю Хайкуань глубоко вздыхает и крепко сжимает его в объятиях.<br/>— Завтра я тебя поцелую. И потом, и еще много раз, и послезавтра, я давно этого хотел и хочу. Цзаньцзинь. Мое золото. Никогда больше меня так не пугай.<br/>— Сейчас, — просит он. — Почему…?<br/>— Потому что я боюсь, — и Лю Хайкуань, противореча сам себе, снова притягивает его и целует.<br/>Наверное, так они целовались бы на острове, если бы их не прервали: осторожно, как в первый раз, долго, потому что слишком долго ждали, жарко, потому что обоим этого слишком хотелось.</p><p>— Хватит, Цзаньцзинь, пощади мое терпение, — Лю Хайкуань шутит, а может быть, и нет, укладывает его обратно на постель и укрывает, обнимая поверх одеяла. — Я не хочу снова торопиться. Спи, мое золото.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь улыбается, закрывая глаза. Он не боится — не боится теперь, кажется, вообще ничего, — но голос полон тихого напряжения, и он согласен подождать до утра, если Лю Хайкуаню это важно. Тем более, что сил, честно говоря, и нет, сейчас он мало на что способен в любви.</p><p>Потом было утро, и Лю Хайкуань его действительно поцеловал, как обещал, и все было мягко и нежно, совсем не как на яхте — если бы не яркий свет, Чжу Цзаньцзинь счел бы это ночной грезой. Мягкие касания и ласки — он так долго хотел прикасаться к Лю Хайкуаню и так мало успел в прошлый раз, что теперь гладил, затаив дыхание. Лю Хайкуань не торопил и ласкал так же неспешно и осторожно, медленно двигался, закусив губу.<br/>Укрывал потом и еле слышно шептал что-то очень теплое.</p><p>Начиная с того вечера и ночи, мысли делаются яснее и четче, оцепенение постепенно проходит. Чжу Цзаньцзинь осознает все, но тревоги как будто существуют отдельно от него.<br/>Ему хорошо. Он знает, что этот покой скоро закончится, но не пытается ни продлить его, ни ускорить перемены. Скоро он вернется и займется всем, что его ждет чуть не полгода. Лю Хайкуань обещает главное: что они будут вместе, что бы ни случилось, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь верит.</p><p>— Цзаньцзинь, ты здесь?<br/>Лю Хайкуань заглядывает в оранжерею, и он спешит навстречу.<br/>— Это тебе.<br/>В руках у Лю Хайкуаня горшок с крупной орхидеей, белые цветы с острыми лепестками, как снежная звезда, — редкие, таких нет в оранжерее.<br/>— С Рождеством, — Лю Хайкуань улыбается и целует его, осторожно наклоняясь, чтобы не сломать цветы. — Оно, правда, прошло, но все равно.</p><p>Снежно-белые цветы пахнут терпко. Знак его дома, их орхидеи другой формы, но это неважно. Они так и притягивают взгляд — Чжу Цзаньцзинь просит, и Лю Хайкуань немедленно соглашается поставить цветок в доме.<br/>— Пусть здесь будет столько орхидей, сколько ты захочешь, — смеется Лю Хайкуань. — Или мы можем устроить спальню в оранжерее.<br/>Чжу Цзаньцзинь улыбается ему и думает, что это похоже на сон, не те темные глухие сны, которые приходили под действием успокоительных, а настоящий счастливый сон.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Чтобы ты улыбался</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Старший брат! — выпаливает он, едва трубку снимают. — Мне сказали, что на яхту сегодня нельзя.<br/>— Правильно.<br/>— Почему?<br/>— Потому что она мне нужна.<br/>— В смысле?!<br/>— В прямом.<br/>— А… — он замолкает, соображая на ходу.<br/>— Заведи свою, давно пора, — смеется старший брат. — На остров съезди, там как раз все привели в порядок.<br/>— Не успею, — дуется он.<br/>— Почему?<br/>— На остров на два дня надо, не меньше… А у Сяо Чжаня только один выходной.<br/>— Ладно, я подумаю.</p><p>У Сяо Чжаня все не так, конечно, как было раньше, но выходных все равно мало, очень мало. Он понимает разницу, понимает, как круто, что Сяо Чжаня везде приглашают. Все понимает. Но хочет видеть его не только на экране и чаще раза в неделю. Он даже от новой рекламы отказался, чтобы не уезжать из Гонконга, когда у Сяо Чжаня выходной. Ездил бы за ним, но теперь нельзя, это раньше никто его в аэропорту не караулил.</p><p>Сяо Чжань звонит через час.<br/>— Это ты? — и смеется. — Как это называется?<br/>— Это старший брат, — он тоже ржет.<br/>— Так и называется?<br/>— Ты едешь или нет?<br/>— Еду. Я по тебе очень соскучился, — шепотом добавляет Сяо Чжань, и он жмурится в улыбке, как будто смотрит на солнце.</p><p>Выезжать еще рано, а хочется немедленно, но не сидеть же в самолете одному, как дурак. Он крутится на стуле, поправляет криво висящую фотку мотоцикла, листает обновления сетей, просматривает ролик театра танца — у Чжу Цзаньцзиня что-то старинное, не как было в мюзикле, а со всеми костюмами, гримом, движениями. Не закрытое, раз ролик в сети, билеты для всех. Сходить, что ли? Чжу Цзаньцзинь что-то рассказывал, но он прослушал.</p><p>Чжу Цзаньцзиня он и так видит чаще, чем Сяо Чжаня, — как будто гастроли и не заканчивались. Потому что если старший брат дома, то Чжу Цзаньцзинь тоже почти всегда здесь. Он не знает, он, наверное, рад? Точно рад, что лао Чжу не такой прозрачный и несчастный, как на гастролях, наоборот, сияет и весь в каких-то идеях. Что старший брат чаще всего довольный и спокойный, не как в августе. А так он почти привык, потому что с виду все как раньше, если не знать, можно и не догадаться.<br/>Только он иногда замечает, как старший брат галстук поправляет Чжу Цзаньцзиню, или еще что-то такое. Или как Чжу Цзаньцзинь на него смотрит, или они друг на друга, и он сразу в телефон тогда лезет, потому что это пиздец как неловко, больше, чем если бы обнимались.</p><p>Чжу Цзаньцзинь после Нового года снова ставит только старое, классическое, никакой стилизации и интерпретации, но он знает, что что-то там задумано еще. И обижается, потому что уж ему-то мог бы хоть намекнуть! А так и он не знал бы, если бы старший брат не сказал.<br/>Хотя старший брат тоже просто скинул ссылку на веб-новеллу, он посмотрел описание, но все равно не понял, зачем брату надо, чтобы он это прочитал.</p><p>— Не понял? — брат посмеивается, когда он все-таки спрашивает. — Читать начал хотя бы?<br/>— Начал.<br/>— Далеко прочитал?<br/>— Не очень. Начало и про учебу героев в юности. Но я краткое описание посмотрел.<br/>— Молодец. Никаких ассоциаций не возникло?<br/>Он думает, но ничего нового в голову все равно не приходит.<br/>— Ну главный герой, он…<br/>— Не только главный герой. Сам мир ничего не напоминает? — брат улыбается, но не сердится. Брат теперь вообще редко сердится и злится, хотя даже он знает и понимает, что и на верфях, и на производстве все очень сложно. И в городе сложно, если ему надо ехать, брат предупреждает, чтобы никуда не вмешивался, чтобы если по дороге хоть какие-то проблемы, объезжал, а лучше обратно домой. Каждый раз, как будто он сам не знает.<br/>— Ну…<br/>— Ну?<br/>— Борьба вместе против самого сильного, который… Я это должен был понять?<br/>— Молодец, — брат снова посмеивается.<br/>— Только я все равно не понял, зачем. В смысле, ты же всегда говорил, чтобы я не лез…<br/>— Я тебе и сейчас скажу, чтобы не лез. Есть другие сферы, тоже очень важные. Ты знаешь, сколько людей в Гонконге и во всем мире посмотрели «Судьбу Цянь-нюй»?<br/>— Примерно.<br/>— Представляешь себе, что будет, если Чжу Цзаньцзинь поставит мюзикл по мотивам вот такой новеллы?<br/>Он кивает. И правда, похоже, он еще мало прочитал, но понимает, о чем брат говорит. И это значит, что…<br/>— Лао Чжу будет ставить?!<br/>— Не кричи. Пока что только пишется сценарий. Ставить — будет, а будешь ли ты участвовать… Погоди. Это не просто постановка. То, что ты понял, должны будут все понять. Кому-то это понравится, кому-то нет. У тебя есть время подумать, хочешь ли ты в этом участвовать.<br/>— Хорошо, — он и так знает, что ответит, но раз брат просит, то подумает. И никому пока не скажет, даже Сяо Чжаню все еще не сказал, хотя язык чешется. Потому что он все равно хочет: хочет что-то сделать не только для себя, он никуда не ввязывается, но он тоже в этом городе живет, видит и новости читает. Хочет играть. И если постановка будет, то он обязательно попросит, чтобы Чжу Цзаньцзинь пригласил Сяо Чжаня. Только у Сяо Чжаня может быть сложно с гастролями, и он не играл раньше в театре, но все же можно решить, если очень хочется.<br/>Если он очень хочет, у него все получается.</p><p>Он честно читает дальше и что-то начинает подозревать. Нет, Чжу Цзаньцзинь такое не поставит, такое никто в Гонконге не поставит, все равно будет «по мотивам». Ему, конечно, нравится главный герой, а второй — не очень, слишком занудный. Он таких не любит. Но все равно ничего неизвестно, пока Чжу Цзаньцзинь не скажет — а Чжу Цзаньцзинь не признается, ни когда, ни кого. Жутко интересно и обидно.</p><p>Читает, пока едет в аэропорт, пока стоят в пробке. Из-за нее опаздывает, зато успевает прочитать про охоту на горе и очень-очень хочет поделиться с Сяо Чжанем, но нельзя.<br/>А в самолете успевает почти забыть и про охоту, и про саму новеллу, потому что целоваться намного лучше, чем читать про чужие поцелуи, и Сяо Чжань лучше всех, хоть живых, хоть придуманных людей.<br/>— Как твое шоу? — спрашивает Сяо Чжань. Спрашивает тихо, на ухо, почти касается губами. Нарочно не касается по-настоящему, он уверен. Они и так теперь научились — не с порога прилипать друг к другу, а тянуть, дразнить, пока у кого-нибудь не закончится терпение. Чаще заканчивается у него, но сегодня он постарается. Не выиграть, нет, никто не выигрывает и не проигрывает, все равно они вместе, но заставить Сяо Чжаня потерять терпение — это очень круто.<br/>— Как всегда, — он поворачивается лицом к лицу и замирает, чуть-чуть не соприкоснувшись губами, улыбается. — Ты не смотрел последний выпуск?<br/>В шоу его позвали почти сразу после возвращения, делать там ничего особенного не надо. Стоять, улыбаться, танцевать и показывать, как танцевать, это он может. Он согласился больше от скуки, пока непонятно было, что там у Чжу Цзаньцзиня со здоровьем и проектами, но сейчас даже нравится.<br/>— Еще не успел.<br/>— Я тебе потом покажу, как приедем.</p><p>Вечер в марте совсем не такой, как был в августе. В позапрошлом августе. Другой цвет неба, моря, не так жарко. Но Сяо Чжань останавливается, смотрит вдаль, поднимает голову, оборачивается и улыбается.<br/>— Я забыл, как здесь красиво.<br/>— Не верю, — он сам все помнит, начиная с того, как Сяо Чжань оглядывался по сторонам.<br/>— Правильно, — Сяо Чжань смеется. Он берет его за руку, переплетает пальцы и тянет за собой к дому, и тот идет.</p><p>Разницы с тем, что было и что есть, не видно, только чуть-чуть пахнет не то краской, не то лаком, еще не выветрилось. Пока Сяо Чжань не открывает дверь в свою спальню и не останавливается.<br/>— Я же не перепутал? Эта комната? Или следующая?<br/>— Эта. Я… я тогда к твоему приезду сказал, чтобы переделали для тебя. А когда чинили, брат, наверное, распорядился, чтобы как раньше, а все планы и фотографии же были до этого. А я забыл на гастролях.<br/>— Для меня?<br/>— Угу. Я очень хотел, чтобы тебе тут понравилось, — он хмурится. — Я скажу, чтобы вернули как тогда. Или ты сам можешь, она же твоя, может, что-то еще по-другому…<br/>— Посмотри на меня, — Сяо Чжань поворачивает его к себе, улыбается и наклоняется. Не поцеловать, они просто сталкиваются лбами и носами, и Сяо Чжань смеется негромко, но так заразительно, что он тоже начинает.<br/>— Пусть пока будет так. Главное, чтобы ты здесь был.</p><p>Если просто сидеть рядом или даже стоять, он не выдержит и полезет. Очень хочется уже сейчас, но Сяо Чжаню тоже хочется, он чувствует и видит, поэтому улыбается и отстраняется. Это сложно, раньше он бы так не смог, он думал, главное сразу, скорее, но сейчас знает, что потом будет еще круче. Они оба знают, потому что у Сяо Чжаня слишком хитрая улыбка, он тоже все понимает.<br/>— Купаться будем? Или я тебе последний выпуск покажу?<br/>— Покажи.</p><p>Смотреть вместе — и ничего не делать — тоже сложно, потому что Сяо Чжань полулежит, опираясь спиной на его плечо, он может носом сунуться в волосы, может обнять, и так почти обнимает, чтобы держать планшет удобно для обоих. И шея близко, и щека, и ухо, а они три дня не виделись, так что он украдкой щипает себя за ногу, чтобы удержаться. Только сам теперь шепчет, наклоняясь к уху:<br/>— Как тебе?<br/>— Ты там самый красивый, — Сяо Чжань чуть-чуть вздрагивает, и кадык у него двигается. — Ты мне этот танец не показывал.<br/>— Да его только придумали, к выпуску, это же несложно.<br/>— Это тебе несложно, — Сяо Чжань смеется и откидывает голову назад, щекочет волосами. — Я бы так не смог.<br/>Когда Сяо Чжань хвалит, он не может не расплываться в улыбке, как дебил. И почти готов отложить планшет и обнять, но Сяо Чжань садится ровнее.<br/>— Кстати, я про позапрошлый выпуск тебе все время хотел сказать. Когда тебя попросили спеть.<br/>— И что?<br/>— Только не обижайся. Ты когда поешь… У тебя хорошо получается, только ты в этот раз как-то напрягался.<br/>— Ну и что? — он хмурится. Он сам знает, что напрягался, не привык петь без репетиции и вообще с гастролей три месяца прошло. — Всем же понравилось.<br/>— Конечно. Но я же знаю, как ты можешь.<br/>Сяо Чжань улыбается, но все равно почему-то очень обидно. Всему миру нравилось, всему Гонконгу и Китаю выпуск понравился, а Сяо Чжаню — не очень. Это неправильно, Сяо Чжань же не обижается и сам соглашается, что он лучше танцует, но все равно.<br/>— Мне лучше не говорить?<br/>— Говори, — он передумывает дуться. — Лучше говори. Вдруг получится с тобой на одной сцене… Не хочу тебя подвести.<br/>— Я в тебя верю, — Сяо Чжань смотрит и улыбается так, что нельзя на него злиться. — Только нам с тобой нельзя на одну сцену.<br/>— Почему?<br/>— Потому что я не представляю, как мы будем разговаривать и делать вид, что у нас ничего нет.<br/>— Нормально. Хочешь, я тебя буду называть Сяо-лаоши?<br/>— А я тебя — Ван-лаоши. И нам все равно никто не поверит.<br/>— Какая разница, — он смеется и обещает себе по возвращению так или иначе узнать у Чжу Цзаньцзиня, что там со сценарием, с ролью и так далее. — Пойдем купаться?</p><p>В августе темнело позже, сейчас небо уже усыпано звездами. Сяо Чжань снова останавливается, задрав голову вверх. Он обнимает его со спины — это не считается, может быть, он согреть хочет, ночью прохладно.<br/>— Может, не пойдем? Холодно.<br/>— Разве? — Сяо Чжань оборачивается, блестит глазами, улыбкой.</p><p>Хорошо, что темно. Он и в темноте как только представит Сяо Чжаня с каплями соленой прозрачной воды на плечах, на животе, так в горле сохнет. На самом деле только силуэт и видно, и в Сяо Чжаня как будто демоны вселились — брызгается, дурачится, норовит подобраться и пощекотать пятку, пока он не ловит его в воде, обнимая за пояс. И Сяо Чжань подается ближе, прислоняется, но стоило расслабиться — выскальзывает из рук, ржет и уплывает к берегу. Еще и дразнится оттуда:<br/>— Давай скорее, а то унесу одежду!<br/>— Я и так дойду, — он фыркает, вспоминая то, что недавно читал. Может, Сяо Чжань даже лучше сыграл бы, но если он не ошибся насчет сюжета, то не хочет, чтобы Сяо Чжань такое играл с кем угодно, тем более при нем.</p><p>На балконе Сяо Чжань снова смотрит на звезды, а он — на него, свет из окон падает на профиль, мокрую челку, скулу, и все это такое, что дышать трудно. Он привык, какой Сяо Чжань красивый, но сейчас снова стоит и не может отвернуться даже на секунду.<br/>— Я у тебя давно хотел спросить, — Сяо Чжань не оборачивается, он наклоняется, чтобы разобрать негромкие слова. — Ты же мог подойти, — смешок, — мог познакомиться с кем угодно. Как угодно. Почему я?<br/>Он поворачивает его к себе, отводит челку, стирает со лба влажный след, смотрит в глаза. Как о таком можно спрашивать, и как на это можно отвечать?<br/>Потому что когда он увидел его еще до всего, еще даже не вживую, на экране, — он же не только потому залип, что красивый. Сяо Чжань всегда красивый, когда поет, спит, ест, что угодно делает. Потому что улыбался — так, что он сразу себе придумал, какой Сяо Чжань должен быть, если так может.<br/>И каким-то образом угадал. Только не думал, что настоящий Сяо Чжань может быть еще лучше, чем придуманный. Настоящий — такой, который на скованного не поднял руку, хотя он заслужил. Который говорил «не хочу тебя держать», а потом «хочу, чтобы ты был». Который как-то успел узнать, как зовут его водителя и какая у него семья, — он сам понятия не имеет, сколько там детей.<br/>— Потому что ты настоящий. Потому что ты улыбался… Я не знаю, как ты это делаешь, но по-настоящему. Хочу, чтобы ты всегда улыбался.<br/>— Тебе?<br/>— И мне тоже.<br/>Сяо Чжань улыбается, проводит по его лицу, задерживая ладонь на щеке. Тянется ближе и целует.</p><p>***<br/>Сяо Чжань чувствует себя подростком лет пятнадцати, прогуливающим уроки. К счастью, на ближайшие три дня у него нет ни заграничных полетов, ни съемок, которые нельзя отменить, и вечерами он бы все равно встречался с Ван Ибо — но теперь у них не только вечера. У них впереди целый остров, который Сяо Чжаню иногда снится — золотой песок, золотое небо и золотые отблески в темных глазах Ван Ибо.<br/>Он мог бы поехать туда просто так, Лю Хайкуань время от времени мягко напоминает, что «вам можно, вы же принадлежите к семье», но Сяо Чжань пока что не привык. Зато уже спокойно приезжает к Ван Ибо и спокойно дожидается, если того еще нет. Как и сейчас в самолете.</p><p>На берегу Сяо Чжань останавливается. Воздух, запах, звук прибоя, играющее красками закатное небо, — все такое же, как было, и все другое.<br/>Он не может не улыбнуться, вспомнив.<br/>«Как хоть тебя зовут?»<br/>«Ван Ибо».<br/>Тогдашний Ван Ибо был беззаботным, юным, неловким. Нынешний взрослее, но у него так же гордо поднята голова, та же улыбка. И когда он крепко берет за руку, Сяо Чжань сжимает ладонь в ответ и идет следом.</p><p>Он не узнает комнату — другие обои, другие шторы, картины на стене и даже мебель. Ван Ибо хмурится и смотрит в пол, объясняя, и очень хочется его зацеловать, но жаль так быстро заканчивать общую полуигру. Можно не спешить, если знаешь, что сегодня, завтра, послезавтра — вместе, так что он целует его только глазами, греется, опираясь на него спиной во время просмотра.</p><p>Каждый миг хочется остановить, сохранить на какую-нибудь волшебную фотокамеру в звуке, цвете, запахе, ощущении как квинтэссенцию счастья. Слишком много для обычного человека, а Сяо Чжань все-таки обычный человек, что бы про него ни думали фанаты. Просто ему очень-очень повезло, и Ван Ибо стоит рядом на балконе — он, не оборачиваясь, чувствует его взгляд.</p><p>Ван Ибо долго молчит и смотрит в глаза, прежде чем ответить, и Сяо Чжань сдается ему, сдается самому себе — обнимает холодные после купания плечи.<br/>— А почему ты? — горячо шепчет Ван Ибо между поцелуями. — Почему ты меня…<br/>— Потому что ты самый… Ты самый яркий, я таких больше не видел, ты один такой, — яркий, честный, упрямый, закрытый с виду, но такой откровенный с самого начала и по сей день. — Ты потрясающий, я иногда смотрю на тебя и сам себе не верю, что ты мой…<br/>— Это ты мой, — Ван Ибо жадно целует, прижимая к перилам, поцелуи из соленых быстро становятся сладкими, очень горячими.<br/>— Пойдем, — Ван Ибо тянет его за руку, Сяо Чжань угадывает в темноте, что где-то там должен быть памятный диван, но они проходят дальше.<br/>— Не сюда?<br/>— Нет, я тебя видеть хочу, а если здесь свет… Не хочу, чтобы кто-то еще на тебя смотрел.</p><p>В спальне свет в первую секунду ослепляет, Сяо Чжань жмурится и целует почти на ощупь. Раздевают друг друга они кое-как, рубашка цепляется и висит на локте, трусы спутывают ноги, мешают, но не отвлекают. Ничего сейчас не может отвлечь, ни шторм, ни конец света, когда Ван Ибо сияет и тянется к нему. Сяо Чжань собирает улыбку с губ, лижет кадык, ямку между ключиц, прижимает языком соски, но когда спускается к животу, Ван Ибо громко вздыхает и подталкивает, опрокидывая на спину.<br/>— Я сам. Да?<br/>— Да.<br/>— Я сам, — повторяет Ван Ибо, и Сяо Чжань расслабляется, доверяясь горячим рукам, ласкам, любви. Всему, что Ван Ибо захочет, все будет хорошо. Уже хорошо — почти, еще чуть-чуть.<br/>— Ну давай же…<br/>— Хочешь? — Ван Ибо приподнимается, в глазах предвкушение, раскрасневшийся, растрепанный и очень красивый, от одного взгляда становится жарче.<br/>— Хочу тебя, — он хватается за плечи и подается навстречу, раскрывается, теперь все как надо, отлично, идеально.</p><p>Волосы слиплись после купания, соль сохнет на коже, но разомкнуть объятия невозможно, только свет бьет в глаза и мешает окончательно расслабиться и уснуть. Ван Ибо возится, пытаясь выдернуть покрывало из-под них и натянуть на голову.<br/>— Выключить? — Сяо Чжань зевает, скользит губами по щеке просто так.<br/>— Я выключу, — Ван Ибо сползает с кровати, щелкает выключателем, по дороге берет телефон и снова падает рядом.<br/>— Сколько времени? — машинально спрашивает Сяо Чжань. — Мне будильник на… Хотя нет, не надо же.<br/>— У нас еще завтра, — Ван Ибо счастливо вздыхает и потягивается.<br/>— И послезавтра. У тебя же шоу только на следующей неделе?<br/>— А у тебя разве не два дня выходных?<br/>— Три. Нет, точно три.<br/>Ван Ибо смеется и все-таки лезет в телефон.<br/>— Напишу старшему брату спасибо.<br/>— Разбудишь же.<br/>— Если он сейчас спит, то я — Лань Ванцзи.<br/>— Кто это?<br/>— Потом расскажу, — Ван Ибо ненадолго замолкает и выдает нечто неразборчивое, но явно нецензурное.<br/>— Что?<br/>— Он что, серьезно?! Или они?! — Ван Ибо то ли возмущен, то ли весел так, что Сяо Чжань сбрасывает дремоту.<br/>— Что случилось?!<br/>Ван Ибо поворачивает к нему телефон, и Сяо Чжань читает пришедшее несколько часов назад сообщение.<br/>«Если младший господин согласен на роль Лань Ванцзи, может быть, он спросит, захочет ли господин Сяо сыграть Вэй Усяня?»<br/>— Что за роль? Когда?<br/>— Ну ладно же, ну они сами… Я тебе все расскажу, — Ван Ибо напрыгивает на него, нависает сверху, смеясь и заглядывая в лицо, экран брошенного телефона все еще светится, отражаясь в глазах. — Ты согласен? Ты будешь? Скажи, что будешь?<br/>— Буду, — смеется и он, понятия не имея, на что соглашается. Просто хочет, чтобы Ван Ибо вот так улыбался.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>